Hot Luhannie
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Revisi! Luhan, anak perempuan yang tidak suka memakai bra. Membuat Oh Sehun, pangeran Es sekolah tertarik. Diselingi cerita manis Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chaerin yang menaruh hati pada Sehun? Its HunHan with KaiSoo. Warn GS!
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sebuah revisi cerita ^^

Semoga senang membacanya~

.

Pagi yang tenang di SM High School. Banyak pelajar berkeliaran, atau berkejaran seperti anak kecil. Oh itu adalah salah satu pemandangan biasa. Selain didikan untuk mandiri, sebagian dari mereka melakukannya karena lelah menjadi dewasa. Pergaulan itu sudah seharusnya dinikmati dalam lingkungan sosial seperti ini.

Lagipula sekolah itu bukan sekedar lingkungan sosial yang teramat biasa saja.

"KYAAAA… SEHUN-AHHH~"

"SEHUN–AHH NEOMU SARANGHAEEE…."

"SEHUN-AH~ MILIKI AKUU…"

"OMOO SEHUNNAAHH ~ KYAA .. KYAA .."

Yah ini salah satu kejadian rutin. Ketika seorang pangeran sekolah muncul, es sekalipun akan mencair. Suasana yang sudah ramai semakin menjadi ramai oleh teriakan memekakkan telinga dominasi anak perempuan. Dari arah gerbang, tampak dua orang anak laki – laki berjalan berbarengan. Tinggi semampai semi atletis. Mungkin saja atletis karea tersamar oleh _uniform_ yang dikenakan.

Anak laki – laki itu. Namanya Sehun, adalah Pangeran Es SM High School. Semua penghuni sekolah sangat setuju akan status itu. Dan teman baiknya yang terbilang seksi, Kai.

Sehun sendiri, hanya berdecak sebal. Apa harinya akan terus seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, Hunnah~ Abaikan saja,"suara bass disampingnya menyela. Ia memamerkan senyum aneh yang membuat Sehun mual.

"Hentikan, Kkamjong. Kau membuatku jijik."

"_MWORAGO_? Menjijikkan katamu? Kau ini ….."dan Kai memulai lagi hari Sehun menjadi lebih dari berisik. Sehun me_rolling eyes_ jengah pada Kai, yang mengoceh tak terima padanya. Sahabatnya sama sekali tak membantu.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Suara langkah kaki menggema tegas, menghipnotis pendengaran Sehun. Seorang yeoja tengah berjalan tenang seolah tanpa gangguan. Mata elang Sehun menatap intens yeoja itu. Tubuhnya ramping. Rambutnya tersisir melambai lembut oleh udara pagi. Lambaian surai hitam kelam yeoja itu menghantarkan aroma wangi natural ketika melewati Sehun.

"Cantik.."gumam Sehun pelan.

Kai masih dengan dumelannya. Hingga ia menyadari, Sehun tak mendengarkannya.

"_Eoh?_ Sehun kau tak mendengarku, pucat?"Kai menatap bingung Sehun. Lalu, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Menatap yeoja bertubuh langsing yang tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya.

"Ooh, Xi Luhan .."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kai dengan 'sedikit' berharap. Kai menyeringai. Sepertinya ia menemukan hal menarik disini. Sangat langka menemukan tatapan penuh pengharapan dari Sehun. Haha..

"Eum, bagaimana ya?"Kai memasang wajah seolah berfikir. Sehun mendengus.

"Lupakan. _Kajja _.."tiba – tiba saja ia jadi tidak _mood _lagi.

"Ya! Tunggu aku.."

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Kai disertai pekikan _fangirl_ Sehun disekitarnya.

'Odult Maniac'

"Lu~ Kenapa lama sekali?"seorang yeoja menyapa Luhan yang baru saja tiba di dalam kelas. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis kepada temannya. Dan memposisikan bokong kenyalnya dikursi disamping anak perempuan itu.

"Mianhe, Kyungie ~ tadi ada masalah sedikit."

"Sehun lagi?"Kyungie atau DO Kyungsoo, teman sekaligus sahabat dekat Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu, Luhan sering mengeluhkan telinganya berdengung akibat teriakan penggemar-penggemar Sehun.

"Ne.. Dan kau tahu? Pekikan mereka naik beribu oktaf hari ini. _Aigoo_, kurasa Byunnie memiliki saingan kali ini," pikir Luhan mengingat Byun Baekhyun, teman mungilnya yang pandai bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. 'Senyaring itukah?' pikirnya. Terkadang melihat reaksi polos Luhan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Lihatlah, Luhan mulai menggerutu lagi sekarang. Kkk…

"Aku mengerti. Nanti kita kabarkan kepada Baekhyun."

Mereka terkekeh bersamaan. Terlihat anggun, seperti bung

'Odult Maniac'

Saat istirahat.

"Luhan–ah, kajja kita ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Ne, Kyungie. Sebentar .."Luhan menyahut sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Selesai. Kajja.."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Luhan langsung menduduki kursi yang mengarah ke taman sekolah. Tempat favorit Luhan. Karena, ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sepasang mata memandang Luhan dari kejauhan. Mata elang nan tajam itu tak lepas sedetikpun memandang Luhan sebagai objek. Ia mengabsen tiap lekuk pada diri Luhan.

'Mata rusa yang manis. Kenapa ada hidung bangir yang mungil seperti itu? Sangat lucu untuknya. Bibirnya kecil dan tipis. Maniskah? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya.'

Sehun masih terus memandang tak menyadari Kai telah berdiri sambil membawa nampan makan siang mereka. Kai mendudukkan diri dihadapan Sehun. Yang otomatis menghalangi pandangannya melihat Luhan.

"Kau mengganggu, Kkamjongie,"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," sahut Kai bergidik geli.

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia langsung melahap makan siangnya. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah Luhan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sehun sendiri kalau Kai mengamati gerak-gerik si pucat itu.

"Kau tahu? Banyak namja yang mengincarnya," Kai mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun mendongak sebentar. Lalu kembali focus dengan makanannya. Hah, Kai menghela napas atas reaksi Sehun. Rasanya kesal _sih! _Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang terkadang mengacuhkannya. Bukan Kai namanya jika tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Dia menyeringai sebentar.

"Satu hal. Luhan tak pernah memakai bra."

_UHUK! UHUK!_

"_Mwoya_?!"

Sehun sangat kaget. Haha, Kai menyeringai puas dengan reaksi Sehun. Itu terjadi sebentar karena selang beberapa detik kemudian Sehun kembali memasang raut datar.

"Kena kau Oh Sehun.." Kai menggumam lirih bersama seringai kemenangannya.

Sehun memandang Kai seolah menuntut penjelasan. Kai tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu Sehun tertarik dengan Luhan. Oh ayolah.. Siapa tak tahu Luhan ? Gadis yang baru – baru ini sangat popular. Beruntunglah insting _pecinta perrempuan_ _cantik_ melekat padanya, jadi untuk tahu informasi seorang Luhan saja termasuk makanannya sehari-hari.

Sedang ditempat lain..

"Kyungie, _gomawo_."

Luhan meraih nampan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_ Luhannie~"

Seisi kantin beberapa menatap lapar Luhan. Oh, bahkan setiap pergerakannya dirasa menggiurkan. Luhan terkenal dengan keseksiannya. Tubuhnya sangat sintal, lekukan 'S' terpahat sempurna. Kulit putihnya kekuningan berseri. Mungkin jika rintik hujan membasahinya, akan keluar sinar _imajiner_ dari sela pori-pori kulit Luhan. Hha.. itu berlebihan.

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya, merasa tatapan disekelilingnya. Matanya berpendar ke setiap sudut kantin sekolah. Ia heran dengan mayoritas namja yang terdiam sambil mengangakan mulutnya. Aneh.. _Siapa yang mereka perhatikan?_

"Kyungie, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya. Kyungsoo mendengung sebentar.

"_Aniyo_, Luhan Chagi. Sudahlah lanjutkan makanmu. Tak usah perdulikan mereka," jawab Kyungsoo. Setelah Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyungsoo memberikan _deathglare_ gratis kepada mereka. Namja – namja itu langsung mengkeret takut. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan makannya. Mereka hanya segan kepada Kyungsoo.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat kejadian itu. Entah kenapa sebagian egonya ingin mengklaim Luhan untuknya sendiri. Tatapan tak rela terlihat dalam manic kecokelatannya.

'Odult Maniac'

_ZZRRRRRAAASSSSHHHHH!_

Hujan deras tepat saat Luhan sampai di halte bus tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia tak menyangka akan terjebak hujan disini. Luhan merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri berharap hawa dingin beranjak darinya. Sedikit menyesal karena menolak ajakan Kyungsoo tadi untuk pulang bersama.

_Ya sudahlah.._

_TII!N TIINN!_

Luhan mendongak. Sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Perlahan kaca mobil terbuka, menampakkan Sehun yang mengisyaratkannya agar masuk. Tanpa menunggu 2x, Luhan masuk. Entahlah, ia merasa tak ingin menolak tawaran Sehun. Lagipula ia sudah sangat kedinginan.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, tak lupa menyalakan penghangat. Melihat Luhan yang menggigil kedinginan. Sedang hujan semakin deras, membuat Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Apa sudah hangat? Sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke apartemenku dulu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"_Ggg-gomawo_. Maaf, kk-kalau aaa-aku membuat mobilmu bb-basah, Sehun-sii,"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Senyum langka yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Rasa khawatir menyergap ketika Luhan menjawab dengan suara terputus-putus. Luhan hampir membeku.

"_Nde._"

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun menuntun Luhan masuk menuju kamar tamu. Mendudukkan Luhan diranjang _queen size_ itu. Kemudian sibuk mencarikan piyama untuk Luhan. Pakaian Luhan hampir basah keseluruhan.

"Hanya ada piyama ini. Pakailah."

Luhan meraih piyama itu. Ia hendak mengganti pakaiannya namun sejenak ia memandangi Sehun. Sebentar Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Astaga dia bodoh sekali masih ada di kamar itu. Sebelum ia meraih kenop pintu, Sehun membalikkan badan.

"Akan kubuatkan coklat panas."

Terdengar debamam halus. Luhan menatap pintu yang ditutup sebentar. Lalu menatap piyama yang ada ditangannya. Harum maskulin menguar dari piyama itu. Lamat-lamat Luhan menyesap harum piyama itu.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun tengah membuat coklat panas yang disiapkannya untuk Luhan. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan Luhan. Sedetik ia mengingat perkataan Kai, sahabatnya. Jemarinya tanpa sengaja menuang cairan dalam sebuah botol kecil ke dalam mug kecil berisi coklat panas untuk Luhan.

"Sehun – _sii_?" suara merdu Luhan mengagetkan Sehun. Refleks ia melempar botol kecil tadi ke dalam tong sampah didekatnya. Matanya beralih memandang Luhan yang memakai piyama darinya. Piyama itu sedikit kebesaran hingga mempertontonkan bahu mulus Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan sesekali menarik kerah piyama itu ke atas.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ah _mian_. Ini coklat panas untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum manis. Oh astaga.. Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak menggila.

_Deg!_

"Nn-ne.." Agak gugup dan salah tingkah. Entah kemana raut datarnya yang biasa Luhan lihat jika Sehun berada di sekolah. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin Sehun memang seperti itu.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menyesap pelan coklat panasnya. Raut puas tergambar dari wajah Luhan ketika manis cokelat memenuhi indera perasanya dan menghantarkan efek menenangkan. Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak menikmati coklat panas. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian..

"Sshhh.. ahh.." desis Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, ditambah lagi hawa panas mulai merajai. Dan hawa itu semakin menjadi ketika piyama longgarnya bergesekan dengan kulit telanjangnya dari dalam. Luhan merasa lemas.

Merasa aneh dengan suara Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Mata rusanya mengerjap – ngerjap. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Sehun menyentuh bagian bahu. Luhan merasa sesuatu menggelitik dan semakin menyenangkan ketika deru nafas teratur Sehun membentur lehernya. Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan.

"Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.." Luhan mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berputar.

_Gulp!_

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada sintal nan padat Luhan. Rasanya keras, padat dan juga panas! Lagi Sehun meneguk salivanya cepat-cepat.

'Tuhan.. kuatkan aku."

'TeBeCe'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An : Trims buat yang kembali me-riview. Aku benar-benar seperti mendapat bonus kkk.. Fiksi ini memang sudah END dengan sebuah sekuel. Aku sengaja me-revisi fiksiku. Yah aku punya kebiasaan membaca fiksiku sendiri. Kkk.. jika kalian fikis aku haus _review_, kalau iya kenapa? Ck.. yaampun -_- ini kali kedua aku di_judge_ begitu. Lagipula untuk_ mengemis review_ aku musti sadar lebih dahulu sudah _sehebat apa_ dan _sebagus apa_ fiksiku ini dibanding pembuat fiksi lain -_- jawabannya kalian pasti paham, fiksiku mah bukan apa-apa. Cuma _butiran debu_ ckck..

Dan biasakan membaca **pengantar** baru bertanya sesuatu yang dianggap kurang jelas.

_Btw_..

Selamat Membaca ^^

.

"_Kau baik – baik saja?"_

_Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna. Mata rusanya mengerjap – ngerjap. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Sehun menyentuh bagian bahu. Luhan merasa sesuatu menggelitik dan semakin menyenangkan ketika deru nafas teratur Sehun membentur lehernya. Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahi bingung._

_Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan._

"_Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.." Luhan mendesah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berputar._

_Gulp!_

_Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada sintal nan padat Luhan. Rasanya keras, padat dan juga panas! Lagi Sehun meneguk salivanya cepat-cepat._

_'Tuhan.. kuatkan aku."_

.

.

_ZZZRRRRAAAASSSHHHH!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

"Hah.. hahh .. hahh .." deru nafas Sehun yang mulai memburu terdengar. Sambil mencoba mengendalikan nafsu kelelakiannya, ia juga memalingkan sesekali pandangan dari tubuh tak berdaya Luhan yang tersiksa. Perempuan itu menggeliat sembari mendesah halus.

"Sshhh .. nghh .. Ssss .. Hunhh .. " Luhan kepayahan sendiri, keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis.

Sehun memejamkan mata. Menghirup udara sedalam – dalamnya, menahan sebentar dan menghembuskan pelan. Namun, Sehun membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar merasa pergerakan menggoda ditengkuknya. Itu tangan Luhan!

"L-Luhan?"

Sepasang mata rusa mengerjap pelan dan menatap intens Sehun. Bibir pink alami itu bergerak gelisah. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. Tubuhnya seolah memerintahkan dirinya untuk semakin dan SEMAKIN mendempetkan diri (?) dengan Sehun.

Luhan menumpukan dagunya dibahu Sehun. Posisi mereka masih setengah berdiri -dengan Sehun yang masih menjaga keseimbangan- membuat Luhan sedikit terbantu. Hidung bangir Luhan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar alami dari tubuh Sehun.

Lagi, Luhan menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya. Tak menyadari nafas Sehun yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Engh Sehun-_sii_.. Ada apa denganku?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Ini tidak nyamanh~"

Sehun sedikit tertegun namun tak juga menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebuah kata sederhana terkesan polos memukul telak kesadaran Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan tidak mengerti yang terjadi padanya. Ini lebih baik dan Sehun akan menyiapkan segudang alasan apabila reaksi minuman tadi telah hilang nanti.

Dan seulas senyum kecil Sehun kembangkan. Tak tega melihat Luhan berlama – lama seperti itu, ia menggendong ke kamar tamu. Ia abaikan rasa geli diperpotongan leher akibat gerak tak nyaman Luhan. _Well_ apa hanya perasaan Sehun saja yang merasa Luhan mengemut kulit lehernya sekarang?

_Oh Gawt!_

Cepat-cepat Sehun merebahkan Luhan diranjang ukuran sedang pada kamar tamu di apartemennya. Sedikit membungkuk agar tak sulit melepaskan kungkungan tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun. Malah semakin mempererat dekapan tubuh Sehun meski namja itu tak membalas.

Luhan masih setia menggerak – gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tak perduli fakta bahwa piyamanya tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit gundukan payudara polos miliknya.

_Gulp!_

Sehun meneguk saliva kasar. _Oh Tuhan_! Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta! Mata elang Sehun menyaksikan sendiri payudara polos itu disebelah sana. Wajah Sehun merah padam menyaksikan bagian tersingkap dari piyama Luhan. Dan gundukan itu seolah mengundang lidah Sehun untuk bermain. _Nipple_ mungil yang mencuat jelas tercetak dibalik piyama itu. Anggap itu hadiah kecil untukmu, Sehun~

"Nghh .. ashh .. " bibir plum Luhan menyanyikan desahan halus nan erotis. Kakinya bergerak tak beraturan.

_Dug!_

Lutut kanan Luhan sukses menyentuh bagian privat Sehun. Luhan menaik – turunkan lututnya begitu saja. Entah karena apa tapi yang pasti itu semakin menyiksa nafsu birahi Sehun suka atau tidak. Sehun membeku sampai sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis kirinya.

"Arggh .. Sial!" mata elang Sehun tenggelam sembari menggeram lirih. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Geraman Sehun terdengar oleh Luhan, membuat nafas tak beraturannya semakin jadi. Ia menggigit telinga Sehun, menarik wajah Sehun.

"Nghh Sehunh~ chuu~ " tanpa aba-aba Luhan meraup bibir merekah Sehun yang seakan terlempar dari dunia nyata. Membiarkan bibir mungil nan ranum Luhan melekat diperpotongan bibirnya sendiri.

Sedangkan itu Luhan melumat bibir Sehun ganas. Menghisap bergantian bibir atas Sehun, menggigit pelan dan menyapukan lidahnya dibibir bawah Sehun. Tak perduli nafasnya terengah. Luhan merasakan sensasi manis lembut bibir yang dilumatnya. Menyayangkan rasa _ketagihan_ yang melanda kemudian.

'Sudah cukup!' Sehun kalut. Dan dengan sama beringasnya Sehun membalas lumatan Luhan. Bibirnya ia gerakkan mengemut bibir Luhan bergantian. Lidahnya bergerak memaksa Luhan membuka celah diruang mulutnya. Lidah Sehun meraih lidah Luhan. Menghisapnya sambil bibirnya bekerja memanjakan bibir Luhan yang merengek untuk dimanja. Terlihat rahang tegas Sehun bergerak mendominasi ciuman.

"Mphh~" Luhan terbuai. Mata rusa miliknya terpejam menikmati buaian bibir tipis Sehun. Tangannya yang bergelayut di leher Sehun menarik berlawanan arah tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Eumph~" Sehun sedikit menekan punggung Luhan membuat ciuman basah itu semakin dalam. Luhan memajukan wajahnya menyambut penuh bibir Sehun dan bertukar saliva. Tubuhnya bergerak – gerak meminta lebih.

Sehun hanya mengelus bahu kanan Luhan. Tangan kirinya sibuk menopang sekaligus menekan punggung gadis itu. Mata elang miliknya terpejam karena Luhan dengan lihai menggoyang lidahnya. Menit – menit berlalu. Sehun beberapa kali menarik nafas ditengah ciumannya. Sama halnya Luhan. Sama sekali tak menginginkan bibir Sehun menjauh barang sesentipun!

"Ernghh~"

Luhan semakin mendesah. Sehun belum juga melepas ciumannya.

"Umphh .. hmmphh .." lenguhan Sehun terdengar kemudian. Dahinya mengkerut agak dalam memusatkan pikirannya pada belah bibir Luhan. Lelehan saliva mengalir diantara pautan mereka.

Bermenit-menit kemudian Sehun akhirnya memutus pagutan mereka. Benang saliva tipis tercipta antara jarak bibir keduanya. Sehun membuka matanya memandang Luhan. Mata rusa itu terpejam. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan terbuka. Wajah Luhan merah padam dengan nafas terengah. Ciuman itu membuatnya sedikit kelelahan ternyata.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Jemari nya membelai pipi Luhan lembut.

"_Mianhe_," Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan. Dahi Luhan refleks mengerut merasa sesuatu kenyal lembut menyapa bibirnya. Matanya masih terpejam, lelah. Meski nafasnya sudah teratur.

_Cup!_

Sehun mencium dahi cukup lama. Hingga kerut itu mulai menghilang dan Sehun yang tersenyum puas. Raut tenang tergambar diwajah Luhan. Sehun membenahi piyama Luhan yang tersingkap. Ia menarik selimut hingga batas dada Luhan. Lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

_Ting! Tong!_

Tepat Sehun menutup pintu, bel berbunyi. Tanpa melihat _intercom_ Sehun membuka pintu. Seonggok manusia hitam yang sangat tidak Sehun harapkan berdiri sembari memasang senyum termanis. Berkilau, seperti bawahannya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hai Sehun," cengir Kai berlalu masuk tak memperdulikan Sehun yang bahkan belum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"HUUWAAA ADA BIDADARI TERSESAT!"

Teriakan Kai menyadarkan Sehun. Ia bergegas mencari Kai yang sepertinya memasuki kamar tamu. Astaga. Sehun lupa mengunci pintu. Dia yakin sebentar lagi anak hitam itu akan bertanya macam-macam.

"Astaga Sehun demi Tuhan! Kau menculiknya eoh?!" tuduh Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun dan menatap horror tubuh tergeletak diatas ranjang itu.

Sehun menatap datar Kai. Tak menanggapi apapun. Kai mendekati Sehun.

_Ndus! Ndus!_

Hidung mancung tanggung milik Kai mengendus bau tubuh Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun merasa risih. Ia menatap tajam Kai yang mengerut cuping hidungnya lamat-lamat. Oh Kai sepertinya akan memulai analisa bodoh lagi.

"Oke, kau bersih. Kajja kita keluar," setengah memaksa Kai menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar itu. Sempat pula Kai ber_dadah ria_ pada Luhan yang masih terlelap.

Kai berhenti di ruang tamu sembari memaksa Sehun duduk di sofa tunggal. Tatapan mengintimidasi Kai berikan kepada Sehun. Sedang si objek hanya menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Sehun menatap Kai seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. Hahh, Kai menghela nafas. Ia tak begitu sulit menerjemahkan bahasa mata ala Sehun.

"Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa ada disini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Tubuhnya berkeringat dan seperti lelah, mungkin?" pertanyaan beruntun Kai layangkan kepada Sehun. Meski ia tak yakin Sehun mau menjawabnya.

_Itu lebih baik ketimbang Kai menyadari seberapa bengkak bibir Luhan sekarang -,-_

"Ia terjebak hujan," jawab Sehun ringkas.

Hanya itu. Kai menahan nafas geram. Astaga, apa didepannya benar Oh Sehun sahabatnya? Sehun masih menatap lurus Kai. Ia heran apa gerangan yang membuat Kai datang ke apartementnya tiba-tiba. Bahkan hujan deras masih mengguyur Seoul sore itu.

"Aish, sudahlah. Aku kesini mau mengambil sesuatu."

Kai berjalan memasuki dapur. Membuka lemari satu persatu sembari menelisik, berharap menemukan benda yang ia cari. Menginterogasi Sehun bisa dilakukan nanti. Karena benda itu yang terpenting sekarang.

"Aish, dimana aku meletakkannya kemarin?" monolog Kai sembari berpikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali benda itu dia letakkan. Yang pasti disuatu tempat didapur Sehun.

Jemari serta mata Kai bergerak sambil terus membuka atau menggeser apapun yang ada didalam lemari itu. Tapi matanya berhenti bergerak mencari ketika 'benda' yang dicarinya telah tergeletak tak berdaya didalam tong sampah!

Kai meraih 'benda' itu, yang adalah botol kecil dalam keadaan kosong tak tersisa. Pikirnya melayang pada Sehun. 'Jangan-jangan..' matanya membulat.

_Brak!_

"Ya! Sehun, kau memberikan Luhan obat perangsang eoh?!"

Sehun yang saat itu tengah berbaring, langsung terduduk bangun. Matanya beralih menatap Kai yang menuntut penjelasan darinya. Baru saja dia hampir terlelap. Dan Kai merusak semuanya.

"Lihat! Aku menemukan botol ini telah kosong. Pasti kau memberikannya ini 'kan?!"

Awalnya ia tak mengerti dan memperhatikan botol kecil tak asing. Yang seringkali ia perhatikan dibawa oleh Kai. Kemudian seolah mendapat titik terang atas apa yang terjadi, Sehun langsung menatap tajam Kai. Sekarang ia mengerti hal aneh yang menimpa Luhan bersumber dari siapa.

"Salahmu!" ujar Sehun lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Mwoya_?! Kau menyalahkan aku? Ya! Oh Sehun, jawab aku!"

_Bugh! Bugh!_

Terjadilah keributan antara Kai yang menarik – narik sambil memukul Sehun dibalik selimutnya. Kai itu sangat berisik jika apa yang belum terjawab diotak sedangnya bergentayangan. Maka dari itu pengecualian untuk Kai kenapa Sehun diam saja.

Luhan Pov.

Aku baru selesai memakai piyama yang diberikan Sehun. Yah, biarpun sedikit kebesaran tidak masalah. Sedikit berkaca memandang puas penampilanku. Aku harap bagian depan tubuhku tak terlihat aneh karena aku tak suka memakai bra. Untung saja puting manisku sedang tidur. Hehehe.. Ehh, kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Aishh sudahlah!

_Cklek!_

Mataku mencari keberadaan Sehun. Gelenyar aneh itu sudah menghilang setelah aku tidur pulas. Huft, aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Tapi dimana anak itu?

"Mungkin ia didapur."

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kulihat Sehun sedang mengaduk sesuatu didalam mug kecil.

"Sehun-_sii_?"

Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget ketika kupanggil. Sendok kecil yang ia gunakan terlempar jatuh kelantai. Sehun sempat tersenyum kikuk sembari mengangguk. Isyarat mengiyakan panggilanku. Ternyata Sehun tak sedingin yang kupikirkan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ah _mian_. Ini coklat panas untukmu."

Sehun menyodorkan mug kecil itu padaku. "Terima kasih.." harum cokelat yang manis. Tanpa ragu aku menyesap cokelat panas buatan Sehun. Rasanya sangat pas dan aku sangat menyukai cokelat panas buatannya. Rasa manis yang tidak terlalu menyapa indera pengecapku.

Ahh, aku sudah cukup hangat. Tapi kenapa aku merasa panas ya? Oh tidak ada apa denganku.

"SShhh.. ahh.." ash kenapa suaraku malah mendesis. Samar-samar kudengar Sehun bertanya padaku. "Kau baik – baik saja?"

Mataku mengerjap. Aku merasa sesuatu aneh bergerak menggelitik perutku ketika Sehun menyentuh bahuku. Astaga aku kenapa.. aku mau bertanya kepada Sehun tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah..

"Ahh, Sssehunnhh. Aa-kkuu.."

Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit berputar – putar. Tubuhku hampir saja terjatuh. Kakiku lemas sekali. Tubuhku aneh. Aku ingin sesuatu. Melihat perpotongan leher jenjang Sehun, 'sesuatu' didalam diriku bergejolak. Tak kusadari tanganku telah bergelayut manja dilehernya. Kudekatkan wajahku keperpotongan leher Sehun yang kuinginkan. Aku mengendusnya tanpa menghentikan desahanku. Jujur aku tak menyadari ini.

Naluriku seolah menuntunku untuk menghirup aroma _manly_ dari tubuh Sehun. Humh.. harumnya semakin membuatku panas. Kenapa denganku? Tak banyak yang kulakukan hingga aku meraih bibirnya dan kami berciuman panas. Astaga bernahkah itu diriku? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tapi aku membalasnya. Ciuman ini terlalu memabukkan. Sehun memainkan lidahnya dengan baik. Kuabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun sukses meraih _first kiss_ku. Aku ingin ini, tubuhku dan semuanya.

Hingga semua gelap dan yang kuingat adalah Sehun yang menyelimutiku. Aku sempat merasakan bibirku disentuh oleh sesuatu. Juga kecupan di dahi dan itu menenangkan. Aku benar-benar terlempar ke alam mimpi setelah itu tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Luhan Pov end

'Odult Maniac'

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun!" Kai masih betah mengusik Sehun. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih rinci, bila perlu sampai menit dan detik kejadiannya.

Sehun yang akhirnya jengah, bangkit dari tidurnya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Berisik!"

"Ya! Kau harus jelaskan dulu padaku. Aish _jinjja_."

Kai sangat yakin terjadi sesuatu. Karena botol kecil itu obat perangsang dosis medium miliknya. Apalagi ia menemukan dalam keadaan kosong! _Oh God_. Apakah Sehun menggunakan itu untuk menahan Luhan di apartementnya? Ini gila!

Akhirnya Kai berhenti mengusik Sehun setelah Sehun membentaknya. Meski banyak praduga berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Tapi tak mungkin juga Sehun menggunakan itu. Yeoja manapun pasti rela memberikan tanpa dipinta. Hm.." monolog Kai. Sejujurnya Kai belum menyerah untuk mendapat penjelasan yang diinginkan. Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu Luhan bangun dan ia akan menginterogasi mereka berbarengan nanti.

Meskipun Luhan masih terlihat utuh tanpa bau mencurigakan, Kai hanya perlu memastikan bidadari cantik_nya_ masih perawan -_-

'Odult Maniac'

Di kamar Luhan

Diatas ranjang _queen size_ itu Luhan masih terlelap. Hingga sebuah pergerakan kecil menandakan Luhan akan terbangun. Ooh.. lihatlah wajah tak berdosa Luhan. Mata rusa yang senantiasa mengerjap imut itu mulai bergerak – gerak. Kelopak itu mulai membuka perlahan.

"Eungh.."

Luhan mengucek matanya pelan meraih kesadarannya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Luhan bangkit dan memandang ruang asing tempatnya berada saat ini. Sekejap kemudian dia sadar ini apartemen Sehun.

"Eumh.. jam berapa ini?" Luhan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak disamping nakas. Jemari mungilnya meraih smartphone miliknya. Membuka _lockscreen_ yang menampilkan berpuluh panggilan tak terjawab serta pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Kyungie pasti mencariku."

Mata rusa itu membuka lebar ketika beralih melihat jam yang tertera. Jam 10 malam.

"Kyaa.. aku harus pulang," tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan meraih tas dan baju miliknya keluar kamar. Masa bodoh dengan piyama yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ini sudah larut malam, Luhan terlalu pulas tidur. Oh seragamnya? Cepat-cepat pula Luhan meraih seragamnya yang basah lalu keluar dari kamar.

_Cklek!_

Kai yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar Sehun kaget. Melihat Luhan bersama raut cemasnya begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Eh.. _Aa-annyeong_" Kai melambai ke arah Luhan. Gadis itu tampak kaget karena Kai yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"_Mianhae_. Aa-kku harus segera pulang."

Luhan bermaksud menuju pintu. Namun diurungkannya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kuantar," suara baritone Sehun terdengar sembari mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sedangkan Kai melotot heboh dibelakang Sehun.

'Sejak kapan si es disini?' batinnya keki. Oh ayolahh. Kata – kata itu miliknya. Harusnya ia yang mengantar Luhan pulang. Bagus bukan? Kai kira Sehun sudah sangat terlelap dan pintu juga telah ia tutup rapat. Albino sialan itu peka sekali telinganya -_-

"Aa.. tt-ttiddak usah. Aaa-akku bbisa pulang sen-"

Tanpa mendengar Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menarik Luhan keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih melotot tanpa sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Haish anak itu!"

'Odult Maniac'

Diperjalanan, tak ada sama sekali percakapan. Luhan hanya diam saja. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan bergelayut, tapi ada rasa enggan sekaligus malu menghampiri. Dia itu 'kan perempuan. Kurang etis jika memulai duluan.

"Emm Sehun–_sii_?"

Sehun melirik sebentar pada Luhan. "Cukup Sehun saja."

"Ah baiklah, Sehun-ah. _Gomawo_ sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah Luhan.

"Hm.."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar. Memandang pepohonan basah dan jalanan yang sedikit sepi. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ia takut Luhan salah sangka padanya.

"_Mian_."

Luhan yang tengah asyik menatap keluar, balik memandang Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit atas perkataan Sehun yang absurd –menurutnya-.

"Untuk apa?"

Sehun berinisiatif menepikan mobilnya dijalanan yang lengang. Luhan semakin bertambah bingung. Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap sedang bibirnya sedikit manyun. Hal mutlak ketika Xi Luhan dilanda kebingungan.

Mata elang Sehun menatap penuh kearah bibir Luhan. Birahinya seolah kembali digelitik. Astaga, ia menahan nafas melihat bibir itu sedikit manyun. Kenapa pula mata itu mengerjap eoh? 'Luhan hentikan' geram Sehun dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sehun–ah, _gwaenchana_? Kau berkeringat."

Luhan memandang Sehun heran. Ia melihat Sehun menarik nafas, lalu menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Astaga, Luhan tak ingat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Sehun adalah _hobae_ Luhan disekolah. Lagipula Luhan _'kan_ tidak sepopuler Sehun. Wajar pemuda ini tidak tahu dirinya.

"Xi Luhan. Senang mengenalmu, Sehun-ah. Aku setingkat diatasmu."

"Noona, kau tak mengingatnya?"

Kernyitan samar di dahi Luhan semakin kentara. Bingung dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Merasa Sehun sedikit sulit mengucapkan maksudnya, Luhan tersenyum. Sehun kembali hendak mengatakan penjelasan lain, namun tertahan.

"Katakan saja, Hunn-ah~" jawab Luhan penuh kelembutan. Jemari mungil Luhan refleks mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Memang jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa berbicara kepada Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian jemari halus Luhan sesaat. Lalu menangkap jemari Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Mata tajam Sehun membuka tepat ke dalam mata rusa yang berpendar tenang didalam kelopak mata Luhan.

Sedikit perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak antara ia dan Luhan yang juga terdiam. Keheningan malam serta cahaya remang sangat mendukung saat ini.

"Noona, aku-" suara baritone Sehun menggetarkan jantung Luhan. Gadis itu sampai membeku ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin terkikis. Luhan seperti menunggu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sehun sudah memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Bibirnya siap menyapa 'kembali' bibir milik Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Nalurinya sungguh tak terbaca. Dan entah kenapa, ia menantikan hal ini..

Chuu~

_ZZRRRAASSSHHHHH!_

Dibawah guyuran hujan dalam naungan atap mobil Sehun, keduanya kembali saling memagut satu sama lain.

'TBC'


	3. Chapter 3

_"Katakan saja, Hunn-ah~" jawab Luhan penuh kelembutan. Jemari mungil Luhan refleks mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Memang jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa berbicara kepada Luhan._

_Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian jemari halus Luhan sesaat. Lalu menangkap jemari Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Mata tajam Sehun membuka tepat ke dalam mata rusa yang berpendar tenang didalam kelopak mata Luhan._

_Sedikit perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak antara ia dan Luhan yang juga terdiam. Keheningan malam serta cahaya remang sangat mendukung saat ini._

_"Noona, aku-" suara baritone Sehun menggetarkan jantung Luhan. Gadis itu sampai membeku ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin terkikis. Luhan seperti menunggu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sehun sudah memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Bibirnya siap menyapa 'kembali' bibir milik Luhan._

_Luhan memejamkan matanya. Nalurinya sungguh tak terbaca. Dan entah kenapa, ia menantikan hal ini.._

_Chuu~_

_ZZRRRAASSSHHHHH!_

_Dibawah guyuran hujan dalam naungan atap mobil Sehun, keduanya kembali saling memagut satu sama lain._

'Odult Maniac'

Bibir tipis yang menjadi hasrat terbesar yeoja SM High School itu meraup bibir mungil milik Luhan. Sehun membiarkan bibirnya tetap disana, meresapi manis alami dari bibir Luhan. Mata elang Sehun menatap kedua bola mata Luhan yang menutup. Sehun dapat merasakan bibir kenyal Luhan mengemut pelan bibirnya.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun semakin memajukan kepalanya. Menyesap penuh kelembutan bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Luhan memberi perlawanan lembut dengan menggigiti bibir tipis Sehun. Menyapu daging kenyal tak bertulang miliknya dibibir memabukkan Sehun.

Lengan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan. Memperdalam intensitas kecupan mereka. _Rain sound_ yang kembali mengguyur Seoul membuat Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar diantara tautan mereka. Luhan telah mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Menarik Sehun agar lebih mendalami ciuman mereka.

"Ngh.." Luhan melenguh terbuai. Yang tentu tak disia-siakan Sehun dengan memasukkan lidahnya. Luhan menangkap lidah Sehun dan mengemutnya kuat – kuat. Hawa dingin telah enyah dari tubuh gadis itu yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun lebih dulu melepas lumatanya. Menyusul kecupan-kecupan kecil berulang dibibir mungil itu. Sungguh ini pertama kali bagi Sehun gagal mengontrol diri sendiri.

"Akh.."

Kemudian ia kembali mengulang sesi ciuman panasnya bersama Luhan. Menekan bibir kecil ranum itu dan menyesapi manisnya tanpa bosan. Luhan menarik nafas sedikit karena Sehun memajukan bibirnya lebih lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Seolah ingin menelan apapun rasa manis yang jelas tak mau ditinggalkan Sehun. Saliva mereka tertukar. Luhan refleks menelan saliva manis yang cukup banyak itu hingga meleleh disudut bibirnya.

Tentu saja Luhan tak merasa jijik. Malah menikmati hal itu.

_Plop!_

Ciuman itu berakhir. Sehun terdiam sebentar mengatur deru nafasnya yang menggebu. Mata elangnya menatap Luhan yang masih terpejam. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat lelehan saliva disudut bibir Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah meski nafasnya sedikit terengah. Bibir itu membengkak dan sangat basah.

Sehun meraih tisu yang ada di dashboard mobilnya. Lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan.

Sontak Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Mata rusa yang tenggelam didalam kelopak itu membulat. Bibir Luhan sedikit membuka. Terkejut Sehun melakukan ini padanya. Apalagi wajah Sehun terlampau dekat. Mata rusa itu menelisik tiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang masih serius menghapus jejak saliva dibibirnya.

'Tampan,' batin Luhan.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Tatapan datar Sehun memudar ketika melihat raut manis Luhan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya.

_Cup!_

Sehun mengecup kilat hidung Luhan.

"Ehh.." Luhan kaget diperlakukan seperti itu. Matanya yang sedikit besar itu membola. Ahaha.. nanti matamu copot, Hannie~ kkk.. Setelahnya, Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Lalu memandang lekat – lekat wajah Luhan yang saat ini menurutnya sayang untuk dilewatkan. Ingin sekali ia meremas pipi gembung Luhan namun ia urungkan niatnya. Luhan masih diam dengan ikut memandangi wajah tampan Sehun –menurutnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

Smartphone milik Luhan bergetar. Menyadarkan Luhan dari acara tatap – menatap dengan Sehun. Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan merogoh ponsel di tas nya.

_Kyungie Calling.._

'Astaga, aku lupa menelponnya,' Luhan menepuk dahi pelan. Melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan. _Well_.. bukan tatapan lapar. Tapi tatapan mengagumi. Uh tiba-tiba Sehun merasa bersalah karena terlalu lancang pada Luhan.

Dengan segera, Luhan menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Yeob-"

_"XI LUHAN! KAU KEMANA SAJA EOH? KENAPA TAK MENJAWAB TELEPONKU HAHH?"_

_Ngingg~_

Telinga Luhan berdenging akibat teriakan Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia lupa untuk mengantisipasi Kyungsoo akan berteriak. Bahkan belum selesai ia berbicara sudah dijawab lengkingan Kyungsoo. Sungguh sahabat ajaib..

Sehun terkekeh. Jujur saja ia sempat kaget dengan teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo. Ia sangat paham bagaimana menderitanya Luhan akibat teriakan itu. Luhan bahkan mengusap – ngusap telinganya. Sambil meniup satu tangannya yang sedikit mengepal seperti mengumpulkan udara, lalu menghantarkan udara tersebut ketelinganya.

"_Aigoo_ Kyungie~ Kau mau membuatku tuli eoh? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?!" bibir Luhan mengerucut. Sebal karena diteriaki sahabatnya itu.

_"Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!"_ meski pelan, namun tetap saja intonasi bicara Kyungsoo sedikit nyaring. Luhan mendengus kesal.

Sehun kembali terkekeh. Fokusnya ia alihkan dan mulai melajukan mobil. Sangat tahu sahabat Luhan pasti telah mencemskannya. Dan soal tadi lupakan saja dulu. Waktunya tidak mendukung.

"Tadi aku terjebak hujan, Kyungie. Dan kau tahu? Sehun menolongku," Luhan bercerita dengan antusias. Yah meski terkadang ia kesal karena Sehun, ia mengesampingkan pikirannya bahwa yang menyebalkan bukanlah Sehun. Melainkan _fangirls_-nya. Ini ketika Sehun berada di sekolah.

_"Eoh? Kau tidak diapa – apakan olehnya 'kan , chagi?"_

Nada khawatir jelas tedengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Luhan tak heran karena Kyungsoo memang terkadang terlihat seperti _eomma_ baginya.

"_Aniya_. Dia hanya-"

_Deg!_

Sekelebat kejadian saat dimana ia meminum coklat panas buatan Sehun muncul. Mata Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap. Memproses apa yang terngiang dikepalanya. Aneh sekali, Luhan baru terpikirkan kembali sekarang.

_"Halo? Halo? Luhan .. Luhannie chagi? Kau masih disana?"_

Sehun yang mendengar langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah terdiam. Dentuman mengkhawatirkan terasa dijantungnya. Ada gelenyar tidak menyenangkan melingkupi hati Sehun.

'Apa ia sudah mengingatnya?' batin Sehun.

_"LUHAN!" _Bentakan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan. Dengan gelagapan, Luhan menjawab.

"Aahh .. nn-nee, Kyungie. Aa-aakuu bb-baik – bbaik saja. Ehehe.." Luhan tak perduli Kyungsoo percaya atau tidak padanya. Yang penting ada alasan cukup logis untuk teman baiknya itu dan menghentikan rentetan pertanyaannya.

Sehun hanya diam tetap fokus kedepan.

_"Hum arraseo. Sekarang cepat PULANG!"_

_Pip!_

"Ya! Kyung- ah sudah diputus," Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kembali. Kyungie sangat marah padanya, sepertinya. Ya apa boleh buat -,- ia memilih kembali diam sambil menatap luar dibalik kaca mobil. Sehun melirik Luhan sambil sesekali fokus menyetir.

"Noona, dimana rumahmu?"

Malam semakin larut bahkan hujan semakin deras. Sehun tak mau terlambat mengantar Luhan pulang. Sangat sadar bahwa Kyungsoo, sahabatnya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Akan sangat terlihat jahat baginya karena dipandang menahan anak gadis orang lain begitu lama. Dilihatnya Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. Iris hangat itu melihat – lihat ke depan baru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ah di apartemen sesudah perempatan itu, Hunnah~"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Memajukan mobilnya semakin cepat. Menembus serbuan rintik air ditengah gelap malam yang semakin larut dan dingin.

'Odult Maniac'

_Ting Tong!_

"Yaa.. sebentar," teriakan dari dalam menghentikan Luhan memencet bel. Sehun berdiri disampingnya, sengaja mengantarkan Luhan hingga sampai ke apartemen. Sekedar untuk memberi sedikit penjelasan nanti. Luhan menunggu sambil berdiri dekat disamping Sehun.

_Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka memunculkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Luhaann – ah ~ Aigoo ~ kenapa tidak menelponku tadi hmm? Aku bisa menjemputmu, chagi~" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Aku sudah besar. Tentu saja aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kyungie~"

Sehun masih diam didepan pintu. Memperhatikan keduanya bercengkeram, atau bisa dibilang melihat kekhawatiran perempuan cukup mungil itu pada Luhan. tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis. Luhan benar-benar sosok yang dicintai banyak orang. Ah dia sudah terlalu lama disini.

"Ehemm."

Suara baritone Sehun menyadarkan acara _lovey dovey_ ala Kyungsoo-Luhan.

"Ah, _mianhe_. Mari silahkan masuk dulu," ujar Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolong Luhan. Walau dalam hati dirinya cukup terkejut menemukan Luhan bersama Sehun tadi.

"Lain kali saja, noona. Aku harus pulang," balas Sehun. Benaknya mengingat Kai yang masih di apartementnya. Tentu Sehun khawatir jika saja teman hitamnya itu berbuat hal aneh di apartement nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hun-ah. Hanya sebentar saja. _Kajja_.." Luhan langsung meraih lengan kekar Sehun dan menggandengnya ke dapur. Dimana hidangan makan malam sudah tersaji dan masih dalam keadaan hangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Tapi noona~"

"_Gwenchana_, Sehun–_sii_. _Kajja_ kita makan malam bersama."

Buru–buru Kyungsoo menyahuti. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Luhan memilih duduk disamping Sehun yang agak canggung karena dikelilingi dua perempuan cantik dan lucu. Oh kalau Kai melihat anak itu pasti akan mendesis iri padanya. Kkk…

Tak jarang Luhan dan Kyungsoo membangun pembicaraan ringan pada Sehun. Walau sebenarnya tak terbiasa makan sambil berbincang, Sehun tetap berusaha menyahuti. Sebagai laki-laki yang tidak dekat dengan mereka, Sehun tersanjung akan keramahan mereka.

Selain cantik, masakan Kyungsoo sangat memuaskan lambungnya.

"_Gomawo_, noona. Masakanmu sungguh enak," puji Sehun tulus.

"Jangan sungkan, Sehun–_sii_."

"Ahh cukup Sehun saja, noona."

"Ah _ne_, Sehun–ah. Sekali lagi _gomawo ne_. Maaf jika Luhan sangat merepotkanmu," jelas Kyungsoo membuat mata rusa Luhan berbinar bingung. 'Memang aku kenapa?' batinnya.

Sehun tersenyum samar. "_Gwenchana_, noona. Aku permisi dulu. _Annyeong_."

"_Ne annyeong._"

Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung Sehun hingga memasuki lift. Luhan turut memandangi Sehun.

Disana, Sehun berbalik ke arah berlawanan. Melambai tangannya pelan ke arah Luhan dengan senyum yang sangat tipis. Lalu menghilang karena pintu lift menutup. Luhan balas melambai sembari bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul.

"Xiao Lu~"

_Glek!_

Aura suram Kyungsoo menggelitik tengkuk Luhan. Tubuh Luhan bergidik merasa tatapan tajam bola bundar dimata Kyungsoo. Uhh Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasa tadi. Pasti setelah ini Kyungsoo akan menanyainya macam-macam.

"_Nee_ Kyungie~ _waeyo_?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai kejam. Mata bundar Kyungsoo memandang intens Luhan beserta sesuatu ganjil ditubuh yeoja didepannya.

"Apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan padaku, Xiao Lu~?" alis cukup tebal Kyungsoo naik sebelah.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Kyungie?" sahut Luhan sambil mengerjap – ngerjap polos.

"_Jinjja_?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada sedikit tak percaya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi sambil tetap mengintimidasi Luhan. Jelas saja, melihat pemandangan barusan mana mungkin Kyungsoo percaya begitu saja pada anak ini.

"_Nee_ Kyungie–ya~ kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Ooowh.. lalu bisa jelaskan padaku, piyama siapa yang kau kenakan, hmm?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan dengan intonasi 'manis'nya. Huh memangnya Kyungsoo rabun? Tidak mungkin Luhan membeli piyama kebesaran seperti itu. Apalagi piyama laki-laki.

"Ee-ee.. ii-ini ppunya Ss-sehun, Kyungie~" jawab Luhan gugup.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah. Jemari bulat Luhan meremas ujung piyama. Sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya Luhan enggan menceritakan lebih banyak. Bahaya besar kalau sampai Kyungsoo tahu yang terjadi. "Hanya itu, Kyungie ~"

Sungguh Kyungsoo masih merasa hal berbeda dari tubuh Luhan. Tapi ah sudahlah..

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah, Lu~"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak mencurigainya lagi. Kekekeke…

'Odult Maniac'

Ditempat Parkir

Sehun masih diam didepan kemudi. Pikirnya menerawang saat kejadian ia mencium Luhan disini. Mobilnya. Jejak harum Luhan masih tertinggal disana, bahkan rekaman adegan ciuman panas mereka berkelebat. Uft, Sehun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Teringat sesuatu.

"Aish aku lupa menjelaskannya."

Mengacak rambut platina itu frustasi. Disandarkan tubuhnya sejenak. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Takut jika Luhan salah paham atau bisa saja langsung menjauhinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hn? Dan tanpa bisa dicegah bayang wajah indah Luhan terlintas kembali.

_Deg!_

Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Hanya dengan memikirkan Luhan saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Rasa hangat yang belum pernah dirasakan kini menjalar ke seisi ruang hatinya. Sehun tersenyum samar dengan telapak tangan memegangi jantungnya.

"Lu~"

_Drrt drrt.._

Sehun meraih ponsel dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_From : Kkam Jong_

_To : Ohdeult Mi Ja_

_Aku lapar. Belikan aku makanan ne, saengi :D_

Sehun menatap datar pesan itu. Hei, Kai hanya tua 3 bulan darinya, pesan yang menjijikkan sekali -_- Humh.. Sehun menaruh ponsel ke jok samping. Ia menyalakan mobil lalu keluar dari area parkir apartemen.

'Odult Maniac'

Sedangkan dilain tempat. Luhan tampak masih berguling – guling diatas bed besarnya, gelisah. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, dahinya mengkerut sampai alisnya hampir menyatu. Sungguh kesal karena ia tidak juga mengantuk.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur ya.."

Bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata rusa mungil itu menelisik setiap isi kamarnya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengusir bosan. Atau memancing rasa kantuknya segera. Besok ia harus bersekolah dan sangat lucu kalau Luhan sampai tertidur di kelas.

"Huft.. bosan," keluh Luhan sambil meniup – niup poni rambutnya.

Luhan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Seketika ia teringat akan piyama yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Jemari bulat Luhan meraba piyama halus ditubuhnya. Menyesap aroma maskulin Sehun yang melekat disana lamat-lamat.

"Umh, citrus dan vegetal," dengung Luhan. Aroma itu sangat menenangkannya. Ingatan Luhan mem-_flashback_ dimana Sehun merenggut ciuman pertama Luhan. Wajah Luhan kembali bersemu. Jemari bulat Luhan memegangi bibirnya. Kecupan itu masih meninggalkan manis dibibirnya. "Sehunn. Tampan.."

Hmh.. perlahan Luhan menenggelamkan bola matanya. Perasaan hangat menyapa hatinya ketika mengingat Sehun, namja yang terkadang menyebalkan itu. _Anii_, maksudnya _fangirl_-nya. Dan dirinya hanya korban efek samping (?) atas teriakan para yeoja yang meneriakkan nama Sehun.

Luhan memasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan smartphonenya. Menyetel lagu _favorit_nya sebelum kembali mencoba untuk terlelap. Masih dengan membayangkan wajah Sehun dalam fikirnya.

"_Jalja_ Hun-ah."

Selang beberapa menit, Luhan sudah terlelap.

'Odult Maniac'

_Kriiinngg!_

Bunyi berisik weker Luhan berdering nyaring. Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming dari bed-nya. Ia malah semakin meringkuk dalam di selimutnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Kyungsoo muncul dibalik pintu. Mata bulatnya menoleh ke weker milik Luhan yang masih berbunyi. Menggeleng – geleng maklum. Ia lalu mematikan jam itu lalu kembali memperhatikan Luhan. Kyungsoo duduk dipinggiran bed. Jemarinya membelai rambut halus Luhan. Wajah Luhan tertutup selimut hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lu~ _irreonaa_.."

Luhan hanya diam. Yah, Luhan hanya sedikit sulit untuk dibangunkan dan berusaha lebih keras supaya terbangun. Tak mau membuat Luhan terlambat, Kyungsoo menepuk pipi bulat Luhan pelan. Membangunkan Luhan sama halnya dengan membangunkan mayat.

"Lu~ bangunlah. Nanti kita terlambat," kali ini nada Kyungsoo sedikit lebih keras.

Hening.

Kyungsoo kembali menunggu beberapa saat berharap Luhan bergerak. Tapi nyatanya sama saja. Astaga demi tuhan Kyungsoo tak percaya akan melakukan cara seperti biasanya. Itu menghabiskan sedikit tenaga meski hanya untuk membangunkan Luhan saja.

"Ya! XI LUHAN. CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Namun ..

Hening.

_Twitch!_

Seketika perempatan samar muncul di dahi Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh hasrat, Kyungsoo membuka paksa selimut Luhan. Dan mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna setelahnya. Sebuah benda nista menyumpal telinga Luhan. Hihihi..

_Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!_

Perempatan di dahi Kyungsoo muncul semakin banyak. Urat kekesalannya muncul ke permukaan. Dengan paksa, Kyungsoo membuka earphone itu dari telinga Luhan. Menarik nafas bersiap untuk..

"XIII LLUUHHAAANNNN!" teriak _double oktaf_ Kyungsoo menggema.

"Ya! Hannie masih ngantuk tauuukkk!" Luhan langsung terduduk bangun dari tidur dengan mata masih terpejam. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal karena kesal bukan main. Tidurnya sedang lelap-lelapnya tapi ada saja yang mengganggu. _Pikirnya_.

"Ehemm.. bagaimana tidurmu, Xiao Lu?"

_Glek!_

Oow.. Luhan sepertinya lupa kalau Kyungsoo pasti akan membangunkannya. "Eehh, Kyungie~"

"Ya! Cepat mandi. Kita terlambat bodoh."

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung beranjak cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Menyambar handuk dan melesat langsung kekamar mandi tanpa melihat lagi pada Kyungsoo. Begitu-begitu Kyungsoo terlihat cukup mengerikan. Sedangkan Luhan memulai ritual mandinya, Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Terkadang Luhan memang menyebalkan.

"Ahh, sebaiknya aku bersiap."

'Odult Maniac'

Hari ini sangat cerah. Aroma basah selalu menjadi _favorite_ Luhan dimusim panas. Kemeja putihnya membentuk lekuk tubuh Luhan. Dua kancing teratas sengaja tidak Luhan kancingkan. Gundukan kenyal sedikit menyembul dibalik benda nista (read: kemeja) itu. Dasi terpasang longgar. Mahkota surai bergelombangnya sengaja dibiarkan tergerai lepas.

Luhan tengah berjalan kaki dengan Kyungsoo sambil berbincang ringan menuju sekolah mereka. Udara pagi membelai surai hitam kelam Luhan. Sinar matahari pagi memantul diwajah bening kekuningan Luhan. Membuat sisi kecantikan seorang Xi Luhan semakin bersinar.

Kyungsoo sengaja membangunkan Luhan lebih awal. Ingin menikmati udara pagi musim panas. Luhan sempat menggerutu namun, tentu saja ia tak bisa menolak keinginan sahabatnya. Toh jarak sekolah dan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kyungie~ hari ini _eomma_ ulang tahun. Menurutmu, aku beri kado apa ya?"

Kyungsoo melihat mimik wajah bingung Luhan sungguh menggemaskan. Kepala yang meneleng ke kanan sambil memasang pose berfikir yang imut.

"_Aigoo_ Luhannie~ jangan seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu," ujar Kyungsoo gemas.

Luhan cemberut mendengar respon Kyungsoo yang tidak tepat sasaran.

"Aku bertanya, Kyungie ~" rengek Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha.. buatkan saja cake, Hannie~"

Awalnya sepasang mata indah Luhan berbinar terang dengan glitter imajiner disana. Namun raut Luhan mengeruh seketika. Dahinya mengerut agak dalam. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"_Wae_?"

_Deer eyes_ Luhan mengerjap – ngerjap imut penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo. Anak perempuan lebih mungil mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Kenapa dengan -Oh, sepertinya Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Hahh.. _arra_. Aku akan membantumu. Tenang saha," putus Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Hm lihatlah sebentar lagi Luhan pasti meledak.

"Yeayyy _gomawo_ Kyungie~" teriak Luhan riang sambil sedikit melompat–lompat. Hingga payudara Luhan menyembul dibalik seragam Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos. Tercetak cukup jelas bagian dada polos Luhan tanpa terhalang benda apapun melapisinya. Rok lipat yang menutupi hanya setengah paha itu sedikit tersingkap. Bokong bulat Luhan yang sangat menonjol membuat rok itu semakin pendek terangkat ke atas.

"Hentikan Lu~ " ujar Kyungsoo saat orang – orang memandang aneh ke arah Luhan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cemas orang-orang beralih menatap bagian paha mulus Luhan yang terekspos bebas. Sangat lucu kalau pejalan kaki yang rata-rata orang tua menetskan liur hanya karena err- lupakan.

Sedangkan Luhan nyengir. Yah, ia hanya terlalu senang.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun baru tiba disekolah, tapi masih di area parkir khusus siswa. Sambil menunggu Kai memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun mengotak – atik ponsel. Tak lama, Kai berlari menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kelas. Kai yang cukup sulit diam mulai berceloteh banyak hal. Apapun yang penting mulutnya berbicara.

Hingga saat sampai dikoridor dekat kelasnya, ia melihat segerombolan _hoobae_ yang tampak mengikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka. Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Kai turut mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Whoaa, Luhan _sunbae_ segar sekali pagi ini."

Luhan terlihat santai bercanda – canda bersama Kyungsoo. Rok lipat separuh paha itu memamerkan kulit bening kekuningan nan mulus Luhan. Saat berjalan, bokong sintal itu bergoyang kekanan kekiri bergantian. Segerombolan namja itu ikut menggerakkan kepala mereka seiring dengan langkah Luhan sambil mengikik tertahan. Grr.. Sehun jadi geram sendiri.

Astaga.

Sedangkan itu..

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara berisik dibelakang mereka. Bukannya apa tapi mereka cukup berisiki. Lantas ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap tajam _hoobae-hoobae _kurang ajar bersama tatapan mesum mereka. Mata bulatnya melingkar sempurna seketika.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Mereka langsung berhambur lari melihat Kyungsoo menatap tajam mereka. Bukan karena menakutkan saja, tapi tatapan Kyungsoo juga cukup menakutkan. Yah, selain itu Kyungsoo cukup disegani disana. Karena ia sepupu pemilik sekolah.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tampaknya menahan geram.

"_Wae_ Kyungie?"

"_Aniyaa_ :)"

Mereka kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil berbincang. Melupakan kejadian barusan, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo. Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya juga tidak mau tahu. Luhan mulai mengoceh lagi soal pembicaraan mereka yang terinterupsi tadi.

Tak jauh disana, Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. Sedikit bernafas lega karena semut pengganggu itu sudah pergi dari sana. Tapi hanya beberapa saat. Kai toia-tiba menepuk bahunya heboh berulang kali.

"O-oii Sehun, lihat 5 namja dibelakang Luhan. Mereka kembali lagi sambil membawa papan tipis cukup besar. Sepertinya-"

Kai tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya melihat Sehun telah melesat cepat ke arah Luhan. Dengan cepat menyusul Sehun saat 5 namja yang merupakan _hoobae_ mereka yang tadi telah bersiap mengayun papan tipis itu ke arah belakang Luhan. Lihatlah seringai licik mereka membuat Kai geram.

_WUUSSHHH~_

Angin buatan dari papan tipis itu berhembus kencang. Membuat rok lipat Luhan dan Kyungsoo beriak tersibak ke atas. Kelima namja itu bersiap dengan mata mereka untuk melihat 'sesuatu' dibalik rok lipat itu.

"Ahhh…." Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat merasa angin berhembus tepat dibelakang mereka. Rok lipat mereka yang cukup ringat bergolak akibat tekanan angin dari triplek itu. Sebagian paha mulus mereka sukses terlihat.

Namun..

_SRREETT!_

Sehun dan Kai dengan cepat memposisikan tubuh mereka dibelakang Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Menutupi objek 'pribadi' dibalik rok lipat itu. Tepat waktu.

_GLEK!_

Kelima _hoobae _itu hanya terdiam karena dihadiahi tatapan dingin Sehun dan seringaian Kai.

"Pergi," suara baritone Sehun terdengar dingin menghantam mereka.

"_Mm-mmianhe ss-sunbaee._ Lari," salah satu namja mengkomandoi temannya untuk bergegas dari hadapan Sehun dan Kai. Tak satupun dari mereka yang tidak mengenal Sehun bersama temannya, Kai. Kalau mau bisa saja sekarang mereka babak-belur.

"Kyaaa SEHUN OPPAAA KAI OPPAAA KERENN!"

"SEHUNN-AHH KYAA KYAA~"

"KAI OPPAAA~"

_Fangirl_ Sehun yang bahkan ikut menyerukan nama Kai bergema setelahnya. Agak jengah bagi Sehun karena mereka tampak tidak perduli ketika _sunbae_ mereka sendiri dijahili seperti tadi.

"Mereka keterlaluan," rutuk Kai. Matanya melirik Sehun yang juga balas menatapnya. Mengabaikan teriakan _yeoja–yeoja_ disekitar mereka.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun–ah."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap mereka. Kali ini Luhan sangat berterima kasih karena lagi – lagi Sehun membantunya. Ingat bukan? Luhan tidak pernah membenci Sehun.

"Hm," Sehun hanya menjawab pelan yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Sejujurnya Luhan mendengar gumaman halus Sehun. Jadi ia memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Sehun.

"_Ne~ gomawo_ emm-" perkataan Kyungsoo terputus sambil melirik _name tag_ Kai. "Ah, _gomawo_ Jong In–sii," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar. Bibir seksih Kyungsoo melengkung tersenyum berbentuk hati. Sedangkan Kai sempat terpaku sejenak memandang Kyungsoo. Ia menyeringai _pervert_.

"Sama–sama, _baby_~" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum menggoda.

_Pletak~_

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya!" hilang sudah raut wajah ramah milik Kyungsoo dan bertransformasi menjadi galak. Alih-alih risih, Kyungsoo justru tidak senang. Dan yang barusan itu refleks.

"_Appo baby_–ya~" rengek manja Kai sambil memanyunkan bibir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dengan kesal ia mengamit lengan Luhan beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun dikoridor setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kecil pada Sehun yang tersenyum kecil.

Selepas mereka pergi, Kai kembali menyeringai. "Hehe.. gadis menarik."

Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar. Sudah paham apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat _pervert_nya itu.

'Odult Maniac'

Sorenya..

"Kyungie~ ayo cepaatt."

Besok adalah akhir pekan. Luhan bermaksud memberi kejutan kepada _eomma_nya sore ini. Dan berencana untuk menginap bersama Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_~" teriak Kyungsoo dari kamar.

Luhan kembali mengecek _cake_ yang dibuat kilat olehnya. Tentu dengan dibantu Kyungsoo. Ia tak begitu pandai membuat _cake_. Saat ini Luhan hanya mengenakan _dress simple_ berwarna _peach_ yang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Dengan sepatu flat senada. Begitu saja dia terlihat sangat manis.

"_Kajja_ Lu~"

_Eomma_ Luhan tinggal dikawasan Gangnam. Yah, Luhan memilih tinggal diapartemen. Ia ingin hidup mandiri. Meski itu berarti Luhan harus meninggalkan _eomma_nya sendirian. Appa Luhan sudah meninggal ketika Luhan tingkat pertama. Sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tak menemui sang _eomma_. Kesibukan di sekolah membuatnya tak punya waktu luang untuk bertemu bahkan hanya sekedar menelpon.

"_Kyungie_~ apa kau membawa sesuatu?"

Luhan memecah keheningan. Saat ini mereka di _basement_ tempat Kyungsoo menaruh mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado yang terbalut pita merah muda.

"Ini kadoku. Kau tak membawa apa–apa Lu?"

"_Aniyaa.. Cake _ini sudah cukup hehe~"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala maklum. Terkadang Luhan itu suka yang praktis-praktis. Bahkan kado untuk _eomma_-nya sendiri. Kkk… waktu yang semakin sore membuat mereka bergegas memasuki mobil dan langsung melesat ke kediaman _eomma_ Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

_Ting Tong!_

Luhan memencet bel pelan walau dalam hati ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu sang eomma. Sambil membenahi penampilannya, Luhan sempat melihat kue ditangannya. Siap memberi kejutan untuk _eomma_ tercinta. _Huft.. apa eomma akan terkejut nanti?_

_Cklek!_

"Aa~ Nona Luhan, Nona Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk," seorang maid berseragam hitam putih dengan renda menyambut mereka. Tentu saja _maid_ ini sangat hapal dengan Kyungsoo, terlebih Luhan.

"Dimana _eomma_?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tak sabar. Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Luhan menggeleng maklum. _Well_ seharusnya memelankan suaranya nanti. Karena bahaya kalau kejutan ini berakhir gagal.

"Sebentar biar saya panggilkan, nona."

"_Aniya_, Jung Ahjumma. Luhan mau memberi _eomma_ kejutan," mata Luhan berbinar terang sembari mengembang senyum lebar.

"Ah, baiklah nona. Mari ikut saya."

Luhan mengikuti Jung Ahjumma ke lantai dua. Tempat _favorite_ sang _eomma_ menghabiskan sisa siang hari menjelang malam. Atau sekedar menyerap pancaran sinar hangat matahari senja. Kalau Luhan masih tinggal disini tentulah Luhan dengan senang hati menemani _eomma_nya.

Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan berjumpa.

'Kuharap _eomma_ benar–benar berubah~' batin Luhan.

Dengan senyumnya bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah siap meneriakkan kejutan manis itu begitu sampai di lantai dua. Namun sesampainya disana, sebuah pemandangan paling tak diinginkan terpampang dihadapan Luhan. Dimana terdapat sepasang insane saling berbagi tautan panas diatas sofa.

PLUK

Kotak _cake_ ulang tahun ditangan Luhan jatuh. Bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang menetes. Rasa kekecewaan mendalam seketika menyeruak di hati Luhan. Seperti mendapat ribuan tusukan jarum. Luhan tak menyangka. Masih sama. _Eomma_nya belum berubah sama sekali.

Sedang sepasang insan disana yang tengah bertukar ciuman terkejut mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat Luhan memergoki mereka.

"Lll-luhannie ~"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Dengan senyumnya bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah siap meneriakkan kejutan manis itu begitu sampai di lantai dua. Namun sesampainya disana, sebuah pemandangan paling tak diinginkan terpampang dihadapan Luhan. Dimana terdapat sepasang insane saling berbagi tautan panas diatas sofa._

_PLUK_

_Kotak cake ulang tahun ditangan Luhan jatuh. Bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang menetes. Rasa kekecewaan mendalam seketika menyeruak di hati Luhan. Seperti mendapat ribuan tusukan jarum. Luhan tak menyangka. Masih sama. Eommanya belum berubah sama sekali._

_Sedang sepasang insan disana yang tengah bertukar ciuman terkejut mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat Luhan memergoki mereka._

_"Lll-luhannie~"_

'Odult Maniac'

"Hiks.." isakan lirih Luhan terdengar.

_Eomma_ Xi dengan buru–buru melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pasangannya hendak menghampiri Luhan. Sosok itu diam sambil melepas rengkuhan dari pinggang _eomma_ Xi. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Luhaann.." _eomma_ Luhan bermaksud mendekati anaknya.

"Berhenti," sahut Luhan dingin dengan sedikit bergetar. Bibir kecilnya digigit kuat. Demi meredakan kekecewaannya saat ini meski Luhan sendiri tak yakin. Kyungsoo yang saat itu disampingnya, hanya diam. Ia sadar tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur.

"Luhan, _eomma_-"

"Bukankah _eomma_ sudah berjanji padaku?"

_Eomma_ Xi memandang sendu putrinya. Sedikit banyak ia sedih karena kembali menyakiti Luhan. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal itu kembali membelenggu, terlihat dari sorot mata wanita yang tak lagi muda itu teramat sendu. Tapi ia ingin Luhan mengerti dirinya kali ini. Katakanlah ia egois.

"_Chagi_, _eomma_ bisa jelaskan nak," ujar sang _eomma_ dengan sedikit parau.

"_Wae_ _eomma_? Hiks.. Kenapa? _Eomma_ sudah berjanji padaku," Luhan menangis sembari menunduk. Matanya tak sedikitpun berniat untuk memandang _eomma_nya. Satu tangannya memukul dada kirinya yang berdetak sakit, menyempitkan paru-parunya. Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"_Chagi_, _eomma_ .. _eomma_ mencintainya, hiks _mianhee_," _eomma_ Xi turut menangis. Sosok disampingnya mengelus punggung _eomma_ Xi, menenangkan. Melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan sama saja dengan memperburuk keadaan.

"_Mwo_? _Eomma_ memilihnya? _Eomma_ memilih _yeoja_ itu dibandingkan Luhan, anakmu sendiri?" nada rendah suara Luhan sungguh membuat _eomma_nya membeku. Apakah barusan Luhan memberikannya pilihan secara tak langsung?

"_Andwae_! Luhan, _eomma_ mohon mengertilah," egois. _Eomma_ Xi menggeleng. Untuk kali ini sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar keukeuh atas pilihannya sendiri. Pikirnya kalut bagaimana lagi cara membuat Luhan memahami keputusannya sekarang.

Seketika pula Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Mata dengan binar penuh luka itu menyorot tepat dimata sang _eomma. _"Aakku mmembencimu, _eomma,_" Suara Luhan terdengar dingin. Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Lulu~"

"Aku benci mempunyai _eomma_ penyuka sesama jenis!"

_Deg!_

Sebuah hantaman telak mendera ulu hati Qian. Sosok _eomma_ yang telah melahirkan Luhan itu terpaku ditempatnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Luhan, setelah meneriakkan kekesalannya beranjak pergi meninggalkan _eomma_nya yang terpaku disana.

"Luhan Tungguu!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo. Melihat reaksi temannya yang jauh dari perkiraan, Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan saat hampir mencapai pintu apartemen. Dengan sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk pamit lebih dulu pada Qian.

_Brak!_

Pintu apartement terdengar dibanting cukup keras.

"_Mianhee_ Luhannie~" isak tangis Qiam semakin keras. Menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Kita temui Luhan setelah semua membaik. Jangan memaksanya, Miele," suara lembut namun tegas membisiki telinga Qian. Disertai usapan lembut penghantar kenyamanan yang diyakini oleh wanita satunya.

"Tapi, Sooyoungie~"

"Ssstt.. dia butuh waktu. Mengertilah, Miele. Ini tak mudah untuknya," sahut _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah kekasih Qian menenangkan.

Xi Qian, _eomma_ Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Sooyoung, yang adalah seorang _yeoja_. Hubungan sesama jenis yang jelas sangat tabu di Seoul. Dan Luhan sangat tidak menyukai kelainan yang dialami _eomma_nya meski alasan itu Qian sendiri memahami.

Sooyoung masih memeluk Qian, menenangkan wanitanya yang tampak cukup tergunjang kembali. Tak perduli hal itu bukan kali pertama dialami Qian.

"Tenanglah, Miele. Aku bersamamu," Seraya merengkuh tubuh ramping Qian, _yeoja_ itu sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya berulang-ulang dengan harapan. Itu bisa mengurangi banyak kesedihan yang menaungi Qian.

"Hiks.. _Gomawo_, Youngie ~" Qian semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam rengkuhan Sooyoung. Mengurangi beban yang menghimpit hatinya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melegakan dadanya yang sesak.

"Ya. Aku selalu bersamamu, tenanglah."

'Odult Maniac'

"Luhannn–ahh~" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Luhan yang cukup jauh darinya. Sial bagi Kyungsoo karena Luhan cepat sekali menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil mobilnya.

_Bruum.._

_Ckitt!_

Kyungsoo menginjak kuat pedal gas mobilnya hingga bunyi decitan ban mobil itu terdengar. Ia harus bergegas atau buruknya akan benar-benar tak bisa mengejar Luhan. Anak itu terbilang sulit meredakan emosi dan Kyungsoo sungguh takut hal diluar akal pikiran terjadi pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai kau bertindak bodoh Lu~"

Disisi lain, Luhan masih berlari kecil dengan airmata yang berlinang. Sebelah tangannya memukul dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Sungguh sakitnya masih sama, meskipun bukan satu kali Luhan merasakannya. Kekecewaannya kali ini jelas beralasan karena sebelum ini tak pernah ia menemukan keadaan _eomma_ sedang –arght! Lupakan saja.

"_Eomma_~" suara serak Luhan menggumamkan nama sang _eomma_. Demi apapun didunia ini, Luhan tak benar–benar membenci _eomma_nya. Luhan hanya tak ingin sang _eomma_ dipergunjingkan masyarakat nantinya. Hubungan sesama jenis semacam itu sangat tabu di Seoul. Tak salah bukan jika Luhan menolak? Ia bahkan sempat merasa ragu atas perasaan _eomma_nya kepada _appa_. Benarkah mereka saling mencintai dahulu? Lalu ada apa dengan ini? Luhan jadi kesal sendiri tak banyak tahu masa lalu _eomma_nya.

Dalam renungannya, Luhan masih terus berlari pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak perduli siapapun yang ia tabrak. Hatinya terlampau kalut. Isak tertahan yang justru akan terdengar sangat pilu. Jangan tanya seberapa sesak yang Luhan rasakan sekarang.

_Brmmm!_

Sebuah Ferrari putih berhenti di dekat trotoar tempat Luhan berlari. Menarik perhatian Luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang turun dari mobil itu dan menghampirinya. Luhan butuh sandaran dan waktu yang sangat tepat teman baiknya berada disini.

"Kyungie–ya~"

Langsung saja Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh bergetar Luhan. Saat itu juga tangis Luhan pecah sudah dalam rangkulan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Meski tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus segera menenangkan Luhan. Atau membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Ssstt.. Lu, sebaiknya kita masuk ke mobilku."

Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan masuk ke mobilnya. Jujur ia memang butuh penjelasan, tapi Kyungsoo paham cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan menceritakan kepadanya. Didalam mobil, Luhan diam saja. Hanya terdengar cegukan sisa–sisa tangis Luhan tadi. Kyungsoo masih focus menyetir. Sesekali ia juga melirik khawatir kepada Luhan. Benaknya memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Luhan saat ini.

"Lulu~ Kau mau es krim? Aku akan mentraktirmu," tawar Kyungsoo setengah tak yakin. Hei itu tawaran untuk anak-anak ngomong-ngomong. Tapi setidaknya ia mencoba memancing reaksi Luhan. Benda dingin yang meleleh ketika memakannya, adalah hal ampuh yang sering Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menjinakkan Luhan ketika merajuk.

Yah, sangat berbeda untuk kasus yang satu ini.

"Heungh?" Luhan berdengung. Alisnya bertaut dengan pipi yang menggembung sedikit lucu. Sepertinya Luhan tengah menahan isakannya sendiri agar tidak lolos. Hidungnya saja sudah memerah matang seperti tomat. Sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat. Luhan polosnya sudah berubah _mood_. Yang perlu dicatat, untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku anggap jawaban itu iya."

Senyum manis Kyungsoo mengembang. Ia tahu Luhan paham ucapannya. Mungkin pikiran Luhan masih belum benar atau dipenuhi oleh kejadian tadi. Tapi daripada ambil pusing, Kyungsoo memutar jalan menuju café es krim langganan mereka berdua yang tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan tengah menatap muram es krim dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyentuh partikel dingin manis berwarna cokelat itu. Hah, ini benar-benar membuat _mood_nya jatuh. Luhan sudah menetralisir sesaknya. Mungkin karena emosi yang tiba-tiba naik sampai sulit mengendalikan diri, tapi sekarang tidak sesesak sebelumnya.

"Lu~ kau tak suka es krimnya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendongak. _Deer eyes_ mungil itu menemukan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berbinar sedih dan raut wajah menyedihkan dibuat–buat. Luhan mengerti.

"_Aniya_. Aku akan memakannya, Kyungie~" balas Luhan sembari tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. _Mood_ Luhan terlihat cukup membaik meski gurat-gurat luka menghiasi wajahnya. Biarkanlah untuk sekarang ini sebagai sahabat, Kyungsoo memberi Luhan waktu untuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan..' batin Kyungsoo menjerit sedih. Ia tak perduli Luhan yang tersenyum manis seperti itu. Mata Luhan sungguh memancarkan hal berbeda dengan senyumannya. Hanya do'a yang Kyungsoo panjatkan agar semua baik – baik saja.

"_Wae_yo Kyungie~?"

Suara lembut Luhan menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Dialihkannya mata bulat itu memandang Luhan sedikit miris. Namun cepat disembunyikannya senyuman itu. Kyungsoo tak mau membuat Luhan kembali sedih karena menganggap ia mengasihani Luhan.

Hal yang sangat dibencinya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _chagi_ya ~" sahut Kyungsoo penuh sayang. Luhan mengangguk kemudian. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan es krim cokelat bercup sedang.

'Semoga Tuhan memberi jalan terbaik untuk masalahmu, Lu ~'

'Odult Maniac'

Esoknya..

"Nananana.."

Rambut sedikit ikal Luhan berkibaran tertiup angin. Rok lipat Luhan bergoyang kencang akibat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit hiperaktif pagi ini. Entah kemana raut sedihnya kemarin. Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruang BK. Luhan mendapat sedikit teguran yang berhubungan dengan seragamnya. Yah seperti biasa..

"Ck ck Luhannie~"

Luhan menghentikan senandungnya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap lucu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"_Wae_yo Kyungie ~?"

Menghela nafas pelan. Ia heran apakah Luhan tak mengerti juga? Ia nyaris saja di skorsing hanya karena tidak memakai seragamnya lengkap. Yeah, Luhan mengabaikan _blazer_ pelengkap seragam sekolahnya. Aturan sekolah terbilang ketat tapi bagi anak perempuan disebelahnya ini hanya angin lalu.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, Lulu~"

Luhan mengerjap. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo. Bibirnya membulat sembari mengangguk pada Kyungsoo, siap mengeluarkan argumennya.

"_Aniyaa_.. ini musim panas dan juga benda itu merepotkan, Kyungie~"

Alasan yang sama. _Blazer_ yang merupakan pelengkap seragamnya Luhan abaikan begitu saja. Hanya itukah alasan Luhan? Jawabannya adalah iya. Kyungsoo memutar mata bosan. Sangat tidak logis menurutnya. Tidak memakai _blazer_ hanya karena merepotkan. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau membantah lagi sekarang.

"Hh, baiklah. Tidak ke _gym_ hari ini, Lu~?"

"Aku akan pergi, Kyungie~ ..dan aku akan membawamu turut serta. Tidak ada penolakan!" cetus Luhan dengan telunjuk digoyangkan. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menyela, Luhan sudah mendahuluinya. Lagi – lagi Luhan berbuat seenaknya. "Kyungie~ Kau tak ingin sepertiku? Lihat dadaku bahkan tanpa memakai bra terlihat sama dengan milikmu yang memakai bra. Hihihi.."

"Ck.. Ya! Jangan meledekku, Lu~" bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut kesal ketika Luhan mengatainya. Oh ayolah, ia tak biasa dengan benda berat yang ada di _gym_. Belum lagi instruktur yang melatih Luhan sedikit mesum. Hiuwwh..Kyungsoo bahkan bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Luhan selalu menganggap benda seperti bra adalah benda merepotkan untuknya. Lagipula dari sudut kesehatan, kawat kecil yang terbungkus pada bagian bawah cup bra memicu penyakit Kanker Payudara. Luhan sendiri menemukan fakta itu sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu, Luhan menemukan artikel penyebab penyakit itu. Kanker Payudara. Salah satu pemicu dini adalah seringnya menggunakan bra yang memiliki kawat dibagian penahan bawah cup bra.

Luhan tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang terkena penyakit itu, harus menghilangkan bagian dada yang terinfeksi. Yang artinya kehilangan sebelah dadanya?

BIG NO. Luhan bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan sebelah dadanya raib akibat penyakit mengerikan semacam itu. Bagaimana nanti jika ia menyusui anaknya kelak? Pikir Luhan polos saat itu. Oleh karena itulah, Luhan aktif melatih otot dadanya dengan rutin melakukan gym.

"Hihi.. _Kajja_ kita masuk, Kyungie ~" Luhan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit melamun untuk memasuki kelas mereka.

Cklek

"Annyeong, _seonsaengnim_. _Mianhe_ sedikit terlambat," Luhan tersenyum manis setelah membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya memandang jengah pemandangan didepannya. Ia tahu, Lee _seonsaengnim_ menatap tak berkedip area bawah dagu Luhan yang sedikit tersingkap.

Belum lagi teman sekelas yang mayoritas _namja_ memandang lapar Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak mengerti apapun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan bibir sedikit maju. Ia bingung kelas yang mendadak hening ketika ia masuk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ekhemm," Kyungsoo berdehem setelahnya.

Lee _seonsaengnim_ tergagap. Seketika ia berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan suasana.

"Ah, ehm baiklah. Kalian boleh duduk."

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan ke bangku mereka berdua dekat jendela. _Yeoja_ teman sekelas Luhan tak ada yang membenci mereka. Sebagian dari mereka hanya terkikik jika terjadi hal seperti tadi. Tak ada _namja_ yang tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikiran mesum jika berhadapan dengan seorang Gadis berkulit emas seperti Xi Luhan.

Itulah pikir mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Suara _dribble_ bola terdengar menggema ditengah lapangan. Tampak dua kubu tengah memperebutkan bola sewarna jeruk bergaris hitam. Tak ketinggalan sorak _yeoja_ ababil yang berteriak kencang dipinggir lapangan.

"KKKYYAAAA SEHUN – AH SARANGHAEE~"

"SEHUUNNN–AHHH~"

"_ANIYAAA_ SEHUN TAMPAANNN!"

"_PPALLII PPALLIIII_ SEHUN-AHH KYAAA KAU KEREENNN!"

"SEHUUNN AHH _FIGHTING_!"

Teriakan demi teriakan itu sama sekali tak mengganggu para pemain dilapangan. Hanya beberapa dari mereka mendengus kesal karena tak satupun yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Hei bukankah mereka juga _namja_ keren karena bisa bermain basket?

_Duk! duk! duk!_

Disana, diantara _namja_ – _namja_ yang turut men_dribble_ bola tentu saja ada Sehun si Pangeran Es. Saat ini, Sehun berhasil merebut bola dari pemain lawan yang nyaris saja memasukkan bola ke ring timnya. Beruntunglah tubuhnya yang kelewat jangkung.

"SEHUNN!"

Dengan gesit, Sehun menghindar ketika ada yang mencoba meraih bola dari tangannya. Lalu melemparkannya kepada Kai yang tak jauh darinya.

_HUP!_

"KYAAAA KAIII KAIII KKAAAIIII!"

"KYAA KAII OPPAAAA!"

Kali ini teriakan itu beralih ditujukan kepada Kai yang menangkap bola dari Sehun. Pose Kai meraih bola mungkin terlalu keren sampai anak itu mendapat nama untuk diteriakkan para gadis. Kai sedikit menyeringai bangga. Kini _ring_ lawan sudah didepan mata membuat Kai semakin ketat dihalangi oleh tim lawan.

Kai melemparkan bola yang diperkirakan akan ditujukan Kai ke dalam _ring_. Namun..

_Hup!_

_Sraak!_

Bola itu ditangkap oleh Sehun dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam _ring_ dengan sempurna.

"YEAYYY SEHUNAAAH MENANGG!"

"KYAA _CHUKKAEE_ SEHUNAHHH!"

Si pangeran es mendapat acungan jempol dari Kai, sahabatnya. Beberapa juga ikut memberi Sehun tepukan dibahu anak laki-laki itu. Tentu meski hanya latihan biasa, mereka senang melihat permainan namja albino itu. Sehun menatap Kai sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang yang disediakan.

"Ini minuman untukmu."

Seorang _yeoja_ menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin didepan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan _yeoja_ yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia memandang dingin gadis itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangannya meraih botol minum miliknya sendiri yang tergeletak diatas bangku panjang.

"Untukku saja _ne?_" Kai langsung menyambar botol minum itu dan meminumnya segera. "Ahhh segarnya. _Gomawo_~" Sudut bibir Kai terangkat memandang _yeoja_ tadi. Ia melihat _yeoja_ itu tengah tertunduk lesu karena diabaikan Sehun. "Hei, kau tak apa? _Mianhee_ minumannya kuhabiskan."

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia memberikan senyum manis kepada Kai.

"_Ne gwaenchana_. Aku pergi dulu."

Tak lama _yeoja_ itu pergi, Kai memandang Sehun. Tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun selalu dingin kepada gadis itu. Kai tahu Sehun mengenal _yeoja_ tadi. _Yeoja_ asal jepang yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Yang sangat jelas Sehun tolak begitu saja.

"Kau harus hati – hati pada gadis itu, Sehun – ah. Kudengar _appa_nya adalah yakuza," bagaimanapun Kai juga tak ingin Sehun sampai berurusan dengan anak perempuan tadi.

Sehun yang tengah mengguyur air dari botol minum ke kepalanya langsung terdiam. Pernyataan Kai tadi menarik perhatiannya. Mata elang Sehun memandang penuh tuntutan kepada Kai.

"Lee Chaerin, nama korea-nya. Aku tak tahu banyak tentang gadis itu. Namun yang sangat kuingat. Ayahnya sangat memanjakannya," lanjut Kai yang terdengar sok tahu.

Sehun masih memandang Kai dan kali ini sedikit tidak mengerti. Seolah apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"_Pabboya_. Bisa saja kau dibunuh oleh suruhan ayahnya, Sehun–ah."

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya masa bodoh. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Lelah karena banyak keringat yang ia keluarkan setelah bermain tadi.

"Aku baik–baik saja. Jangan khawatir berlebihan," Sehun membuka suara. Ia bermaksud membuat Kai untuk tidak mencemaskannya. Kai hanya menghela nafas lelah. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam pikiran Kai.

"Kau mau ikut berlatih pedang bersamaku, Hunahh?" entah kenapa Kai ingin sekali mengajak Sehun kali ini. Berlatih pedang sudah cukup lama digeluti oleh Kai. Mengingat _appa_nya yang juga berasal dari Jepang.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Kalau dipikir – pikir toh tak ada salahnya mencoba. Hitung-hitung mendapat pelatihan kemampuan baru.

"Baiklah."

"Besok kita mulai. _Kajja_.." Kai dan Sehun bergegas meninggalkan lapangan disana untuk mengganti baju. Tubuh mereka terasa lengket oleh keringat. Sehun bermaksud untuk mandi di kamar mandi _club dance_.

'Odult Maniac'

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Helaan nafas lega terdengar hampir disetiap ruang kelas. Seolah mereka baru saja terbebas dari penjara mengerikan. Padahal jam pelajaran masih panjang. _Well_.. waktu singkat yang sangat berharga untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari segala penat.

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga." Sama halnya dengan yang lain. Luhan tampak menghela nafas lega. Bel istirahat adalah nyanyian surga untuknya lepas dari pelajaran Lee _seonsaengnim._

"Kau ingin ke kantin, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut kepada Luhan.

"_Ne_ Kyungie ~ aku sangat lapar," sahut Luhan sambil mengelus perut rampingnya.

"_Kajja_."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan keluar dari kelas mereka. Diperjalanan menuju kantin, selalu ada saja _namja_ yang menyapa genit kepada Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat sekaligus _bodyguard_ Luhan, jelas siap sedia untuk memelototi _namja_ pervert itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Luhan-ah!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah keduanya. Kyungsoo lebih dulu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dimana tampak seorang _yeoja_ manis mungil menuju ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun–ahh.." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Luhan yang mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, langsung memutar tubuhnya. Mengikuti pandangan Kyungsoo melihat _yeoja_ mungil yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyaaa Byunnie~" teriak Luhan heboh nyaris berjingkrak.

_Greep!_

_Yeoja_ yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu langsung memeluk erat Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan yang juga dibalas sama eratnya. Mereka tampak tersenyum senang satu sama lain sambil terkekeh. Murid lain yang melihat adegan teletubies ala KyungHanHyun hanya menggeleng maklum.

"_Aigooo_ Byunnie~ kenapa lama sekali eoh? Kami sangat merindukannmu, tahu!" Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu sudut meja kantin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah mengantri makanan untuk mereka.

"_Mianhee_~ hihihi.." gadis mungil itu hanya member cengiran kepada Luhan. Anak perempuan itu mendengus kesal dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menyesal. Kkk..

"Lupakan. Lebih baik ceritakan padaku bagaimana liburanmu. Menyenangkan, hem?"

Luhan yang tak sabar langsung menanyakan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun. Meski sedikit kelabakan, Baekhyun tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Luhan. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa jika menemukan sesuatu yang lucu.

Dimana Kyungsoo? Disaat kedua temannya berceloteh ini dan itu dirinya masih sibuk mengantri. Karena makan siang ini agak special, maka Kyungsoo bersedia mengantri untuk mereka. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo tak tahu seorang _namja_ tan tengah ikut mengantri tepat dibelakangnya. Apalagi _namja_ hitam itu terkekeh mesum -_-

"Fyuhhh.."

Kyungsoo bergidik geli saat merasakan terpaan angin di leher jenjangnya yang terekspos. Namun Kyungsoo tak acuh. Ia malas untuk meladeni siapa saja yang berniat tulus merusak _mood_ bahagianya sekarang. Lagipula siapa tahu 'kan tidak sengaja?

"Fuuhhhh.." kali ini Kyungsoo masih bertahan karena ia hampir sampai pada gilirannya. Sudah cukup lelah Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengantri di sini. Bisa gawat kalau ada murid lain yang menyerobot antrian. Jujur kakinya sangat pegal kalau harus kembali mengantri lebih lama.

"Ffiiuuhhhhhhh.."

"Ya!" Kyungsoo sudah sangat jengkel langsung membentak siapapun yang berani mengganggu. Ia sudah bersiap dengan kepalan tangan mungil di tangan kanan. Dan cengiran _namja_ bodoh berkulit tan dihadapannya sukses membuat perempatan di dahi Kyungsoo muncul.

_Twitch!_

"Grrrr… apa maumu, Jongin–sii?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menahan kesal. Atau dengan wajah angker? Kyungsoo itu sedikit merasa lelah dan gerah. Ditambah lagi Kim –hitam– Jongin mengusilinya dengan senang hati. Tak ia perdulikan para murid yang mulai memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka.

"_Annyeong baby_~ " Kai tersenyum polos plus wajah mesumnya yang mesem-mesem tidak jelas. Ada raut puas diwajah anak laki-laki itu karena Kyungsoo memperhatikannya sekarang. _Wut -_-_

"_Aghassi_, giliranmu," panggilan _ahjumma_ penjual menyadarkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak meladeni Jongin lebih lama. Setelah mendengus keras sebentar, Kyungsoo beralih dari si perusak suasana dan mulai memesan.

Selesai dengan pesanannya yang cukup banyak, Kyungsoo mulai meraih satu persatu makanan itu yang terlihat jelas tidak terjangkau oleh sepasang tangan mungilnya. Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit kepayahan. Tapi bersikeras tidak meminta tolong, mungkin?

"Perlu bantuanku, _chagi_?" tawa Kai pecah seketika kala mendapat pelototan tajam dari _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Oh bagaimana Kai harus mendeskripsikan wajah lucu Kyungsoo tadi? Kkk..

"Tidak perlu," sahut Kyungsoo ketus sembari memperbaiki pegangannya. "Aku bisa sendi-ahhh minumannya.." teriak kalut Kyungsoo ketika salah satu minuman terlepas. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit oleng karena seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

_Hup!_

_Hup!_

Kai cepat meraih pinggang Kyungsoo beserta minuman itu dengan tangannya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Kyungsoo terjerembab pada dada bidang Kai yang mendekapnya erat. Tanpa bisa dicegah sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo berdetak cepat saat merasakan dada bidang Kai dibahunya. Hembusan angin pelan menghantarkan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Kai. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Huft.. hampir saja."

Suara rendah Kai membuat Kyungsoo bersemu. Perlahan Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan benar, lalu meraih beberapa makanan yang dibawa gadis itu. Walau sebenarnya Kai hampir mengambil semua makanan ditangan Kyungsoo.

"_Kajja_."

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil tertunduk mengikuti Kai. Debaran aneh itu membuatnya bungkam, atau lumpuh? Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tak nyaman karena kebaikan Kai berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada laki-laki itu. Ingat _'kan _kalau Kyungsoo itu selalu galak pada Kai?

Yaa memang _sih_ Kyungsoo begitu karena ada alasannya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau tindakan heroic Kai tadi cukup err- berkesan -_- Ugh, Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan pipinya yang menghangat.

"Kyungie~ _gwaenchana_?"

Luhan menatap khawatir wajah memerah Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kai ikut membantu Kyungsoo tadi, gadis bermata bulat itu hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat Kai berpamitan, Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya saling pandang karena sahabat mereka tetap diam saja tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya.

'Odult Maniac'

"Huh, instruktur menyebalkan."

Dumelan kesal meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Luhan. _Yeoja_ bermata rusa itu sesekali memukul kecil kemudi mobil guna melampiaskan kekesalannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada didepan gerbang sekolah, menjemput Kyungsoo.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Luhan membawa mobil _Ferrari_ putih milik temannya itu agar tak sulit untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Anak itu tidak jadi ikut dengannya karena urusan klub vokal. Dan jadilah Luhan disini setelah menerima _email_ kalau kegiatan klub berakhir lebih malam.

Luhan sukses mendengus kesal. _Email _Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke _inbox _dan Luhan terlambat membacanya. Demi membunuh waktu, kaki mungil Luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruang klub dance yang terletak tak terlalu jauh. Ruangan itu pasti sudah sepi sekarang.

Lampu didalam ruangan menyala terang. Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh sintalnya diatas sofa yang seolah memanggil-manggilnya. Hah, dirinya memang perlu merebahkan diri sejenak. Menit berlalu, Luhan memasang _headset_ ke telinganya yang tersambung dari ponsel. Ia mulai berdiri setelah menyetel lagu yang diinginkan.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang diputar. Meski hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarkan dan merasai apa yang ia lakukan. Sekaligus membuang firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan sambil menutup mata, Luhan menenggelamkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri. Sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama yang diinginkan. Angin dingin malam menyusup lewat celah pintu menyentuh kulit terdalam yang hanya terbalut kain tipis.

Luhan tidak menyadari banyak _iblis-iblis_ beterbangan ketika pergantian menjelang raja kegelapan melebarkan kekuasaan. Malam adalah saat dimana iblis-iblis neraka melepaskan diri dan saling berpencar mencari tempat persembunyian.

'tbc'


	5. Chapter 5

_Perlahan Luhan mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang diputar. Meski hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarkan dan merasai apa yang ia lakukan. Sekaligus membuang firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap beberapa waktu lalu._

_Dan sambil menutup mata, Luhan menenggelamkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri. Sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama yang diinginkan. Angin dingin malam menyusup lewat celah pintu menyentuh kulit terdalam yang hanya terbalut kain tipis._

_Luhan tidak menyadari banyak iblis-iblis beterbangan ketika pergantian menjelang raja kegelapan melebarkan kekuasaan. Malam adalah saat dimana iblis-iblis neraka melepaskan diri dan saling berpencar mencari tempat persembunyian._

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Padahal sudah menjelang malam dimana ia biasanya berkutat dengan tugas sekolah. Udara mulai terasa dingin dan koridor perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit seram. Ketika matanya sekilas melihat deretan kordior kelas _senior, _sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya melintas tidak tahu diri.

Ukh.. kalau diingat-ingat, hari ini ia belum melihat calon gadis_nya_ yang montok dada itu. Ck.. lupakan. Pergantian siang ke malam begini banyak iblis-iblis hawa nafsu berkeliaran.

Btw, apa yang dilakukan Sehun malam–malam seperti ini?

Yah, barangnya ada yang tertinggal di klub menari sekolah. Bisa-bisanya Sehun sampai lupa. Kalau diingat-ingat mungkin benda itu tertinggal di kamar mandi. Karena siang tadi sehabis latihan basket ia meletakkannya di _washtafel._

_Krriieett!_

Sehun mendorong santai pintu klub tari yang sedikit terbuka dan segera masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Sejenak ia terpana melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menari. Gerakannya begitu luwes dan tegas disaat bersamaan.

Dan yang membuat Sehun tak habis pikir gadis itu adalah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memejamkan matanya seolah menghayati. _Dan terkutuklah para iblis yang perlahan mengerubungi sekujur tubuhnya bahkan mungkin pakaiannya._

_Grep!_

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat perempuan itu menghentikan gerakannya. Aroma vegetal bercampur citrus yang familiar menyapa penciuman Luhan. Wangi khas seseorang yang ia sukai diam-diam.

Tanpa bisa dicegah jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan sama seperti Sehun. Luhan dapat merasakan jantung Sehun yang berdebar kencang dipunggungnya. Dimana degupnya menggetarkan hati Luhan didalam sana.

"_Bogoshippoo, noona~_" ucap Sehun pelan disamping telinga Luhan. Nafas hangat Sehun menggelitik permukaan kulit leher jenjang perempuan itu.

Suara baritone Sehun memunculkan semburat kemerahan dipipinya. Tautan tangan kekar Sehun diperutnya membuat rona kemerahan itu memenuhi wajah bening kekuningan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun merasa geli dengan gejolak perasaannya semakin membuncah ketika merasakan Luhan didalam pelukannya. Ia sangat menyukai saat Luhan terasa pas bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"_Nado bogoshippoo_, Sehun–ah."

Luhan turut mengeratkan tautan tangan kekar Sehun. Sembari mengelusnya, Luhan memejamkan kembali matanya. Menikmati saat – saat seperti ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, dirinya sangat merindukan _namja_ ini entah sejak kapan. Sehun tampak menumpukan dagunya di bahu mulus Luhan yang terekspos.

Mata elang Sehun menatap tajam ceruk leher jenjang Luhan. Dan bersama dorongan iblis yang mendiami tubuhnya, bibir tipis Sehun sudah mendarat di perpotongan leher Luhan, menyesapinya. Lalu mengecup lembut bagian polos itu dan membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Ketika sesuatu kenyal dan lembut terasa di lehernya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun erat sembari menahan nafas.

Bibir Sehun semakin berani, mulai menggigit lalu menghisap sedikit daging leher Luhan lamat-lamat. Sesekali kembali menjilatnya lalu menyesapnya lagi. Ketika Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, sebuah corak merah keunguan membekas di leher polos Luhan.

Merasa itu saja belum cukup, Sehun menjelajahi tiap bagian bahu kanan Luhan dengan lidahnya lagi. Kulit leher Luhan seperti telah dilumuri gula. Sehun tak bosan mengecupnya berulang-ulang dengan mesra dan penuh kelembutan. Ia dapat merasakan badan Luhan sedikit menegang dan cengkeraman perempuan itu yang semakin erat.

"Ssh _noona~_"

Luhan merasakan kakinya sedikit lemas akibat buaian Sehun. Namun dengan tanggap, Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan agar tetap berdiri. Ia masih sibuk bermain dengan ceruk leher mulus Luhan. Melukiskan karya seni dari mulut miliknya dengan media leher Luhan di berbagai tempat yang masih polos.

"Eungh~ Sehunah~"

Lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Mata elang Sehun memejam kala merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika mengerjai bahu Luhan. Satu tangannya terlepas dan meraih dagu Luhan agar menghadapnya.

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir mungil Luhan . Membiarkannya sesaat mendarat disana. Mata elang Sehun bertemu pandang dengan _deer eyes_ bening milik Luhan. Dan tatapan mematikan Sehun menghanyutkan Luhan membuatnya semakin terbuai. Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Luhan ikut balas melumat dengan nafas terengah.

Sehun mengganti pegangan tangannya yang satu menahan samping kiri tengkuk Luhan. Rahang tegas Sehun tampak mendominasi ciuman basah itu, lidahnya bergerak liar dan semakin menekan seolah hendak melahap habis bibir ranum itu.. Luhan sedikit kewalahan namun tetap mencoba membalas lumatan Sehun sebisanya.

Bahkan Luhan yang –mungkin– awam soal ciuman-pun mendesah-desah.

Lidah Sehun memaksa bibir Luhan untuk member sedikit celah. Tangan kekar Sehun sedikit menggelitik perut Luhan.

"Ahh.."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun mendorong lidah Luhan untuk memancingnya bermain. Luhan merasa sedikit kegelian ketika lidah Sehun beralih menggesek giginya dilidah nya. Lama Sehun menikmati bibir manis Luhan yang sudah pernah dikecupnya, meski saat itu Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Saliva mereka saling tertukar. Sebahagian tertelan oleh Luhan bahkan menetes disudut bibirnya. Sehun berharap seseorang menghentikannya karena sungguh bibir Luhan membuatnya kecanduan.

Luhan ganti mengemut lidah lembut nan manis Sehun. Pemuda itu diam sambil menggerakkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan.

_Plop!_

Ciuman panas itu terlepas kemudian. Beberapa tetes saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun menyeruput saliva itu dengan bibirnya. Mata elang Sehun menatap mata rusa bening gadis didepannya. Kali ini, Sehun mencumbui bagian kiri tengkuk Luhan. Telinga mungil itu dikulum dan digigiti Sehun. membuat elinga Luhan basah oleh saliva Sehun.

"Sshhh,, ahh.. Sse-hhunhh.. "

Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun kembali membuat jejak dititik sensitifnya. Lidah tangkas Sehun mencumbui bawah telinga Luhan dan perlahan turun hingga menemukan kembali ceruk leher bagian kiri.

"Nghh.. Sehunnhh.." Luhan meremas rambut belakang Sehun sebagai pelampiasan fraksi nikmat yang diterimanya. Sungguh pandai lidah lembut dan bibir tipis Sehun mainkan.

Sambil tetap membenamkan kepalanya, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan perlahan. Menuju sofa besar disana. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil berjalan pelan dalam tuntunan Sehun.

_Bruk!_

Sehun menendang tas milik Luhan yang mengganggu –menurutnya– dengan kakinya dari atas sofa. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang langsung terduduk dipangkuannya. Mata Luhan sontak membulat seketika saat bokong sintalnya merasakan gundukan keras dibalik _jeans_ yang dikenakan Sehun.

_Glek!_

Ketika Luhan menggerakkan sedikit bokongnya, Luhan dapat merasakan betapa besarnya sesuatu itu. O-oh _apa nanti ia akan mencicipi itu? _Namun sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari perlakuannya membuat Sehun mendesis samar.

"Sshhh.. Lu~"

Sehun tak lagi menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan 'noona'. Oh ayolah, Sehun mulai mencintai gadis dalam pangkuannya ini. Bahkan si es sendiri mengakuinya sekarang.

Refleks Sehun meremas perut Luhan pelan. Bokong Luhan seolah menggodanya.

"Ahh, Sehunah~" jemari Sehun merangkak naik hingga menemukan gundukan kembar polos Luhan. Dan Sehun bersumpah dengan satu tangan kekarnya sendiri, gundukan milik Luhan terasa amat sangat kenyal. Sampai-sampai Sehun tak sadar meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Nnghhh~"

Luhan tak mampu menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari Sehun. Ia bermaksud membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Sebentar Lu~" satu tangan Sehun mengelus paha Luhan yang hanya mengenakan hot pants berwarna cokelat. Sangat menyatu dengan kulit bening kekuningan Luhan.

"Akh!" Luhan memegangi telapak tangan Sehun yang menangkup sebelah dada sintalnya. Ia mengeratkan tangannya seolah meminta Sehun meremasnya lebih kencang.

Sehun menurutinya. Luhan semakin kelinjangan membuat sesuatu di bagian selatannya terasa basah. Bibir Sehun mengecupi pipi Luhan dari samping. Sesekali ia membasahi wajah Luhan dengan salivanya. Sedang Luhan tengah sibuk meraba paha Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Anghh.. hunhhh.." kali ini, Sehun memilin _nipple_ Luhan bergantian. Tangan lainnya sudah mulai merambat dibagian selangkangan Luhan. Mengelusnya tepat dibagian klitoris gadis itu. Menekan-nekannya sedikit lalu menyeringai kala melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan yang begitu menikmatinya.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Lu~" ujar Sehun di sela kegiatannya.

Luhan tak mampu menjawab. Ia fokus pada dua titik kenikmatannya yang saat ini tengah dikerjai oleh tangan kekar pemuda dibelakangnya. Sehun menyesap aroma basah pinus dari tubuh Luhan.

"Anghh.. Sehunhh kumohonhh," Luhan menginginkan bibir Sehun memanjanya. Sekarang.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luhan berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Masih di pangkuan Sehun tentunya. Bibir kecil Luhan menyambar bibir tipis Sehun kembali. Bibir yang kali ini menjadi _favorite_nya.

"Eumphh.. emmpphh.. hmph~" memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Sehun turut membalas lumatan Luhan yang kali ini sedikit ganas. Satu tangannya menelusup dibagian punggung Luhan dan membuat pola abstrak disana. Sambil kembali meremas bergantian gundukan kenyal polos didepan dadanya. Luhan menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tepat bertemu dengan sesuatu keras milik Sehun.

"Enh.." Sehun melenguh akibat tindakan Luhan yang berani. Sungguh rasanya ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahannya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari punggung dan dada Luhan. Ia meraih ujung kaos Luhan dan menariknya ke atas dalam satu tarikan.

_Gulp!_

Penerangan yang cukup terang jelas memantulkan tubuh mulus nan sintal milik Luhan. Kulit bening kekuningan itu terlihat bersinar disetiap lekuk yang seharusnya. Sehun bersiul melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Luhan yang sempat kaget tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya melingkar ditengkuk Sehun.

"Jangan memandanginya saja tuan Oh~"

Wow Luhan memancingnya. Sehun bersumpah kalimat itu benar – benar keluar dari mulut Luhan sendiri barusan _'kan_? Sebuah smirk mengerikan tercetak dibibir tipis Sehun tanpa bisa ia cegah. Menggelikan karena bibirnya jadi terasa kering.

"Tentu saja sayang. Biarkan aku mencicipi santapanku," Sehun kembali mengecup pipi Luhan dan sudut bibinya. Turun menjalar dagu dan rahang bagian bawah Luhan. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya mempermudah Sehun untuk semakin leluasa menjelajahi leher jenjang itu. Sehun semakin bersemangat ketika Luhan meremas rambutnya.

"Nghh sshh.."

Jejak merah keunguan menghiasi tiap jengkal yang Sehun tinggalkan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun kini berhadapan gundukan yang sangat kenyal dan padat Luhan. Sejenak pemuda itu mendongak kepada Luhan. Meminta persetujuan..

Merasa Sehun menjauh dari lehernya, Luhan merunduk. Mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan elang Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun memelintir kuat _nipple_ merah mudanya yang sudah tegak menantang.

Melihat Luhan yang belum menjawab, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Sehun seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Luhan.

"Tentu.." setelah menjawab, Sehun memelintir lagi _nipple_ Luhan yang sudah mengeras. Satu tangan Sehun mengelus bagian atas payudara Luhan yang sukses membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ouhh.. Ssshh.." Sehun memilih untuk mengecup bagian atas dekat _nipple_ Luhan. Sedikit menggoda Luhan yang sudah blingsatan dalam pangkuannya. Daging payudara kebanggaan Luhan digigit kecil oleh Sehun. Dan lagi – lagi Sehun melukis ungu abstrak dibagian dada anak perempuan itu. Kanan dan kiri bergantian. Luhan mendesah sedikit frustasi melihat Sehun yang tak juga mengulum _nipple_'s nya.

"Nghh Sehun _please~_" sebuah smirk terangkat di sudut bibir Sehun ketika Luhan memohon padanya.

Namun smirk Sehun lenyap ketika bokong sintal Luhan bergerak maju mundur dibawah sana.

"Ssshh kau menggodaku Lu?"

Luhan tak perduli. Ia menyukai sensasi menggelitik ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan gundukan milik Sehun. Tanpa aba – aba, Sehun meraup ganas _nipple_ merah muda Luhan dan menghisapnya seolah ingin menelan habis payudara itu.

"Ouhh.. ahhmhh.. "

Desahan Luhan mengalun diruang klub tari itu. Luhan masih berada di pangkuan Sehun. Jemari mungil Luhan meraih ujung kaos Sehun. Mencoba sedikit menariknya ke atas.

Kuluman Sehun terlepas ketika Luhan membuka kaosnya. Kedua mata rusa Luhan terpana ketika melihat otot dada kekar nan bidang Sehun. Jemari mungilnya memegang dada bidang Sehun, merasakan otot berbentuk serta _sixpack_ samar di bagian perut.

Tatapan Sehun masih dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Diraihnya tubuh Luhan. Dan dibaringkannya secepat kilat diatas sofa.

"Ngh~ Sehunah~"

Sehun langsung menindih tubuh ramping Luhan. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda sebelumnya. Satu tangan Sehun membuka kaitan _jeans_ dirinya. Sedangkan Luhan, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah ketika Sehun mendorong bagian selatannya dengan sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik jeans Sehun.

Kaki Luhan mengangkang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya telah berhadapan langsung dengan milik Sehun. Meski celana mereka masih sama – sama terbungkus.

"Humph.." Sehun sangat menyukai kegiatannya mengulum bergantian _nipple_ Luhan dan memelintirnya.

"Ohh .. Sssehunhh.. _morehh_," antara miss v Luhan dan penis Sehun saling bergesekan. Setelah melepas pengait _hot panst _Luhan kemudian Sehun menyentaknya lepas. Menyisakan celana dalam putih transparan yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan merasakan angin menghembus pahanya. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

"Sejak kapan kau melepasnya?" bibir Luhan menganga kecil.

"Kau tak perlu tau sayang."

Luhan kembali mendesah hebat ketika Sehun bermain disekitaran pusarnya. Menggelitik namun menyenangkan. Sambil memelorotkan celana dalam Luhan, hidungnya menjelajah turun kebawah hingga Sehun menemukan vagina basah tembam Luhan dengan klitoris yang menegang.

Lidah Sehun terjulur, menjilati vagina Luhan. Refleks Luhan menekuk dan mengapit kepala Sehun diantara selangkangannya. Sedangkan itu entah sejak kapan Sehun telah membebaskan penisnya sendiri. Ohh.. mata rusa itu kembali membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak?

Penis Sehun mengacung tegak dengan ukuran yang tak bisa Luhan deskripsikan. Luhan tak yakin benda itu muat di mulutnya.

Ehh _wait_..

Luhan berpikir begitu?

Gadis itu menggeleng atas apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aoa yang kau pikirkan Lu?"

"_Aa-aniya_, Sehunah. Hanya saja ii-iituu," sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

"Percayalah. Aku akan melakukan dengan pelan."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mulai menggesekkan telunjuknya dengan cairan pelumas dari vagina perempuan itu. Terus berulang-ulang bahkan Luhan-pun sedikit mengerang.

CLEB

"Akh! Sakit.." Luhan meringis ketika benda asing memasuki paksa ruang senggamanya yang basah.

Melihat kegelisahan Luhan, perlahan Sehun mengecup berkali–kali dahi perempuan itu lembut. Ia masih membiarkan satu jarinya diremas kuat oleh vagina ketat Luhan. Ohh, ini baru satu. Bagaimana jika itu miliknya?

"Sshh.. tenanglah Lu. Daripada kita hentikan ini."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng keras. Ia bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau boleh menggigit lenganku jika merasa kesakitan."

"_Anniya_, lanjutkan,"

Sehun mengangguk. Perlahan, ia mulai memaju–mundurkan satu jarinya. Sambil sedikit melebarkan lubang vagina Luhan. Tak mau membuat Luhan sakit nantinya.

"Akh! Sehunah~"

_Dapat!_

Ujung jari Sehun menemukan sesuatu kenyal didalam sana. Melihat itu, Sehun berkali – kali menumbuk titik itu. Luhan semakin bergerak gelisah ketika Sehun mempermainkan bagian dalamnya.

"Ahh _faster_ Sehunh.."

Luhan mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya kali ini. Bahkan Luhan turut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menerima sodokan jari Sehun. Ia ingin lebih dan lebih dalam lagi jari Sehun memasuki vaginanya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun memposisikan penisnya yang mengacung tegak. Junior besar itu menampar pipi vagina Luhan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sehun menempatkan penisnya di lubang hangat Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Ngh~ ahh ARGHT! Ssakit!" erangan Luhan meski tertahan tapi dapat Sehun rasakan bagaimana vagina perempuan itu menegang. Bahkan tanpa sadar hal itu justru menyiksa Sehun karena Luhan menjepit penisnya.

"Ohh ketat sekali Lu~ ngh.."

Jika dibiarkan Luhan akan semakin tersiksa nanti. Jadi dengan sekali sentakan, Sehun mendorong sisa penisnya masuk bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan jarinya dan mencium Luhan untuk pengalihan.

"ERRMMPPPHHHH.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika Luhan menggigit kuat bibirnya. Rasa anyir menyeruak di indera pengecap Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun baru sadar ketika merasa penisnya merobek sesuatu dalam vagina Luhan.

_Berhasil!_

Dalam hati, Sehun tersenyum. Ia orang pertama yang mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan tautan dibibir. Melihat bibir Luhan bergetar menahan sakit. Kedua matanya mengerjap lemah yang sesekali terpejam erat.

"Sakit sekali," Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun, berjaga-jaga agar _namja_ itu tidak bergerak.

"Sshhh.. _gwaenchana_ Lu? Atau mau kuhentikan saja?" tanya Sehun tak rela.

Tapi Luhan hanya menggeleng. Ia hanya diam sambil membiasakan benda asing yang masuk ke lubang hangatnya. Sehun sendiri menahan kuat hasratnya untuk menggenjot lubang ketat Luhan. Miliknya bahkan sempat sedikit kesulitan saat penetrasi tadi jika tidak terbantu dengan cairan pelumas dari vagina Luhan.

"Bergeraklah perlahan.."

Sehun mengangguk sembari memastikan lagi kalau Luhan sudah siap. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil meski ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu dimatanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Pemuda itu berusaha mencapai titik terdalam Luhan. Bagian dalam itu tepat merangsang penuh kenikmatan dalam bercinta hingga ke ubun – ubun.

Sedangkan Luhan yang awalnya sesekali mengernyit sakit, kini sudah mulai menikmati genjotan lembut dari Sehun. Merasa Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa, Sehun menaikkan sedikit demi sedikit tempo genjotannya.

"ahhh.. ngghh.. ahhh.. oohhh…" Luhan mendesah gila. Tangan Sehun memangku pada lipatan lututnya membuat bagian vagina perempuan itu terbuka cukup ruang. Memudahkan Sehun menggerakkan penis kebanggaannya.

"Ahh.. ahhh Lu~"

Sungguh rasanya nikmat bukan main. Penis Sehun seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang ketat Luhan yang membuatnya kelimpungan. Kalau saja Luhan bukan yang pertama mungkin akan dengan senang hati Sehun menggenjot brutal. Namun Sehun tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ohh.. Ssehunn _faster_.."

Jika bukan karena Luhan yang meminta ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan tepat menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan. Gadis itu mengerang bersahutan sambil meremas pinggiran sofa.

"_Shit!_ Lubangmu sangat sempith Lu~"

"Ngh Sehun.. A-aku seperti mau keluarh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sementara Sehun malah mempercepat tempo sodokan sembari menahan pinggul perempuan dibawahnya itu. Tampak Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman hingga lenguhan dari bibir ranumnya berubah menjadi erangan panjang.

Vagina Luhan berkedut kuat ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertama. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak penis miliknya didalam sana. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati saat–saat klimaksnya. Mata pemuda itu memejam erat setengah menggeram ketika kembali merasakan sensasi pijatan dan sedotan kuat dari vagina Luhan yang berkedut.

Luhan tampak terengah – engah setelah mendapat _orgasme_nya yang pertama. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Kau tidak berfikir ini sudah selesai 'kan Lu?"

"_Mworago_?!" smirk setan Sehun mengembang dan kembali menggenjot bagian bawah Luhan dengan sekali sentakan.

"_Andwaehh!_"

'Odult Maniac'

Kai memukul kemudi mobil Sehun sesekali. Agak jengah karena bokongnya mulai panas terlalu lama duduk. Telinganya tersumpal _headset_ yang tersambung dengan ponsel membunuh kesunyian malam. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan.

"Geezzzz.. kemana bocah itu."

Ceritanya Kai dengan sukarela menemani Sehun ke sekolah. Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang kata bocah itu penting. Tapi apa? Ini sudah hampir 3 jam menunggu Sehun belum juga muncul. Dengan inisiatif sendiri dan juga karena bosan, Kai keluar dari mobil bermaksud menyusul Sehun.

Kai hampir saja memasuki ruang klub tari sebelum mendengar teriakan yeoja dari dalam. Awalnya ia mengira itu suara hantu yang kebetulan terlepas dan berkeliaran. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil karena Kai tidak percaya dengan makhluk astral begitu. Penasaran, Kai mengintip ke dalam sembari melongok ke segala penjuru ruangan dan sesudahnya mata Kai jelas membelalak lebar,

"Ggrrrrhhh.. bocah sialan. Pantas saja dia lama," bisik Kai geram sekaligus kesal. Jadi sedari tadi dia seperti orang dungu hanya untuk menunggui Sehun? -_- sial. "Tapi Sehun hebat juga. Bisa langsung melakukan itu," monolog Kai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu klub tari.

Seketika Kai mengedarkan pandangannya memastikan tak ada yang melewati klub ini. Baru saja Kai akan memastikan aman terkendali, sileut tubuh mungil montok terlihat sedang berlenggang sambil satu tangannya mengutak – atik ponsel.

Mata sipit Kai memicing. Ia yakin mengenal sosok itu dan semakin memperjelas penglhatannya. Ketika sosok itu melewati lampu koridor, terlihat jelas itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kai sontak menepuk dahinya kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sedang dikerjai Sehun. Kedua bahu Kai merosot karena gawat! Si mungil sebentar lagi sampai.

Kai hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya kalau saja _headset_ yang masih menyumpal telinganya tidak terlepas. Eh tunggu dulu..

_Tring!_

Sebuah bohlam menyala terang di atas kepala Kai. Sambil melepas headsetnya, Kai langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memasangkan _headset_ tersebut ke telinga gadis mungil itu. Kyungsoo yang tengah mendumel kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyumpal telinganya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata sipit Kai yang tengah nyengir tidak jelas disampingnya.

"Ehehehe.. _annyeong noona~_"

Terdengar dengusan dari Kyungsoo. "Mau apa kau, Jongin–_sii_?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan intonasi suara sedikit lembut. Jangan salah tanggap kenapa Kyungsoo yang biasa galak pada Kai berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Dikiranya Kyungsoo luluh dengan anak itu? Tidak, Kyungsoo hanya lelah saat ini. Melatih hampir seharian anggota inti grup vocal.

"Whoaa kau bisa juga bersikap lembut, noona~"

Kai mencoba membuat Kyungsoo sibuk dengannya. Ia yakin Sehun tak mungkin cepat menuntaskan permainannya. Meski ia tak yakin seberapa lama Sehun mengiya–iyakan Luhan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun menyentuh yeoja.

Dulu bahkan ia sempat takut saat Sehun menolak semua yeoja yang meminta untuk menjadikan Sehun kekasih. Pikiran negatifnya menganalisa, Sehun mengidap penyakit menyukai sesama. WTF, apalagi mereka dekat semenjak taman kanak – kanak! Oke itu memang terdengar berlebihan tapi alasan Kai sangat jelas dan wajar, bukan? -_-

Tapi beruntung kekhawatiran itu musnah semenjak Luhan berhasil mengalihkan dunia Sehun.

"..ngin..Jongin? Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Eh! M-maaf _baby._ A-aada apa?"

Bukannya marah mata bulat Kyungsoo justru menyipit. Ia merasakan gelagat aneh Kai yang jelas terlihat pasti ada apa-apanya. Huh tapi sudahlah..

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eee.. tttunggu dulu nnoonaa," buru-buru Kai mencegat Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan kembali. Duh kalau saja tidak ia cegat, bisa-bisa gadis agak galak ini mendengar suara aneh Luhan.

"_Waegure, Jongin–sii_?"

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya menghalau Kyungsoo. Sekarang justru dia sendiri hampir kehabisan akal. Meski untuk sekarang Kai punya _point_ lebih karena Kyungsoo masih memakai _headset_nya.

"Ya! Cepatlah aku mau pulang," gadis itu terlihat mulai gusar. Raut lelah dan mungkin juga lapar membuat emosi Kyungsoo tidak stabil. Huft.. Baiklah Kai. Siapkan alasan paling masuk akal pada calon kekasih galakmu sekarang.

"Aaa ttttaddiii aaku bbberrtemmu ddengan Luhan nnoona," selesai mengatakannya, Kai membalikkan badan membelakangi Kyungsoo. 'Mati aku,' batin Kai. Ia sungguh mengutuk Sehun yang saat ini sedang _this and that_ sekarang dan membuatnya terpaksa mengeluarkan alasan lumayan masuk akal. Huft.. Kyungsoo tak mungkin percaya begitu saja.

"_Jinjja_? Aku tidak percaya," sebelah alis segaris Kyungsoo melengkung tajam. Tentu Kyungsoo tak percaya, Kai sama sekali tak memiliki riwayat kedekatan dengan Luhan.

Kai semakin bingung kali ini. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan pelan dan beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai didepan ruang klub tari. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"_Akh!_"

"Eh.. suara apa itu?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang klub sembari melepas _headset_ ditelinganya. Kai semakin berdebar – debar. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi berkomat–kamit merapalkan do'a agar mereka luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo.

_Kriett._

"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"

Gadis mungil itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Memastikan bahwa jerit tertahan tadi berasal dari suara seseorang didalam sini. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi dan senyap.

"Hng? Tak ada siapa–siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo lalu pergi berlalu dari sana seolah menganggap suara tadi hanya gemerisik daun atau ia salah dengar? Mengabaikan Kai yang bernafas lega dibelakangnya. _Namja_ itu lalu memasukkan kepalanya dibalik pintu klub tari sebentar, kemudian pergi menyusul Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo_ kemana kau Luhannie~" monolog Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya atau mengecek notifikasi _email_. Luhan sedari tadi tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Yang seketika merasa cemas kepada Luhan. Bagaimana kalau ada ahjussi mesum yang menculiknya?

"_Aniya._." gadis itu menggeleng, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negative yang barusan melintas. Sembari menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir jam segini tidak mungkin ada bus lewat. "Sebaiknya aku naik taksi."

_Grep!_

Pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Kai. "Noona pulang saja bersamaku. Tak baik gadis sepertimu naik taksi sendirian malam-malam begini."

Kyungsoo yang lelah hanya mengikuti Kai yang menyeretnya ke tempat dimana Kai menaruh mobil Sehun. Urusan Luhan bisa ia hubungi nanti. Huft kalau memang sesuatu terjadi Luhan pasti akan untuk sekarang Kyungsoo cuma bisa berharap Luhan benar-benar masih berada di _gym._

Sedangkan Kai malah tersenyum setan sembari melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Melupakan Sehun bersama kesibukannya sekarang melakukan hal menyenangkan. Toh Kai pantas mendapat sedikit imbalan _'kan_?

'Biarkan saja ia pulang jalan kaki. Kekekeke..'


	6. Chapter 6

_Kai semakin bingung kali ini. Kyungsoo kembali berjalan pelan dan beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai didepan ruang klub tari. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya._

_"Arght!"_

_"Eh.. suara apa itu?" Kyungsoo yang penasaran langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang klub sembari melepas headset ditelinganya. Kai semakin berdebar – debar. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi berkomat–kamit merapalkan do'a agar mereka luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo._

_Kriett._

_"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"_

_Gadis mungil itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Memastikan bahwa jerit tertahan tadi berasal dari suara seseorang didalam sini. Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak sepi dan senyap._

_"Hng? Tak ada siapa–siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri._

_Kyungsoo lalu pergi berlalu dari sana seolah menganggap suara tadi hanya gemerisik daun atau ia salah dengar? Mengabaikan Kai yang bernafas lega dibelakangnya. Namja itu lalu memasukkan kepalanya dibalik pintu klub tari sebentar, kemudian pergi menyusul Kyungsoo._

_"Aigoo kemana kau Luhannie~" monolog Kyungsoo sambil memainkan ponselnya atau mengecek notifikasi email. Luhan sedari tadi tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Yang seketika merasa cemas kepada Luhan. Bagaimana kalau ada ahjussi mesum yang menculiknya?_

_"Aniya.." gadis itu menggeleng, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negative yang barusan melintas. Sembari menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir jam segini tidak mungkin ada bus lewat. "Sebaiknya aku naik taksi."_

_Grep!_

_Pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Kai. "Noona pulang saja bersamaku. Tak baik gadis sepertimu naik taksi sendirian malam-malam begini."_

_Kyungsoo yang lelah hanya mengikuti Kai yang menyeretnya ke tempat dimana Kai menaruh mobil Sehun. Urusan Luhan bisa ia hubungi nanti. Huft kalau memang sesuatu terjadi Luhan pasti akan untuk sekarang Kyungsoo cuma bisa berharap Luhan benar-benar masih berada di gym._

_Sedangkan Kai malah tersenyum setan sembari melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya. Melupakan Sehun bersama kesibukannya sekarang melakukan hal menyenangkan. Toh Kai pantas mendapat sedikit imbalan 'kan?_

_'Biarkan saja ia pulang jalan kaki. Kekekeke..'_

'Odult Maniac'

Kai membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang tentu diterima dengan sedikit malas oleh gadis bermata bulat itu. Ia menyamankan diri setelah Kai menutup pelan pintu mobil. Pemuda berkulit tan bergegas menuju bagian kemudi dan memasang _seatbelt_. Sepintas melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menikmati musik dari ponsel dirinya.

Mata bulat yang terpejam. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Bias cahaya remang menerpa wajah putih mulus Kyungsoo. _Namja _itu menatap Kyungsoo, terpana melihat pemandangan '_yeppeona_' yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

"_Neomu kyeopta~_" gumam Kai pelan. Sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo membuatnya terkagum? Kai bisa-bisanya terpesona berulang kali. Untunglah gadis itu tak menyadari tatapan –yang pasti terlihat aneh Kai– karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya. Lagu-lagu dari ponsel Kai sangat menenangkan.

Kai belum kembali dari keterpesonaannya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku dan tak mengenal kata jenuh. Seolah pemandangan sederhana namun berseni ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Kai tak juga menjalankan mobilnya, sontak membuka matanya.

"Jongin–_sii_, kenapa belum jalan juga eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Pemandangan sekolah di malam hari cukup mengerikan menurutnya jika lebih berlama-lama disini.

"…"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung ketika dilihatnya _namja_ tan itu hanya diam. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan bola mata kelam Kai yang seperti kosong menatap ke arahnya. Apa Kai kemasukan roh halus penunggu sekolah? Eii kenapa jadi horror begini.

"Jongin–sii, _gwaenchana_?" tangan mungil itu melambai didepan wajah Kai. Memastikan _namja_ itu baik – baik saja.

"…"

"Jongin–sii? Hei.. Jongin!" nada suara Kyungsoo sedikit naik sekarang. Namun tak juga membuat sadar seorang Kim Jongin. Oh ayolah! Dirinya sangat lelah sekarang.

_Pletak!_

"_Appoo~_" Kai meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Yah _my baby chagiya_~ ini sakit sekali.." keluh Kai sedikit merengek sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya memutar malas kedua matanya sekaligus –_eww_.

"Aku pulang sendiri sa-"

"_Andwaeee!_"

_Grep!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras.

"_Waeee_?" ujar ketus Kyungsoo sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya. Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona saat menyadari jemari Kai melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Namun tersamar oleh bias cahaya remang.

"_Ne .. ne, _kita akan pulang sekarang_ chagi~_" huft.. hampir saja Kai bertindak bodoh tadi. Dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Tak menyadari senyum tipis dari Kyungsoo yang memalingkan wajahnya.

'Odult Maniac'

"ohh.. Ssehunn _faster_.."

Jika bukan karena Luhan yang meminta ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan tepat menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan. Gadis itu mengerang bersahutan sambil meremas pinggiran sofa.

"_Shit!_ Lubangmu sangat sempith Lu~"

"Ngh Sehun.. A-aku seperti mau keluarh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sementara Sehun malah mempercepat tempo sodokan sembari menahan pinggul perempuan dibawahnya itu. Tampak Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman hingga lenguhan dari bibir ranumnya berubah menjadi erangan panjang.

Vagina Luhan berkedut kuat ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertama. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak penis miliknya didalam sana. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati saat–saat klimaksnya. Mata pemuda itu memejam erat setengah menggeram ketika kembali merasakan sensasi pijatan dan sedotan kuat dari vagina Luhan yang berkedut.

Luhan tampak terengah – engah setelah mendapat _orgasme_nya yang pertama. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Kau tidak berfikir ini sudah selesai 'kan Lu?"

"_Mworago_?!" smirk setan Sehun mengembang dan kembali menggenjot bagian bawah Luhan dengan sekali sentakan.

"_Andwaehh!_"

Terlambat. Setelah ini Luhan jadi ragu kalau Sehun mau melepaskannya. _Namja_ itu kembali mencumbuinya tanpa melepas tautan dibawah sana. Mungkin untuk kembali memancing birahi Luhan yang baru saja mendapat pelepasan pertama.

"Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, Lu," Sehun menggerakkan miliknya dengan intensitas genjotan sedikit lambat. Menggoda gadis tawanannya setelah berhasil membangunkan kembali gairah Luhan.

"Engh~"

Luhan bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu tertahan dibawah sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenikmatan ini tertahan. Sehun menyeringai setan ketika Luhan meremas bahunya. Tangan besarnya meremas kuat dada kenyal Luhan yang kembali mengeras.

"_Akh!_"

Luhan mengerang setengah memekik sedikit keras akibat remasan yang menyalurkan kenikmatan pada urat syaraf bagian dadanya. _Deer eyes_ Luhan membulat kesal kepada Sehun.

"Ashh.. Sehunh _pabb-_"

"Haloo. Ada orang di dalam?"

"-ohmphh.."

Sehun langsung menutup mulut Luhan begitu mendengar suara dari ambang pintu. Meletakkan telunjuk didepan bibir untuk memberi isyarat agar tetap diam. _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk. Hampir saja Luhan kelepasan memekik marah pada Sehun.

Hening.

Saking sunyi-nya mereka bahkan dapat mendengar suara degup jantung masing–masing. Luhan tahu itu suara Kyungsoo. Luhan sedikit melotot, takut jika Kyungsoo menemukannya. Bisa dipastikan ia habis diamuk gadis mungil itu nanti.

Lama menunggu, Kyungsoo belum juga terdengar pergi dari sana. Apa Kyungsoo berniat masuk kesini? Oh semoga saja tidak. Luhan sangat tak ingin Kyungsoo menemukannya dalam keadaan dikangkangi Sehun. Ia malu..

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk memandangi wajah berpeluh Luhan. Iseng ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan namun alisnya bertaut karena kesal. _Namja evil_ itu terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Hng? Tak ada siapa–siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo dirasa sudah pergi, Sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dari himpitan tubuh Luhan. Beruntung sofa sempit itu sukses menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Dia sudah pergi," sehabis berujar seperti itu, Sehun bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali namun ..

_Kriet!_

"Hei bodoh! Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kalian cepatlah selesaikan permainan kalian."

Suara Kai menggema di ruang klub tari. Pipi Luhan semakin merona parah hingga ke telinga. Keadaannya yang terangsang penuh menutupi rona malu diwajahnya. Dan untuk kali ini, Sehun sangat berterima kasih kepada Kai yang membantunya.

Kembali, setelah Kai pergi _smirk setan_ Sehun mengembang lebar. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan lapar Sehun. Tanpa sengaja Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang. Dan membuat laki-laki yang masih menanam diri didalamnya mengerang rendah.

_Gulp!_

Sehun menatap Luhan intens.

"Ehehe.. Ssehun.. ahh .. ahh.. _OMOOHH_.."

Cengiran Luhan lenyap ketika Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dan miliknya menumbuk bagian terdalam. Gadis itu tersentak kaget apalagi Sehun menggenjotnya tidak pelan.

"Mhh Lu~"

"Engh Sehunh pelanh.." Luhan sedikit kesulitan namun kenikmatan dari persenggamaan itu mulai terasa. Lenguhan-lenguhan kembali membuai Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun masih konsentrasi menghentak agak keras. Tubuh mungil dibawah Sehun turut terlonjak seiring genjotan Sehun yang menambahkan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya. Dada sintal Luhan ikut bergoyang.

"Engh Sehun_ fasterh~_"

Sehun meremas sesuka hati sebelah dada Luhan. Gadis itu membusungkan dadanya ke arah remasan kuat dari _namja_ yang mengendarainya. Sentuhan sederhana pada titik sensitive yang membuat libidonya menaik.

"Umphh.." bibir tipis milik Sehun mengulum _nipple pink_ Luhan yang tegak menantang.

"Ahh.. ouhh sehunhh.." Luhan membenamkam kepala Sehun semakin dalam di dada kanannya. Lidah lembut Sehun yang membasahi _nipple_ dadanya membuat Luhan menggelinjang.

"Ahh.. ahhh Sehunhhh.._i wanna cum againhh_ eunghhh.." kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Sesuatu seolah ingin keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun merasakan vagina Luhan yang semakin menyempit.

"Ahh.. bersamah _chagi_hh.."

Pinggul Luhan turut bergerak saat detik dunia putihnya mendekati _finish_. Bersamaan dengan gerakan Sehun didalamnya yang semakin cepat, Luhan tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk meledak.

"Engh Sehunnhh!"

"Mmhh Luhannhh.." Sehun tak dapat pula menahan erangan nikmatnya.

Semburan lahar panas menyertai teriakan mereka. Sehun menggeram ketika sperma dari penisnya diperas habis oleh vagina Luhan yang berkedut kuat. Untuk pertama kali mereka melakukannya ini benar-benar memuaskan.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah pasca menjemput dunia putih.

Chuu~

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir dan dahi Luhan. Memberi penutup manis di permainan mereka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas melihat Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh diwajah. Mata perempuan yang sudah tak gadis lagi itu terpejam.

"_Gomawo,_ Luhan–ah. "

Luhan tak menjawab. Mata rusa itu telah lebih dulu tenggelam dibalik kelopak. Deru nafas teratur Luhan mengalun lembut. Lama Sehun memperhatikan _angel_ yang berada dibawah kuasanya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyum langka yang terlihat tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Mata elangnya berubah menjadi _eyes smile_. Dan itu hanya terjadi karena ketenangan Luhan yang tengah tertidur.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

"Hnh?" raut tertegun tergambar di wajah Sehun. Ia seperti menyadari suara langkah seseorang. Huft gawat kalau ada yang memergoki mereka.

Sehun bergegas bangun setelah memakai _jeans_nya. Menghampiri pintu yang terbuka cukup lebar. Diedarkan mata elangnya ke setiap sudut koridor kelas. Dan menemukan bayangan seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding ujung koridor.

_Namja_ itu memicingkan matanya tanpa beranjak dari sana. Ia yakin seseorang memata – matainya. Mustahil Kai kembali lagi ke sekolah.

"Aku harus cepat pergi," gumam Sehun. Takut sesuatu tak diinginkan terjadi. Kembali masuk ke ruang klub tempat Luhan tergeletak lemah. Memakaikan seluruh pakaian Luhan dan merapikan rambut Luhan yang terikat berantakan.

Mata elang Sehun melirik sesuatu dibawah sofa. Ia meraih ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak dibawah sofa beserta _headset_nya yang juga terlempar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ingat tujuan awalnya, Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Nyaris saja ia melupakannya kembali.

"Kita pulang, Lu~"

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal. Untung saja ia menemukan kunci mobil di tas Luhan. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, Sehun menghampiri sebuah mobil Ferarri putih. Satu–satunya mobil yang tengah terparkir dihalaman sekolah.

Setelah memastikan mobil itu, Sehun lalu membuka pintu depan dan membaringkan Luhan. Sengaja menurunkan sedikit sandaran kursi untuk menyamankan posisi. _Angel_nya itu menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali lelap.

Sehun benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak memberi kecupan didahi Luhan. Senyum simpul tersemat dibibirnya. Sedang malam semakin larut, Sehun mulai menjalankan mobil meninggalkan parkiran sekolah. Meski perasaannya gelisah karena entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa diawasi.

_Ckiit!_

_Brmm!_

_Namja_ albino itu tak menyadari, sepasang mata yang memandang terluka ke arah mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

_Brak!_

".."

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut emas mendorong keras pintu mansion. Ia tak perduli para maid yang terkejut akibat ulah arogannya. Ketika melewati ruang santai dimana _appa_ dan _eomma_nya tengah bercengkerama, ia berhenti.

Kedua matanya memandang intens kedua orang tuanya. Yang tentu saja mengundang tanya untuk mereka.

"_Chagi_~" setelah hening beberapa saat, sang _eomma_ membuka suara.

"…" bibirnya mengatup rapat. Irisnya memandangi sang _appa_ dengan baju kebesarannya tengah duduk angkuh di kursi santai.

"Katakan," tanpa basa – basi, lelaki separuh abad itu mengeluarkan pernyataan.

_Yeoja_ itu menyeringai. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan mata memandang sinis sang _appa_. Sebuah pernyataan bangga atas ketanggapan orang tua angkuh didepannya.

"Aku mau putra tunggal keluarga Oh."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun melajukan mobil yang tengah dikendarainya dengan cepat. Yah kemampuan mengendarainya sangat baik. Meski dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, pembawaannya begitu tenang dan santai.

Tinggal 2 persimpangan lagi, Sehun iba di apartemen Luhan. Ketika menemui _traffic light_, matanya beralih kepada Luhan. Gadisnya tengah tertidur cukup pulas. Bias cahaya lampu berpendar di wajah bening kekuningan Luhan, menampakkan raut lelah Luhan sangat jelas. Sehun mengusap setitik peluh di pelipis Luhan.

_Tiiin!_

Sehun menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Waktu seolah menghipnotisnya ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah lelap Luhan. Bahkan benaknya berfikir, apakah ia melewatkan banyak menit barusan? Rasanya baru beberapa detik saja.

Senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Semua cepat berlalu jika ia mengkreditkan waktunya bersama Luhan.

Tak terasa, Sehun telah memasuki area parkir _basement_. Sebelum melepaskan _belt_, Sehun menyempatkan untuk merapikan penampilan Luhan. Rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan. Tshirt Luhan terlihat sangat kusut dibagian depan.

Sejenak Sehun dilanda kebingungan. Tshirt yang dikenakan Luhan mengekspos jelas karya seninya yang tidak sengaja ia buat. Tapi kebingungannya itu tak bertahan lama ketika Sehun melihat Kai yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kai. Sahabat sepermainannya itu cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei _dude_. Sudah selesai rupanya?" ujar Kai sinis. Tak dipungkiri, sebersit rasa iri merayapi Kai. Dirinya jelas jauh berpengalaman tapi Si Es ini bahkan telah melampauinya JAUH!

Sehun hanya memberikannya tatapan datar. Ia merampas kunci mobil ditangan Kai lalu mencari mobilnya. Tak sulit menemukan kendaraan kebanggaannya itu. Sehun tak acuh ketika Kai terdiam menganga ditempat.

"Ya! Kau ini seenaknya saja, Sehun," ucap Kai tak diperdulikan Sehun.

_Namja_ itu membuka pintu belakang mobil. Meraih _hoodie_ cokelat yang tergeletak rapi di atas kursi. Untung saja ia meninggalkan satu _hoodie_nya di mobil. Mendapatkan yang dicarinya, Sehun pergi sebelum berpesan kepada Kai.

"Tunggu aku."

"_Mwo_? Ya! Kau mau kemana lagi hahh!"

Sehun berlalu. Mengabaikan sumpah serapah dari Kai. Ia harus cepat karena malam semakin larut. Kyungsoo sudah pasti kelabakan karena Luhan belum juga pulang. _Namja_ itu mempercepat langkahnya. Sehun membenarkan _hoodie_ di tangannya. Setelah melepas_ belt_, perlahan ia memakaikan hoodie itu kepada Luhan. Membenahi sedikit bagian yang terlihat miring. Dan hasilnya? _Hoodie_ berwarna cokelat Sehun kebesaran ditubuh ramping milik Luhan.

Tapi setidaknya mampu menutupi bagian leher Luhan dan sekitarnya tertutup sempurna. Sehun mendesah lega. Tangannya beralih hendak menepuk pelan pipi Luhan. Namun ia menarik kembali tangannya. Melihat _Angel Face_ Luhan yang tengah tertidur membuat _namja_ _milky skin_ itu tak tega membangunkan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kugendong saja."

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempat kanan mobil. Sedikit sulit karena mobil yang terparkir disampingnya. Berhasil mengeluarkan Luhan, _namja_ itu kembali bingung. Ia melupakan tas Luhan dan bagaimana cara mengunci mobil.

_Puk!_

Merasa tepukan dipundaknya, Sehun menolehkan kepalaya ke belakang. Menemukan Kai yang memasang raut kesal.

"Ya! Apalagi masalahnya? Kau ini lama sekali."

Sehun hanya diam saja. Ia melirik ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya memandang Kai, lalu pada tubuh Luhan di gendongannya.

Kai menaikkan alis bingung. Mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun ke dalam mobil. Dan menemukan tas tergeletak di jok belakang. Kai masuk dari pintu yang masih terbuka. Tangannya meraih tas Luhan lalu menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Kuncinya."

Tanpa komentar, Kai merogoh isi tas Luhan dan menemukan kunci mobil dengan gantungan boneka pororo mungil. _Namja_ tan itu terkikik geli melihatnya. Kai sudah mengunci mobil itu dan menyerahkan tas Luhan di tangan kanan Sehun. Ia membantu mengalungkan tangan Luhan di leher Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala Luhan didada bidang _namja_ itu.

"Cepatlah! Aku lelah," _namja_ _milky_ itu mengangguk lalu berlalu dari sana menuju lift.

'Odult Maniac'

Kyungsoo tengah mondar – mandir gelisah. Sejak sepulang dari klub, Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab teleponnya. Ia cemas terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Apalagi ini sudah mendekati larut malam.

"_Aigoo_ Luhannie_~ neo eoddiseo…_"

Raut khawatir jelas tercetak diwajahnya. Meremas ponsel tak berdosa ditangannya. Tak ada yang luput dari telepon Kyungsoo. Namun tak satupun yang tahu keberadaan Luhan. Kyungsoo juga kembali berulang kali menelepon Luhan meski berakhir jawaban layanan operator.

"Kumohon angkat teleponku, Luhannie~"

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Menunggu teleponnya mendapat respon dari Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Apa aku harus lapor polisi sa-"

_Ting! Tong!_

"Ah pasti itu Luhan!" gadis mungil itu langsung melesat ke pintu depan. Ia sudah bersiap dengan seberondong pertanyaan untuk Luhan.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, kemana saj- eoh? Sehun?"

Kyungsoo terkejut menemukan Luhan di gendongan Sehun.

"Yah kenapa dengan Luhan, Sehun–ah?" nada lembut layaknya seorang _eomma_ meluncur dibibir merah Kyungsoo. Raut khawatirnya kian membuncah.

"_Noona_-"

"_Arraseo_. Ayo kita bawa ke kamarnya," Kyungsoo menuntun Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan Luhan diranjangnya, Sehun menyempatkan mencuri ciuman didahi dan bibir Luhan. Beruntung pandangan Kyungsoo luput dari itu.

"Tadi aku menemukannya tertidur di ruang Klub Tari, noona."

"_Jinjja_?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut tak percaya. Ia sangat tahu Luhan tak mudah tertidur disembarang tempat.

"_Ne noona_. Sepertinya dia kelelahan," Jawaban penuh keyakinan terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

Kyungsoo memincingkan mata menyelidik. Ia merasa sesuatu terjadi disini karena mendengar penjelasan singkat Sehun bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang ia ketahui. Ah tapi sudahlah. Yang penting Luhan kembali.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo ne _Sehun-ah."

Sehun membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu pulang. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo memang sangat ingin bertanya. Namun sedikit enggan karena bagaimanapun Sehun mengembalikan Luhan dalam keadaan utuh. Plus sebuah _hoodie_.

Ck.. Luhan itu pasti hampir membuat Sehun bernafsu tadi. Dilihat dari seberapa ketatnya ujung kaos yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur." Lagipula ia bisa bertanya kepada Luhan bukan?

'Odult Maniac'

Pagi hari..

"Eunghh.."

Luhan menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa sesuatu seperti memenuhi badannya. Tangan mungil Luhan meraba badan bagian atasnya.

"Hng?" matanya terbuka dan melihat sebuah _hoodie_ tebal berwarna cokelat yang terpasang dibadannya. Terakhir kali yang Luhan ingat saat ia sedang ber-

_Blush~_

-cinta dengan Sehun.

"Sehun–ah.."

Luhan meraba bibirnya yang membengkak. Terasa sangat berbeda. Padahal sudah berjam – jam yang lalu. Kilas percintaan semalam begitu membekas dalam pikirannya. Ukh ngomong-ngomong tubuhnya seperti remuk.

_Kriinngg!_

"_Omo!_" Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar jam _weker_nya berdering tiba – tiba. Ia meraih jam itu dan mematikannya. Ck.. jantungnya seperti mau copot. Luhan menarik selimutnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Luu _gwaenchanayo_?" samar–samar teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar dari luar.

"_Nee gwaenchana_ Kyungie~"

"Baiklah. Cepat mandi dan sarapan, _nde_."

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya setelah menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. Huft Luhan lupa, pasti semalam Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo bertanya macam-macam soal semalam?

Lupakan saja dulu. Sekarang lebih baik ia mandi.

Nyuutt

"_Appoo,_" sesuatu bagian bawahnya berdenyut sakit. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih. Ia bertahan dengan posisi setengah terduduk. Uft apa itu sisa semalam? Satu tangannya berinisiatif menekan bagian pribadinya. Menekannya untuk mengurangi denyutan perih diselangkangannya. "Sshh _appooo_," mata Luhan terpejam.

"Lu~ cepat mandi. Nanti kita terlambat," lagi pekikan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan.

"_Nee_.." Luhan membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan menanggalkan satu – persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

o.o

Mata kecil Luhan membulat. Menatap horror bercak keunguan yang nyaris memenuhi seluruh bahu, ceruk leher hingga payudaranya. ASTAGA!

"_Ya Tuhan!_"

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan memandang lesu kemejanya hari ini. Lihatlah! Kemeja yang dikenakannya sama sekali tak mampu menutupi jejak keunguan di leher jenjangnya. _Kissmark_ itu bertebaran dlehernya bagian depan.

"_Eottokhae_," gadis bermata rusa itu gelisah bukan main. Tak ada lagi pilihan. Luhan harus memakai _sweater_ seragam sekolahnya. Pluss syal manis berwarna peach melingkar dilehernya. Kostum aneh untuk Xi Luhan di musim panas.

Luhan menghela nafas. Entahlah ia sedikit kurang semangat hari ini. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo curiga nanti? Ah tidak-tidak..

"_Aigoo_ benda ini merepotkan sekali," ketusnya seraya menatap sengit syal yang menutupi lehernya. Toleransi penuh untuk _sweater_, namun tidak untuk syal. Poor syal!

Perjalanan menuju sekolah sungguh sangat terasa panjang bagi Luhan. Bahkan ketika memakan sarapannya, Luhan tetap memasang wajah tertekuk. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Hanya menjawab 'gwaenchana' ketika Kyungsoo bertanya dan serentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Membuat Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa Luhan sedang tidak enak badan.

"Lu~ kau yakin baik–baik saja? Wajahmu seperti tidak baik–baik saja, _chagi_~"

"_Nan gwaenchana_ Kyungsoo–ya," masih dengan aksen kesal yang kental sepertinya. Ooh Kyungsoo tak tahan melihat pipi Luhan yang menggembung serta wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"_Aigoo Luhannie_. Kenapa denganmu? Sama sekali tak ada masalah bukan?" gadis itu terkikik. Ia mengerti setelah menyadari kostum 'musim panas' Luhan yang sedikit tak biasa. Bagus bukan jika Luhan menaati aturan sekolah?

Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal memandang Kyungsoo yang terkikik nyaris meledakkan tawa. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud menertawakan Luhan.

"Ya! Kyungie~ jangan menertawakanku."

"Ahahaha_ arraseo_," Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kelas. Semenjak turun dari mobil, Luhan berjalan sambil menghentak- hentakkan kakinya. Oh, perhatikan rok lipatmu Luhan. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala. Kelakuan Luhan masih jauh dari dewasa.

"Ck, kekanakan."

Wushh..

"Kyaaa…." Luhan berteriak kecil ketika merasakan angin berhembus kencang disekitarnya. Roknya tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan hampir keseluruhan pahanya.

"Huaaa huaaa.."

"Wawwawawaaaa.."

"Hiaaaa hiaaaaaa.."

Para _hoobae_ disana berteriak bak kera ditengah hutan. Astaga! Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada dewa angin yang telah menganugerahkan 'angin segar' kepada mereka pagi ini. Meski bukan Luhan satu-satunya perempuan cantik di sekolah, tapi aura perempuan itu lebih mengesankan banyak anak laki-laki.

CROOT

CROOT

BRUK

Dan ini pertama kalinya murid laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat atau memang berada disana mimisan hanya dengan melihat rok Luhan tersingkap.

Sehun yang baru tiba disana, memandang tajam Luhan dari kejauhan. Benaknya berteriak tak rela melihat kejadian barusan. Kai yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya memandang Sehun yang terdiam.

"Woah, kau berasap Sehun–ah," sentil Kai tak tahu tempat.

"Diam," rahang Sehun mengeras. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Ya .. ya .. aku akan diam. Hei harusnya kau kesana memarahi mereka, bodoh. Kau 'kan kekasihnya."

_Deg!_

Tubuh Sehun membeku seketika. Perkataan Kai barusan seharusnya ia benarkan jika faktanya begitu. Ya, jika Luhan benar–benar kekasihnya. Dengan sebuah kata 'jika' semua menjadi terasa sulit bagi Sehun. Dan keterdiaman Sehun membuat Kai menoleh.

Sedikit banyak ia tahu perubahan reaksi Sehun, menganalisa wajah datar sahabatnya yang membeku. Wajahnya-pun menyirat ketidakpercayaan pada Sehun.

"Sehun. Jangan bilang kau.."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Merutuki kebodohannya yang seolah hanya memanfaatkan Luhan. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan Kai barusan.

"Hah, jangan sampai kau melukainya, Hun. Kau tahu? Gadis berkulit emas seperti Luhan sangat sayang untuk disakiti," ujar Kai bijak seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sehun memandang Kai sejenak.

"Aku tahu."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun menjalankan jemarinya diantara deretan buku tebal disana. Menatap teliti pada judul buku yang tengah dicarinya. Tugas sejarah yang nyaris membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Mengharuskannya berkutat berjam – jam hanya untuk memahami masa kejayaan Kerajaan Joesoen di era Korea terdahulu.

Dimana Kai?

Sahabat baiknya itu tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya disudut meja yang sepi. Ia terlelap dengan _headset_ yang menyumpal ditelinga.

_Grep!_

Sehun merasakan lengannya direngkuh seseorang.

"Hai Oh Sehun," sapaan yang mungkin 'kaku' dengan senyum manis.

Gadis itu mengerling nakal kepada Sehun. Saat tahu siapa yang memegang lengannya, pemuda berkulit_ milky skin_ itu melepaskan rangkulan si gadis dari lengannya. Risih juga dengan tatapan gadis itu yang sedikit menggoda. Bukannya malah tertarik.

"Apa maumu Chaerin?"

Senyum sinis penuh maksud terlihat dari bibir gadis itu. Sangat kontras dengan wajah cantik dan terkesan anggun. Tadi Chaerin yang saat itu sedang mengikuti Sehun ke perpustakaan sekolah, melihat Luhan sendirian yang juga tengah menuju ke perpustakaan berjarak lumayan jauh.

Batin iblisnya menyeringai, jelas tak mau menyia–nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Luhan bisa dijadikannya alat untuk meregangkan hubungan mereka. Salahkan dirinya yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun menyetubuhi Luhan di ruang klub tari malam itu. Dan sepengetahuannya, mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih. Atau belum?

Gadis itu menatap Sehun yang kembali fokus menarikan jarinya dideretan buku di rak. Ekor matanya melihat Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Sepertinya Luhan menyadari ia dan Sehun disana.

_Sreet!_

_Chuu~_

CL menarik kerah kemeja Sehun lalu menyambar bibir tipis _namja_ itu. Melumatnya ganas dan memaksa. Sehun yang kaget terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sebelum dengan kasar, ia mendorong CL keras.

_Brugh!_

"Akhh."

Sehun memandang tajam CL. Hampir saja wajah cantik itu membentur meja. Jika tangannya tak sigap menahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis kepada Sehun yang masih menatapnya tidak terima.

"_Well_, Oh Sehun. Kau ternyata kejam juga, heum?"

Sehun tak menjawab.

"Yah kuharap Luhan tak salah paham. Kekeke.. _Annyeong Ice Prince_ Sehun~" ujar CL sinis setelah melontarkan kalimat absurdnya. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bahkan gadis itu sempat mencuri ciuman dipipi kanannya.

"Bodoh," suara bass Kai menegurnya. _Namja_ tan itu menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Kai memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Sehun memberi tatapan 'apa-maksudmu?'.

"Kau tak menyadarinya? Luhan melihat kalian, Odult."

_Deg!_

"Apa?" _namja_ itu berdengung tak percaya atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Kai.

"Ya! Cepat kejar Luhan!"

Sehun bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Matanya berpendar mengitari koridor sepi. Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat sileut tubuh ramping Luhan yang berlari tertunduk. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk mengejar Luhan yang berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan tampak berjalan sambil mengutak – atik ponselnya. Baru saja ia menerima telepon dari _eomma_. Hm, jujur Luhan sangat merindukan _eomma_-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana _eomma_-nya bergumam merindukannya. Hei, Luhan itu anak baik. Meski belum lama berlalu, Luhan hanya melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan sang _eomma_, orang tua tunggalnya.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Mengambil buku yang ditugaskan oleh Kim seonsaengnim.

Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Luhan kembali tersenyum. Matanya menemukan Sehun disalah satu rak buku dan berniat untuk menghampirinya. Namun tak lama lengkungan bibir itu lenyap ketika seorang _yeoja_ yang ternyata ada disamping Sehun mencium ganas Sehun.

Entah kenapa, jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit. Bahkan denyutan kali ini melebihi sakit yang Luhan rasakan ketika melihat _eomma_nya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hiks.. Sehun.." Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beranjak dari sana sambil memukul kecil dadanya yang sesak. "Appo.. hiks.. appo.."

Kaki kecil Luhan menuntunnya ke taman belakang sekolah yang dirasa Luhan sepi. Disana, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pohon besar dipinggir danau.

Danau buatan itu terlihat tenang. Sesekali terlihat riak kecil akibat tiupan angin. Luhan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Sehun.. hiks..hiks.." Hatinya tersayat. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kejadian semalam, perlakuan baik Sehun, kedekatan mereka tiba-tiba dan Sehun yang bersama perempuan tadi. Berciuman . Apa daya semua telah terjadi bukan?

_Grep!_

Sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari samping amat erat. Luhan menghirup aroma vegetal citrus khas bau tubuh seorang Oh Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala kasar, kejadian barusan kembali melintas. "Hiks.. pergi.."

"Lu~ dengarkan a-"

"Kubilang PERGI!"

Sehun melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Menatap nanar gadis dihadapannya yang masih menutup seluruh wajahnya. Dia tahu wajah perempuan itu kini bersimbah airmata. Ia menyesali kejadian tadi.

"_Mianhae~_"

'TBC'


	7. Chapter 7

_Kaki kecil Luhan menuntunnya ke taman belakang sekolah yang dirasa Luhan sepi. Disana, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada pohon besar dipinggir danau._

_Danau buatan itu terlihat tenang. Sesekali terlihat riak kecil akibat tiupan angin. Luhan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya. Menyembunyikan isakannya._

_"Sehun.. hiks..hiks.." Hatinya tersayat. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kejadian semalam, perlakuan baik Sehun, kedekatan mereka tiba-tiba dan Sehun yang bersama perempuan tadi. Berciuman . Apa daya semua telah terjadi bukan?_

_Grep!_

_Sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari samping amat erat. Luhan menghirup aroma vegetal citrus khas bau tubuh seorang Oh Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala kasar, kejadian barusan kembali melintas. "Hiks.. pergi.."_

_"Lu~ dengarkan a-"_

_"Kubilang PERGI!"_

_Sehun melonggarkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Luhan. Menatap nanar gadis dihadapannya yang masih menutup seluruh wajahnya. Dia tahu wajah perempuan itu kini bersimbah airmata. Ia menyesali kejadian tadi._

_"Mianhae~"_

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun menunduk dalam. Isak Luhan mengalun disela keheningan. Pemuda _milky skin_ itu belum melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh Luhan dan perempuan itu bergerak-gerak risih. Mengisyaratkan agar Sehun melepas rangkulannya. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Sehun melepas rangkulannya.

Terdengar deheman dari Luhan bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang sudah mereda. Luhan menghapus sisa jejak airmata dengan jemari pendeknya. "Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf padamu Sehun–ah," ujar Luhan mulai buka suara. Tanpa memandang Sehun. Ia mendongak dan lebih memilih memandang danau didepannya beserta riak – riak kecil.

Angin semilir membelai pipi halus Luhan. _Deer eyes_nya menutup ketika angin itu berubah sedikit kencang. Sehun tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari Luhan. Menikmati wajah gadisnya. Ah bisakah ia mengatakan begitu pada Luhan?

Sehun hanya diam. Menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya. Gadis itu mulai menunduk kembali. Senyum yang terlihat miris terpatri disudut bibirnya dimana tersirat luka.

"Aku hanya orang lain, Sehun–ah. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu." Ujar Luhan dengan nada menurun dibagian akhir ucapannya. Ya, Luhan sudah memikirkannya karena benar bukan? Mereka bukan siapa-siapa bahkan ketika malam itu terjadi. Benda berdetak di dalam tubuhnya seperti akan lepas dari sarang ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Sehun mengerti. Dan ini salahnya. Harusnya ia lebih cepat menyadari ketika CL menciumnya.

"Kau tak cemburu?"

Dahi Luhan sontak berkerut kesal ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar di bibir Sehun.

"K-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!" ketus Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal benaknya telah mengira Sehun akan mengoceh panjang x lebar untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Atau barangkali memberi penjelasan atas hubungan mereka selanjutnya bagaimana. Hati Luhan sedikit berdenyut nyeri meski wajahnya bersemu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat perubahan _mood_ Luhan yang sungguh tak ia duga. Tanpa basa – basi, ia memeluk Luhan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang milik Luhan yang tertutup syal.

Perlakuan Sehun membuat Luhan menahan nafas. Rasa malu, kesal dan sakit di ulu hatinya menguap entah kemana. Luhan mengutuk tubuhnya yang hanya diam dan malah menikmati aroma manly Sehun yang menguar.

Lama Sehun membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Luhan. Hingga tanpa sengaja perlahan tangan kekarnya memegangi syal Luhan. Tangannya bekerja melonggarkan letak syal. Membuat ruang sempit yang cukup untuk mengekspos leher jenjang Luhan.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan telah melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Sehun. Matanya memejam erat sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu tegap Sehun. Namun sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut yang terasa di lehernya sontak membuat Luhan terbelalak.

Smirk mengembang disudut bibir Sehun yang tentu tidak disadari Luhan. Ia menemukan jejak cintanya semalam disana. Sehun memajukan wajahnya lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Se- nghh.."

Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun menghisap bagian titik sensitifnya disana. Gadis itu meremas rambut platina Sehun hingga berantakan. Semburat kemerahan memenuhi kedua pipi Luhan.

"Mhh.." lenguhan samar Sehun diantara hisapannya. Matanya memejam menikmati rasa kulit Luhan yang sangat manis di indera pengecapnya.

"Hun.. Nghh hentihkhann.." Luhan sesekali menggigit bibirnya ketika Sehun menyapukan lidahnya.

Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan cumbuan itu. Menghapus salivanya yang tertinggal. Lalu membenahi letak syal Luhan seperti semula. Kini wajah mereka tengah berhadapan. _Deer eyes_ Luhan berubrukan dengan mata setajam elang Sehun. Sedetik kemudian jarak antar wajah mereka terkikis.

Luhan bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hangat nafas Sehun menerpa bibirnya.

"Hapus jejak itu dibibirku, Lu~"

Angin berhembus pelan ketika mereka berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka. Pagutan itu begitu manis. Sehun melumat pelan bibir mungil Luhan. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan pipi masing – masing.

Sehun memandang wajah indah Luhan disela kegiatannya. Ia mengaitkan rambut panjang Luhan ditelinga. Membelai pipi Luhan lembut. Jemarinya sedikit demi sedikit merayapi hingga ke tengkuk Luhan. Menahan tengkuk itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jari mungil Luhan menggenggam erat seragam Sehun. Ini begitu memabukkan. Pertama kali ia merasakan 'apa itu ciuman' dan Sehun mampu membuainya begitu tepat. Tautan itu akhirnya terlepas. Meskipun Sehun sendiri sangat tidak ingin melepaskan bibir manis Luhan yang telah menjadi candu untuknya.

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan kembali merona. Rona itu kian parah ketika melihat senyum tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan milik Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka Sehun begitu tampan ketika tersenyum

"Kencanlah denganku."

Luhan mengerut dahinya bingung. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' batin Luhan.

"Kau tidak salah dengar Lu~"

"_Nne_?"

"Kujemput jam 7 malam,"

"Ttapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Yah mana bisa begitu, Sehun – ah," protes Luhan. Namun toh pada akhirnya Luhan mengangguk. Kali ini ia mengutuk perutnya yang bergejolak tak karuan akibat ulah Sehun.

'Odult Maniac'

Kyungsoo meremas kedua tangannya. 40 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan usai. Luhan tak juga kembali ke kelas. Dirinya terpaksa beralasan kepada Kim seonsaengnim jika Luhan mendadak sakit perut dan istirahat di UKS. Jadi ia yang menggantikan Luhan mengambil buku di perpustakaan.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada. Berhadapan dengan rak tinggi menjulang yang dipenuhi dengan buku _hardcover_. Gadis mungil itu memandang lesu deretan rapi buku tebal itu.

"Huftt.. baiklah Kyungsoo. Kau harus semangat. _Fighthing!_"

Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Memandangi dengan jeli tiap judul buku. Hingga akhirnya di deretan abjad S-Z, Kyungsoo menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Namun, ia kembali menghela nafas kasar. Buku itu terletak jauh dari jangkauan tangan.

"_Aigoo_ kenapa harus disana? Aish _jinjja_.."

Mata owl Kyungsoo mencari – cari kursi kecil atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencapai buku itu. Seketika matanya tertumbuk pada kursi kosong di salah satu bilik. Kyungsoo bergegas mengambilnya.

"Ah pakai itu saja."

Kyungsoo menyeret kursi yang sedikit berat. Memposisikan letak kursinya pada rak buku yang tengah ia cari.

_Tap._

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo memijak kursi. Ia mulai berdiri perlahan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada papan rak buku. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku.

"Ukhh, tidak sampai."

Kyungsoo berjinjit karena jemarinya hampir mencapai buku itu.

"Yap sedikit lagi.."

Gadis itu tidak menyadari sebelah kakinya hanya memijak sedikit pada bagian kursi. Naas Kyungsoo-pun oleng dan terjatuh.

"Kyaaaa…."

_Hup!_

Sepasang tangan kekar menangkap mulus tubuh Kyungsoo. Si pelaku penangkapan bergumam lega.

"Huff hampir saja." _Namja_ itu tersenyum puas. Mata kelamnya menatap tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya. Ia terkekeh melihat mata itu terpejam erat seperti bersiap menahan sesuatu.

Menunggu hingga beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tidak juga merasakan tubuhnya terbentur pada apapun.

"Hng? Kok tidak sakit?" gumam Kyungsoo yang jelas didengar _namja_ itu.

_Cup!_

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat dibibirnya. Mata owlnya menemukan _namja_ berkulit tan dengan kekehan ringan.

"_NEO?_ Ya! Turunkan aku," teriak Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergerak – gerak di gendongan Kai.

"Yah, _baby_~ jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti kau jatuh."

"Makanya cepat turunkan aku, _hoobae_ tidak sopan."

"_Aniya_. Lagipula kau harus berterima kasih padaku, _baby_. Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku tidak menangkapmu tadi, heum?"

"HOH? Fine. Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Mr. Kim," yang barusan itu terpaksa kok -_-

"Hanya itu?'

_Plak!_

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menempeleng kepala Kai ketika _namja_ tan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"AUCH!"

Kai tanpa sengaja melepas satu tangannya untuk mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat ulah Kyungsoo. Tak ayal pegangannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo ikut terlepas.

"Kyaaa.."

Gadis itu berteriak heboh. Namun Kai cepat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

_Syuut!_

_Hap!_

Tarikan kencang dipinggang Kyungsoo membuatnya langsung berdiri dengan tangan Kai yang menahan tubuhnya tadi. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung pesek Kai.

Semburat merah manis bermunculan di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya seolah kaku jika dihadapkan dengan raut mempesona Kai. Ia tak ingat bahwa kulit tan eksotis yang dimiliki Kai memberi kesan seksi padanya.

Kai menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Mata owl dengan pupil mungil nan lucu. Bibir seksi berbentuk hati ketika ia tersenyum. Oh jangan lupakan keindahan alami yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Siswa _namja_ dan siswi _yeoja_ berbisik memperhatikan mereka. Kyungsoo masih betah dengan posisi itu. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cassanova didepannya. Kai menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu terpejam. Ia terbawa suasana yang dibangun Kai.

"Noona~"

Suara berat Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sontak mendorong tubuh Kai. Ia menunduk malu dan memunggungi Kai.

'Apa yang kulakukann..' batinnya frustasi. Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar sambil meraba kedua pipinya yang menghangat.

_Cup!_

"Ya!"

_Duagh!_

"Argghhh.. sshh.. appooo.."

Kai mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu refleks memukul Kai dengan kepalan tangannya. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai rahang kiri Kai. Membuat _namja_ tan itu meringis kesakitan. Rahang kirinya berdenyut – denyut tepat dimana Kyungsoo mendaratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Beraninya kauu~"

Kyungsoo menggeram rendah. Aura hitam Kyungsoo menguar ke permukaan. Kai bergidik ngeri melihat gadis mungil didepannya dalam mode DevilSoo.

"Aa bb-_baby_~ Ssepertinya aaakku hhar-"

"Mau kemana, Jongin–sii?" ujar Kyungsoo penuh 'kelembutan'. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo saling memijat hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'KREK'.

"Aa noo- HWAAAAA.._ Appo .. appo_.."

Kyungsoo tanpa ampun memberi 'sentuhan cinta' kepada Kai. Pemuda tan itu menjerit kesakitan akibat 'sentuhan cinta' Kyungsoo di rambutnya. Mengundang tawa pengunjung perpustakaan yang mayoritas _yeoja_ saat itu.

"Rasakan! Rasakan itu _hoobae_ tidak sopan! Hyaa.."

"Huwaaa _baby_ – ya mianheee~ aaa .. appo.. appoo.."

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Lihatlah! Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Tak ada satupun yang berniat memisahkan mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

Bel baru saja berbunyi. Hampir seluruh murid SM High School berhamburan keluar kelas menuju surga mereka. Kafetaria.

Tak terkecuali Luhan. Setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk ke kafetaria lebih dulu, Luhan langsung menurutinya. Dan disinilah dirinya. Di meja sudut kafetaria tempat favorite Luhan. Posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan danau sekolah.

Diatas meja telah ada 2 _tray_ makan siang untuknya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dia membawanya? Tentu saja dibantu oleh _namja_ – _namja_ baik hati disebelah sana. Ketika ia kesulitan untuk membawa _tray_ itu, disamping Luhan berdiri _namja_–_namja_ –_hoobae_– memandang penuh harap kepada Luhan. Hanya dengan senyum manis Luhan, mereka mengangguk seperti _puppy_.

Kini tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo tiba. 10 menit berlalu, Kyungsoo belum juga muncul. Beberapa kali gadis rusa itu mengecek arloji. Mengecek ponsel, barangkali Kyungsoo mengabari karena terlambat datang.

Luhan memilih membunuh waktunya dengan menatap danau. Ia sangat menyukai riak – riak kecil air danau dipermainkan angin. Mata rusanya akan terpejam ketika angin menusuk pupilnya.

_Brugh!_

Sosok tubuh mungil menjatuhkan dirinya diseberang kursi di meja Luhan. Bibir mengerucut, alis bertaut kesal, dan wajah yang sangat _badmood._ Luhan yang fokus dengan kegiatannya, beralih kepada Kyungsoo. Memandang heran sahabat mungil di depannya.

"_Waeyo_, Kyungie~?"_deer eyes_ Luhan berbinar ingin tahu. Kyungsoo semakin memberengut kesal. Dalam hati, ia benar – benar mengutuk makhluk sialan bernama Jongin.

"Huftt.. _gwaenchana_." Sahut Kyungsoo pendek.

Luhan kembali mengerut dahinya bingung.

"Kyungie baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa cembetut seperti itu? Apa ini karena aku yang tidak kembali ke kelas? _Mianhee_.. Kyungie~ jadi dihukum gara – gara Luhan."

Gadis rusa itu menunduk dalam. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Sedang Kyungsoo malah menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Demi apapun, ia terkadang lupa dengan sikap Luhan yang berubah – ubah.

"Aa-_aniya_. Ini bukan karena kau, Luhannie~"

Luhan yang tadi langsung menunduk, perlahan mendongak. Ooh, lihatlah rusa kecil imut itu. Tampak mengenaskan dengan perasaan bersalahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa Kyungie tidak tersenyum?"

Ganti Kyungsoo yang nge-jleb sendiri. Ya ampun, Luhan bisa saja memperhatikan sampai kesana.

"_Aniya_a. Lihat! Lihat! Aku tersenyum bukan?" sambil menaikkan kedua sudut bibir ke atas, Kyungsoo member senyum kepada Luhan. Dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Ck, kau berlebihan, Nyonya Kim -,-

Luhan tersenyum senang setelah melihat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Ia memulai makan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo yang sudah menyantap duluan.

'Odult Maniac'

Kai pov..

Ashh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari Kyungsoo. Tak kusangka, cakaran Kyungsoo noona benar – benar kuat. Kepalaku berdenyut. Aku kembali ke kelas dan berpapasan dengan Sehun. Sepertinya dia mau keluar kelas.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Aku menegurnya. Tak biasanya Sehun suka berkeliaran di jam makan siang seperti ini.

Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas padaku lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku mendengus. Dia selalu saja seperti itu padaku. Padahal kami sudah berteman lama. Dan entah kenapa, aku tetap saja merasa kesal.

"Wajahmu." Samar–samar kudengar Sehun menyebut wajahku. Otak cerdasku menganalisa. Biarpun singkat, aku tahu Sehun mengingatkanku. Aku memperhatikan seisi kelas yang tampak memandangku intens. Bahkan ada yang terkikik hingga memegangi perut sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"_Mwo_?!"

"hahaha.. wajahmu, Kai."

Aku menyambar cermin salah satu teman _yeoja_. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Sebuah garis panjang memerah tampak menghiasi wajahku. Belum lagi rambutku yang tampak sangat mengenaskan.

Setelah menaruh asal cermin itu, aku beranjak keluar kelas. Tak perduli protes yang dilayangkan _yeoja_ itu. Kemana? Jelas saja mencari Kyungsoo. Terakhir yang kudengar, dia ada janji makan siang di kafetaria bersama Luhan. Aku tak perduli tatapan siswa lain yang cekikikan melihatku.

Di kafetaria, aku menelisik tiap sudut. Mencari sosok mungil yang telah merusak penampilanku. Dan itu dia! Aku menemukannya tengah makan sambil berbincang dengan Luhan noona.

Kai Pov end

Kyungsoo menyuap makan siangnya dengan santai. Waktu makan siang masih cukup panjang. Sesekali ia bercanda bersama Luhan yang tengah menceritakan tentang kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Ya, akhir–akhir ini Kyungsoo akui gadis rusanya tampak dekat dengan si es sekolahan. Plus Sehun juga sudah 2x mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

"_Ne.. ne_.. aku tahu, Luhannie~" jawab Kyungsoo setelahnya. Dimana ketika Luhan menggambarkan wajah datar Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkikik. Pertanyaan konyol _'apakah Sehun tidak dapat berekspresi?'_ membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan tawa. Ditambah dengan ekspresi lucu Luhan yang memperagakannya.

_Grep!_

Tiba – tiba, sebuah tangan memegangi lengannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Kai. _Namja_ itu tampak sangat berantakan. Oh, Kyungsoo. Itu ulahmu!

"_Mwo_?"

Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis mungil itu memberontak dari cengkeraman Kai. _Namja_ tan itu menatap datar Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menciut.

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti melihat Kai yang tampak menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat.

"Ano, Jongin–sii. Kau-"

"Aku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar, noona."

"Yah! Kau mau membawaku kemana.." berontakan kecil tetap dilakukan Kyungsoo namun Kai tak menggubris. Tangan kekarnya tetap menarik –menyeret– Kyungsoo. Menulikan telinag dari teriakan Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka berada di UKS. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo tepat di pahanya. Tentu protesan Kyungsoo tenggelam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi.."

Kyungsoo menatap _namja_ tan didepannya jengah. Ia sangat tidak nyaman duduk dipangkuan paha kanan Kai. Sedang _namja_ itu tengah duduk di kursi. Tak ada yang memarahi mereka? Tentu saja tak ada. Kai sudah mempersilahkan petugas kesehatan untuk keluar dari sana. Hingga tinggal mereka berdua di tengah ruang sempit itu.

"Cepat obati lukaku. Dan rapikan juga rambutku. Sekarang!"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun telah diinterupsi oleh Kai.," Atau aku akan memberimu hukuman, _baby_~"

Tatapan mesum dan smirk Kai membuat Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar.

"Jj-jangan macam – macam padaku," Ucap gadis mungil itu sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa tatapan itu membuatnya sedikit jinak? 'Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena kasihan,' elak benak Kyungsoo.

Baiklah apapun alasannya. Kini tangan mungil Kyungsoo mulai menyisir rambut halus Kai. Merapikan perlahan belahan rambutnya ke samping. Rambut itu sangat harum dan _fresh_. Bahkan harum mint dari rambut Kai melekat dijari mungilnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kai?

_Namja_ tan itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kesadarannya. Wajahnya dan dada besar Kyungsoo jelas berhadapan langsung. Berkali–kali Kai menarik nafas. Mengurung iblis mesum yang mulai berontak ingin keluar.

Kai meletakkan tangan kirinya di paha Kyungsoo. Telapak tangannya terbuka. Nyaris mengeratkan dipaha Kyungsoo ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kulit halus nan lembut Kyungsoo. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangan halus Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya.

Gadis itu tampak membersihkan kotoran dipipi Kai. Matanya berhenti pada goresan panjang yang memerah. Jarinya meraba pelan goresan itu. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Ia tak sengaja melakukannya. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika itu hasil perbuatannya tadi.

"_Chakkaman_."

Kyungsoo berdiri. Membuat rasa kehilangan tangan kiri Kai dengan kulit mulus Kyungsoo. Kali ini gadis itu kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. megeluarkan kapas, alkohol, perban dan obat luka. Kembali mendudukkan butt seksinya dip aha Kai. Hal yang tidak disadari Kyungsoo.

"Tahan sedikit ne? Ini akan terasa sedikit perih."

Memulainya dengan melumuri kapas dengan alkohol untuk membersihkan goresan itu. Menempelkan sangat hati–hati di pinggiran luka goresan itu. Ia terkadang berhenti mengoles, menunggu rekasi.

Namun Kai sama sekali tak bergumam perih. Matanya memandang lekat wajah serius Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Wajah Kyungsoo telah menjadi bius penahan rasa sakit untuknya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan sangat telaten merawat luka itu. Hingga Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan senuhan terakhir.

"Nah selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum ceria, puas dengan pekerjaannya. Jari mungil Kyungsoo menjauh dari wajah Kai. Namun Kai menangkap jemari itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya memandang Kai. Ia membeku menatap tatapan Kai yang menghanyutkan.

"_Saranghae noona_."

'Odult Maniac'

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju tampak sedang fokus membaca berkas ditangannya. Sesekali melirik jam yang menunjukkan waktu 12.30 KS. Berkas yang tadi dibacanya ia hempaskan di atas meja. Lalu berdiri dipinggiran jendela besar dan memandang pemandangan dibawah sana.

_Tok! Tok!_

Tanpa menoleh, lelaki paruh baya itu menyahuti.

"Masuk."

Dibalik pintu, muncul seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan pakaian minim. Ia berjalan dengan gaya sensual menghampiri lelaki paruh baya disana. Hanya menghampiri, tidak menyentuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu anda, Presdir Oh."

"_Nugu_?"

"Presiden Direktur Lee Donghae."

Tuan Oh tampak diam sejenak. Sebelum ia memutuskan. "Katakan aku akan-"

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Presdir Oh.."

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Tuan Oh. Ia berbalik memandang ke asal suara. Irisnya menemukan _namja_ paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal berjalan masuk dengan gaya angkuh.

Tuan Oh memberi isyarat kepada _yeoja_ tadi yang adalah sekretarisnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sekretarisnya itu mengerti. Ia membungkukkan badannya sopan dan keluar dari ruangan. Tuan Oh beralih pada tamunya.

"Apa maumu, Lee Donghae?" ujar Presdir Oh dengan _poker face_nya.

"Hei santailah, Kibum–ah. Bukankah kita teman heum?"

Presdir Oh atau lengkapnya Oh Kibum, appa dari Oh Sehun. Pemilik OH Home Shopping terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan ini dibangunnya bersama sang istri, Oh Yesung, mantan model papan atas di London. Ide usaha dari sang istri bahkan sangat sukses hingga pasaran Eropa.

Sedangkan didepannya, adalah Lee Donghae. Ia juga sahabat lama Presdir Oh. Pemilik Lee Corp yang berpusat di negeri Sakura, Jepang.

Namun masa lalu kelam mengubur cerita persahabatan mereka. Ketika Lee Donghae, memilih diadopsi oleh pimpinan Yamaguchi Kai, pimpinan Yakuza yang sangat disegani sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Kibum bahkan telah mengingatkan Donghae. Namun perkataannya tidak di gubris.

"Teman?" pria paruh baya itu tetap pada _poker face_nya. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika 'temannya' itu menggumamkan pertemanan lagi saat ini. Dan ingatkan dirinya bahwa Donghae adalah orang yang licik. Benaknya sensitive ketika lelaki itu menemuinya kembali.

"Ah, kudengar anakmu bersekolah di SM High School. Benar begitu, Kibum – ah?"

"Hn."

Tuan Lee itu sangat paham dengan sifat itu.

"Kau benar–benar tidak berubah Ki-"

"Langsung saja. Apa maumu," ujar Kibum. Pria paruh baya itu tidak suka sikap bertele–tele.

"Berikan puteramu untuk puteriku. Kau tahu? Puteriku sangat menyukainya."

Kibum berdecih dalam hati. Tak ia sangka rumor bahwa Presdir Lee sangat memanjakan putrinya terbukti. Kata 'berikan' bukanlah kata yang mirip dengan 'dijodohkan' atau ' dinikahkan' seperti kebanyakan yang ia dengar dari kliennya. Ini berarti lain...

"Tenang saja. Perusahaannmu akan untung besar nantinya, Bum–ah."

Donghae tak perduli. Apapun ia lakukan untuk putrinya. Menyenangkan puteri tunggalnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin sang puteri mengalami apa yang pernah dirasakannya dulu ketika remaja.

"Tidak akan."

Pria paruh baya itu memandang Kibum, sahabat lamanya. Sudah bisa ia prediksi temannya itu akan menolak. Ingat apa yang ia katakana? APAPUN.

"Kau tentu tahu jika berani menolakku, Kibum–ah."

Kibum melirik Donghae sekilas. Seolah sama sekali tak terganggu dengan perkataan setengah peringatan dari Donghae.

'Odult Maniac'

Kai membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Satu jarinya mengelus bercak merah keunguan di perut seraya tersenyum kecil.

_Puk!_

Tepukan dibahunya membuat Kai menoleh ke samping. Sehun, si pelaku memandang aneh Kai yang menyingkap seragam. Mata elangnya menemukan 'ukiran' disana. Alisnya bertaut seketika.

"Ini? Ah sudahlah. Kau tak perlu tahu. _Kajja_ kita pulang. Sore ini kita akan pergi seperti janjiku kemarin. Kebetulan sepupuku dari cina baru tiba tadi pagi," Ujar Kai panjang lebar. Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan.

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Dikarenakan Kai yang tidak juga muncul, membuat Sehun terpaksa menunggu di kelasnya. Kini mereka tampak menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

Kai tetap berceloteh meskipun hanya dijawab dengungan oleh Sehun. Ia tetap yakin Sehun mendengar meski wajahnya seperti acuh padanya.

"Hai, Sehun–ah!" sapaan ramah menghentikan langkah kedua _namja_ _whitecoffe_ itu.

Gadis berambut emas yang barusan menyapa mereka –Sehun– langsung bergelayut manja kepada Sehun. Tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sehun. Namun gadis itu tak perduli.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehun–ah. Kemana saja kau hari ini? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" pertanyaan bertubi–tubi yang dilayangkan gadis itu tentu saja hanya angin lalu bagi Sehun.

Kai hanya cuek. Ia tak perduli apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia sangat tahu cerita tentang gadis ini. CL. Gadis yang sangat dimanja oleh ayahnya, Lee Donghae. Tak banyak mengenalnya namun ia sangat menonjol dikalangan orang–orang yang mengenal baik gadis itu.

_Flashback._

CL memang gadis yang cukup tertutup. Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di SM High School, ia menemukan sosok Sehun. Pangeran negeri Kutub Selatan yang memerangkap seluruh penglihatannya.

"Uhh, dimana kelasnya ya?" sedari tadi CL hanya berputar–putar tanpa hasil. Disana ia bertemu dengan sosok _namja_ _milky skin_. _Namja_ itu adalah Sehun.

"Ah m-_mian_. Aa bisa bantu aku menemukan kelas 1C?"

Dan Sehun membantu CL mencari kelas meski tanpa sepatah katapun. CL yang agak salah tingkah, hanya diam selama Sehun menuntun jalan.

"_Arigatou_. Namaku Lee Chae Rin. Salam kenal mm.."

"Sehun."

"Ya, Sehun–sii. Sekali lagi _domo arigatou_.."

Sebagai murid pindahan dari Jepang, CL merasa sangat canggung. Tulisan bulat – bulat yang mereka sebut 'hangul' membuatnya berputar – putar untuk membacanya. Ia jelas tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Dan ia bersorak gembira dalam hati ketika kelasnya tak berjarak jauh dengan kelas Sehun. Mereka sama–sama di tahun pertama. CL seringkali mencuri lihat Sehun bersama _namja_ berkulit tan yang senantiasa mengekori. Terkadang ia menyiapkan minuman untuk Sehun ketika berlatih basket. Meski tidak digubris, CL tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap berusaha 'menempeli' Sehun.

Setengah tahun berlalu, CL melakukan itu. Sehun memang tak selalu mengacuhkan CL. Pemuda itu menyambut sikap ramah CL dengan dongkrakkan Kai. Hingga tanpa diduga, CL menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun.

"Ssehunn. Aaku mmeny-nyukaimu.." ujar CL dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat kotak persegi berwarna pink. Wajah CL tampak malu–malu dengan semburat rona pink di kedua pipi.

"_Mianhe_, Rin–ah. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman."

Gadis itu terdiam hingga beberapa saat. Matanya berubah sendu, memandang wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ttapi Sehun.."

"_Jeongmal mianhe_.." _namja_ _milky skin_ itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan CL sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. CL diam seribu bahasa. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasan di tolak.

CL selalu berkeyakinan 'apapun yang diinginkan harus ia dapatkan'. Ia bertekad untuk tetap berusaha mendapatkan Sehun. Apapun caranya akan ia tempuh. Begitulah seterusnya hingga mereka menduduki kelas 2. CL masih tetap mengejar Sehun. Karena ia yakin, Sehun hanya untuknya. Kenapa? Karena CL tidak pernah melihat Sehun bersama _yeoja_.

Pada akhirnya keyakinan itupun rusak ketika CL menemukan Sehun melakukan hubungan intim dengan Xi Luhan, _sunbae_nya di klub tari. Ia merasa terkhianati. Sehun seolah sama sekali tak tersentuh lagi olehnya semenjak Sehun mengenal Luhan.

Beuntung untuknya, karena Sehun ternyata tidak memiliki status apapun dengan Luhan. Dan untuk kali ini, ia akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

Kalian lupa siapa dirinya? CL aka Lee Chae Rin. Puteri tunggal Lee Donghae. Pengusaha sukses sekaligus anak angkat pimpinan yakuza terkemuka di Jepang. Meski sangat dimanjakan sang _appa_, CL baru akan menggunakan kuasa appanya jika ia sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginannya.

Bahkan tidak mustahil Luhan terseret nantinya.

_Flashback off_

Sehun melepas paksa rangkulan gadis itu. Dulu ia mungkin masih menerima jika masih wajar untuknya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia rasa ini sudah berlebihan. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ujar Sehun seraya menatap dingin CL. Ia beranjak dari hadapan CL diikuti oleh Kai.

CL hanya tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sehun benar – benar ingin bermain dengannya. Dan sebelum Sehun benar – benar jauh, CL sempat bergumam cukup keras.

"Ah tiba–tiba aku ingin berburu rusa kecil nan manis. Kudengar kelas 3.3 memiliki seekor rusa. Hm, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan~"

Sehun yang jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan CL. Yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah Luhan. Dan kelas itu penguat dugaannya. Ah tidak. Xiao Lu –nya tidak ada kaitan apa–apa disini. Meski perasaannya gundah, matanya melirik Kai disampingnya. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tetap terus berjalan ke area parkir.

'Odult Maniac'

"Hun, sepertinya perkataan CL tidak main–main."

Nada khawatir Kai jelas terdengar di sana.

"Aku tahu, Kkamjong."

"Luhan noona. Dia mengincar Luhan noona. Tapi bagaimana bisa, Hun?"

"Entahlah.."

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kai membelah jalanan di daerah perbatasan kota Seoul. Mereka sengaja langsung ke rumah _haraboji_ Kai guna mempersingkat waktu. Disamping Kai sudah sangat merindukan _gege_nya, ia juga ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada _haraboji_nya.

Kai dan Sehun sama–sama menguasai wushu. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada sepupu Kai. Tapi kemampuan mereka sedikit berkurang semenjak gegenya itu meneruskan sekolah di Cina. Gege Kai menguasai wushu sejak kecil. Mereka bertiga sering berlatih bersama di rumah _haraboji_ Kai. Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat mendukung. Saat itu usia Kai dan Sehun baru menginjak umur 10 tahun.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya khas korea seperti di kampong Hanok. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Disana sudah ada beberapa _maid_ yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Rumah itu sangat nyaman. Terakhir kali mereka kemari ketika tahun pertama sekolah menengah.

"Dimana _haraboji_?" tanya Kai kepada salah satu maid disana.

"Beliau ada di gazebo, Tuan Muda. Mari.."

Yah, Kai selalu menyebut kakeknya dengan sebutan _haraboji_. Tidak terbiasa, katanya.

Kedua _namja_ _whitecoffe_ itu mengikuti _maid_ yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sesampainya ditempat, _maid_ itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Barulah mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

Mereka membungkuk kepada Sang _haraboji_ yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Pintu gazebo sengaja dibuka lebar. Berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam ikan bergaya. Hijau daun mendominasi taman itu. Gemericik air pancuran kecil menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk dinikmati.

Sang _Haraboji_ masih belum membuka mulut. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kedua _namja_ _whitecoffe_. Menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mau apa kalian kemari, hah?"

'TBC'


	8. Chapter 8

_Kedua namja whitecoffe itu mengikuti maid yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Sesampainya ditempat, maid itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Barulah mereka dipersilahkan masuk._

_Mereka membungkuk kepada Sang haraboji yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Pintu gazebo sengaja dibuka lebar. Berhadapan langsung dengan taman dan kolam ikan bergaya. Hijau daun mendominasi taman itu. Gemericik air pancuran kecil menjadi melodi tersendiri untuk dinikmati._

_Sang Haraboji masih belum membuka mulut. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kedua namja whitecoffe. Menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi._

_"Mau apa kalian kemari, hah?"_

'Odult Maniac'

Kai memutar kedua bola mata malas. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sopan santun baik. Namja disebelahnya diam tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah, _boeji_. Kau itu sudah tua, masih saja suka bercanda."

_Plak!_

"_Appoo_~" jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Kai.

"Huh! Anak tidak sopan! _Boeji_ heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa melahirkan anak sepertimu," Ujar Kim _Haraboeji_ seraya mendengus kesal.

"Yah, salahkan saja mereka, _boeji_. Mereka yang membuatku!"

_Pletak!_

"_Boej_iiii! Ini sangat sakit kau tahu?!"

Sehun tetap setia dengan aura tenangnya. Ekor matanya melirik 'kasihan' kepala Kai yang menjadi bulan–bulanan jitakan. Meski pemandangan ini bukan hal baru bagi Sehun. Tapi diam-diam ia menikmatinya.

"Kau ini. Sudah tidak pernah menjenguk _Boeji_ lagi, malah bicara tidak sopan. Terkadang aku menyesal kenapa tidak mendapat cucu seperti Sehun."

"_Mwoya_? Yah _Boeji_-"

Kim _Haraboeji_ mengabaikan celotehan Kai yang entah apa, mendengus bosan. Ia memang sangat suka menggoda Kai sang cucu. Sewaktu kecil, Kai bahkan sampai menangis dibuatnya.

"Sehun–ah. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?" intonasi yang tadinya keras, berubah melembut ketika Kim _Haraboeji_ berbicara kepada Sehun. Berbuah tatapan tajam dari cucu satunya beserta dengusan kesal.

"Sangat baik, _Boeji_," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kim _Haraboeji_ bersorak senang melihat Sehun yang tersenyum.

"_Omona_. Kau imut sekali, Sehun–ah. Yesung memang sangat pintar memilih suami. Tidak seperti Kai."

Lagi dengusan kasar Kai menyahuti ucapan _Haraboeji_nya disertai gerutuan dari bibir sekseh miliknya. Selalu saja membandingkan antara dia dan Sehun. Dan Kim _haraboeji_ tidak pernah absen melakukan itu.

"Kai jangan mendengus. _Boeji_ masih bisa mendengar gerutuanmu. Ngomong–ngomong kalian benar mau berlatih pedang?"

Kembali Kai memutar bola mata malas. _Haraboeji_nya hanya memandang Sehun tanpa memandangnya. Orang tua itu tampak antusias sekali atas keberadaan pria berkulit pucat itu disini. Karena Sehun jarang berkunjung.

"_Boejiii_…"

"_Arra_. Gegemu sudah menunggu kalian di halaman belakang. Sudah pergi sana. _Boeji_ banyak urusan," Mengibaskan tangannya kepada Kai dan Sehun. Kai kembali mendengus melihat kelakuan _Haraboeji_nya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak pernah sekalipun benci dengan Kim _Haraboeji_.

_Greep!_

Kai berbalik lalu memeluk erat Kim _Haraboeji_. Pria yang menjadi sasaran pelukan Kai sempat kaget. Sesudahnya ia membalas pelukan Kai seraya mengelus punggung sang cucu yang kini terlihat lebih tegap..

"Aku merindukanmu, _Boeji_."

"_Ne_. _Boeji_ juga merindukanmu, Kai."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun memegang pedang ditangannya tegak lurus melawan grafitasi. Kedua mata elang itu terpejam. Mendengarkan seksama melodi angin senja di taman itu. Alis bertaut mengumpulkan konsentrasi.

_Trak!_

Genggaman pada pegangan pedang mengerat. Bersamaan dengan mata elang tajam terbuka dan berpendar penuh keyakinaan. Pedang itu dialihkan pada tangan kanan. Mengayunkannya pelan seraya memandang lurus ke depan.

Bibir Sehun sedikit membuka. Pedang bermata tipis dan mengkilat itu bergerak sesuai dengan kuasa Sehun. Mengayunkannya ke depan seperti menusuk lawan. Menarik kembali dengan tangan kanan dilanjutkan dengan menendang udara kosong sejajar dengan perut.

Lagi pedang itu diayunkan dengan gerakan memutar menggunakan sebelah tangan seolah pedang itu tongkat wushu. Ia merunduk dalam. Kini sasarannya beralih pada ilalang tinggi. Sehun menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan kirinya terulur searah jam 12 bersamaan dengan pedang. Kakinya siaga dan pedang panjang itu ia ayunkan ke belakang dan mulai berlari kecil.

Tatapan Sehun tak lepas dari ilalang itu. Alisnya semakin bertaut dalam. Semakin mendekati objek sasaran, pedangnya terayun cepat nyaris tak terlihat. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya berdiri tegak setelah melewati ilalang tersebut.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

1 detik

2 detik

_Pets!_

Ujung ilalang yang tajam itu terpotong rapi. Bahkan ilalang itu tak bergolak sedikitpun.

Kepalanya sedikit meneleng ke samping ketika berhasil memotong halus rumput ilalang tinggi sasarannya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dengan rambut basah yang menjuntai menutupi mata elang tersembunyi disana.

"Heh.."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk smirk.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"Whoaa Sehun.. Daebakk!" jerit Kai bak _fangirl_. Sehun melirik lelaki bertubuh tinggi di samping Kai dengan ekor matanya. Matanya menangkap gurat puas dari lelaki itu.

Kali ini giliran Kai melakukannya. Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Namun sedikit berbeda karena mereka mempunyai gaya tersendiri.

Sehun menghampiri pria tinggi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mengajarkan mereka.

"Zizi.."

"Panggilan yang menggelikan, Sehun," Lelaki yang di panggil Zizi itu mendelik kepada Sehun. Pemuda es dihadapannya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Zizi."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau itu menggelikan, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"_Wae_? Itu menggemaskan."

"Ck.. terserah."

Suasana hening sejenak. Mereka memandang Kai yang tampak serius. Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedang dengan terbalik. Pedang itu mengikuti arah jam 6. Berlawanan seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Ia membuat gerakan membentuk setengah lingkaran siap memotong tubuh lawan.

Udara sore menghembus rambut Kai yang basah bercampur keringat. Kai menyampirkan pedang ditangannya ke bahu. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan namja berkulit tan sama sepertinya.

"Ge.."

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil oleh Kai menoleh.

"_Ne_ Kkamjong?"

"Kau tahu nama Yamaguchi Kai?"

"Bukankah itu nama kelompok Yakuza asal Jepang?"

"_Ne_. Bagaimana tentang mereka, ge?"

"Hmm aku tak tahu banyak. Mereka cukup dikenal sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bahkan mereka pernah membunuh seluruh penumpang bus. Mereka membajak bus itu dan menuntut pengusaha dari klan Suzuki agar menuruti keinginan mereka. Yaitu menyerahkan seluruh asset berharga yang berada dibagian Eropa."

Sehun dan Kai turut mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan tanpa ada niatan menyela. Zizi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah menghela nafas sejenak.

"Suri, cucu kesayangan dari Presdir Oikoto Suzuki turut menjadi sandera disana. Bus itu berisi puluhan murid _primary school _dan para ibu. Semua polisi bahkan tentara dikerahkan dalam jumlah besar untuk menanganinya. Sayang mereka tidak terselamatkan. Pihak Suzuki terlambat beberapa detik dari waktu yang mereka tuntutkan. Alhasil, seluruh penumpang tanpa ampun mereka tembak bertubi–tubi hingga.. yah seperti yang kalian bisa perkirakan."

Sehun menunduk dalam. Giginya bergemelatuk keras. Sama halnya dengan Kai. Ia sedikit cemas dengan Sehun mengingat CL dan _appa_nya seperti apa.

"Tapi kenapa tiba–tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Kai?"

"Bukan apa–apa, Zizi. Hanya ingin tahu. Hehe.."

"Yah panggilan itu menjijikkan, Kkamjong. Dan kuperingatkan satu hal. Jangan sekalipun kau berurusan dengan mereka. Aku tahu anak angkat pimpinan itu memiliki satu orang puteri dan ia satu sekolah dengan kalian."

"_Mwo_? Kau tahu itu?"

"Jelas saja, bodoh! Aku penggemar mereka."

Kai menatap tak percaya kepada Zizi. Gege satunya ini selalu saja mempunyai hobi unik. Dasar AB-style. "Tapi kau masih payah untuk tahu banyak seluk–beluk mereka, ge."

"Sulit menemukan informasi mereka, Kai."

Sehun masih dengan keterdiamannya. Pikirannya melintas pada satu nama.

"Luhan.."

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang menjemputnya. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa penampilannya. _Dress_ berwarna merah muda lembut sudah rapi tanpa kerutan. Dan _hells_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya ia buat bergelombang. Terakhir Luhan memakai _make–up_ tipis dengan sentuhan _lipgloss strawberry_ pada bibir.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_Ne_ masuk saja, Kyungie~"

_Cklek!_

"Cieeeeee.. Kencan dengan Pangeran Sehun hm?"

Mendengar perkataan itu kedua pipi Luhan sontak menghangat. Luhan menunduk malu sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo sedikit merapikan _dress_ yang Luhan kenakan. _Dress_ itu mengekspos leher jenjang Luhan. Disisi Luhan, gadis itu sangat bersyukur jejak samar di lehernya memudar hari ini. Sayonara untuk syal yang berbaik hati merepotkannya beberapa hari kemarin.

_Ting! Tong!_

"Ah, itu pasti Sehun. Akan kubukakan pintunya dulu. Persiapkan dirimu, Luhannie. Hihi.."

"Kyungiee~"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan di kamar dengan diiringi tawa ringan. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

_Cklek!_

"_Annyeong_, noona.." sapaan ramah dari suara berat menyapa Kyungsoo.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri dua sosok namja bertubuh atletis. Blazzer serta tshirt yang dikenakan mereka mencetak lekuk tubuh mereka jelas. Kyungsoo menatap intens namja lebih tinggi. Blazer abu–abu dengan kaos hitam berkerah rendah. Celana jins hitam cukup ketat membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya. Serta rambut platina yang dibuat acak–acakan namun terkesan keren meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa itu adalah Sehun.

Berbeda dengan namja disebelahnya. Namja itu berdiri membelakanginya. Menggunakan t-shirt hitam v-neck dan jins biru tua. Rambut hitam itu terlihat jatuh tanpa diatur sedemikian rupa. Kyungsoo yakin meski terkena angin kencang sekalipun, rambut itu pasti akan kembali rapi dengan sendirinya.

"Sehun–ah, _nugu_?" alis Kyungsoo bertaut penuh tanya. Sehun melirik namja disampingnya..

Ala _slow motion_, namja itu perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Efek rambutnya yang bergerak ringan seperti iklan shampoo membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas sejenak. Tanpa diperintah, jantungnya berdetak diatas normal.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

"_Night, baby~_" Suara yang sama beratnya dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat memulihkan kesadarannya.

"_Kajja_, silahkan masuk."

Setelah mempersilahkan kedua namja itu duduk di sofa, Kyungsoo menyediakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kupanggilkan Luhan."

Kai sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Kaos longgar yang membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membuat pikiran mesum Kai bangun. Belum lagi _hotpants_ ketat yang sukses membuat Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasrat. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun.

"_Kkamjongie_~"

"Hn?" jawaban singkat Kai membuat Sehun menoleh kepada Kai. Sesuatu akan terjadi disini ketika Kai tidak marah bila Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan gegabah, bodoh."

"Hh aku tak bisa janji, Hun. Lihatlah! _Butt my baby _Soo itu semok sekali," Mata Kai berbinar cerah sembari berceloteh didepan Sehun. Pemuda _milky skin_ itu menatap jengah Kai.

_Pletak!_

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?!"

Sehun menggendikkan bahu tak perduli. Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan nampan minum beserta Luhan disampingnya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Mata elang Sehun terkunci melihat penampilan Luhan.

"_Kyeopta_.." kedua mata Sehun memandang dalam dari bawah kaki hingga ujung rambut Luhan. Gadisnya berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Ia berdiri disamping Luhan dan memberi ruang di tangan kirinya. Luhan menunduk malu sesaat. Menarik nafas untuk menetralkan jantungnya ketika melihat Sehun.

Luhan menautkan tangannya mengisi ruang yang diberi Sehun. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan dari Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ya! Ya! Kami melihatnya. Tak bisakah kalian untuk tidak mengumbarnya?"

"Diamlah, _Kkamjong_."

"Oke aku akan diam jika kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

"_Chakkaman._ Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Jongin–sii?"

"Aku? Tentu saja menemanimu, _baby-ya_~"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika Kai memberi tatapan mesum padanya.

"Tidak! Aku akan-"

"Sebaiknya begitu, Kyungie~ Lagipula aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian," Ujar Luhan menambahi.

'_Karena Luhan membantuku, aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu bubble tea selama seminggu, Sehun. Kekeke..'_ batin Kai senang.

"Tapi Lu aku tidak-"

"_Gwaenchana_, Lu noona. Serahkan Kyungsoo padaku. Kalian cepatlah berangkat. Ayo.. ayo.." sahut Kai panjang lebar sambil mendorong HunHan _couple_ keluar apartement. Sehun menatap datar teman hitamnya namun tersirat pesan disana.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam – macam. Pai paii.."

_Blam!_

"Atau tidak," Lanjut Kai lirih dengan smirknya setelah pintu tertutup.

_Gulp!_

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup mendengar perkataan Kai yang terakhir.

'Oh Tuhan lindungi aku…'

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun menumpukan dagunya dibahu telanjang Luhan. Semilir angin laut yang tidak terlalu dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati fraksi menyenangkan disetiap syaraf tubuhnya. Ini adalah saat–saat _favorite_ Sehun ketika bersama Luhan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makanan penutup.

"Lu~"

"_Ne_, Hunnie~"

Deburan ombak menjadi _backsound_ keheningan mereka sejenak. Yah, Sehun menyiapkan makan malam di restoran yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Membuat suasana senyaman mungkin untuk Luhan.

"Kau lihat bintang disana?" lanjut Sehun tanpa menunjuk apapun kepada Luhan. Ia lebih menikmati menyesap aroma natural dari tubuh Luhan. Sedang perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak lalu berkerut bingung. Langit hanya terlihat gelap. Bulanpun tersembunyi dibalik awan.

"Tidak ada bintang, Hun-ah."

"Bintang itu bersinar dikedua mata rusamu, Lu~" Luhan merasakan api kecil membakar kedua pipinya. Beruntung ia tak perlu bersusah payah menutupi karena Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi matahariku, Lu~?"

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Luhan yakin jantungnya melompat ke dalam perutnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis merasakan debar jantung Luhan yang bereaksi kencang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh ramping Luhan. Menunggu jawaban Luhan..

"Tapi Hun-ah.."

"Apa yang kau ragukan, Lu?"

"Hunnie~" Sehun menyadari keraguan Luhan. Menge_cup!_ kilat pipi tembam Luhan. "Usia tidak menjadi alasan untuk tidak memilikimu. Percayalah padaku, Lu~"

Luhan tak menjawab. Tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya, menggambarkan kegelisahan itu masih bersemayam disana. Perlahan Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari perempuan itu.

"Tatap aku, Lu. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Sehun member kesempatan Luhan berkelana mencari–cari sesuatu untuk menjawab setitik keraguannya. Mata elang Sehun berpendar penuh keyakinan. Luhan dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti hanya lewat tatapan mata Sehun. Perlahan Luhan tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

Sehun turut tersenyum. Ia memajukan tubuhnya.

"_Saranghae_ Xi Luhan."

"_Nado saranghae_, Oh Sehun."

Dan mereka akhirnya dipertemukan kembali dengan tautan manis yang dibangun Sehun atas dasar cinta mereka. Melodi malam mengalun disela ke_cup!_an itu. Tangan kekar Sehun menahan punggung Luhan dan satunya memeluk pinggang Luhan. Kedua tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun.

Kecipak basah penuh rasa menjadi bumbu tersendiri. Erangan–erangan halus dari Luhan menjadi nyanyian yang Sehun kutuk saat ini. Iblis mesum berwajah Kai memberontak bangun dari masa hibernasi.

Tak mau ini berlanjut, Sehun melepas tautannya. Menyisakan benang saliva tipis dan sedikit meleleh disudut bibir Luhan. Sehun menyesapnya seduktif. Matanya memerangkap mata indah Luhan yang berbinar. Ingatan saat mereka melakukan _you-know-what-i-mean_ melintas dipikiran Sehun.

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi tembam Luhan. Lalu merengkuh Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Lu.."

Luhan mengangguk didalam rengkuhan lengan kekar Sehun. Jantungnya bergetar hebat dan perasaan hangat memenuhi ruang dihatinya.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang," Sehun menggenggam erat jemari mungil Luhan.

'_Hangat,'_ Batin Luhan seraya memandang tautan jemari mereka.

Di parkiran, Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan yang disambut senyuman manis dari Luhan. Gadis itu melangkah anggun dan duduk menyamankan diri. Sehun memutar menuju kemudi. Namun matanya sempat menyipit melihat dua mobil van mencurigakan yang terparkir diujung jalan tak jauh dari halaman parkir restoran. Sehun mewaspadai hal itu dan cepat – cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

_Blam!_

Sehun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran. Mengabaikan sosok misterius dengan _hoodie_ abu menutupi hingga kepalanya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mendial nomor seseorang lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"_Bagaimana?"_

"Lakukan sesuai perintah. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan restoran."

_Pip!_

Sambungan terputus sesudahnya. Sosok itu kembali menghubungi seseorang .

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Yeoboseyo_. Noona Lee, kami sudah melakukan sesuai perintah anda."

"Bagus. Jangan sampai melukai Sehun. Cukup beri pelajaran untuk gadis itu. Mengerti?"

"_Ne,_ noona."

"Laporkan kembali padaku jika kalian telah berhasil."

"Baik!"

Sosok itu menyeringai. Didepannya berhenti sebuah mobil van. Ia langsung memasuki mobil itu dan pergi dari sana.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun melirik spion mobilnya berkali–kali. Matanya menangkap dua van yang ia lihat diujung jalan restoran tadi tengah mengikutinya. Meski berbaur dengan kendaraan lainnya. Ia beralih melihat Luhan terpejam.

"Lu~ ?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun.

"_Ne_, Hunnie~"

"Kau tidak tidur, Lu?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Hunnie," Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Dan demi apapun, Sehun sangat ingin berharap sedang dalam keadaan tidak menyetir sekarang. Bibir mungil Luhan seperti memanggilnya. Sehun sontak menggeleng akan pemikirannya barusan.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?"

"_Ne_? Ah tidak apa Lu."

"_Jinjja_?" sahut Luhan seperti tak percaya. Mata rusanya mengerjap lucu menatap Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun terulur mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Senyum terpatri dbibirnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Lu."

Sehun kembali melirik spion. Kedua van itu tampak masih mengikuti mereka. Sehun memandang jalanan yang cukup sepi. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gasnya menambah kecepatan. Mobil sport Sehun meraung kencang ditengah jalanan sepi. Bahkan van yang diamati Sehun juga turut mengencangkan laju kendaraan. Luhan tetap tenang dikursinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia mengira Sehun ingin cepat sampai karena lelah.

Raut Sehun tetap tenang seolah terbiasa membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya bergerak waspada melihat van itu hampir mendahului mereka. Sehun melirik Luhan, takut–takut Luhan ketakutan.

"Kau tak takut, Lu?"

"Hng? _Aniya_ Sehunnie. Bukankah kau sangat lelah? Atau kau mau aku yang menyetir?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, _chagi_.." Luhan mengutuk Sehun karena membuat jantungnya tertelan di lambung. Namun ia menjadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sehunnie. Bisakah kita mampir sebentar di minimarket disana?"

"Haruskah dibeli malam ini, Lu?" gadis itu mengangguk kepala lucu dengan bibir sedikit manyun. Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah."

Dan Sehun harus membagi pikirannya untuk melindungi Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

"_Baby_~"

"…"

"_Soo baby_~"

"…"

"_Nae Princess_~"

"…"

"Ayolah _baby_. Jangan mengacuhkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini~"

_Twitch!_

Perempatan imajner tercetak sudut kanan dahi Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata owl itu akhirnya jengah juga membiarkan Jongin. Nyaris saja ia melempar novel cukup tebal diwajah 'tampan' Jongin.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, Kim Jong-mmph," ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Kai menutup bibir Kyungsoo dengan 3 jarinya. Gadis itu melotot sangar. Kai mengutuk dalam hati iblis mesum yang bangun ketika menyentuh bibir lembut Kyungsoo.

"Kau 'akan' jadi kekasihku, _baby_~" putus Jongin seenaknya.

Kyungsoo menepis jari Kai yang bersarang dibibirnya. Ia kembali mengabaikan Kai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca novel. Kai beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _baby_~"

"Ya! Ya! Apa maumu? Menjauh dariku, Jongin–sii," Ujar Kyungsoo heboh ketika Kai mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggulnya. Kai membuat jarinya seolah terpeleset ke bawah hingga menemukan dua bongkahan kenyal Kyungsoo.

"Wah, ternyata _butt_-mu besar, _baby_~"

_Pletak!_

"_Nappeun namja!_"

"_Wae_? Kau 'akan' jadi kekasihku juga nantinya, Soo _baby_~"

"_Mworago_?!"

_Slurp!_

_Deg!_

Teriakan itu dihiraukan toleh Kai. Malahan ia melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilat seduktif telinga mungil Kyungsoo. Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri merasakan sensasi aneh akibat jilatan Kai. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Yah lepashh.."

Namja tan itu menyeringai lebar. Ia semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya. Menjalar hingga bertemu pipi tembam milik Kyungsoo. Tak cukup mudah baginya menaklukkan gadis ini. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo ditahan Kai.

Berbeda dengan sifat galaknya jika bertemu. Tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini dan menguncinya, Kyungsoo tak banyak melawan.

"Tenanglah noona."

"Lep-mphh.."

Kai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir penuhnya sangat pas dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu. Kai menyesap manis bibir yang dapat dipastikan menjadi candu untuknya. Bibir Kyungsoo sangat kenyal.

"Mphh."

Nada protes Kyungsoo teredam didalam tautan mereka. Gadis itu memberontak sekalipun Kai tak henti memanjakan bibirnya. Kai masih menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang jelas tak ada apa-apanya. Ia merengkuh Kyungsoo agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghh.." lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo terbuai oleh ciuman Kai. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lidah Kai dimulutnya. Lidah Kai mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo meminta celah. Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkannya. Kai menggigit bibirnya.

"Akh.."

Tanpa buang waktu, Kai mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo dan mendorong lidah gadis itu. Membelit satu sama lain dan bertukar saliva.

_Plop!_

Kai melepas tautan itu dan memandang wajah merona Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih menutup mata dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Ciuman tadi nyaris merenggut habis pasokan oksigennya. Kai membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Noona, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu.." Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya menatap iris kelam Kai.

"Aku.."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun menunggu Luhan didekat pintu masuk. Luhan melarangnya untuk ikut ke dalam. Beruntung untuk Sehun karena dapat mengawasi kedua van yang mengikuti mereka tadi. Tampaknya mereka kehilangan jejak Sehun.

"Untung saja aku berhasil lolos."

10 menit berlalu tapi Luhan tak juga keluar. Sehun mengecek arlojinya. Bukankah tadi Luhan berkata tidak akan lama? Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi. Baru turut masuk ke dalam.

"_Kajja_, Sehunnie."

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dengan satu kantong plastik ukuran sedang. Sehun melirik kantong plastik yang Luhan sembunyikan dibalik badannya sembari menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang kau beli, _chagi_~?"

Luhan memandang Sehun gugup. Ia meremas kantong plastik dibalik badannya.

"Iitu rahasia, Hunnie.."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia lalu menggiring Luhan kembali ke mobil. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat gerombolan seseorang berbaju hitam di mobilnya. Ia tahu itu bukan pertanda baik. Sehun memutar otaknya mencari cara menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Lu, bisakah kau belikan aku ramyeon?"

"Hng? Untuk apa Hunnie?" Sehun melirik sesekali ke arah mobilnya sambil melancarkan kebohongan dadakannya.

"Aaa itu pesanan Kai. Bisakah?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Baru saja akan kembali berjalan, Sehun menyela.

"Kau saja. Aku harus ke mobil sebentar."

"Baiklah. Jangan lama–lama Hunnie.."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hingga masuk kembali ke dalam minimarket. Lalu ia berbalik melangkah mantap ke tempat mobilnya terparkir manis. Berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana.

Gerombolan orang itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" ujar Sehun lantang dan menatap intens mereka. Tubuh mereka besar – besar bak binaragawan. Mereka berjumlah 10 orang. Sehun sangat yakin mereka orang terlatih.

"Serahkan Luhan kepada kami," Salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara. Suasana cukup sepi karena hari menjelang larut. Sehun mendongak menatap mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus melawan. Setidaknya ia punya waktu sempit untuk menyelesaikan ini menjelang Luhan kembali.

"Heh, kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Tinggalkan pemuda ini. Kita cari saja gadis itu," Mereka serentak berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

_Dug!_

_Bugh!_

"Arggghh.."

Sehun menendang batu yang cukup besar dan tepat mendarat dikepala salah satu dari gerombolan itu. Si korban pelemparan menggeram marah. Ia lekas berbalik diikuti anak buahnya yang lain.

"Kau berani melawanku, anak kecil?"

"Langkahi aku dulu!"

"Ya! Kau punya nyali ternyata, eoh? Hajar dia!"

"Hyaaaaa.."

Sehun melirik ranting cukup besar didekatnya. Ia mengambilnya tepat salah satu dari mereka yang hendak menghadiahi Sehun bogem mentah.

_Bugh!_

Pukulan ranting itu tepat mengenai pelipis si penyerang dan ia pingsan membuat hening seketika. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Gerombolan itu menyerangnya membabi – buta. Seluruh titik tubuh Sehun menjadi incaran mereka untuk melumpuhkan Sehun. Beruntung Sehun menguasai beladiri sejak kecil bersama sang gege.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Satu persatu diantara mereka tumbang meski tetap mampu berdiri. Sehun hampir menghabisi mereka namun naas. Sehun sedikit lengah, salah satu dari mereka menghantam tengkuk Sehun. Namja itu terjerembab. Ia dipaksa bangun dan kedua tangannya dipegangi oleh dua orang berbadan besar itu disisi kiri kanan.

"Hahaha.. Masih mau melawan juga, hah?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Sepertinya itu sang pimpinan. Sehun tertunduk karena pukulan tadi membuatnya sedikit lemas.

_Grep!_

"Akhh.." pimpinan itu mencengkeram dagu Sehun dan memaksanya mendongak.

"TATAP AKU, BOCAH TENGIK!"

Sehun menatap sayu ke si pelaku pencengkeram dagunya. Seringai kemenangan terkembang di bibir orang dihadapannya. Sehun mencoba sedikit memberontak, namun cengkeraman dikedua sisinya terlampau kuat.

"Sekarang katakan dimana gadis itu. Dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, bocah."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah balik menatap pimpinan itu.

"Cepat katakan!" Sehun meringis karena cengkeraman didagunya semakin kuat. Mata elangnya menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"Tidak."

"Ggrrrhhh.. Katakan atau kau-"

_Bugh!_

"Akhhh.."

_Bruk!_

Hening.

Sehun mengerjap matanya sesaat. Ia memandang tubuh pimpinan yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

"_Mianhe_ saya terlambat, Tuan Muda Sehun," Suara bass menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Suara yang jelas cukup familiar ditelinga Sehun. Ia mendongak mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"H-hyung?"

"Ya! Siapa kau beraninya ikut campur!" salah satu diantara mereka berteriak.

Disana, berdiri dua namja tiang listrik sambil mengayunkan tongkat ditangannya. Salah satunya hanya diam sambil mengunyah yang sepertinya adalah permen karet. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka berdua langsung menghabisi gerombolan yang menyerang Sehun tadi.

_Bbang!_

_Bbang!_

_Bugh!_

_Duagh!_

_Praang! _(?)

Tak sampai 5 menit, beberapa dari mereka habis tumbang ditangan dua namja itu. Tinggal dua orang yang memegangi Sehun. Mereka sedikit gemetar ketika mendapat tatapan dingin salah satu namja jangkung disana.

_Kreek!_

Suara gemeretak kepalan tangan terdengar. Kedua orang yang memegangi Sehun menelan ludah susah payah. Mereka dapat merasakan pergerakan pada tangan Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku," Suara dingin bernada rendah itu menyergap mereka. Membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Atau-"

"Hiiiiii….."

Mereka lari tunggang langgang berdua. Meninggalkan teman mereka yang tergeletak disana.

"Yahh tuan muda Sehun. Harusnya kita tanya dulu siapa mereka," Ujar salah satu namja tiang itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tak perduli tatapan aneh dari namja dingin disampingnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka."

"Baiklah tuan muda," Jawabnya seraya tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan berkilaunya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Kris hyung, _gomawo ne._."

"Sudah kewajiban untuk kami, tuan muda."

Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Tuan Oh yang meminta kami untuk mengawasi tuan muda," Jawaban itu membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksud hyung?"

"Temui saja tuan Oh jika tuan muda perlu jawaban."

"Sehunnnn.."

Teriakan Luhan dikejauhan terdengar oleh Sehun. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Gadisnya berlari kecil menghampirinya bersama dua kantong plastik. Mungkin salah satunya berisi ramyeon.

"Sehun, _gwaenchana_?" nada khawatir kentara dari suara Luhan. Gadis itu memandang sekujur tubuh Sehun yang berkeringat dan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Alis Sehun bertaut dalam. Apa Luhan melihat? Pikirnya.

Luhan melihat kearah dua namja didepan Sehun. Ia membungkuk seketika kepada mereka berdua.

"_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_, oppa. Sudah membantu Sehun," Ujar Luhan sopan seraya tersenyum manis kepada mereka berdua. Kris menepuk pelan kepala gadis dihadapannya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne_. Kau tidak apa–apa bukan?" jawab Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena Kris tak mungkin akan membuka suara emasnya.

"Tunggu. Kau mengenal mereka, Lu?"

"Tadi saya yang menahannya, tuan muda. Gadis ini hampir saja mau membantumu. Untung saja saya tepat waktu. Hehe.." ujar Chanyeol beserta cengirannya yang terkesan idiot.

"Lu, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Untung saja mereka yang menemukanmu. Kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu bagaimana, hm? Kalau bukan mereka yang menolongmu bagaimana?"

Duo tiang listrik itu memandang pongo majikannya. Tak pernah mereka menemukan kalimat sepanjang itu dari mulut Sehun selain orang–orang tertentu.

"Tapi Hunnie. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu~" Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedih. Sehun merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda cepat pulang. Kami akan mengawasi dari belakang."

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kalian pulanglah."

"Ini perintah."

"Turuti saja, Hunnah.." Luhan menatap khawatir Sehun. Jujur ia tak mau Sehun celaka nantinya. Bukannya Luhan tak percaya. Jika bukan karena pukulan ditengkuk Sehun tadi mungkin Luhan akan membiarkan keputusan namja itu barusan. Sehun menatap Luhan. Namja itu bahkan menemukan setitik ketakutan dimata Luhan.

"Baiklah. _Kajja_ kita pulang."

Sehun memasuki mobil diikuti Luhan disampingnya. Sedang kedua namja tadi memasuki mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Dan melajukannya mengikuti mobil tuan muda mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

Jam 10 PM.

Kyungsoo terus melirik jam diruang tengah yang menunjukkan waktu mulai larut. Kai tengah terlelap dipangkuannya. Terkadang, Kyungsoo akan tersenyum kecil ketika Kai menyeracau tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan, Jongin," _Wae_ Jongin? Karena Kyungsoo lebih menyukai panggilan itu ketimbang 'Kai'.

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo meraba kedua iris kelam Kai.

"Mata ini sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku ingin mencongkel mata ini karena membuat jantungku lepas."

Kini jemarinya beralih ke hidung pesek Kai.

"Hidung ini. Seperti hidung _puppy_. Bolehkah aku memencetnya ketika kau mengesalkanku?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan monolognya. Kai sama sekali tak terganggu dengan jemari–jemari mungil yang mengusik wajahnya. Kini jemari Kyungsoo hinggap dibibir Kai yang terkatup rapat.

"Bibir ini. Sangat pintar ketika berbicara. Cerewet. Suka memanggilku '_baby_'. Kau tahu, Jongin? Saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya, aku sangat terobsesi untuk menggigit bibirmu ini. Hihi.." tak sadar Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa aku benar menyukaimu? Ishh.. tapi kau menyebalkan, Jongin. Aku membencimu," Dengus Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_, _baby_~"

Kyungsoo mnegerjap sesaat. Ia sangat yakin ada yang menyahutinya. Itu bukanlah suaranya. Bukankah Kai tidur? Pikirnya.

_Cup!_

'Gyahhh..' teriak Kyungsoo didalam hati. Ia berbalik melihat Kai yang telah terduduk dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Ya! Kenapa menciumku eoh? Tidak sopan!"

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Ia melayangkan sebelah tangannya yang ditangkap oleh Kai. Kedua irisnya memandang intens bola mata jernih Kyungsoo.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Kyungsoo merasakan jantung memompa lebih cepat, efek dari perlakuan Kai yang menciumnya. Terkutuklah tubuhnya yang hanya diam ketika Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Tinggal beberapa centi, bahkan hangat nafas Kai menerpa pipinya, bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

_Ting Tong!_

Kai yang lengah membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan diri. Ia langsung berlari kearah pintu. Tak perduli gerutuan Kai.

_Cklek!_

Pintu dibuka menampilkan Sehun dan Luhan. Namun keadaan berantakan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memekik.

"Astaga Sehun Luhan! Apa yang terjadi?! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyusul Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat lebam di wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, g_wae_nchana? Noona apa yang terjadi?" Kai bantu memapah Sehun meski namja itu tidak terlihat akan oleng bersama Luhan. Mereka masuk dan mendudukkan Sehun di sofa. Sehun memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir. Kepala belakangnya mendadak berdenyut kuat.

"Bukan apa-apa Kai. Aku siapkan minum dulu. Lu, kotak obat ada di kamarku."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang didapur.

"Siapa menurutmu dalang dibalik semua ini, Hun?"

"Sepertinya gadis itu."

"Kau yakin, Hun?" anggukan pasti Sehun meyakinkan Kai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun membuka matanya. Ia menatap Kai.

"Mereka menyebut Luhan."

"Hunnie. Sini kuobati dulu lukamu."

Kai menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo memegang kotak P3K ditangannya dan meletakkan di meja. Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya bertanya disela Luhan mengobati luka lebam Sehun.

"Noona, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi.."

'TBC'


	9. Chapter 9

_Kai menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo memegang kotak P3K ditangannya dan meletakkan di meja. Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya bertanya disela Luhan mengobati luka lebam Sehun._

_"Noona, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi.."_

'Odult Maniac'

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, Kkamjong," Sahut Sehun sebelum Luhan membuka cerita.

"Tapi-"

"Kim Jongin," Nada dingin Sehun menginterupsi kalimat yang baru akan Kai lontarkan. Kai bungkam seketika. Mengundang kikikan geli Kyungsoo disampingnya. Kai menoleh kesal pada si mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menghukummu _baby_~"

"_Mwo_? _Waeee_?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ketus. Kedua alisnya bertaut memandang Kai. Tak menyadari _aegyo_-nya yang menguar seketika.

"Yaa..yaa.. kau sengaja memancingku _baby_~?"

"Ishhh aku membencimu, Kim Jongin."

"_Nado saranghae_, _baby_~"

"Tsk.. Aarrgghh terserah kau saja!"

Luhan memandang bingung Kyungsoo dan Kai. _Deer eyesn_ya mengerjap melihat tingkah ajaib Kyungsoo yang tengah merona. Sehun mengelus lembut pipi _yeoja_-nya, ketika melihat raut bingung Luhan.

"Kyungie~ Kau sakit?"

Ganti Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Aku baik–baik saja, Lu."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Kyungie~?" sambung Luhan seraya mengerjap–ngerjap lucu. Sehun yang tak tahan langsung mengecup kilat mata rusa Luhan. Yang berbuah rona merah di pipi Luhan.

Kai tersenyum miring. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup ketika melihat seringai menjengkelkan dibibir Kai.

"Y-ya! Jj-jauhkan tatapan mesum mm-milikmu itu, Jj-jongin!" Kyungsoo sedikit terbata ketika mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan rona merah semakin kentara di wajah putih bak porselen miliknya.

"_Aigoo uri my_ _baby_ manis sekali eohh.." ujar Kai menggoda 'calon kekasih' mungilnya. Ia mencolek–colek dagu Kyungsoo. Tapi ditepis kasar oleh gadis mungilnya.

"Bb-bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Huhh!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Kai. _Namja_ tan itu semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah _baby_~ mengaku saja kalau kau terpesona padaku."

"_Aniya_!" teriak Kyungsoo cukup kencang.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, _baby_~?"

"Ini karena udara sangat panas, _pabboya_ Jongin!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang ditarik oleh Kai. Bibirnya mengerucut maksimal karena Kai masih terus saja menggodanya.

Luhan menggendikkan bahu seraya bersandar di bahu lebar Sehun. Mengabaikan pertengkaran tak jelas Kaisoo. Ia memilih untuk memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Luhan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Menikmati aroma vegetal citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Hunnie~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu," Sehun terkekeh geli ketika Luhan mengatakan itu. Hei, bukankah mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama? Pikirnya.

"_Chagi_, bukankah aku disini?"

"_Ne_. Tapi, bisakah kau menginap, Hunnie~?" ucapan Luhan berbuah seringai setan dibibir Sehun. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah membuat seringai itu lenyap.

"_Waeyo chagi_? Kau ingin aku 'menidurkanmu', hm?" perkataan Sehun disambut pukulan kecil didadanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan pelakunya? Lihatlah bahkan kedua pipinya merona hebat. Pemuda itu tergelak kecil.

"_Pervert_.."

Sehun terkekeh gemas. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan Luhan. Menyesap aroma kiwi dirambut halus Luhan. Berkali–kali Sehun mengecupinya tanpa bosan. Gadis itu turut menyamankan diri sembari memeluk tubuh kekar dalam pelukannya.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya hingga menemukan ceruk leher Luhan.

"Fyuuhh.." Luhan bergidik geli merasakan Sehun meniup disekitar bawah telinganya. _Namja_ milky skin itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan. "Aku menginginkanmu, _chagi._."

Luhan menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya melakukan hal 'itu' lagi dengan Sehun. Meskipun Sehun telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Lama terpekur dengan lamunannya. Hingga sebuah tarikan didagu menyadarkannya. Jemari kekar Sehun menuntunnya untuk mendongak. Mempertemukan mata eagle Sehun dengan mata rusa Luhan.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dalam memompa darah dan mentransferkan darah itu di kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu~" ujar Sehun seraya perlahan mengikis jarak mereka. Luhan mengikuti nalurinya dengan menutup mata.

"_Nado_, Sehunah~"

Bibir mereka nyaris bersatu sebelum..

_Pluk!_

Sebuah bantal sofa mendarat diatas kepala Sehun. Keduanya langsung sadar dan Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia mengerucut sebal kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan aura iblis. Sehun menatap kikuk Kyungsoo.

"Ee noona.."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?"

"_A-aniya_ noona."

Kai berusaha mati–matian menahan tawa melihat Sehun. Jarang–jarang melihat si Es ini tunduk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Awas jika kau berani–berani menyentuh rusa manisku lebih dari itu, Tuan Oh! Percayalah kau tidak akan mau tahu akibatnya," ujar Kyungsoo tegas seraya memberikan smirk terbaiknya kepada Sehun. Bahkan Kai yang disamping Kyungsoo bersumpah, seringai itu lebih mengerikan dibanding milik Sehun!

_Glup!_

Kedua _namja_ itu meneguk saliva kasar. Hantaman telak Kyungsoo membuat jantung mereka lari marathon. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang setia dengan kerucutan dibibirnya. Gadis itu menatap kesal Kyungsoo yang dianggap mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sehun tadi.

"Kyungie~" Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Luhan. Ia mengerti tatapan Luhan, ia mendirikan jari telunjuk dan menggoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan bergantian.

"_No.. no.. no_. Kau belum cukup umur, Lu~" perkataan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Luhan memberengut maksimal. Kedua pipinya menggembung. Dan alisnya bertaut hampir menyatu. Sehun mati–matian berperang dengan iblisnya untuk tidak menerkam Luhan sekarang. Ada Kyungsoo dalam _mode Devil_, ingat?

"Ughhh.. Sehunnie~ Kyungie jahat padaku~" Adu Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun posesif.

Kyungsoo me_rolling eyes_ matanya. Rengekan Luhan adalah kelemahannya.

'Odult Maniac'

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi lambang aneh, seorang gadis menatap tajam dua orang berbadan kekar yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya. Cahaya remang lampu menampakkan sileut kedua orang itu yang menunduk takut meski hanya sekedar menatap balik gadis itu.

Disisi pintu ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang penjaga. Keduanya berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dan tangan yang terlipat didepan. Dagu sedikit terangkat memberi kesan angkuh bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"_J-jjeosonghh-hamnida_, nn-noona Lee. Kkami benar–benar menyesal," Ujar _namja_ disamping kanan. Tak dipungkiri, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Mereka tidak bisa melawan gadis didepan mereka karena gadis ini memiliki kuasa penuh atas mereka.

"_Baka_!"

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Gadis itu –Chaerin– memukul kedua _namja_ itu dengan tongkat. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai bahu kekar mereka. Chaerin kembali menghantamkan tongkat panjang itu ke tubuh kedua _namja_ kekar tadi dengan beringas.

"_Appo_.. hhah.. noona ampuni kami akh.." mereka memelas kepada Chaerin. Meski itu sangat tidak mungkin. Gadis berambut panjang ini sangat kejam menyiksa siapapun yang gagal melakukan 'hal' yang diperintahkan olehnya. Ia tidak mengenal apa itu 'kegagalan'.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Chaerin terengah–engah setelah menghabiskan sebagian tenaganya. Kedua tangannya terkepal didalam genggaman tongkat itu.

"_Baka_! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh pemuda bernama Oh Sehun!"

_Bugh!_

"Argghht! Ampun nona Lee! Kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Akh! Akh!" ujar mereka dengan terbata. Chaerin sama sekali tak memberi mereka ruang untuk bernafas lega. Mereka akhirnya terkapar penuh lebam disana–sini akibat pukulan tongkat Chaerin.

_Bugh!_

Chaerin berhenti memukuli mereka. Melempar tongkatnya ke lantai. Ia meraih pisau kecil yang terselip di pinggangnya. Menyelipkan dua benda tajam mini disela jari–jari tangannya.

"Kalian tentu tahu akibatnya jika gagal, bukan?"

Kedua _namja_ kekar itu tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chaerin. Tubuh mereka seolah remuk akibat pukulan tadi.

"Berdiri!"

Perkataan Chaerin mutlak untuk dipatuhi. Dengan susah payah mereka berdiri. Namun mereka kembali terjatuh. Kaki mereka melemas sekedar hanya untuk berdiri.

"Ck. Lamban sekali. Kalian-" Chaerin menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri didepan pintu, "-paksa mereka berdiri!"

Kedua _namja_ itu dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah. Mengangkat paksa kedua _namja_ kekar itu dibagian tengkuk.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" ujar Chaerin seraya menyeringai. Ia siap dengan kedua pisau mini disela jarinya. Mengayunkannya kesamping kepalanya. Kedua _namja_ kekar itu menatap pasrah. Sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian kepala mereka sekedar untuk mengangguk.

"Aa..aakh.." terdengar suara lirih dari mereka yang sepertinya berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Chaerin menggeleng.

"Dasar bodoh!" Chaerin mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat dua pisau mini ke depan dengan santai.

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

"Arggghh.."

_Brugh!_

Bersamaan dengan tadi, Chaerin melepaskan pisau mini yang telah ia persiapkan tadi. Pisau itu kini telah bersarang tepat mengenai jantung mereka. Chaerin menepuk–nepuk kedua tangannya seolah membersihkan kotoran yang menempel.

_Cklek!_

"_Chagii._." Chaerin menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat sosok sang ayah disana.

"_Otousann_~" gadis itu berlari mendekati _Otousan_nya. Ia lalu menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk lelaki yang telah menjadi _otousan_nya selama ini. "_Otousan,_ kapan kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" berondong Chaerin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae terkekeh seraya mengelus pucuk kepala puteri kesayangannya.

"Maaf, _otousan_ hanya ingin memberimu kejutan," Ujar Donghae. Ia menuntun sang puteri keluar dari ruangan itu. Chaerin menggandeng lengan kekar Donghae sambil kembali berceloteh.

"Kejutan apa, _otousan_?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, _aijin_," Lanjut Donghae dan menghadiahi cubitan kecil dihidung mungil Chaerin.

'Odult Maniac'

Hari pertama Luhan disekolah bersama Sehun.

Luhan menunduk gelisah. Mereka baru saja tiba di sekolah. Luhan saling menautkan jemari mungilnya satu sama lain. Ia masih berdiri disamping mobil. Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya diam, meraih tautan jemari Luhan. Mengisi sela jemari Luhan dengan jemarinya. Sehun dapat merasakan telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin.

"_Waeyo, my angel_? Sesuatu mengganggumu, hm?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang merona. Ia semakin mempererat tautan itu menenangkan _angel_-nya. Luhan dapat merasakan jemarinya berangsur–angsur menghangat dalam genggaman Sehun. Jantungnya terpaksa melakukan olahraga pagi. Sehun terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ano Sehun-ah. Aaku gugup," Jawab Luhan kembali menunduk. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

_Cup!_

"Eh?" Luhan kaget ketika sebuah benda kenyal lembut mengecup dahinya.

"Tenanglah. Aku menjagamu, _my angel,_" Perkataan Sehun semakin membuat rona di pipi Luhan bertambah parah.

"Ughh, Sehunnie~ kau membuatku malu.." Luhan melepas tautan itu dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Menutupi hangat dipipinya. Sehun kembali terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Luhan

"_Kajja_."

Sehun kembali menautkan tangan mengisi sela jemari mungil Luhan. Ia berjalan santai meninggalkan area parkir sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sehunnie~ apa tidak apa–apa meninggalkan Kyungie dengan Kai?"

Saat ini HunHan sudah memasuki kawasan koridor kelas _hoobae_ mereka. Berpuluh–puluh pasang mata _yeoja_ membulat sempurna melihat Pangeran Es mereka tengah menggandeng Luhan, si gadis berkulit emas yang tengah popular akhir–akhir ini.

"KYAAA OPPAA _ANIYAA_ HUHUHUUU~"

"_ANDWAEEE_ SEHUN OPPAA HIKS HIKS.."

"OPPA _ANDWAEYOOO _HUWAAAA~"

"APA SALAHKU OPPAAA HIKS KAU MENINGGALKANKU HUKS HUKSS.."

Pemandangan mengenaskan. _Hoobae–hoobae_ itu berteriak kencang. Mereka menggigiti seragam mereka sendiri, menangis histeris, mencakar dinding bahkan jatuh terduduk seolah kehilangan nyawa. Teriakan heboh itu diabaikan oleh Sehun maupun Luhan. Mereka larut dengan pembicaraan yang dibangun Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Sehunnie. Tadi Kai menatap Kyungie seperti melihat makanan. Apa karena Kai tahu Kyungie pintar memasak?" tanya Luhan polos. Kali ini giliran _hoobae namja_. Mereka meremas dada kiri serentak. Mata mereka memandang sendu _sunbae_ berkulit emas pujaan mereka.

"Hikss Luhannie _sunbaee_.."

"Oh _sunbaee_ kejamnya engkauu. Huks.."

"Tidak! _Sunbae_ kau selingkuh didepanku!"

"Huhuhu _sunbaeeee_.."

"Oh hatiku sakit _sunbae_. Hancur berkeping–keping.."

Bahkan diantara mereka berpuitis? Sehun sangat ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Namun ia tetap mengabaikannya. Ia fokus mendengarkan celotehan Luhan.

"Kai sangat gemar makan, _angel_."

"_Jinjja_? Mereka pasti cocok Sehunnie. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Luhan antusias. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya beralih menatap Sehun. Bibirnya sedikit manyun membuat Sehun gemas.

_Cup!_

"KYAAAAA OPPAAAAAA!"

"_ANNIYAAA _OPPA!"

"HUWAA OPPAAA _ANDWAEE._."

"KYAA KYAA SEHUN OPPAAA AACIDAKKK.."

Teriakan _yeoja_ itu semakin histeris ketika Sehun dengan berani mengecup sekilas hidung Luhan. Mereka mencakar dinding tak berdosa disamping mereka. Sedangkan Sehun memilih menikmati rona merah yang menghiasi wajah bening kekuningan Luhan.

"Kita hanya mendukung jika mereka ingin. _Ppali_, sebentar lagi bel," Luhan menurut ketika Sehun kembali meraih jemarinya.

Dilantai 2 berseberangan dengan koridor yang dilewati Luhan dan Sehun tadi, Chaerin mengatupkan bibir. Raut wajahnya mengeras dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Pemandangan Sehun mengecup Luhan membuat hatinya panas seketika.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sehun selain aku!" selepas itu, ia beranjak dari sana memasuki kelasnya.

'Odult Maniac'

Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya yang membusung. Ia tidak menyadari lirikan lapar dari _namja_ mesum disampingnya. Tepatnya tidak perduli. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memiliki voodoo demi menancapkan beberapa tusukan dengan objek _namja_ menyebalkan disampingnya.

"_My sweety_ _baby_ Soo~"

Kyungsoo seakan tuli mendengar panggilan yang terkadang membuatnya mual. Seharusnya ia memilih instingnya untuk menaiki bus ketimbang bersama _namja_ tan ini. Ia sadar dirinya terlalu 'lezat' sebagai sarapan pagi Kai.

"_Baby_ Soo~"

Kai melirik sesekali kepada Kyungsoo dan memanggil pelan gadis mungil itu. Ia kembali fokus menyetir karena jalanan sedang cukup ramai. Suasana pagi Seoul di pagi hari sangatlah sibuk. Kai tak mau sampai lengah dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo terluka.

Ohh ia pastikan itu tak terjadi pada Kyungsoo-nya.

"Yah jawab aku, _baby_~" Kai kembali membuka suara. Namun gadis mungil itu masih bungkam.

"Kau masih marah atas kejadian tadi?" kali ini Kyungsoo merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Mereka telah tiba di gerbang. Kai memutar kemudinya memasuki halaman parkir sekolah. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Kai beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bungkam.

"My _baby_ chagiya Kyungie~ _mianhae nee_?_ Jeballll_…" Kai melancarkan aegyo gagalnya kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nyaris meledakkan tawanya saat mendengar suara _manly_ Kai melakukan _aegyo_. Tapi kekesalannya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"_Aniya_."

"Yah..yah.. _baby_~ _Wae_e? Ayolah _baby_ maafkan _namjachingu_mu yang tampan ini ne?" rengek Kai sambil mengerjap–ngerjapkan mata. -_-" Oh demi tuhan, Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku mual.

"Ya! Itu salahmu, Kim Jongin. Seenaknya menciumku di halte bis! Kau tahu? Itu sangat memalukan bodoh! Huh!" semprot Kyungsoo seraya mendengus kesal.

"_Ne ne arraseo_. Aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kai menyusul keluar lalu berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengernyit heran melihat Kai yang diam ditempat.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mendumel tidak jelas. Tapi toh Kyungsoo tidak berusaha melepaskan tautan itu. Kekekee…

"Yah, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Jongin."

"_Aniya_. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas, _baby_~"

"Tak usah repot–repot mengantarku," Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan Kai. Ia berlalu setelahnya kembali mengabaikan Kai.

"Yah, _baby_~ bagaimana jika ada _hoobae_ yang menatapmu lapar, heh? _Andwaee,_ kau nanti bisa–bisa diterkam mereka, _baby_~ Apalagi _butt_ mon-"

_Pletak!_

"Ya! Hentikan ocehan mesummu, Jongin!"

Kai mengusap–usap kepalanya. Jitakan kepalan tangan mungil Kyungsoo tidak bisa dianggap main–main. "Ukhh _appo_ _baby_~"

Kyungsoo me_rolling eyes_ jengah mendengar rengekan Kai. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun dan Luhan telah sampai didepan kelas Luhan. Ia menarik Luhan menghadap ke arahnya. Beberapa teman sekelas Luhan mengintip dibalik jendela setelah mendengar Luhan yang berjalan bersama Pangeran Es. Mereka sama sekali tidak membuka suara.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai, _angel_."

Fans noona Sehun menahan nafas karena langka bagi mereka dapat mendengar suara berat Sehun. Ohh mereka berpikir betapa beruntungnya Xi Luhan dapat mencairkan Sehun.

"_Ne_. Sepertinya Kyungie belum sampai, Sehunnie," Ujar Luhan sambil melongokkan kepalanya melihat seisi kelas. Ia tidak menyadari teman sekelasnya yang berjejer rapi didepan jendela kaca kelas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai," Jawab Sehun lembut.

"_Nee_, Hunnieya~ Tapi 5 menit lagi bel. Kuharap mereka tidak terlam- ehhh..bukankah itu mereka, Hunnie?"

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang mengoceh. Gadis itu tetap memandang lurus ke depan tak memperhatikan pekikan–pekikan histeris _yeoja_ penggemar Kai. Dan entah sejak kapan, Kai turut tenar dikalangan _yeoja_ SM High school ini.

"Ya! Aku mau masuk, Jongin."

"_Aniya_. Kau harus memaafkanku dulu, _baby_~"

Kai langsung menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo ketika mereka telah sampai didepan kelas. Luhan menatap polos tingkah mereka berdua yang jarang tidak terlibat pertengkaran. Sehun hanya menatap datar kelakuan sahabatnya. Memalukan, pikirnya.

"_Chagi_, aku ke kelas dulu _ne_?" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun.

"_Ne_ Sehunnie~"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun menghampiri Kai yang bersikukuh menghalangi Kyungsoo sembari tetap mengoceh ini dan itu. Ia berdecak sesaat, lalu mencengkeram belakang kerah seragam Kai. Menyeret paksa _namja_ tan itu dari sana.

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun lepaskan aku," Berontak Kai dari cengkeraman Sehun.

"_Gomawo_ Sehun–ahh," Teriak Kyungsoo senang seraya melambai. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Luhan memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu sambil bersenandung kecil. Baru satu detik Luhan duduk, mejanya langsung dipenuhi wajah 'mupeng' dari teman sekelasnya. Luhan mengerjap–ngerjap bingung melihat teman–teman yang mengerubunginya.

"Luhan, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa bersama Sehun!" ujar salah satu diantara mereka mewakili yang lainnya. Nadanya terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi Luhan.

"Sehun kekasihku~" jawab Luhan enteng. Kedua matanya terpejam sambil menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bibir Luhan mengembangkan senyum termanis miliknya. Serentak mereka yang tadinya mengerubungi Luhan –kecuali Kyungsoo– pundung dipojokan kelas sambil menggaruk–garuk dinding kelas. Ck ck.. _poor_ dinding.

"Ehh kalian kenapa?" ujar Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Kyungsoo yang baru tiba, mendudukkan diri di kursinya disamping Luhan. Gadis itu menatap heran melihat seisi kelas yang pundung serentak.

"Mereka kenapa Lu?" Kyungsoo memilih bertanya kepada Luhan.

"_Molla_. Tadi mereka bertanya padaku kenapa aku bisa bersama Sehun, Kyungie~" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Luhan meneruskannya. "Lalu aku menjawab kalau Sehun itu kekasihkuuu~" lanjut Luhan dengan mata berbinar – binar. Kyungsoo ber'oh' ria sambil kembali mengangguk paham. Ia terkekeh geli melihat mereka meratapi dinding itu sambil menggaruk tidak jelas.

"Ah, Kyungie~"

"_Ne_?"

"Kenapa kalian sering bertengkar?"

"Kalian? _Nuguya_, Lu?"

"Kau dan Kai. Kalian sering sekali mengobrol. Ehh tapi apa menjitak itu termasuk mengobrol ya?" ujar Luhan diselingi dengan monolognya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"_Gwaenchana_, Lu. Jongin itu, dia hanya sedikit menyebalkan," Ujar Kyungsoo diselingi senyum yang mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat senyum Kyungsoo, berubah antusias.

"Kyungie menyukai Kai, _ne_?" tembak Luhan tepat sasaran.

"_Mm-mwooo_?_ Aaninjii_.." Kyungsoo yang gugup memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang menghangat. Kyungsoo hafal sekali jika pipinya saat ini sedang memerah sempurna.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah, Kyungie~? Sehun pernah bilang padaku, jika pipi memerah itu berarti malu kepada seseorang yang disukai. _Ne ne ne_?" alis Luhan naik turun seraya menginterogasi dalam Kyungsoo.

"Iituu-"

"Selamat pagi anak–anak."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Jung _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar mereka di jam pertama ini telah masuk. Ia merasa bebas dari pertanyaan Luhan.

Berbeda dengan gadis rusa itu. Luhan yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahunya berbisik,"Ceritakan padaku nanti _ne_, Kyungie - ya~" ujarLuhan sambil menyengir gaje kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hahh, baiklah Lu~" sambung Kyungsoo sedikit lesu. Hei hei Kyungsoo, jangan begituu.

'_Pada akhirnya aku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun padamu, Lu. Tapi bisakah kau menceritakan padaku masalahmu juga? Terkadang aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu, Lu,'_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum.

'Odult Maniac'

Suasana tampak lengang di SM HS. Wajar saja karena ini tengah memasuki jam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dalam kelas yang dihuni Sehun malah terlihat ramai. _Seonsaengnim_ yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini tengah berhalangan hadir. Sehun memutar bosan pena ditangannya.

Disampingnya, Kai tengah menulis sesuatu dilembar kosong pada buku catatan. Ia sesekali menatap buku lainnya yang ia taruh berdampingan dengan buku yang tengah ia tulis. Buku catatan milik Sehun. jarinya menelusuri tulisan hangul Sehun yang sangat rapi. Kai bergumam ketika menemui akhir dari tulisan yang harus dicatatnya.

"Hun.." ujar Kai. Ia sudah menyelesaikan catatannya.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau bilang malam itu Kris hyung Chanyeol hyung menolongmu, bukan?" Kai menjeda sejenak menunggu reaksi Sehun. _Namja_ _milky skin_ itu diam lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Itu jelas bukan kebetulan."

"Lalu masalahnya?"

"Tanyakan pada _appa_mu. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi. _Ahjussi_ tidak mungkin tidak memiliki alasan hingga memerintahkan Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung untuk menjagamu."

"Entahlah, Kai. Bisa saja ini ulah _umma_."

"Ya ya.. _Ahjumma_ memang _overprotective_ padamu. Tapi ini berbeda, bodoh!"

"Sama saja."

"Ck kau payah, Hun. Ingat ini mereknya Luhan. _Brand_ elit setara _game limited edition _keluaran Cho Corp. Jika kau terlambat satu langkah, Luhan bisa 'terbeli' oleh orang lain. Dan lagi siapa yang kau hadapi? Anak mafia besar sepanjang sejarah Jepang, _dude_."

_Plak!_

"Jangan samakan Luhan dengan _game_ Cho _ahjussi_, Kkamjong."

"Ashh ini sakit, _pabbo_!"

"Aku akan menjaga Luhan," Lirih Sehun menatap serius Kai. "Luhan tidak sepenuhnya bisa kau jaga, bodoh. Aku punya ide, Hun. Dan ini cara terakhir kita untuk melindungi Luhan."

"Terakhir?"

"Zizi pernah cerita padaku. CL tipe _yeoja_ berhati dingin yang tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Ia gadis penuh ambisi. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Begini.."

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan buku di meja. Matanya memandangi lapangan yang lengang. Kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo ke kedai es krim langganan mereka hari ini. Sekalian ia menunggu Sehun ke kelasnya. Ponsel Luhan kehabisan daya baterai.

"Sehun–ahhh.." Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun yang berada diujung koridor bersama Kai. Ia bersandar dipagar pembatas depan kelas sambil melambai kepada Sehun.

"LU AWASS!"

"_Mwo_?" teriakan kencang Sehun dan Kai membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Tiba–tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Luhan jatuh terjerembab.

_Praang!_

Ia mengerang sesaat namun kembali bungkam ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. Luhan membalik badan dan melotot horror. Sebuah pot berukuran besar hancur berkeping–keping tak jauh dari kakinya. Dapat dipastikan Luhan bisa 'lewat' jika pot itu benar–benar mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kelas dengan wajah panic. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Tampak raut terkejut diwajah Luhan. Gadis itu mendapati seorang _namja_ yang memandang khawatir kepada Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa–apa? Maaf jika aku terlalu keras mendorongmu."

"_Nan gwenchana_," Sahut Luhan pelan. Entah sejak kapan Sehun telah berdiri disamping Luhan dan langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal. Luhan tampak lemas akibat keterkejutannya tadi.

Sehun menatap _namja_ yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia membungkuk pelan. "_Gomawo_."

_Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk,"_Cheonmanayo_. Lain kali berhati–hatilah, _aghassi._"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mendudukkannya diatas meja didalam kelas. Mengusap – usap wajah _angel_nya yang sedikit pucat.

"_Angel, gwenchana_?" Luhan mengerjap pelan. Ia mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, _ne_?" ujar Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan Kai disampingnya. Kyungsoo khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan.

"Hun, antarkan Luhan pulang. Tubuhnya _shock_ akibat kejadian tadi," sahut Kai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih sibuk menatap Luhan dengan raut khawatir. Dan Sehun langsung membopong Luhan ke mobilnya. Bersamaan dengan Kaisoo yang membantu membawakan tas Luhan.

Mereka tidak menyadari seorang gadis berdiri dilantai atas bertepatan dengan tempat dimana Luhan juga tengah berdiri tadi.

"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi kupastikan esok kau tidak akan bisa lagi lolos dariku, rusa kecil. Fufufufu.." ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

'TBC'


	10. Chapter 10

_"Angel, gwenchana?" Luhan mengerjap pelan. Ia mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun._

_"Lu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ne?" ujar Kyungsoo diikuti anggukan Kai disampingnya. Kyungsoo khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan._

_"Hun, antarkan Luhan pulang. Tubuhnya shock akibat kejadian tadi," sahut Kai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih sibuk menatap Luhan dengan raut khawatir. Dan Sehun langsung membopong Luhan ke mobilnya. Bersamaan dengan Kaisoo yang membantu membawakan tas Luhan._

_Mereka tidak menyadari seorang gadis berdiri dilantai atas bertepatan dengan tempat dimana Luhan juga tengah berdiri tadi._

_"Kali ini kau selamat. Tapi kupastikan esok kau tidak akan bisa lagi lolos dariku, rusa kecil. Fufufufu.." ujarnya seraya menyeringai_

'Odult Maniac'

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun selalu berada disamping kekasihnya. Luhan yang polos jelas merasa senang bisa terus bersama Sehun. Tingkat _overprotective_ Sehun nyaris menyamai Kyungsoo. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap Sehun. Ia merasa lega karena Luhan memiliki _namja_chingu seperti Sehun.

Yah memang Kyungsoo akui, ia tidak seberuntung Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun, _namja_ tan yang telah sah menjadi _namja_chingunya itu memiliki kemesuman tingkat akut. Kyungsoo terkadang kewalahan sendiri akibat ulah Kai.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menerima Kai?

_Flashback._

Saat itu, Kyungsoo tengah melatih vokal-nya bersama Jongdae, ketua klub vokal. Di sisi kiri ruangan yang cukup luas itu, terdapat sofa berisi Kai. _Namja_ tan itu memberii tatapan membunuh ketua klub vocal kebanggan sekolah.

Terkadang Kai akan mendengus keras ketika Jongdae menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang. Entah apapun alasannya, Kai ingin sekali mematahkan bagian tubuh si ketua klub vocal yang telah menyentuh Kyungsoo hingga menjadi bagian–bagian terkecil.

Sadis memang. Tapi siapa perduli?

"Shit! Bebek sialan itu menyentuh milikKU!" gumam Kai pelan. Kyungsoo tidak perduli akan keberadaan Kai. Ia malah berharap ketiadaan Kai disana.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kuharap ini yang terakhir. Siapkan suaramu dengan baik. Ini yang sudah yang ke-20 kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan," Ucap Jongdae lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas lalu mulai berkonsentrasi.

"_He's my baby. Saehayan geu son_-"

"Cukup. Kita lanjutkan lain kali," Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongdae. Sedang _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Mengundang peningkatan uap panas dikepala Kai.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyung. Besok saja kita lanjutkan. Baiklah aku pulang. Baozi sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa.." Jongdae keluar ruangan itu. Sempat menyapa ramah Kai yang dibalas anggukan asal oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo memilih mengemasi barang–barangnya yang tergeletak disamping Kai diatas sofa. Fokus dengan barang–barangnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari Kai yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Baby_~"

"Hm?" gadis itu menjawab singkat karena ia sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam tas.

"Kau dekat dengan si bebek itu?"

"Bebek? _Nuguya_?"

Kai sedikit geram dengan sikap acuh Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat gadis menaruh tasnya. Kai langsung membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menahannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan, Jongin," Kai tidak perduli dengan teriakan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap dalam gadis mungil didepannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

"Tatap aku, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung balas menatap Kai. Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya bergetar aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar _namja_ tan itu menyebut namanya lengkap. Sebelum melontarkan protes, Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Kyung, apa selama ini aku mengganggumu?"

"Jong-"

"Apakah kau mengira aku hanya main–main saja padamu?"

"Ttap-" Kyungsoo kembali bungkam ketika telapak besar Kai menuntun tangan mungilnya menyentuh dada kiri Kai. Dapat dirasakan olehnya detakan keras diatas normal ditangan miliknya.

"Jongin.."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku, Kyung?"

"Aaku.." Kyungsoo tergagap. Kai menunggu Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya.

Hening.

5 menit berlalu dengan keheningan,

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" lirihan sarat kekecewaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan oksigen seolah menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menggigit kuat bibirnya menahan sesak. Kai menunduk dalam. Ia melepaskan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku berjanji…" Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan firasat buruk menyergap hatinya. Ia berharap Kai tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Aku berjanji akan per-hmphh.." kedua iris kelam Kai terbuka lebar ketika sesuatu kenyal dan lembut menempel sekaligus melumat bibirnya. Dan itu adalah bibir Kyungsoo! _Namja_ itu masih dalam mode terkejutnya hingga tidak menyadari Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan tautan itu.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai membeku ketika melihat sudut mata Kyungsoo yang berair. Sedang gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isakan lolos.

"Bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul–mukul kecil dada Kai dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Mata dan hidungnya telah memerah akibat menahan tangis. _Namja_ tan itu diam berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"_Pabboya_ Jongin!" Kai berusaha mengerti dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah memukul dadanya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan semuanya.

"Kau bodoh! _Namja_ bodoh! Ada apa denganmu, hah?! _Namja_ tidak peka. Hanya segitu sajakah usahamu untukku?"

"Kyung.."

"Kau sangat bodoh, Jongin!" gadis mungil itu masih memukulkan kepalan tangannya didada bidang Kai yang masih tertutup seragam. Kini seragam itu tampak kusut akibat ulah Kyungsoo. Kai memegang kedua kepalan tangan gadis itu. Menurunkannya perlahan sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Yaa, aku memang bodoh, Kyungsoo. Bodoh karena menyukai gadis mungil bermata bulat yang sama sekali tidak senang dengan keberadaanku disekitarnya."

"Cukup Jongin," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah membekap mulutnya kuat.

"Aku bodoh karena kau jelas selalu menolakku."

"Hentikan.."

"Aku bodoh karena mengganggu hari–harimu."

"_Andwae_.."

"Aku bodoh dengan ocehan mesumku padamu. Tapi.." Kyungsoo menahan nafas siap mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kai selanjutnya.

"Kebodohanku terbesarku adalah jika aku melepaskanmu," Kyungsoo langsung mendongak menatap Kai. _Namja_ tan itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan di iris kelam milik Kai.

Ia semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya hingga membuat sobekan kecil disana. Kini oksigen terisi ruang sempit paru–parunya. Perasaan lega bercampur detakan jantung diatas normal memenuhi ruang didadanya.

Kai membelai bibir yang tengah digigit hingga gigitan itu lepas. Darah mengalir dari tempat gigitan yang dibuat Kyungsoo. _Namja_ tan itu memegang dagu Kyungsoo. Ia perlahan memajukan wajahnya mengikis jarak.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kai pelan dan ia mencium Kyungoo. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat area bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat robekan kecil. Kai dapat merasakan anyir diantara jilatannya. Ia menghisapnya pelan berkali–kali membuat gadis pemilik bibir itu tidak dapat menahan desahannya.

"Ehm.. mhh.." Lidah Kai semakin dalam mengeksplor gua hangat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya, menikmati ciuman lembut Kai. Lidahnya bertaruh bersama lidah liar Kai.

"Emmphht.. mphh.." Kyungsoo memukul kecil dada Kai pertanda ia kehabisan nafas. Bukannya menuruti, Kai malah menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo, menciumnya semakin dalam. Kai menyusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Menarik tubuh gadis itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Tidak menyadari wajah gadis itu yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Nghhhh.. mphhhtt..Jongmphh.." erangan si gadis semakin kencang. Kyungsoo mendorong paksa Kai untuk melepas tautan itu.

_Plop!_

"Mm..uahhh.. Hahh..hahh.. Kau ingin membunuhku?" tautan itu terlepas, ia langsung menghirup rakus udara untuk mengembangkan paru–parunya yang nyaris kempis. _Hell_, ia tidak mau menjadi 'Headline News' karena meninggal kehabisan nafas akibat dicium _namja_ mesum berkulit tan. Yaikss, memalukan.

Kai hanya diam menatapi wajah memerah Kyungsoo. Menjilat bibirnya yang mengering. Kai kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Perlahan mulai mengikis jarak dan melumat penuh gairah belahan bibir manis itu. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menutup seiring dengan lumatan dibibirnya semakin intens. Lidah didalamnya mengeksploitasi ruang hangatnya.

"Eumphhtt.. nghh.."

"Hmphh.." Kai mendorong perlahan tubuh mungil didepannya hingga Kyungsoo bersandar dengan Kai yang nyaris menindihnya di sofa. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai membalas, Kai tiba–tiba melepas tautan itu.

"Hahh.. _Wae_hh Jonginhh?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terputus–putus. _Namja_ tan itu menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak menggairahkan ditambah lelehan saliva yang mengalir hingga dagu.

"Kau belum membalasnya _baby_~" bisik Kai seduktif. Menyapukan bibir tebal miliknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Enghh.. Aphahh ahh harushh.. ahh.."

"_Ne_, _baby_~" Kai meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo yang tersingkap. Ia turut memberii gigitan kecil pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerang frustasi karena Kai menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"Arghh.. nad-AKHH yahh pabboh Jonginh~" Kyungsoo nyaris menggeplak kepala Kai karena meremas pahanya gemas.

"Katakan, _baby_~ atau aku tidak akan menghentikan ini. "Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo menggenggam bantalan sofa menahan erangan. Namun Kai tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mengucapkannya. Tidak, bukan karena ia tidak menginginkannya. Sangat menyenangkan untuk menggoda gadis yang sulit untuk ia jinakkan ini.

"Ahh,, henthhikhhanhh.. ouhh.. Yahh bbhiark- ashh.."

"_Ne_ _baby_ soo~?" jemari Kai mendirikan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seperti kaki dipaha Kyungsoo. Kaki jemari itu perlahan menelusup jauh ke dalam. Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman dalam kungkungan tubuh tegap Kai.

_Namja_ tan itu sama sekali tidak memberiinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Bibir tebal yang menjadi obsesinya tengah asyik menggigiti leher jenjangnya. Kedua kakinya lemas karena mendapat rangsangan dari jemari nakal Kai. Kali ini Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas panjang disamping menahan desahannya.

"Nadh- ahh.. ahh Jonginniehhh.. ouhhshh.." Kyungsoo mendesah semakin hebat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan. Kai menyeringai lebar ketika menemukan daging kenyal sebesar biji kacang dibalik dalaman Kyungsoo. Dengan sengaja ia menggesek klitoris itu.

"_Ne_? _Mian_ aku tidak mendengarnya, _baby_~ bisa kau ulangi, hm?"

"Enghh.. ahh.. ngh.. nhh.." Kyungsoo meneggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan. Kai semakin intens menggesek telunjuknya dengan tempo pelan. Namun desahan Kyungsoo teredam oleh lengan yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Baby_~ jauhkan tangan itu dari wajahmu," Lirih rendah Kai ditelinga. Gadis itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Singkirkan atau aku akan melakukannya dengan keras."

"Anniihhh!"

"_Baby_~" tangan Kai yang sejak tadi memanjakan klitoris disana, keluar dari rok itu. Jarinya mulai merambat naik menuju celah seragam Kyungsoo. Hingga menemukan puncak gundukan yang telah mengeras. Menyeringai sejenak sebelum memelintir puncak itu dengan jempol.

"Akhhh.. ahhh.. Jjonghh.."

_Cup!_

Kai memberii kecupan sekilas pada bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tampak tersiksa dengan peluh yang mengalir. Ia menginginkan bibir Kai memanjakannya juga.

"Akan kutuntaskan, _baby_~" bisiknya dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kai mengeluarkan tangannya. Ia kembali menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rok Kyungsoo. Meraba sejenak vagina kebanggan Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarik, dalaman itu lolos hingga sebatas paha. Kai menekukkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan menuntun ke pinggulnya.

Kyungsoo menatap sayu. Ia seperti tidak mampu berpikir apa–apa lagi. Kedua tangannya dituntun mengalung di leher Kai sedang Kyungsoo menurut. Sensasi geli dibagian selatannya mengambil alih sisi kesadarannya.

"Ohh.. nghh.. mmhh.."

Kai mengusap pelan vagina empuk itu yang sudah sangat basah. Meraba bibir kedua Kyungsoo itu dan menggesek sesaat klitorisnya. Mencari terlebih dahulu lembah dalam yang menjadi tujuan pencariannya. Setelah yakin menemukannya, _namja_ tan itu membasahi telunjuk dengan cairan milik Kyungsoo sebelum memposisikan tepat dilubang tersembunyi disana.

_Jleb!_

"AKHHH..appooo.. hah..hah.." Refleks Kyungsoo mencengkeram tengkuk Kai melampiaskan perih yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya bergerak tidak beraturan ketika jari Kai menusuk vaginanya. Kai mendiamkan sejenak telunjuknya sambil menatap raut Kyungsoo menahan perih.

'Shit! Lubang ini ketat sekali,' Batin Kai frustasi. Ia dapat merasakan lubang sempit Kyungsoo menghisap jemarinya seolah ingin menelan sedalam–dalamnya. Namun ia harus menahan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menahan perih.

"Maafkan aku _baby_~ kuhentikan saja _ne_?"

"Anihh.. hahh..hahh.."

Kai mengecup lama dahi Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mulai memaju–mundurkan jarinya yang bersarang didalam vagina basah milik Kyungsoo.

"Akhh.. pelanhh..pelanhh.."

Desahan erotis meluncur dibibir indah Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu terpejam. Wajahnya mengkilat akibat keringat. Kemeja yang tengah digunakannya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Rambut lurus itu sedikit berantakan bahkan basah bercampur peluh. Kai meneguk ludah kasar. Gadis mungil itu tampak sangat hot dimatanya.

"_Babyhhh_.. Kau sangat seksi sayangh.." Kai berbisik seduktif. Ia fokus menggerakkan jarinya perlahan tanpa harus merusak selaput dara Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mencoba menemukan daging kenyal bagian yang merupakan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

"Akhh disanah.." Kai menyeringai karena berhasil mendapatkannya. Dengan perlahan pula ia menumbuk berulang–ulang titik kenikmatan itu.

"Ohh.. ouhh.. anhhh.. _fasterhh pleasehh._."

"_As your wish my babe_.."

"Akhhh ahh.. ouhh.. ahh.. nghh.." Kai mengulum telinga Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja mengabaikan bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meremas acak rambut Kai. Sensasi menyenangkan yang dari kocokan Kai mengambil alih sisi kewarasannya.

"Ohh _morehh.. morehhh_.."

Kai menambah kecepatan kocokannya seraya menumbuk pada _sweetspot_ Kyungsoo. Vagina perempuan itu semakin menyempit. Jarinya bahkan terhisap lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ohh.. akuh hhampirhh sampaihhhh.. ahh.." Kai mengerti. Ia mempercepat tempo kocokan itu. Bahkan pinggul Kyungsoo turut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan arah tusukan Kai.

"Jjongin nado saranghaeeenghhhhhh.."

Kyungsoo mendongak dalam sambil memeluk erat Kai. Kedua kakinya menekuk saat merasakan vagina kebanggaannya berkedut kuat. Ia dapat merasakan pupilnya seolah mengecil ketika sesuatu terlepas dibagian bawah sana. Sensasi asing namun menyenangkan.

Kai mengusap peluh didahi Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya berulang–ulang lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo tampak berusaha mengatur laju pernafasannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Hahh, Jonginhh.. hahh.. hah.."

"Kau sangat cantik, Kyung. Aku benar–benar mencintaimu," Kai memainkan hidung mancung Kyungsoo dengan hidung peseknya.

"Hh,_ nado_ Jongin–ah," Ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. Ia tertawa kecil karena Kai masih memainkan hidungnya. Namun Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan mata ketika merasakan kilat nafsu di iris kelam Kai.

Kai menggelar seragamnya di lantai. Sedangkan jas alamamter ia lipat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk bantalan. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung seraya memperhatikan Kai. Ketika _namja_ itu berbalik, Kai menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"_Wae_, Jonginah?" ia semakin heran karena Kai malah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku ingin mencicipimu, sayang," Bisik Kai seduktif. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Kai mengecup leher Kyungsoo setelah membasahi bibirnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan sensasi dingin lidah Kai di leher jenjangnya.

"Enghh..nghh.." Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. Kai menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap area sensitifnya. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas sambil medorong Kai agar menjamah lebih lehernya.

Kai merambat ke depan sambil memberi hisapan kecil tiap jengkal yang ia lewati. Hingga ia bertemu dengan belahan bibir manis Kyungsoo. Kai melumat kasar belahan bibir Kyungsoo yang mendesah. Bunyi kecipak menggema pada seisi ruangan.

Perlahan Kai menuntun Kyungsoo berbaring diatas seragam yang ia gelar dilantai. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Kai menurunkan hati–hati kepala Kyungsoo pada bantalan. Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya menurut. Gadis itu menghisap sesuka hati bibir tebal Kai.

"Enghh.. mphhttt.." Kai menekan area vagina Kyungsoo dengan juniornya yang sudah ereksi. Intensitas tautan itu semakin panas. Kyungsoo turut menekan vaginanya ke penis besar Kai yang masih terbungkus sama seperti dirinya.

"Humphhh.. umphh.. mphh.." Kai menekankan bibirnya. Tangannya sudah merambat disamping kiri gundukan payudara Kyungsoo.

_Plop!_

Kai berpindah ke area leher jenjangnya. _Namja_ tan itu memberi hisapan serta kecupan kecil. Ia merobek paksa kemeja Kyungsoo dan menyisakan bra yang membungkus payudara.

"Ahh.. eunghhh.. ahsshhh.."

"Desahkan namaku, _baby_~" kecupan Kai turun hingga sebatas dada. Sebelumnya, ia menggigit bra Kyungsoo lalu menariknya begitu saja. Terdengar suara benda yang sobek membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Akhh.. pabbohh.. Kau merusaknya, Jonginhh. Akhhh.."

Tanpa menjawab, Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara belahan payudara bulat Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda. Ia memutar lidahnya sambil tetap memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada daging payudara itu. Terkadang ia meremas gemas payudara Kyungsoo yang kenyal dan terbilang cukup besar.

"Ahh.. Yahhh.. Jong-akh.. Jonginnieh~" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena Kai tidak mengizinkannya berbicara.

Kai memelintir _nipple_ merah muda yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang lidahnya. _Namja_ itu menyeringai. Memainkan lidahnya dengan gerakan mengitari area _nipple_ mungil itu. Terkadang menekan pucuknya dengan ujung lidah yang sudah ia basahi. Kyungsoo mendesah hebat karena Kai mempermainkan payudaranya.

Putting lainnya Kai manjakan dengan memelintir. Tubuh dalam kuasanya ini menggeliat ke ke segala arah membuat Kai menahan tubuh panas Kyungsoo.

"Hei, sayang. Tenanglah," Kai meniup pucuk _nipple_ merah muda itu, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Kyungsoo mendesah lega ketika merasakan _nipple_nya dihisap Kai seperti bayi. Refleks Kyungsoo menekan kepala Kai agar semakin dalam menyesap putingnya. Kepalanya terdongak seiring dengan dadanya yang membusung. Rambut Kai acak–acakan karena remasan pelampiasan Kyungsoo. Belum lagi sensasi geli menggelitik syarafnya yang tengah di kerjai oleh mulut dan jemari milik Kai.

"Ashhh.. Jonginnieh..ahhh.."

Lidah Kai menusuk–nusuk pucuk _nipple_nya. Setelah bosan, Kai beralih pada _nipple_ kiri Kyungsoo dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke punggung Kyungsoo. Ia menekan punggung Kyungsoo ke atas. Membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin membusung. Kai dengan semangat mempermainkan dada Kyungsoo yang sangat kenyal itu.

"Ohh.. Jonginhh .. sshhh.. ahhh.."

Kai kembali menekan juniornya pada selangkangan Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia turun hingga sebatas perut. Ia mengecup perut rata itu lalu mempermainkan lidahnya memutar di pusar. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin kelinjangan. Kai memegang kedua paha Kyungsoo agar menekuk. Kai kembali menurunkan kecupannya hingga berhadapan dengan vagina kyungsoo yang masih tertutup rok.

_Srreet!_

Rok itu Kai naikkan hingga sebatas perut. Memperlihatkan vagina Kyungsoo dengan rambut kemaluan yang rapi. Kai bersiul melihat vagina Kyungsoo yang basah dengan bibir vagina yang berwarna merah muda.

"Waww, ini menakjubkan _baby_~"

"Yah, kalau kau hanya memperhatikannya, lebih baik hentikan saja!"

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban ketus Kyungsoo.

_Jleb!_

"Akh! Yah pabbohh.."

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini, _baby_. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang," Seusai mengatakan itu, Kai menjilat dan menghisap klitoris Kyungsoo. Jarinya telah bersarang diliang kehangatan itu dan memaju mundurkan dengan tempo pelan. Setelah bosan dengan klitorisnya, Kai menjilat sesaat vagina itu.

"Akhh Jonginhh.. _morehh_.."

_Cup!_

"_Ne my babe_.." Kai memberi kecupan dan hisapan ringan dipaha dalam Kyungsoo. Ia menggantikan jarinya dengan lidah. Kyungsoo menggelinjang merasakan benda lunak melakukan penetrasi dengan vaginanya yang licin dan basah.

"Ohh Jonginhh.. akuhh.. ahh..ahh.."

Kyungsoo refleks menjepit kepala Kai dengan kedua pahanya. Tangannya meremas kepala Kai dan menekannya agar memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam. Kepalanya terdongak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

"Ahh.. Jong.. nngghh.."

_Slurp!_

_Slurp!_

Kai menelan cairan Kyungsoo yang terasa gurih dilidahnya. Cairan putih itu tersisa disudut bibirnya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memerah melihat Kai menjilat seduktif cairan itu dihadapannya.

"_Wae_, _baby_? Menginginkannya?" Kyungsoo memberi gelengan sebagai jawaban. Kai semakin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo versi anak penurut.

_Sreet!_

"Ya! Pelan–pelan bodoh!" Kyungsoo merasakan perih dibagian pahanya ketika Kai melepas paksa roknya. Setelahnya, Kai menyusul melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dihadapan Kyungsoo tanpa menyisakan sehelai benangpun.

Kini keduanya sama–sama _naked_. Kyungsoo memerah sempurna. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar. Kulit tan eksotis, tubuh yang atletis dengan perut ber-abs samar. Belum lagi penis besar Kai yang berdiri dengan gagah. Ohh, gambaran sempurna di mata Kyungsoo sebagai _namja_ penebar feromon. Lihatlah, Kai bahkan memberikan _smirk_nya sambil menindih tubuh mungilnya.

Namun, sebuah tanda yang membekas dipinggang Kai menimbulkan tanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa pernah mengenal tanda itu.

"Ini cubitan yang kau buat pertama kali, _baby_. Ingat saat di UKS?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi masa bisa berbekas seperti itu? Pikirnya tak percaya. "_Jinjja_?"

"Cubitanmu luar biasa _baby_. Aku sampai harus mengelusnya sepanjang pelajaran terakhir. Untung saja perihnya hilang ketika jam pulang sekolah. Tapi sayangnya tanda ini tidak mau hilang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kali ini matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Kai. Tubuh eksotis Kai yang berkeringat membuat Kyungsoo kembali bersemu.

"Tergoda dengan tubuhku, _baby_?" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo merasakan benda gagah itu menekan – nekan perutnya.

"Ahh enghh..Seslesaikanhh ini dengan cepathh. Ahh ohh aku lelah, Jongin," Jawab Kyungsoo disela desahannya. Kai menggesek vagina telanjangnya dengan penisnya.

Kai terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap vagina Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengerang nikmat ketika klitorisnya tergesek dengan telapak tangan kasar Kai.

"Emphh.. umHNGGG.."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika Kai memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Lidah Kai nyaris tergigit ketika meredam teriakan Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

"_Pabboh_! Bisakah lakukan dengan pelan?" Kyungsoo mempelototi Kai yang hanya memberi senyum miring. _Namja_ itu menggeleng lalu menggerakkan jarinya ketika Kyungsoo hendak memprotes.

"Akhh.. ouhh pelanhh.." kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Kai. _Namja_ tan itu menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Dahinya mengerut menahan sakit. Kai akan memberi kecupan singkat tiap kali dahi itu mengerut, atau ketika Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Shh… ini baru jariku, sayang. Ohh sempit sekali, Kyung."

Kai melepas jarinya setelah dirasa cukup melebarkan vagina Kyungsoo. Ia menghadapkan kepala penisnya dengan liang surga Kyungsoo. Menggesekkan batangnya yang tegang mengeras pada vagina Kyungsoo. Lalu memasukkannya perlahan sebatas kepala penisnya saja.

"Akhhh.. pelanhh Jonginhh.. shhh.."

"Sstt rileks, _baby_~ atau ini akan semakin sakit," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai kembali mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk perlahan–lahan.

"Akhh.. ssakitth.. akhh.." Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Kai. Ia merasa bagian bawahnya terbelah dua. Pemuda itu mengernyit kerasakan perih. Namun ia tahu gadis itu bahkan merasakan lebih dari ini.

"Ahhh..sakit.. hiks.." _liquid_ bening mengalir disudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Sstt.. bertahanlah. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sakit," Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Ia melirik penisnya yang berlumuran darah segar. Dalam hati ia ber_smirk_ ria karena berhasil merobek selaput dara Kyungsoo. Mendiamkan sejenak penisnya.

Kyungsoo mengatur pernafasannya. Ia mencoba rileks, Kai kembali mendorong miliknya dengan sekali sentak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pijatan lubang ketat Kyungsoo.

_Jleb!_

"AKHHH.. Appoohh..argghhh.."

"Eunghhh.." Kai menggeram lirih. Miliknya terasa terhimpit tumpukan daging kenyal nan sempit. Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak beraturan. Sesuatu ganjil itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Kai mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan mendiamkan sesaat miliknya sembari membisikkan kalimat penenang.

"Bergeraklah.."

_Srett!_

_Jleb!_

"Enghh.. Kyunghh.." Kai menggerakkan pelan penisnya. Namun hisapan kuat vagina Kyungsoo membuatnya hilang kendali. Intensitas gerakan _in-out_ itu semakin cepat diiringi desahan kuat Kai bercampur nyanyian erotis dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. ahkkhh.. Akhh disanahh Jonginniehh.."

"Eunghh sempithh sekhali _baby_.."

Hujaman penis gagah Kai pada vagina Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu semakin menggelinjang hebat. Kepala bergerak ke kanan-kiri serta desahannya yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Kai meremas _breast_ Kyugsoo sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Sedang gadis itu meremas rambut Kai sebagai pelampiasan karena 3 titik sensitifnya dikerjai habis- habisan oleh Kai.

"Jonginniehh.. ahh.. _more fasterhhh.. morehhh_.."

"Mmph.." Kai mendesah diantara kegiatannya membuat jejak samar dileher Kyungsoo. "Hhh, _baby_.. hhhh.. kau sangat nikmathhh..ahh.."

Kyungsoo menarik Kai semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang ketika puttingnya bergesekan dengan kulit dada Kai.

"Ahh Jonginhh.. akkuhhhh.."

"Bersama _baby_.. ahh..nghh.." Kai menggeram seraya mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Vagina Kyungsoo semakin menyempit dan menghisap penis besar Kai. Seolah ingin menenggelamkannya semakin dalam hingga titik terdalam.

"Akhh Jonginnieh.. _I wann cum_.. nghh~"

"Nadohh _chagii_ ahhhh.."

_Crot!_

_Crot!_

Vagina Kyungsoo berkedut kuat bersamaan dengan meremas sperma dari penis Kai. _Namja_ tan itu menusukkan juniornya ketika vagina Kyungsoo berkedut. Setelahnya ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hahh..hahh.. yah kau berat, Jongin," Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengatur pernafasannya. Kai mengeluarkan perlahan penisnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan 'hampa' dibagian selatannya.

"Hahh, kuharap tidak ada yang mengintip kita, _baby_~"

"_Mwo_?"

_Flashback end._

Hufft, gadis itu sempat khawatir seseorang menemukan mereka saat itu. Namun beruntung karena pintu ruangan ternyata tertutup rapat. Apalagi ruangan klub vokal juga kedap suara. Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari_ gym_. Sehun langsung pamit karena harus menemui _appa_nya.

"Lu, kau sudah makan?"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Luhan berjalan lesu ke meja makan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangan diatas meja.

"Kyungie~ apa kau sudah 'datang'?"

"_Mworago_? Suaramu tidak terdengar, Luhannie~"

"Tubuhku lelah sekali, Kyungie. Apa karena aku belum 'datang'?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Agustus. Tempo hari, aku sempat membeli pembalut sepulang kencan dengan Sehun. Karna 2 hari kemudian sudah jadwal 'datang' untukku," Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Luhan.

"Kupikir aku telat datang. Tapi 3 minggu berlalu tidak datang juga. Hahh, apa ada yang salah denganku, Kyungie?" keluh Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat. Ia menyimpulkan sesuatu dari cerita Luhan. Namun ia merasa tidak yakin. Nafsu makan Luhan memang sedikit berbeda. Ia semakin sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis akhir–akhir ini. Terutama es krim pelangi. Entahlah, Kyungsoo bahkan Sehun sempat dibuat kewalahan oleh Luhan karena sulitnya mencari menu itu. Luhan juga sedikit pucat dan gampang lelah.

"Mungkin hanya kurang istirahat, Lu. Kurangi agendamu di klub tari, _ne_?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungie. Aku harus melatih kelompok _hoobae_ itu. Dia mewakili sekolah kita pada kompetisi tari antar sekolah di Seoul."

"Bukankah Lay membantumu?"

"Lay memang membantu. Tapii..baiklah.. aku akan kurangi," Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang cepat mandi. Akan kubuatkan sup untukmu."

"_Ne_! Ah. Tapi Kyungie~ _Rainbow ice cream~_~" rengek Luhan meluncurkan _aegyo_.

"Ck.. kau baru mendapatkannya 5 jam yang lalu, Luhannie. Kau mau nanti menjadi gemuk, hm?"

"Biar saja. Aa aku inginn Kyungie~ tadi Sehun tidak mau membelikankuu.."

"Akupun tidak!"

Luhan memberengut kesal kepada Kyungsoo. Namun gadis mungil itu tidak perduli. Ia mendorong Luhan ke kamar lalu menutup cepat pintunya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar umpatan kesal Luhan dari luar.

"_Arraseoo_. Sehabis mandi kau akan menemukannya di meja makan, Lu," Gadis itu terkekeh ketika dumelan Luhan berganti sorak kegirangan Luhan. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi aura hitam mengingat cerita Luhan.

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku, Oh Sehun."

'Odult Maniac'

"Hattchiiimmm.." Sehun bersin dengan tidak elit dihadapan _appa_nya. Cuaca panas membuat _namja_ albino itu heran karena hidungnya gatal. Sang _appa_ menatap datar anaknya yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

"_Ne appa_."

Kibum membaca berkas berisi rancangan produk baru yang akan dirilis akhir musim panas ini. Berkas itu baru saja Sehun serahkan sepulang dari mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Sehun memandang raut _poker face appa_nya.

"Bagus," Sehun menoleh. Kata barusan yang terlontar dari sang appa mengundang seribu tanya di kepala Sehun. Kibum tampak meletakkan proposal yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Kai diatas meja kerjanya. Lalu kembali mendekati anaknya.

"Ada yang harus _appa_ katakan," Sehun mengangguk pertanda mendengarkan ucapan sang _appa_.

""Lee Corp. mengusik pasaran kita di Eropa. Pelayanan menjadi kurang maksimal akibat gangguan yang mereka timbulkan. _Appa_ sudah menyelidiki ini bersama Kyuhyun."

Sehun menyimak dengan baik perkataan Kibum. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. _Namja_ tak kalah jenius seperti _appa_nya. Pemilik perusahaan _game_ terbesar di Korsel.

"_Appa_ mengirimkan penyusup dengan bantuan Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata benar. Mereka memblokir jalur pengiriman barang serta menebar issu produk kita."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana _appa_?"

"_Appa_ yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tahu? Mereka sengaja melakukan ini agar _appa_ menyerahkanmu, Sehun," jawab Kibum lalu menatap Sehun. lelaki tua itu berkata dengan nada kelewat datar namun Sehun dapat menangkap nada khawatir disana.

"_Mianhe. Appa_ mengirimkan Kris dan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Sehun kali ini mengerti. Ternyata CL tidak main–main dengan perkataannya.

"Sesuatu mengusikmu?"

"_Ne_. Mereka mengusik propertiku, _appa_."

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia tahu akhir–akhir ini Sehun sangat protektif dengan propertinya. Salahkan para pesuruhnya yang mengintai sehingga ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya.

"_Appa_ tahu kau bisa menjaga propertimu, Sehun. Jaga dia untuk _appa_ dan _umma_mu, ne?"

Ucapan sang _appa_ membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menatap Kibum yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tapi setidaknya ia senang karena Kibum tidak menolak hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Xi Luhan. Dia anak dari teman baik _appa_ dan _umma_ semasa kuliah dahulu."

"_Appa_ mengenal orang tua Luhan?" kibum mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum manis kali ini. Ia memeluk sang _appa_. Menyesap aroma menenangkan dari _namja_ dewasa yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Luhan, appa."

'TBC'


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sesuatu mengusikmu?"_

_"Ne. Mereka mengusik propertiku, appa."_

_Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia tahu akhir–akhir ini Sehun sangat protektif dengan propertinya. Salahkan para pesuruhnya yang mengintai sehingga ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya._

_"Appa tahu kau bisa menjaga propertimu, Sehun. Jaga dia untuk appa dan ummamu, ne?"_

_Ucapan sang appa membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menatap Kibum yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tapi setidaknya ia senang karena Kibum tidak menolak hubungannya dengan Luhan._

_"Xi Luhan. Dia anak dari teman baik appa dan umma semasa kuliah dahulu."_

_"Appa mengenal orang tua Luhan?" kibum mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum manis kali ini. Ia memeluk sang appa. Menyesap aroma menenangkan dari namja dewasa yang telah membesarkannya selama ini._

_"Aku menyayangimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Luhan, appa."_

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan mematut dirinya didepan cermin berulang kali. Memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup baik. Rambutnya diikat separuh dengan poni menjuntai. Hanya perlu sentuhan terakhir. Luhan mengusap _lipgloss strawberry_ pada bibir mungilnya. Dan _perfect_!

"Selesai. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Luhan meraih kunci mobil Kyungsoo di dekat lemari. "Kyungie, aku pergi dulu _ne_," teriak Luhan sedikit nyaring. Samar–samar ia mendengar balasan Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi. Setelah mendapat izin, Luhan bergegas keluar dari apartementnya menuju basement tempat Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya.

'Odult Maniac'

Cuaca panas ternyata mampu menembus pertahanan pendingin diruangan ini. Seorang _namja_ _milky skin_ tampak mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan plus _boxer_ sedikit panjang. Kebiasaan Sehun dimusim panas seperti ini. Sehun memasukkan beberapa cemilan ke dalam kulkas yang baru ia beli di supermarket.

Selesai memasukkan _snack_ tadi, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung menyambar handuk. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi."

Disisi Luhan.

Gadis mungil itu baru saja tiba di apartement Sehun. Ia menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat. Namun menit berlalu, Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu. Luhan merogoh ponselnya dan membuka salah satu email dari Sehun.

"Mm, _password_nya.." Luhan bergumam sambil menekan _password_ apartement Sehun. Pilihannya yang terakhir karena Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu. Pintu dibuka, Luhan langsung disambut dengan aroma pinus dari dalam apaertement Sehun.

"Humm, harumnya."

Luhan menaruh tas yang ia bawa disofa ruang tengah. Mata rusa Luhan berpendar mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun nihil, pemuda _milky_ itu tak ada dimanapun. "Sehunniee~ _eodigaa_?" Teriakan Luhan ternyata tak terdengar. Sehun masih menikmati guyuran air dingin memanjakan tubuhnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie~ kau didalam?" mendengar suara merdu Luhan, _namja_ itu tersenyum. _'Sudah datang rupanya,'_ batin Sehun. "_Nee_.."

Selanjutnya tak ada sahutan lagi dari Luhan. Sehun bergegas menyiapkan acara mandinya meski tidak sepenuhnya rela Ohh, ia masih merasakan gerah saat ini.

"Ahh, kenapa cuaca panas sekali sih!" gerutu Luhan. Separuh kancing kemejanya telah terbuka. Menampilkan kedua bongkahan kenyal kebanggaan Luhan yang nyaris melesak keluar dibalik _tanktop pink_ ketatnya. Luhan bahkan mengikat cepol rambutnya.

"Huftt, bosannn.. Hng?" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika menemukan dvd bercover penyanyi duet yang ternyata adalah idolanya. "Huwaaa Sehun punya dvd Hyunaaa. Akan kunyalakan."

Luhan dengan semangat menyalakan dvd itu. Menunggu hingga beberapa menit, layar LED itu menampilkan seorang lelaki yang tengah terbaring dengan dua _yeoja_ disisi kiri-kanannya. Dilanjut dengan penampilan _yeoja_ berbaju bikini tampak berpesta sambil menenggak minuman dalam botol.

"Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu," Sambil menunggu, Luhan menaikkan suhu pendingin lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengacak asal. Lagu sudah mulai memasuki lirik awal. Ia mulai meliukkan tubuhnya diiringi lagu yang terputar.

_Geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangseorige hago_

_Amu maldo an haneun neon geujeo eojewa gata_

_Yeogwa eobsi malhaebwa nuneul jom barabwa bwa_

_I bami gabeorigi jeone bulbichi sarajigi jeone_

Luhan melangkah maju bak model papan atas. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya sensual sambil kedua tangannya mengusap tubuh bagian depan. Lama–kelamaan Luhan larut dengan tariannya.

Disisi lain.

Sehun baru menyelesaikan acara membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar suara music yang cukup keras dari ruang tengah. Pasti ulah Luhan, pikirnya. Sehun tahu lagu apa yang Luhan nyalakan. Salah satu lagu yang menjadi _favorite_-nya. Sehun bahkan hafal gerakan _dance_ pada bagian chorus.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Sehun mngambil kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu dari lemari. Memakai boxer bukan pilihan buruk. Lagipula mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini di apartement. Selesai berpakaian dan membenahi sedikit penampilannya, Sehun keluar dari kamar.

_Cklek!_

Sehun membeku sejenak melihat Luhan. Kemeja Luhan melorot hingga menampakkan kulit bahunya yang bening kekuningan mulus tanpa cela, bongkahan kenyal yang seakan mendesak ingin keluar dibalik tanktop sialan yang mengganggu, pikir Sehun. Dan Luhan dengan luwes menggerakkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan menikmati gerakannya seiring dengan irama lagu. Lepas dari keterkejutannya, Sehun duduk diatas sofa sambil menatap gerakan Luhan.

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi tidak menghentikan tariannya karena Sehun memberi isyarat agar terus dilanjutkan. Dan Sehun terpaksa meneguk salivanya kasar. Luhan dengan sengaja meremas payudaranya sambil menggigit telunjuk sensual. Sehun berdesis samar.

"Sudah berani menggodaku, hm? Rusa nakal," Gumam Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

_Ireokeneum tteonagaji malja_

_Mangseorineun dongan siganeun tto ganda gogogogo_

_I don't wanna go_

_Ige majimak jigeumi majimagiragooooooooo_

Luhan membalik tubuhnya. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya, memancing Sehun agar ikut turut menari bersamanya. Sehun menyeringai lalu mendekati Luhan yang sudah membalik tubuhnya.

_Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo_

_Sarajigi jeone_

Gerakan Sehun dan Luhan bahkan menyamai _dance_ asli dari pemilik lagu. Tubuh mereka nyaris berdempetan. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan sedang gadis itu menjauh sambil menggoyang badannya.

Chorus selesai, Sehun tidak menghentikan _dance_nya. Ketika Luhan menghadapkan kepalanya ke samping, ia menggelamkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir manis menggoda Luhan. Melumatnya penuh nafsu dari samping tanpa melepas rengkuhan dipinggang Luhan.

"Emphtt.." Luhan melenguh nikmat dan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan melumat pelan bibir bawah _namja_ itu. Disela ciuman, Sehun meremas payudara yang telah menggodanya sejak tadi. Rahang Sehun bergerak mendominasi belitan lidahnya dalam gua hangat Luhan.

_Tell me now now now now_

_Tell mw now now now now_

_Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now now now_

Kini mereka telah saling berhadapan tanpa melepas tautan. Sehun melumat terus menerus bibir mungil Luhan. Ia lepas kendali ketika merasakan nektar ganja dari bibir mungil dalam penjaranya ini. Tangannya sibuk meremas dada kenyal polos Luhan yang hanya tertutupi tanktop.

"Mphh.. mhh.." Sehun berputar hingga memojokkan Luhan pada dinding. Nafas Luhan terengah saling bersahutan dengan nafas memburu Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna akibat libidonya yang meningkat.

"Mphh..uahh.. ahh.. Sehunhh.." Sehun melepas tautannya. Ciumannya kini turun menjelajahi leher jenjang Luhan. Sehun membasahi tiap jengkal leher jenjang Luhan dengan lidahnya yang penuh saliva. Luhan menggelinjang hebat. Tangannya melesakkan kepala Sehun sambil meremas acak rambut Sehun. Sapaan lidah hangat Sehun seperti sengatan listrik yang menyerang tiap syarafnya.

"Ohh.. Ssehunh.."

_Ireoke tto meoreojiji malja_

_Mangseorineun dongan siganeun tto_

_Gandagogogogo_

_I don't wanna go_

_Yeogiga majimak oneuri majimagiragoooooo_

Lagu itu masih terus berlanjut. Sehun menggigit kecil leher Luhan. Tidak lupa Sehun meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. Tubuh tegap Sehun menyangga tubuh ramping gadisnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sehun menyesap aroma tubuh wangi Luhan.

"Humphh.. kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan Lu~" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Sehun meraba paha Luhan yang tertutupi celana pendek setengah paha. Bibirnya sesekali menjilat telinga Luhan, membuat gadis itu mengerang. Kulit lembut dibalik telinga Luhan membuat Sehun gemas untuk menyesap dan menjilatinya.

"Akhh.. Sehunnmphh.." Luhan merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mendarat dibibirnya. Lidah Sehun melesak kedalam menyapa lidah lembut gadis itu. Luhan bahkan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri bergantian karena Sehun meremas kembali dadanya. Rambut Sehun sudah tak beraturan akibat ulah Luhan.

_Jigeum naege wa malhae jwo uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli nal mireonaeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo_

_Sarajigi jeone_

Ritme lagu yang mendekati akhir membangkitkan libido masing–masing dari Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Akhh.." Sehun menghempas tubuh Luhan diatas ambal yang cukup tebal. Luhan tergeletak pasrah sambil menatap sayu _namja_ yang telah siap menggagahinya. Seringai manis Luhan -yang entah ditemukan dimana- mengembang lebar. Sehun hanya menatap datar, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan.

Luhan perlahan duduk. Ia menurunkan kemeja, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya meraih ujung tanktop. _Deer eyes_ Luhan mengerling nakal seiring dengan melepaskan tanktop itu dari tubuhnya. Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar meski tetap _stay_ dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Sehunnieh~~ mhh.." setelah tanktop itu lolos, Luhan menaikkan kembali kemejanya yang berwarna putih transparan.

'_Shit, dadanya ituu.._' umpat Sehun dalam hati. Gundukan kembar bulat dan kenyal menggantung indah dibalik kemeja Luhan yang sengaja tidak seluruhnya ia kancingkan. Luhan mengerjap polos kepada Sehun yang berdiri mematung. Ia perlahan merangkak seperti kucing dengan kaki dan tangannya mendekati Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dihadapan Sehun. _Deer eyes_ Luhan kembali mengerjap polos menatap _namja_ _milky skin_ itu. Dahi Luhan mengerut melihat Sehun yang diam.

'_Wajah polos sialan!'_ pekik Sehun nelangsa. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini wajah Luhan mengusap – usap bagian selangkangan Sehun yang menggembung. Sehun bahkan dapat merasakan hidung mungil Luhan menusuk–nusuk tonjolan ereksinya.

"Shhh.." Sehun berdesis ketika Luhan menggigit kecil penisnya yang terbungkus boxer. Terkadang Luhan akan menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah menjilat tonjolan ereksi Sehun. Begitu berulang–ulang hingga tanpa sadar, boxer Sehun telah terjatuh indah kelantai.

Luhan kembali mengerjap polos melihat penis Sehun yang mengacung tegak tepat didepan bibirnya. Matanya menatap intens penis _big size_ Sehun.

"_Wae_yo Lu~?"

"Ung Sehunnie aku mau ini.." Luhan menunjuk penis itu sambil mendongak ke arah Sehun.

'_Mwo?!'_ batin Sehun menjerit senang antara percaya dan tidak. Bagaimana bisa Luhan? Ah, masa bodoh. Pikirnya.

"Menginginkan ini, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Ia memajukan pinggulnya sedikit hingga penisnya berbenturan kecil dengan pipi Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mengangguk antusias. Posisinya yang merangkak seperti kucing, membuat dada sintalnya bergoyang dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mengerang samar.

Nafas Sehun semakin memburu. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Luhan. Mendudukkan pantatnya disofa dengan membuka lebar kedua kaki. Sehun memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat. Luhan dengan patuh mendekat dan kembali menatap intens penis Sehun. Tanpa sadar Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang seolah terasa kering.

"Ini milikmu, Lu. Ahh.." Sehun terdongak ke belakang. Luhan langsung mengemuti penis besar Sehun. lidahnya membelit pada batangan ereksi itu. Gigi rusa manis itu terkadang menggigiti kecil urat–urat penis Sehun.

"Umphh.. ummhh.. mmhh.." Kepala Luhan bergerak liar. Ia menyapukan lidahnya hingga pangkal kejantanan Sehun. _Twinsball_ Sehun bahkan tak luput dari sapuan lidah lembut Luhan.

"Aghh.. kulum _chagiihh_~" _namja_ lebih muda mengerang gemas karena Luhan tak kunjung mengulum penisnya.

"Eoh? Bagaimana caranya, Sehunnie~?"

"Lakukan seperti memakan _lollipop_ kesayangannmu. Mengerti?" ajar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mulai membuka bibir mungilnya. Perlahan Luhan mengecupnya dahulu. Ia mengernyit ketika mengecap cairan yang terasa asin dilidahnya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa ada cairannya? Rasanya asin. Sehunnie suka garam?"

"Itu precum, sayang-" Sehun mengelus sayang rambut Luhan,"-Rasanya memang seperti itu. Telan saja jika kau menyukainya." Sehun mengecup singkat dahi Luhan.

"Boleh? Apa tidak apa–apa Sehunnie?"

"_Gwaenchana_. Nanti akan ada yang lebih gurih dari ini."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. Tapi dengan syarat."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bibirnya terpout kecil. "Apa syaratnya Sehunnie~?"

"Ini-" Sehun menunjuk penisnya,"-harus dikulum dengan bibirmu. Supaya 'dia' bisa keluar," Bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

"Baiklah. Boleh kumasukkan sekarang, Sehunnie~?"

"Kapanpun kau mau, _angel_," Ujar Sehun menyeringai lebar. Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana Luhan bisa menjadi –_so hawt_– begini.

"Ahhhh.. ahh.."

Luhan membasahi tiap jengkal kejantanan Sehun. Matanya sesekali mengerjap setelah menusukkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kencing. Perlahan Luhan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun.

"Mhhh.. mhh.." mata Luhan terpejam ketika merasakan sensasi menggelitik benda tumpul itu didalam mulutnya. Mengikuti naluri, Luhan memaju–mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap batangan keras itu. Luhan hanya mampu memasukkan separuh dari penis Sehun.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. nikmathh Lu.."

Sehun mendesah. Sensasi gua hangat Luhan membuat fantasinya berkelana mengingat vagina ketat Luhan. Ohh, bahkan bibir pertama ini tak ada bedanya dalam hal memanjakan penis kebanggaannya. Ketat, hangat, bahkan hisapanya mampu mengalihkan alam sadar Sehun, meskipun Luhan tidak memasukkannya keseluruhan.

"Umphh.. umhh..mmhhhh.." Luhan menikmati penis Sehun layaknya mengemut _lollipop_ besar. Wajahnya memerah sempurna akibat gejolak dalam dirinya. Entahlah, sejak melihat penis Sehun tadi Luhan tiba–tiba menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Ohh.. ohh.. Lu bibirmuhh.." Sehun kali ini mengakui bahwa permainan Luhan begitu lihai. Ia menarik Luhan hingga kuluman itu terlepas. Dahi Luhan mengerut tak suka. Ia menatap sengit Sehun karena sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia duduk hingga sejajar dengan Luhan. Matanya yang penuh dengan kabut nafsu menatap intens kedua mata Luhan. Wajah _angel_-nya tampak bersemu hingga telinga.

"Lu~" suara rendah Sehun diiringi nafas berat membuat Luhan bergidik. "_Ne_ Sehunnie~"

_Cup!_

Sehun mengecup singkat perpotongan leher Luhan. Jemarinya menurunkan perlahan kemeja itu dari tubuh Luhan.

_Cup!_

_Cup!_

Bibir tipis Sehun mendarat bergantian pada payudara Luhan bagian atas ."Eunghh.. Ssehuunniehh~"

Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu dibahu Sehun. _Namja_ itu perlahan mendorong Luhan hingga terbaring diatas ambal. Sehun menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Luhan. Setiap jengkal bahu mulus itu ia kecup. Lama–lama kecupan itu turun hingga bertemu dengan payudara kenyal milik Luhan.

Sehun meremas singkat dada polos yang tidak pernah menyentuh bra itu (kata Luhan sendiri). _Nipple_-nya telah berdiri menantang. Sehun mengitari nipple itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Begitu ia lakukan bergantian.

"Ahh.. Sehunniee.. nghhh.."

Tangan panjang Sehun menyusup kepunggung Luhan. Ia mendorong punggung Luhan sehingga dada Luhan semakin membusung. Tanpa menunggu, Sehun langsung mengemut _nipple_ itu seperti bayi. Luhan mendesah hebat karena sensasi geli akibat sapuan benda kenyal itu.

"Ah..ah..ahh..ahhh…."

Sehun membuka kaitan celana pendek Luhan menyisakan _underwear_-nya saja. Ia mengelus klitoris Luhan dan menggesekkan telunjuknya disana. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan.

"Nghh.. kau menggodaku Lu?" desah Sehun ketika tangan Luhan menggesek penisnya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Aa-anihh.. ahhh .. ahh.. Sehunnieehh.. _morehh._."

Luhan kembali mendesah hebat. Jari tengah Sehun sudah bersarang di vaginanya dan menusuk cepat lembah basahnya. Sehun mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Vagina Luhan menyedot kuat jarinya didalam sana. _Namja_ tegap itu menggeram karena vaginanya turut dikocok dengan tangan mungil Luhan.

"Ahh.. Lu.. ahh.."

"Sehunnieehh.. pleasehhh.." Gadis berkulit emas dibawahnya tampak mengerang frustasi. Kulitnya berkilat diterpa sinar matahari sore yang menyusup dari celah jendela. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan liar. Tempo tusukannya semakin cepat sama halnya dengan kocokan Luhan di penisnya. Sehun dapat merasakan vagina Luhan menyempit.

"Mmphh.. ahhhh.. ahh.. _I wanna cummhhh_.." sesuatu yang ingin melesak itu semakin dekat. Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat.

"Ahh Sehuunh~ nghhh.." Luhan mendapatkan klimaksnya yang pertama. Kocokan itu terhenti karena Luhan menikmati _orgasme_nya. "Hahh..hh.." nafas Luhan terengah–engah. Sehun merunduk. Ia melepaskan underwear Luhan hingga lolos dari kaki Luhan.

"Sshh..Sehunnhh.. gelihh.. ahhh.. masukkanhh.." gadis itu mengerang karena Sehun hanya menusuk–nusuk ringan batangannya di depan lubang kenikmatan Luhan.

"Kkkk.. sudah tidak sabar, hm?" Sehun terkekeh. Sehun mengalungkan kedua kaki Luhan dipingganggnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Luhan di leher. Posisi Luhan persis seperti koala. Tubuh mereka merapat membuat penis Sehun menggesek klitoris Luhan.

"Nghh.. mau kemana Sehunhh.."

_Namja_ itu tak menjawab. Ia membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Perlahan ia membaringkan Luhan diatas bed ukuran _king size_-nya. "Siap Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia meremas sprei hingga kusut. Sehun memasukkan dua jari sekaligus divagina Luhan.

"Akhh.. pelanhh Sehunhh.." Sehun yang tidak sabar langsung memasukkan lagi jari ketiga. Ia meng-in-out-kan jemarinya. Mulutnya mengemut klitoris Luhan.

"Ahh.. ahh..Sehunnieehh.."

"Fyuhh.. milikmu sudah sangat basah, _chagi_.." Sehun berdiri dari tumpuannya. Mengekang Luhan dalam kurungannya. Sedang jarinya masih terpasang indah didalam lubang surgawi Luhan. Dirasa cukup, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan liang Luhan.

_Jleb!_

"Ughh.. Ssehunhh.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan perih dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun menggeram rendah merasakan pijatan hangat vagina Luhan dikepala penisnya. Ia memandang sayu wajah Luhan yang tengah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sshh.. Lu, apa masih sakit?"

"Umhh sedikithh.."

_Cup! Cup!_

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. Ia mempertahankan pinggulnya sambil melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Tangannya meremas dada Luhan memancing rangsangan lebih agar Luhan rileks.

"Nghhh.. mmhhh..umphhh.." tubuh Luhan perlahan merileks. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali hentak.

_Jleb!_

"Akhh.. nhh.. Sehun.." Luhan terdongak. Ujung penis Sehun tepat menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Perihnya seiring dengan kenikmatan yang dihantarkan syaraf vagina Luhan ke otak. Milik Sehun terbenam sempurna. _Namja_ itu menikmati sensasi hisapan kuat dari dinding vagina Luhan yang sangat ketat. Sehun berterima kasih pada ketekunan Luhan melakukan _gym_.

"Kkhh.. Lu.. inihh sempithh.."

"Hh.._ move_ Sehunhh.."

Sehun mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Ia menarik penisnya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja, lalu menghentaknya lagi ke dalam tepat menumbuk _g-spot-_nya. Erangan kenikmatan meluncur mulus dari bibir Luhan. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei hingga kusut.

"Akhh.. ohhh.. ohh.. ouch.." Luhan menikmati gerakan _in-out_ yang Sehun lakukan meski pelan.

"Khh.. hhah.. ohh.. Lu~"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menaikkan tempo genjotannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia memilih mengulum _nipple_ Luhan sambil meremas breast Luhan yang menurutnya semakin membesar.

"Ohh.. ohh.. _Morehh_ Sehunhhh.. nghhh.." Luhan menggelinjang ketika lidah Sehun memainkan _nipple_nya dan meremas _breast_-nya. Gadis itu menahan kepala Sehun. Menenggelamkan kepala berambut platina itu diantara belahan payudaranya. Ia menginginkan lidah Sehun bermain, sementara titik kenikmatan bagian selatannya tengah dihujam Sehun.

_Namja_ itu menaikkan sedikit temponya. Suasana yang cukup panas, berubah semakin panas. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Luhan maupun Sehun. mereka bahkan melupakan dvd yang dinyalakan Luhan tadi.

"Ahhnn.. ohh.. Ssehunhh.. _morehh.. fassterhh._." kedua kaki Luhan melingkar dipinggang Sehun. memudahkan pemuda itu meng-_in-out_-kan penisnya. Luhan mengetatkan vaginanya, menghisap lebih dalam penis Sehun. Pemuda itu menyatukan dahi mereka. Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam seiring Luhan semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh.. Ssehunnh.. _I wanna_.. ahh"

"Ndehh.. akhh.. ohh sangat sempithh.." Sehun menaikkan kembali genjotannya. Ia merasakan vagina Luhan mulai menyempit. Ia menyodokkan lebih dalam miliknya yang juga sudah dekat.

"Ohhh.. ohh.. Sehunhhh.. akuhh.. ahh.. NGHHHHHH.."

Luhan menyemburkan miliknya. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak penisnya, membiarkan Luhan menikmati _orgasme_nya. Setelah Luhan selesai dengan _orgasme_nya, Sehun menggerakkan kembali penisnya.

"Akhh.. Sehunniehh.. kau ohh belumh sampaih?"

"Belum, _chagi_hh.. ohh.. milikmu menghisapnya Lu.."

Luhan mengetatkan vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah. Membantu Sehun mendapatkan klimaksnya. 5 menit berlalu, Sehun mulai dapat merasakan miliknya mulai membesar.

"Akhh.. ahhh.. Luuhh.."

"Nghh.. Sehunhh.." sedikit lagi. Sehun sudah hampir sampai.

"Mhh sedikit lagi Lu –ahh.."

'Odult Maniac'

Matahari bersinar cukup terang. Meski sudah memasuki pukul 4 KST dan udara tetap terasa begitu panas. Hmhh, agustus bulan yang cocok untuk berenang di pantai. Tapi tidak bagi dua _namja_ yang tengah duduk tenang didalam mobil. Kedua _namja_ tiang ini tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka menatap serius sebuah layar 10 inchi. Wajah mereka memerah sempurna. Suasana semakin hening ketika mereka melihat sesuatu yang ditampilkan layar itu tengah bergumul diatas sofa.

_Glup!_

_Klik!_

"Ehh? Ya! Kenapa dimatikan?!" protes _namja_ tiang satunya yang berperawakan lebih kurus dari _namja_ satunya. _Namja_ satunya memberi tatapan dingin kepada _namja_ kurus itu. Lalu ia menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Karena tidak menduga, _namja_ kurus itu terpental kedepan. Kepalanya membentur _dashboard_.

"Ya! Kris, ini sakit! Bisakah kau lebih lembut, eoh? Ck, aku jadi meragukan _yeoja_ yang memujamu diluar sana. Mereka pasti tidak waras bisa menyukai _namja_ _flat_ sepertimu," Dengus _namja_ itu kesal sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit benjol.

Kris tidak menjawab ocehan Chanyeol. Ia fokus menatap jalanan. "Ngomong–ngomong yang tadi panas sekali. Fuhh, ternyata Sehun mesum juga, kekeke…"

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot. Imanjinasinya menerawang mengingat jika ia yang berada diposisi Sehun. Oh ayolah, tak ia pungkiri ia terpesona dengan tubuh _yeoja_-nya Sehun.

_Tuk!_

"Yah! Krissiee.. kau menyakitiku~" rengek Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris tetap tidak menanggapi. Terlalu mahal baginya mengeluarkan suara hanya mengomeli untuk Chanyeol.

"Ck. Semoga saja Sehun tidak menemukan CCTV itu. Ukh, jika dia tahu, habislah kita."

Kalian mau tahu? CCTV itu adalah perintah dari Tuan Oh dengan alasan untuk mengawasi Sehun. Bisa saja seseorang menyusup ke dalam apartement Sehun. Mengingat Tuan Oh belakangan ini banyak mendapat terror dan gangguan di perusahaannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali 2 jam lagi, Kris. Nona Xi itu pasti lelah setelah" –TUk!– "Yah! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!"

Senyum sangat tipis mengembang disudut bibir Kris. _Hell_, ia heran kapan pemuda kurus disampingnya bisa berhenti bicara. "Huh! Sekali lagi kau mengetuk dahiku, dapat kupastikan kau mendapat benjolan dariku, Kris."

Drrt drrt…

Saku Chanyeol bergetar. Ia melihat sebuah email masuk.

"Oh, Kris. Tuan Oh meminta kita untuk menemuinya di kantor. Sekarang!"

_Srett!_

_Brummm!_

Kris langsung menaikkan kecepatannya. Ia terkekeh dalam hati mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. "Yaaaa.. kau mau membuatku mati mudah hahhh!"

'Odult Maniac;

Pagi hari pukul 09.00 KST.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya melakukan pemanasan. Pagi ini kelasnya sedang jam pelajaran olahraga. Seperti biasa dilakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Gadis mungil itu tampak menatap serius arahan saemnimnya. Ia tidak menyadari Luhan yang berjongkok sambil meringis pelan memegangi perutnya. Mulutnya tertutup menahan sesuatu.

"Ukhh, mual. Kepalaku pusing.." keluh Luhan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipis Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Pandangannya mendadak berbayang.

"Luhan! Luhan! _Gwaenchana_?" Teriakan panic Kyungsoo mengambil alih kesadarannya. Luhan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku tidak apa–apa Kyungie~"

"Benar?"

"_Ne_. Lihat aku baik 'kan?" Luhan tak ingin Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya. Ia lalu berusaha untuk berdiri dan berhasil. Gadis itu berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka tengah membentuk barisan terpisah antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_.

"Baik. Semuanya dengarkan saya! Kalian silahkan kelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak lima putaran. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!"

"Lu~ kau yakin? Wajahmu sangat pucat, Sebaiknya kau duduk saja disana," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang dipinggir lapangan.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Hanya telat sarapan tadi, hehe.." cengir Luhan. Memang tadi pagi Luhan lupa memakan sarapannya karena terlambat bangun. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Dimulai dari ujung barisan. _Hana dul set_.."

_PRITTT!_

Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari barisan dan mulai mengelilingi lapangan basket yang cukup luas. Mereka hanya mengambil lingkaran kecil sehingga tidak terlalu menghabiskan tenaga sekedar hanya untuk pemanasan.

Luhan tampak bersusah payah berlari. Tapi ketika baru mencapai setengah lapangan, pandangannya tiba–tiba menggelap. Hal terakhir yang Luhan dengar adalah teriakan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

'Odult Maniac'

Chaerin tampak berjalan santai sambil mulutnya mengunyah permen karet. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang tampak sepi. Ia berbelok menuju ruang perpustakaan yang berseberangan langsung dengan kelas Sehun. Petugas perpustakaan sedang tidak ada. Jadi ia dengan leluasa berkeliaran didepan ruangan itu.

Gadis itu bertumpu dipinggiran pagar pembatas. Dari sini ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah serius mengikuti pelajaran.

"Masih mengejarnya juga, huh?" Chaerin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengabaikan suara berat sedikit cempreng dari seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya. _Namja_ itu bahkan turut menumpukan sikunya disamping Chaerin.

"_Aniki_, jangan ganggu aku."

_Namja_ itu terkekeh. "Kau masih memanggilku _'aniki'_? Lucu sekali CL."

"Untuk apa _aniki _ke Seoul? Apakah Jepang sudah membosankan?" sahut Chaerin tanpa merespon pertanyaan _namja_ itu.

"Hm hanya berlibur. Mungkin?"

"Kkkk.. Sudahlah, aniki. Aku tahu kau mencariku dari sebulan yang lalu."

Hening.

"Aku benar bukan? Jiyoung aniki?" sambung CL sambil menoleh ke samping. Matanya beradu pandang dengan iris gelap milik _namja_ disampingnya.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Chaerin beralih menatap lapangan basket. Disana tampak murid – murid berkerumun. Lalu setelahnya tampak 3 _namja_ membopong sebuah tubuh _yeoja_. Chaerin menajamkan penglihatannya. Seketika Chaerin menyeringai.

"Kukira hanya sampai sini saja pertemuan kita. Sampai jumpa, aniki," Chaerin bergegas pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jiyoung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Masih sama. Tidakkah kau takut semua menghilang, CL."

'Odult Maniac'

Di ruang kesehatan.

"Lu, kumohon sadarlah.." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin. Sesekali ia mengusap sapu tangannya ke dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dingin.

Kyungsoo mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa sampai hilang kesadaran. Oh Tuhan. Salahkan dirinya yang lalai menjaga Luhan. Seharusnya ia mengingat Luhan yang tengah dalam kondisi, yah memang masih belum pasti. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Luhan positif. Meskipun kemungkinan Luhan melupakan sarapannya bisa dijadikan penyebab lain.

"Eung.." kedua mata Luhan tampak mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Luhan lalu melihat Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Lu kau sudah sadar?" ujar Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kyungie~ aku dimana?"

"Kau ada diruang kesehatan. Minum ini, Lu," Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas air dan obat sakit kepala. Luhan menatap ogah dengan tablet putih ditangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan _deer eyes attack_ kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ck.. arra. Ini minum saja. Tidak dengan obatnya," Luhan tersenyum lemah. Beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hahh, Lu. Kau masih belum datang?"

"Belum Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Malam ini kita ke dokter. Dan aku tidak menerima protes."

Disisi lain.

Chaerin menyeringai senang. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu ia mengintai Luhan dibalik tirai didalam ruang kesehatan. Tidak ada yang memarahinya karena Chaerin mengeluhkan sakit pada lambungnya. Lima menit sejak ia masuk, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan. Gadis itu mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. _Email_nya terkirim, Chaerin keluar dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

Gadis rusa itu tampak tertidur nyenyak. Chaerin mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun diruang itu.

_Drrtt_

_Pip!_

"_Ne_?"

"_Nona Lee. Kami sudah berada di samping jendela ruang kesehatan."_

_Pip!_

Chaerin beranjak dari duduknya. Membuka jendela ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan tidak dipasangi teralis. Disana tampak tiga _namja_ berbadan kekar berdiri menunggu didepan jendela.

"Cepat masuk!" ketiganya masuk melalui jendela yang dibuka oleh Chaerin. Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung memudahkan Chaerin. Koridor belakang sepi di jam seperti ini. Apalagi ruang kesehatan dilantai satu ini berbatasan langsung dengan tembok belakang sekolah.

"Bius gadis ini lalu bawa dia ke tempat itu. _Ppali_."

"Baik!"

Ketiga _namja_ itu mendekatkan sebuah saputangan ke hidung Luhan. Menunggu hingga beberapa detik, salah satu _namja_ itu langsung membopong tubuh Luhan. Satu _namja_ yang tersisa diluar, menyambut tubuh Luhan dari jendela.

"Rasakan itu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memilihmu. Karena dia hanya milikku."

'Odult Maniac'

_Cklek!_

_Blam!_

"LUHAN!"

'TBC'


	12. Chapter 12

_"Lu, aku tinggal sebentar ne? Lagipula kau harus istirahat. Wajahmu semakin pucat, Lu."_

_Luhan mengangguk lemah. Dalam hati ia heran kenapa akhir–akhir ini ia sangat mudah lelah. Meskipun satu porsi makanan telah menetap di lambungnya, ia masih tetap merasa lemas._

_"Malam ini kita benar–benar akan ke dokter, Lu. Tidurlah. Pulang nanti akan kuminta Sehun untuk mengantar sekaligus menjagamu. Hari ini, Baekhyun kebetulan latihan bersamaku."_

_Kyungsoo membenahi letak selimut Luhan hingga sebatas dada. Mengelus singkat dahi Luhan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan sendiri mulai memejamkan matanya._

'Odult Maniac'

Pukul 13.00 di ruang klub tari.

Kai duduk sambil menatap datar pemandangan didepannya. Sehun tampak menjadi bulan-bulanan kepalan tangan mungil dari Kyungsoo. Beruntung ini di taman belakang sekolah. Sehun tak perlu menjadi tontonan gratis murid sesekolahan yang jelas akan menjatuhkan image-nya sebagai _Ice Prince_.

"Ukhh.. noona... Aak..appo.."

_Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

"Dasar bodoh! _Pabbo_ Oh Sehun! _Nappeun namja_! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku akan tetap memukulmu sampai kau babak belur."

"_Ne_? Yah noona. Katakan dulu..akhh auww _appo_.." Sehun tidak sempat mengelak dari pukulan Kyungsoo. Hell, ia sedang tidur lima menit yang lalu. Dan terpaksa terbangun karena jitakan dan pukulan manis dari Kyungsoo. Kai? Oh, sahabat hitamnya itu bahkan diam saja!

"Grr.. gara – gara kau, Luhan hamil!"

"_Mwo_?!" koor SeKai. Sehun dengan raut terkejut penuh ekspressi dan Kai nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya. Kyungsoo? Dia masih menatap tajam Sehun meski sudah berhenti memukulnya.

"_Baby_~ Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Ini baru analisaku. Luhan tidak menyadari dirinya berbadan dua. Aku sengaja belum memberi tahunya. Malam ini dia akan kubawa ke dokter untuk memastikan."

Sehun membatu. '_Bagaimana ini?' _pikirnya kalut.

"Oh Sehun! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jika tidak-"

"Tidak usah khawatir, noona. Aku pasti bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja.." Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Kai seolah meminta saran. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap kembali melihat raut ragu Sehun.

"Kau pasti bisa menjaganya, flat. Sebaiknya kita temani Luhan. Bukankah kau meninggalkannya sendirian, _baby_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Amarahnya sedikit mereda sejak Kai menggenggam tangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Drtt drrrttt

Sehun mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Terlihat nama 'Park Chanyeol' tertera di _screen_ ponselnya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit sesaat dan tatapan tanya dari Kai.

"_Nugu?_"

"Chanyeol hyung. _Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Tuan muda. Tadi saya melihat beberapa orang keluar dari sekolah lewat pagar samping. Saya curiga mereka melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tampak membopong tubuh seorang yeoja. Saya ragu itu adalah nona Xi. Jadi-"_

_Pip!_

"Sial."

"Yah, Sehun. Kenapa?" Kai mengikuti Sehun yang berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Menuju ruang kesehatan dimana Luhan ditinggalkan untuk beristirahat.

Sehun terus memutar kenop pintu ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya terkunci dari dalam. Ia mendobraknya sedikit, lalu mencoba kembali membuka kenop pintu.

_Cklek!_

_Blam!_

"LUHANN!" teriak Sehun memanggil Luhan.

_Siiinnnggg~~_

Ruangan itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Hanya ada angin yang menghembuskan kain gorden jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sehun langsung mendekati jendela da melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Kosong tak ada siapapun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung memberondong masuk. Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat ranjang tempat dimana Luhan terbaring kini kosong.

"Luhan? Luhan! Luhan!" teriak Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu mencari–cari ke setiap sudut. Namun nihil. Ia sudah bersimbah air mata. Kai turut mencari Luhan. Sama hal-nya dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun.

Sehun tidak habis akal. Ia langsung menelepon Chanyeol. "Hyung, Itu benar Luhan. Kau masih mengejar mereka?"

"_Ne tuan muda. Mereka sepertinya mengarah ke perbatasan Seoul."_

"_Shit_! Hyung, aku akan kesana. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Oke?!"

_Pip!_

"Sehun, kau sudah menemukan Luhan? Katakan Sehun. Dimana Luhan?!" Kyungsoo menarik kerah seragam Sehun. Kedua mata bulatnya menyiratkan kecemasan mendalam.

"Seseorang telah membawa Luhan. Aku akan mengejar mereka."

"Sehun, kumohon selamatkan Luhan! Hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Kai, aku pinjam motormu," _Namja_ tan itu melempar kunci motornya dan ditangkap manis oleh Sehun. _Namja_ milky skin itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terduduk diatas kasur dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Hiks, dia sedang sakit, Jongin–ah. Hiks..hikss.."

"Ssh, _baby_.. Luhan akan baik–baik saja."

"Hiks, orang mana yang tega melakukan ini, Jongin? Hiks.. hikss.. apa salah Luhan? Seingatku dia tidak pernah punya musuh," Ujar Kyungsoo terisak. Kai memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ia mengerti bagaimana pentingnya Luhan bagi Kyungsoo.

'Odult Maniac'

Matahari bersinar cukup terik saat ini. Chanyeol sibuk mengetuk–ngetuk _screen tab windows_-nya dengan wajah serius.

_Wutt!_

_Wutt!_

_Wutt!_

_Tenengg! -_-_

_Wutt!_

_Wutt!_

_Wutt!_

_Teneng! -_-"_

_DUG!_

"Arrrrgggghhhh gagal lagi."

Kris menggeleng pelan. Itu adalah teriakan kesekian kali yang ia dengar sejak 30 menit yang lalu memainkan game menyebalkan bernama Flappy Bird. Game yang ditekuni Chanyeol nyaris tiap harinya. Dan kemarin dengan bangga Chanyeol memamerkan skornya yang mencapai 200. Namun pagi tadi, Chanyeol menjadi 'on fire' ketika menemukan video di Youtube bahwa ada pemain yang dapat mencapai skor 999!

Idiot!

"Yaishhh.. aku kalah lagi. Huhh!" dumel Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris hanya diam mengabaikan teman tiangnya. Ia kembali fokus melihat sebuah van mencurigakan yang tengah terparkir disamping tembok pembatas sekolah tuan muda-nya.

Chanyeol kembali menggerayangi _tab windows_-nya. Kris mempertajam penglihatannya ketika melihat orang–orang berbadan kekar tampak membopong tubuh seorang _yeoja_. Sontak Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol dan memutar kepala _namja_ itu mengarahkannya pada objek disamping van.

"_Mwo?! _ Itu seperti nona Xi. Yah, Kris cepat kejar mereka. Aku akan menghubungi tuan muda."

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hei, jangan ragukan kemampuan Kris mengemudi. Tuan Oh tidak pernah sembarangan memilih orang kepercayaan seperti dua tiang ini.

Chanyeol tampak berbicara dengan Sehun ditelepon. Menjelaskan perihal yang ia lihat barusan.

"Yah, Tuan Muda.. Aish diputus.." dengus Chanyeol pelan. Kris tetap melajukan mobilnya mengikuti van mencurigakan itu. "Tetap mengejar van itu. Sehun sepertinya memastikan dahulu itu Luhan atau bukan," Ujar Chanyeol dib alas anggukan oleh Kris.

_Drrt drttt…_

"Sehun menelpon. _Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Hyung, Itu benar Luhan. Kau masih mengejar mereka?"_ kata Sehun dari line seberang.

"_Ne_ tuan muda. Mereka sepertinya mengarah ke perbatasan Seoul," Chanyeol mengamati keadaan sekitar sembari menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"_Shit! Hyung, aku akan kesana. Jangan biarkan mereka lolos. Oke?!"_

"_Roger_! Kris, mereka benar menculik nona Xi. Sehun akan menyusul."

Kini mereka telah sampai diperbatasan kota. Van yang menjadi sasaran Kris nampaknya menyadari jika mereka tengah diikuti. Aksi saling kejarpun tidak terelakkan lagi. Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan ke depan. Ia mengirimi Sehun beberapa _email_ sebagai petunjuk keberadaan mereka.

Kris menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya karena jarak dengan van itu menipis. Hingga memasuki kawasan sepi yang terdapat banyak pepohonan tinggi, Kris berhasil menyalip van itu.

_Ckiiitttt!_

Kris berhenti tepat menghalangi laju van itu. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pisau kecil yang terselip di kanan kiri jeansnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menyimpan satu pistol di balik cardigan hitam miliknya.

_Blam!_

Mereka keluar bersamaan dengan orang–orang penumpang van itu juga keluar. Duo tiang kebanggan Tuan Oh ini memandang angkuh segerombol orang dari dalam van yang ternyata sudah siap dengan tongkat besi masing–masing.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang–orang bertubuh kekar itu. "Sepuluh orang. Hm, ini tidak mudah, Kris," Bisik Chanyeol yang tak dibalas apapun dari _namja_ blasteran itu.

"Hei, _Gaijin_. Kalian tuli?!" teriak mereka lagi karena tidak ada respon dari dua tiang ini.

"Kami tidak tuli. Ah, begini. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi. Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" tawar Chanyeol. Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat atas tingkah idiot Chanyeol disaat seperti ini.

"_Nani_?"

Chanyeol bungkam seketika. Senyum lima jarinya masih bertengger manis. "Kris, dia bilang apa?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Ugh, Kris mendadak mual sekarang. "Hei, kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang disertai cengiran bodohnya membuat mereka tertawa terbahak–bahak. Sesekali terdengar gumaman _'baka'_ disamping tertawaan mereka.

"Bhahahahahah…" Disaat mereka tengah tertawa, sebuah benda melayang menuju mereka.

_Syunggg~_

"Bhahahahaha…"

_Buagh!_

"AKH!"

_Bruk!_

Hening.

Orang–orang suruhan Chaerin itu cengo memandang tubuh teman mereka tergeletak dengan tidak elit. Rahang mereka jatuh bersamaan ketika melihat sepatu nista mendarat sempurna di wajah teman mereka.

"Huff.. maaf aku kelepasan. Hehe.." dengan enteng, Chanyeol mendekati mereka dan mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Mereka memandang tak sadar _namja_ Park itu hingga Chanyeol berdiri selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi maaf saja. Aku masih suka _yeoja_."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat mereka mendidih. "Kurang ajarrrr. Hajar dia!"

"Hiiyaaaa…"

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Chanyeol menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong. Kepalan tangannya menghantam tiap bagian tengkuk lawan. Dari arah depan telah menyongsong sebuah tongkat besi yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menghalau dengan tubuh lawannya.

_Bugh!_

"Arrghh!"

"Fyuuhhh.. hampir saja. Uwaaa…" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada namun tidak lama kemudian, salah satu dari mereka telah melayangkan kembali tongkat besi ke bagian kepalanya. Beruntung Chanyeol menghindar.

Kris melihat arlojinya sesaat. Tampak Chanyeol sudah cukup kesulitan karena lawan mereka bukanlah orang yang tidak terlatih. Matanya melihat satu diantara mereka mengarahkan tongkat besi dibelakang Chanyeol saat _namja_ Park itu lengah.

_Dor!_

"AKH!"

Kris memberikan timah panasnya tepat mengenai kepala _namja_ yang hendak menyerang Chanyeol. _Namja_ blasteran itu mendekati Chanyeol dan membantunya. Karena entah kenapa mereka seolah tenaga mereka tidak pernah habis.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun menggas motor Ducati merah kesayangan Kai cepat. Ia sudah membaca email dari Kris mengenai lokasi mereka. Sehun mampercepat laju kendaraannya ketika memasuki kawasan sepi kendaraan. Kini ia tengah berada tak jauh dari lokasi yang diberikan Kris.

"_Lu~ sebentar lagi aku sampai,"_ batin Sehun. Rasa cemas menguasainya. Mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo membuat rasa khawatirnya kian menjadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun tiba ditempat yang ditujukan oleh Kris. Ia menghentikan motornya disamping tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun membuka helm-nya dan bergegas turun dari motor membantu keduanya.

Sehun menatap datar orang–orang yang tengah dihajar oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Hhyaaa.." seorang dari arah berlawanan menyerang Sehun dengan membawa tongkat pemukul besi. Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia tetap berjalan menyongsong pukulan yang siap menghantam kepalanya.

_Hup!_

Sehun menangkap dengan tangan kirinya tongkat pemukul itu yang hanya berjarak lima centi dari kepalanya. _Namja_ si pemegang tongkat itu tercengang. Ia lalu menarik dengan susah payah tongkat besinya yang dicengkeram oleh Sehun di udara.

_Bbang!_

_Bruk!_

Sehun menghantam kuat _namja_ yang menyerangnya. Dan _namja_ itu terkapar tak bergerak setelahnya. Mata elang Sehun melirik _namja_ tadi. Ia lalu melangkahi tubuh tergeletak itu menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka berhasil menumbangkan kesepuluh orang–orang itu.

"Hyung, Luhan-"

"Nona Xi sepertinya didalam Tuan Muda."

Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam van. Ia menemukan Luhan tertidur dengan sehelai kain. Sehun memeriksa seluruh tubuh Luhan. Memastikan _yeoja_-nya tidak dalam keadaan lecet atau apapun.

"_Mianhee_.." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Suhu tubuh hangat Luhan membuat Sehun bergegas menggendong bridal tubuh _yeoja_-nya.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol hyung, kembalikan motor Kai. Kris hyung, ikut aku," Perintah Sehun.

"Siap. Aaa Jonginniee~ aku datanggg.." seru Chanyeol senang. _Hell_, yah.. kalian akan tahu nanti.

Kris mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawa Luhan masuk ke mobil. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi belakang dengan sedikit menurunkan sandaran kursi. _Namja itu_ mengusap wajah berpeluh Luhan lalu mengecup singkat dahi Luhan. Raut khawatir Sehun jelas tergambar disana.

'Odult Maniac'

Qian mengaduk tak selera sup-nya. Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Namun tangannya tetap aktif mengaduk sup yang tengah mendidih itu.

_Greep!_

"Ehm, Sooyoungie," lirih Qian pelan. Ia tidak perlu memastikan atau menghajar siapa yang seenaknya memeluknya. Dirumah ini hanya ada ia dan beberapa _maid_.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" ucap Sooyoung sambil menyesap perpotongan leher Qian. _Yeoja_ dalam pelukannya itu mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap _yeoja_ yang ia panggil Sooyoung tadi. Tangan halusnya memegang bahu _yeoja_ didepannya dan menatap sayang.

"Hahh.. aku memikirkan Luhan."

Sooyoung tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya membelai rambut panjang Qian yang sedikit bergelombang. "Mau mengunjungi Luhan? Aku mengerti kau merindukannya."

"Mungkin lusa? Hari ini Yesung eonni mengundang kita minum teh," sahut Qian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu mereka. Tapi sebelum itu~" ucapan Sooyoung merendah dibagian akhir. Alarm siaga satu berdering kencang ditelinga Qian. 'Oh tidakk..' batinnya menjerit.

_Hup!_

"Kita selesaikan urusan kita dulu, _baby_," ujar Sooyoung menggendong Qian ala bridal. _Yeoja_ itu hanya memerah mendengar perkataan seme-nya dalam hubungan ini. Sooyoung merebahkan perlahan tubuh Qian di atas ranjang. Qian tampak pasrah karena toh dia menginginkannya juga.

Dan setelahnya, aku tak mau menjelaskannya. Hashh..

'Odult Maniac'

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh pelajar SM High School berhamburan keluar memenuhi koridor kelas. Tak terkecuali Kai, _namja_ seksi berkulit tan. Hahaha.. Kai keluar dari kelasnya dengan tergesa–gesa menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

_Dugh!_

"Akhh.." saking terburunya, Kai tidak menyadari seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak sedikit meringis. Kai langsung membantu _yeoja_ itu berdiri.

"Ssh.._appo_.. hei, kita bertemu, Kai–sii," ujar _yeoja_ itu ketika ia mendongak dan menemukan Kai yang ternyata pelaku penabrak dirinya.

Disisi Kai, ia merasa muak melihat senyum _yeoja_ berambut merah didepannya. 'Heh, muka plastik!' cercanya dalam hati.

"_Waeyo_? Jangan menatapku begitu. Sehun lebih tampan darimu," ujar _yeoja_ itu sambil terkekh. Ia bersedekap memandang Kai sinis. Oh, Kai bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni _yeoja_ ini. Malah memilih beranjak pergi, menghiraukan _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan sinismenya.

"Hei, kau mengabaikanku."

"Kukatakan padamu, Lee Chaerin–sii. Berhentilah mengganggu Sehun. Setidaknya berkacalah sedikit. Tidak ada kepantasan sama sekali jika kau bersanding dengan Sehun," sahut Kai dan berlalu kemudian.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kai–sii," Seringainya menakutkan.

'Odult Maniac'

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Luhan pasti baik–baik saja," bujuk Baekhyun. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengelus bahu Kyungsoo menenagkannya. Sekian lama semenjak terakhir berkumpul bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan, ia seperti banyak tertinggal berita mengenai sahabat rusa manisnya. Oh, salahkan kompetisi menyanyi yang menyita waktunya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sama sekali!

"Tapi Baek.."

"Oo yah _kkaebsong_~"

"Ya! Aku sedang serius, _pabbo_!" dengus Kyungsoo seraya menempeleng kecil bahu Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan alis bertaut.

"Kkkk.. _aigoo_ _uri_ Kyungsoo–ya. _Neomu yeppeoo_, kkkk.." Bakhyun terkekeh. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat kurva manis dibibir Kyungsoo yang terpout. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoopun larut dengan keadaan hangat yang dibangun Baekhyun. Tak dipungkiri, ia merindukan sahabat yang hampir sama mungil dengannya.

"_Baby_ Soooooo…" sebuah suara menginterupsi tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

_Grepp!_

"Yah! Mesum, jangan meremasnya, bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo kesal. Hem, Kai memang langsung menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Tapi, jangan salahkan telapak tangannya yang mendarat sempurna di dua bongkahan kenyal milik Kyungsoo. Kesempatan, hm?

"_Andwae_. Dadanya terlalu menggoda, _baby_ Soo."

_Nyuuttt!_

"Huwaaa _appo baby_…"

Baekhyun mengerjap imut melihat Kyungsoo yang berdebat ringan dengan _namja_ yang err.. hitam?

"Ah, Baek. Ini kenalkan. Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun -mengabaikan Kai yang sibuk dengan mengelus perutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida," ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan. Kai yang selesai dengan urusannya, balas membungkuk kepada Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, noona. Kim Jongin _imnida_. Suami Kyungsoo~" ujar Kai disusul dengan jitakan manis dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan.

"JONGINNIEEEEEE~"

_Gulp!_

Ringisan Kai lenyap seketika. Ia menoleh takut ke belakang begitu mendengar suara bass yang akrab dengan telinganya. Dikoridor tak jauh darinya, tampak makhluk bertelinga aneh dengan senyum lebar berlari sambil melambai kepadanya.

"Oh tidakk.." lirih Kai pelan. Kyungsoo menatap bingung sosok tak jauh darinya yang memanggil Kai. "Jongin, kau mengenal orang itu?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Kai langsung berlari menjauh dari sana. "JONGINNIEEE. HYUNG DATANGG.."

"YA! Jangan dekat–dekat!"

_Namja_ itu adalah Chanyeol. Fyi, Chanyeol _fanboy_ dari Kai. Chanyeol menyukai apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Jika ditanya kenapa, maka Chanyeol akan menjawab, "karena Kai itu CUTE".

Kai berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah, menghindari kejaran Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menatap takjub melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Oh, untung sekali tak ada siapapun di sekolah. Kai bersembunyi tepat dibalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Pasalnya, kedua tiang berbeda warna itu mengitari tubuhnya.

"Noona, tolong jauhkan Dobi itu dariku," rengek Kai kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo? Ia menggendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Jonginnieee.. tidak merindukan hyung, eoh?"

"TIDAK!" Kai langsung menghindar dari jangkauan tangan panjang Chanyeol dan sedikit menariknya. Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan. Menubruk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tidak siap sebelumnya.

"Hahaha.. ah uwooo.."

"Gyaaaa.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat menuggu tubuhnya mendarat dilantai.

_Bruk!_

_Tring~_

"Hap, aku dapat kuncinya. Kekeke.. sampai jumpa hyung. Kajja _baby_.." Kai merebut kunci yang berada ditangan Chanyeol lalu mengajak Kyungsoo berlalu dari sana.

"Ukhh.. mm.. Ehhh?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat milik _namja_ yang kini tengah berada dibawahnya. Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya bertumpu diatas dada Chanyeol, dapat merasakan debaran hebat dari jantung _namja_ itu. Baekhyun buru–buru bangkit.

"Tte-terima kasih. Umm, _mian_.." ujar Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang seenaknya mampir dipipi.

Chanyeol? _Namja_ itu terpaku melihat wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia bangkit lalu meraba wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau malaikat? Kenapa bisa tersesat disini? Mana sayapmu?"

Dan perkataan aneh dari Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun _speechless_.

'Odult Maniac'

Didalam kawasan mansion besar yang didominasi warna _cream_, tampak tiga _yeoja_ bersenda gurau bersama di kebun belakang teduh milik keluarga Oh. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap tampak cantik dalam balutan longdress panjang berwarna biru laut. Menampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus bak porselen. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang adalah nyonya Oh Yesung, istri dari Oh Kibum.

"Eonni, kau semakin cantik saja. Kibum oppa pintar memberimu servis ne? Kkkk.." ucap Xi Qian ringan dengan jemari yang tak lepas dari tautan Sooyoung.

"Yeah, Kibum memang perkasa. Kkkk.." jawab Yesung sembari terkekeh ringan.

"Mana anakmu, Yesungie?"

"Eoh? Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang, Sooyoungie," Yesung mengecek jam di arlojinya. Lengah sesaat, Sooyoung menyambar bibir mungil Qian disampingnya.

"Mhh..mhhhh.." lenguhan samar itu terdengar hingga telinga Yesung. "Yayayayaya.. Kalian mau membuatku iri, huh?!" dengusnya seraya memberengut kesal.

"Kkk.. _mianhe_, eonni," jawab Qian setelah selesai dengan pagutannya. "Ngomong–ngomong, apa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, eon?" ujar Qian membuat pembicaraan.

"Anak es itu? Chanyeol bilang _sih _sudah. Huh, dia memang sudah membuatku kecewa karena harus tahu dari orang lain."

"Mungkin dia belum memberitahumu saja, Yesung–ah."

"Yeah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan anakku," ujar Qian dengan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. jika aku tidak menyukai _yeoja_ pilihannya, aku akan menjodohkan anak es itu dengan anakmu, Qian."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Yesung."

Yah, sore itu diwarnai perbincangan hangat diantara mereka. Sekian tahun tak bertemu, menimbulkan kerinduan antara mereka. Qian yang memang sudah lama kembali ke Seoul baru kali ini menemui kembali Yesung, _sunbae_nya ketika menempuh pendidikan di China.

Statusnya sebagai Yuri? Yesung memang sempat terkejut. Tapi toh ia hanya bisa mendukung Qian yang sudah ia anggap _yeodongsaeng_nya sendiri. Lagipula, Sooyoung bukan pilihan yang buruk.

'Odult Maniac'

Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Sehun merapatkan selimut ditubuh Luhan. Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan, _angel_nya. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat pucat. Suasana yang dominan dengan warna putih itu membuat Sehun mual. Bau obat–obatan itu menusuk indera penciumannya.

"Lu, kapan kau bangun eoh?"

Luhan masih belum sadar. Meski uisanim yang memeriksa Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya baik–baik saja, Sehun masih belum bisa tenang. Sesuatu yang bersemayam dalam perut Luhanlah yang ia khawatirkan. Uisanim belum bisa memastikan Luhan benar–benar mengandung atau tidak.

"Lu, apa kau akan marah padaku nanti?" monolog Sehun. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika membayangkan Luhan akan mencacinya nanti. Atau berteriak tak terima? Sehun bahkan merasa kacau karena jika itu benar, bagaimana dengan sekolah Luhan?

"Hash, maafkan aku, Lu~" lirihnya.

.

.

Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Emosi dalam jiwanya diam tidak bereaksi. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia keluarkan namun ia bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Surat keterangan yang baru saja ia terima dari uisanim yang memeriksa Luhan tadi, menggantung disisi kanannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desah Sehun pelan takut membangunkan Luhan. Ini sudah hampir 5 jam tapi Luhan belum juga sadar. Wajah damai Luhan menghantarkan sesak dihati Sehun.

Setelah berpikir lama, _namja_ _milky skin _itu memilih menelpon _eomma_nya. Terburu–buru? Biarkan saja. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan benar–benar mengandung membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Usia kandungan Luhan baru menginjak satu bulan. Tapi, Luhanlah yang ia takutkan saat ini. Bagaimana dengan _yeoja_ itu nantinya?

"_Yeoboseyo, Sehunnie?"_

"_Ne_ _eomma_.."

"_Ada apa, hm? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon eomma di jam seperti ini."_

Sehun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara. "_Eomma_ akan menjadi _Haelmoni_."

"_NEEE?"_ terdengar lengkingan suara halus Yesung di _line_ seberang. Sehun yang sudah mengantisipasi telah menjauhkan ponsel itu demi keselamatan telinganya.

"_Ya! Anak nakal! Siapa yang kau hamili, eoh? Eomma tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

"_Eomma_-"

"_Baiklah! Jadi, siapa yeoja itu hm? Beritahu eomma."_

Sehun memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Kenapa ini terasa berat olehnya? Oh, tapi ini demi Luhan. Siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya kalau bukan _eomma_nya. _Appa_? Itu urusan belakangan. Sehun yakin sang _eomma_ pasti akan membelanya. Batin Sehun _evil_.

"Namanya Luhan, _eomma_."

"_Luhan? Ahh.. Qian tung –Apa namanya Xi Luhan?"_ timbul kerutan didahi Sehun ketika suara berbeda menyapa indera pendengarnya. Dengan ragu, Sehun memilih mengiyakannya.

"_Sehun, bisakah kau berikan kepada Luhan? Aku eommanya."_

_Deg!_

Sehun kali ini ingin sekali bumi menguburnya hidup–hidup.

"_Mmianhe, ahjumma_. Luhan saat ini sedang di ICU-"

"_Dimana Luhan dirawat?"_

"Rumah sakit Seoul Internasional."

_Pip!_

Telepon terputus sepihak. Sehun yakin tak lama lagi _eomma_ Luhan akan kemari. Hah, bagaimana bisa _eomma_ Luhan bersama _eomma_-nya? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

_Cup!_

Kecupan singkat mendarat di perut Luhan. Perasaan bahagia meluap dalam hati Sehun. "_Aegya_, jaga _eomma_mu, ne? _Appa_ disini juga akan menjaga _eomma_ dan dirimu," janji Sehun seraya berbisik didekat perut Luhan seolah berbicara dengan sesuatu hidup didalam sana. Sehun tidak tahu, jika Luhan sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

Namun mata itu masih terpejam. Menutupi kesadarannya. Ia merasa ketakutan amat sangat menggerogotinya.

'_Sehun..'_ batin Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

"_Otousaannnn.._"

Seorang _namja_ paruhbaya yang tengah sibuk dengan berkas ditangannya, sontak mendongak begitu mendengar panggilan manja yang ia yakini berasal dari puteri kesayangannya.

"Sayang, baru pulang hm? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Okaasan pasti mencarimu," tutur Donghae panjang lebar seraya mengelus rambut panjang merah milik anaknya.

"Rin merindukanmu, otousan. Sudah lama otousan tidak pulang," ujar Chaerin. Ia duduk manja disamping otousan-nya di sofa. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu –menurutnya– Chaerin, puteri tunggalnya.

"Kkk, otousan mengerti. Jadi, apa masalahnya?" ujar Donghae.

"Otousan tahu? Aku gagal mendapatkan Sehun," curhatnya.

"Hm, lalu?"

"Bantu Chaerin, otousaaann."

"_Gomen ne_? Otousan sedikit sibuk akhir–akhir ini. Taapii.." perkataan Donghae memotong Chaerin yang ingin memprotes.

"_Nani?_"

"Otousan punya rencana bagus untukmu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Yup. Begini…"

Chaerin mendekatkan telinganya mendengarkan bisikan dari Donghae. Sesekali Chaerin akan mengangguk paham atau mengerut dahi. Namun ketika akhir, Chaerin tersenyum sangat lebar dengan seringai licik.

"Kekeke.. otousan kau yang terbaik."

"Sama–sama, sayang."

'Odult Maniac'

Musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Pada malam hari, udara bahkan terasa amat dingin. Jika kau ingin keluar, maka jangan lupa untuk kenakan mantel yang cukup tebal. Duduk di taman atau pergi menonton karnaval di tengah kota adalah pilihat tepat mengisi waktu luang di malam hari.

Sendiri? Jangan. Kusarankan kepada kalian untuk mengajak keluarga, dongsaeng, atau sahabat – sahabatmu beramai–ramai mengunjungi karnaval. Apa? Kembang api? Jelas saja akan kau temukan di penghujung malam. Moment yang tepat bukan?

Tapi berhubung ini sedang dalam masa ujian, karnaval tengah kota sepertinya sepi dari pengunjung remaja. Kemana mereka? Jelas saja mereka memilih berkutat dengan buku tebal berisi rumus sederhana dan rumus penurunan yang –hell mengerikan menurutku.

Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Yayaya.. semua pelajar pasti merasakannya.

"Huff, lelahnya.." terdengar helaan nafas dari Kyungsoo. Ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan menghadap Luhan disampingnya. Kai memijat kecil lengan Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah.

Luhan membaca tenang buku tebal ditangannya sambil bersandar dengan bantalan sofa. Sesekali perempuan itu mengelus perutnya yang masih datar sambil bersenandung kecil. Perihal kehamilannya, ia memilih untuk diam tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Termasuk mendiamkan Sehun.

"Lu~" Sehun menatap sendu _angel-_nya. Ia nyaris frustasi karena Luhan mendiamkannya. Gadis rusa itu memang tidak menolak kehadirannya. Namun didiamkan seperti itu membuat Sehun jengah juga. Sehun pernah nyaris memaksa Luhan untuk bicara padanya. Dan itu berujung dengan Luhan yang akan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Oh, _aegya_-nya mendukung sang _eomma_ dari _appa_, eoh?

Mengingat hal itu, Sehun memilih diam. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Luhan dan _aegya_-nya. Mengingat pesan uisa, bahwa Luhan tidak boleh mengalami tekanan karena berakibat buruk dengan kandungannya.

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan ketika tahu ia hamil?

_Flashback._

"Sehun.."

Sehun bangun dari rebahannya di perut Luhan. Ia mendongak dan ;angsung memberikan Luhan senyum terbaik.

"Lu, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah sayang," ujar Sehun bahagia sambil memeluk ringan Luhan. Untung saja Luhan tidak tahu jika ia sempat menjadi korban penculikan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab maupun membalas pelukan Sehun. Ia bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Luhan melirik sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Akh.." Luhan memekik kecil ketika selang infuse yang melekat ditangannya sedikit tertarik.

"_Gwaenchana_ Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Kedua pipinya ditangkup oleh tangan besar Sehun. Gadis itu menatap Sehun kosong membuat Sehun terkejut.

Luhan menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Ia meraih kembali kertas yang berisi tulisan atau apapun yang mungkin saja menjawab kegundahannya. Melihat usaha Luhan, Sehun mengangsurkan surat yang ia biarkan tergeletak tadi kepada Luhan.

Hening.

Pemandangan serba putih dan bau obat–obatan mengisi pikiran Sehun. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Luhan berkata atau apapun itu reaksi yanga akan Luhan tunjukkan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehun.."

_Grepp!_

"Sshh.. Lu, kenapa hm? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Luhan menggeleng keras dalam pelukan Sehun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat seragam yang masih dikenakan Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak perduli jika seragamnya basah. Yang terpenting Luhan merasa lebih baik.

"Hiks.. Sehun, apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Hiks.. hiks.."

"_Ani_!"

Tangis Luhan mengeras setelah Sehun berkata sedikit keras padanya. Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. _Deer eyes_ Luhan menatap tajam mata elang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun menatap tak mengerti Luhan.

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, ketukan pintu lebih dulu menginterupsinya. Dan dibalik pintu, muncul tiga orang wanita paruh baya yang langsung menghambur masuk. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki perawakan sedikit kecil langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Luhannie, ini _eomma_ sayang. Kau baik–baik saja, hm?"

Luhan mendongak dan membalas pelukan _eomma_nya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk kuat _eomma_nya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Aano, Xi _ahjumma_. Mm, jangan memeluk Luhan terlalu erat," ujar Sehun ragu.

"_Waeyo_, Sehun?"

"Luhan sedang hamil."

"_Mwo_? YA! Dasar anak nakal."

"Akk..aakk.. _eomma_ _appo_.." Sehun meringis ketika sang _eomma_ menjewer telinganya kuat. Seharusnya _eomma_ Luhanlah yang kaget. Tapi justru _eomma_nya sendiri yang malah lebih heboh.

"Anak nakal. Yah, kenapa kau mesum seperti _appa_mu eoh? Lihat kau sampai menghamili anak orang. Dasar _pabbo. Nappeeuunnn._."

"Aaa _eomma_ _mianhee._."

"Jangan minta maaf pada _eomma_mu. Sana minta maaf dengan _eomma_nya. Dasar bodoh!"

Yesung melepaskan jeweran dari telinga Sehun. _Namja milky skin_ itu mengelus telinganya yang terasa panas. Ia sangat yakin telinganya bertranformasi menjadi merah seutuhnya.

"_Aahjumma. Mmianhe_. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

_Plak!_

"Bertanggung jawab apanya, eoh? Lulus sekolah saja belum bagaimana kau menafkahi anakmu, hm? Ya tuhan, kepalaku.." ujar Yesung dramatis sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Qian hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih menepuk pundak lebar Sehun.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Tolong jaga Luhan untuk _ahjumma_, ne?" Qian menatap remaja yang lebih muda setahun dari Luhan itu intens. Ia dapat melihat keyakinan dari mata Sehun. Pancaran mata itu hanya ada Luhan yang mengisinya. Qian yakin ia dapat mempercayakan Luhan kepada anak ini.

"Ya! Qian, kenapa kau malah membela bocah ini, eoh?" tuding Yesung kepada anaknya. Sehun hanya menatap datar _eomma_nya yang berdebat ringan dengan _eomma_ Luhan.

_Puk!_

Eh?

"Jangan takut. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Sooyoung."

"_Ne_, Sehun imnida, _ahjumma_." Sehun membungkuk sopan.

"Qian terlalu menyayangi Luhan. Jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu, berjanjilah untuk menjaga permatanya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ne, _ahjumma_. Saya sangat mengerti," Sehun tersenyum tipis kepada Sooyoung. Wanita paruh baya itu berlalu menghampiri Qian.

"Luhannie, perkenalkan aku _eomma_ bocah nakal ini," Yesung mendekati Luhan sambil memeluk ringan gadis itu.

"_Ne_ _ahjumma_. Xi Luhan imnida."

"Jangan panggil _ahjumma_. Mulai sekarang panggil aku _eomma_. _Arraseo_?"

Luhan tergagap dengan semburat kemerahan menjalar dipipinya. Meski malu–malu, Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne ahju- mm maksudku, _eomma_," Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Bagus. Aa, _neomu yeppeoo_. Qian, ternyata puterimu sangat cantik eoh? Kasihan ia harus menjadi kekasih bocah nakal seperti Sehun. Luhannie, jika Sehun menyakitimu, katakan pada _eomma_ ne? Biar _eomma_ hukum bocah nakal ini," tunjuk Yesung kepada Sehun yang mendengus kecil.

"Tentu saja eonni. Cantik sepertiku, bukan? Hahaha.."

_Flasback end._

"Lu, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

"…"

"Jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

Setelah perkataan Sehun, terdengar bunyi debuman buku tebal ditangan Luhan. Gadis itu menegakkan pelan tubuhnya. Sambil mengelus perutnya, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Cukup penuhi permintaanku," ujar Luhan singkat. Ia menggigit potongan _cookies_ cokelat dari toples di atas meja. Kyungsoo turut mengangsurkan kue kering itu ke mulutnya. Apabila terdapat remah–remah kue tertinggal dibibir, Kai akan menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan mengecup bibir seksi Kyungsoo.

Tidak tahu tempat.

"Tapi Lu-"

"Iya atau tidak sama sekali," putus Luhan. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun menghela nafas kasar sebelum membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Haishh.. _eottokhae_?"

'TBC'


	13. Chapter 13

_"Cukup penuhi permintaanku," ujar Luhan singkat. Ia menggigit potongan cookies cokelat dari toples di atas meja. Kyungsoo turut mengangsurkan kue kering itu ke mulutnya. Apabila terdapat remah–remah kue tertinggal dibibir, Kai akan menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan mengecup bibir seksi Kyungsoo._

_Tidak tahu tempat._

_"Tapi Lu-"_

_"Iya atau tidak sama sekali," putus Luhan. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun menghela nafas kasar sebelum membantu Luhan berdiri._

_"Haishh.. eottokhae?"_

'Odult Maniac'

Seoul diakhir pekan selalu nyaris sesak dipenuhi remaja atau pasangan muda–mudi yang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah bersama pasangan, teman, atau bahkan orang tua. Kerlap–kerlip cahaya lampu yang terang–benderang menutup akses cahaya bintang untuk berbagi cahaya.

Tak sulit jika ingin menemukan cahaya bulan dimalam terang seperti ini. berada dipuncak tertinggi gedung adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menemukan bias lemah cahaya bulan. Hanya saja dipenghujung musim panas bulan saja lebih memilih tenggelam dibalik awan malam.

Sama hal-nya dengan Luhan yang memilih menghabiskan waktu hanya di kamarnya saja. Bibirnya terus mengerucut dengan cuping hidung yang kembang-kempis. Luhan akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi meski usianya sudah belasan tahun.

"Sehunnie kejam!"

Bibir Luhan kembari membentuk kerucut yang lebih tajam.

"Aku mau es krim."

Sekarang dahinya mengerut dalam seperti _angry bird_. Oh siapapun yang melihat Luhan sekarang pasti tak segan untuk menciuminya.

"Sehun kenapa harus melarangku makan es krim sih?!" itu teriakan Luhan yang tidak terima mengingat Sehun si objek kemarahan terus mewanti-nya untuk tidak mengkonsumsi es krim.

Lagi.

Luhan akui apa yang Sehun katakan tempo hari soal satu nyawa lagi bisa saja berakibat buruk karena kebiasaan makan es krim itu. Bisa dibilang Sehun tak mau ambil resiko secuilpun. Es krim tak berefek banyak tapi kandungan dari partikel manis itu bisa saja bukan bahan menyehatkan? Sekalipun untuk dikonsumsi.

"Hiks.. Tapi aku ingin.." setelahnya Luhan tak tahan untuk menangis.

_Brak!_

"Luhan _gwaenchana_?!"

"Kyungie-ya~~~" Luhan sesegukan sembari dipeluk Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Kyungsoo ikut membujuk Luhan tapi bayi besar ini tengah sibuk menahan tangis dengan simpul dibibirnya. Astaga lihatlah betapa lucunya Luhan yang sekarang -_-

Tadi Kyungsoo menerobos masuk ke kamar Luhan. Ia yang tengah berada diruang tengah bersama Kai terkejut ketika mendengar tangisan Luhan. Dan ia kembali terkejut ketika menemukan Luhan terduduk diatas karpet bulu kesayangannya sambil mengusap matanya sambil menangis.

"Sshh.. Lulu, ada apa heum? Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang. Tadi Jongin bilang padaku, dia ada sedikit urusan dengan _appa_nya."

Mendegar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Sehun, gadis rusa itu semakin mengencangkan tangisnya.

"HUWEEE AKU BENCI SEHUN HUWEEE.."

Gyahhh.. Kyungsoo mengacak singkat rambutnya. Oh _wait_? Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya mengingat sesuatu.

Luhan..

_Aegya_..

Sensitif..

Ngidam..

Ehh?

Ya! Itu dia kata kuncinya, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lupa jika Luhan tengah hamil muda. Sudah biasa jika seorang perempuan hamil muda itu perasaannya menjadi sensitive, _moody_, dan ngidam. O'ow, karena ini menyangkut Sehun sudah pasti hal itu.

"Lulu.. sshh.. _uljima_ Luhannie.."

Tidak mempan. Luhan masih memproduksi air dengan media matanya. Air yang terasa asin –jika mampir dibibir– terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tak kehabisan akal, Kyungsoo terus tetap membujuk Luhan agar menghentikan tangisnya.

Seperti berburu boneka rusa _limited edition, _atau berkeliling taman tak jauh dari apartement mereka hingga yang terekstrim bermain layangan raksasa berbentuk _poker face_ Sehun di lapangan luas bertemankan angin penghujung musim panas -_-"

Berhasil? 0%

Tak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hh.. oke..oke.. aku janji akan membujuk Sehun. _Otte_?"

"HUWEE.. huks.. huks.. jinjjayo?" ujar Luhan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya di sela sesegukan sisa tangisnya. Astaga mata itu lagi. Kyungsoo selalu mengerti kenapa _namja_ es seperti Sehun bisa mencair jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Siapa yang tahan jika melihat _deer eyes attack_ Luhan? Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah _yeoja_ –pun luluh melihat jurus itu.

"_Nde_. Apapun untuk Lulu.."

"_Yaksok_? Huks..huks.." Luhan mencoba meyakinkan karena Kyungsoo kerap kali tidak menepati janjinya. Akibat siapa? Sehun tentu saja. Itulah sebabnya Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun. Pemuda _milky skin _itu tidak mau menuruti nafsu mengidamnya. Padahal yang menginginkan bukan ia saja, melainkan anaknya. Sehun _pabbo_, batin Luhan.

Biarlah Sehun terus menempelinya atau bahkan tetap memanjakannya meskipun tetap Luhan tidak acuhkan.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih diacuhkan. Tapi, turut andil-nya Kyungsoo terkadang membuat Luhan sulit membangun _mood_-nya kembali. Kyungsoo sahabat sehidup sematinya, ingat? Apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, gadis rusa itu tetap memakluminya.

"_Yaksok_, Lulu. Cha, sekarang hapus airmatamu. Lekas cuci muka, lalu berpakaian yang rapi. Jika tidak kupastikan Sehun akan berpaling darimu, Luhannie~" ujar Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya meniti tiap jengkal tubuh Luhan. Rambut acak–acakan dengan kaos longgar yang kusut. Kedua _deer eyes _Luhan membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_.. Sehun hanya boleh melihatku! Aku mandi dulu, Kyungie~"

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Menyambar handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Penampilannya benar–benar mengerikan. Jadi ia berpikir jika mandi lebih baik.

"Yah, gunakan air hangat, Lu. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kau sakit."

"_Neee_.." balas Luhan samar–samar dari kamar mandi.

Tinggallah Kyungsoo di kamar itu. Ia membereskan letak selimut Luhan yang berantakan di atas ranjang hingga menjadi rapi seperti sedia kala.

"Hufttt.. akhirnya selesai," Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar kembali menghampiri Kai yang menunggunya diruang tengah.

'Odult Maniac'

Ini adalah mansion keluarga Oh. Dimana pintu utama terbuat dari kayu terbaik dengan ukiran rumit yang beradal dari Pulau Dewata. Warnanya putih gading bersih, sudah pasti sangat dirawat dengan baik. _Handle_ pintunya berbalut emas nyaris 24 karat berbentuk seperti sulur bambu. Ini semua adalah hasil kreasi Xi Qian yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Yesung.

_Kriett._

"Selamat datang di mansion keluarga Oh. Mari silahkan masuk," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang pasti akan diberikan kepada siapapun tamu yang datang.

Ruangan pertama yang dilewati adalah ruang tamu. Diruang tamu tadi, terpajang foto berukuran besar. Di foto itu terdapat Oh Kibum, si kepala keluarga. Oh Yesung, pendamping hidup Tuan Oh. Dan putera tunggal nan tampan kesayangan mereka, Oh Sehun. Benar–benar gambaran keluarga kecil bahagia. Dan mungkin ini bagian yang paling sulit dipercaya. Sehun di foto itu tersenyum sangat manis. Tidak hanya Sehun saja, Tuan Oh yang sama 'es'nya seperti Sehun bahkan tersenyum nyaris tertawa.

Mereka tertawa bahagia. Bersama Nyonya Oh yang terletak diantara dua lelaki dalam hidupnya di mansion ini. Jika biasanya ia berkata "Tinggal didataran kutub selatan", maka ia berkata "aku merasakan angin hangat Pulau Jeju" jika dalam keadaan seperti dalam foto. Karena kehangatan bersama kedua bagian hidupnya sangatlah tidak terkira.

Diruang keluarga khusus untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bersama putera mereka, disana adalah tempat Sehun menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama si hitam Kkamjong. Ruangan itu telah disulap oleh Tuan Oh sedemikian rupa. Sofa santai empuk berbulu yang dikirim langsung dari Kanada. Sedangkan yang ini adalah hasil rekomendasi dari Kris.

"_Appa_.."

Suara baritone Sehun memecah keheningan. Tuan Oh tengah memandang keluar jendela besar dengan secangkir minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sejak 10 menit berlalu, diantara mereka sama sekali tak ada yang membuka suara. Sehun sebenarnya sudah bisan dengan keterdiaman ini. Ia melirik sang _eomma_. Wanita berumur yang masih cantik diusianya menjelang kepala empat.

Kibum tidak menyahut. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar puteranya, hanya saja..

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mendongak menatap punggung tegap _appa_nya. "Maksud _appa_?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan Luhan seperti itu, Sehun?" ujar Tuan Oh. Sebelumnya ia sudah mendiskusikannya bersama Yesung, sang istri. Sehun tidak bisa hanya terus seperti ini. Mereka masih berstatus pelajar menengah atas. Apalagi putera mereka masih menduduki tahun kedua.

"Aku.. tidak tahu _appa_. Tapi aku akan bertanggung ja-"

"Bagaimana cara kau bertanggung jawab, huh?! _Appa_ sudah berpesan padamu untuk menjaga Luhan. Tapi, bukan seperti ini, Sehun!" ujar Kibum seraya membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kibum membuat Sehun bergetar. Nada datar itu terkesan meninggi dan membuatnya terintimidasi. Dalam hati, Sehun tahu cepat atau lambat Kibum akan membahas masalah ini.

"_Appa_.."

"Atau kau mau _appa_ pisahkan dari Luhan?"

_Jderr!_

Bagai disambar petir, tentu saja perkataan sang _appa_ membuat Sehun terkejut.

_Frozen!_

Sehun membeku. Lihatlah, disekeliling kepalanya terdapat gumpalan awan mendung disertai petir menyambar. Seolah tak percaya, Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang _appa_. Jika seperti itu, bagaimana dengan permintaan _appa_nya tempo hari?

"_Appa_. Tidak, _appa_ bercanda bukan?"

Yesung kali ini tampak berbeda. Ia tidak membela anak tercintanya dan memilih untuk diam. Bagaimanapun cara Yesung memanjakan puteranya, Sehun tidak banyak merengek ini dan itu kepada Yesung.

"_Eomma_, katakan. _Appa_ bercanda bukan?" Sehun berusaha mencari jawaban lain. Hilang sudah raut datar Sehun jika menyangkut hubungannya dengan Luhan. Hell, Luhan sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Bahkan Yesung hanya diam melihat Sehun yang terduduk lemas disofa. Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang istri dan merengkuh posesif.

_Cup!_

Tanpa malu, Kibum mengecup bibir istrinya tepat didepan Sehun.

"Sudah cukup, _yeobo_?" tanya Kibum kepada istrinya membuat Sehun mengernyit heran. 'Apa–apaan ini?' batin Sehun.

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. Ia berdiri melepaskan rangkulan Kibum. Lalu duduk tepat disamping Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

"_Wae_ _eomma_?"

_Bletak!_

"_Appo_.."

_Grep!_

"Anak nakal. Sudah _eomma_ bilang, jaga Luhan dengan baik. Kenapa kau tidak menuruti _eomma_, eoh?"

Sehun hanya diam dipelukan _eomma_nya. Mencoba mencerna maksud sang _eomma_ dan apa yang terjadi disini. Ia merasa mengenal hal ini sebelumnya.

"_Eomma_ mengerjaiku?" tanya Sehun menatap _eomma_-nya. Yah, Sehun lumayan hafal sifat Kibum ketika memarahinya karena kesalahan fatal. Ini berbeda. Kibum akan memarahinya habis–habisan dengan kalimat pendek. Sedangkan tadi? Pasti ulah _eomma_nya.

"_Aniyo_. _Eomma_ hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran," elak Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah. Sehun itu paling tidak berkutik kalau dimarahi Kibum. "Tapi _eomma_ serius, Sehun. Bagaimana dengan pendidikan Luhan nanti? Bukankah dia di tingkat ketiga sekarang. Luhan tidak mungkin meneruskan sekolahnya, Sehun. Perutnya akan membesar."

Sehun memikirkan perkataan _eomma_nya. Setidaknya ia lega sekarang. Apa ia gunakan ide Kai saja ya?

"Aku punya cara lain _eomma_. Tapi tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Lagipula CL sempat menculiknya kemarin," ujar Sehun sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

"_Eomma_ tahu, Sehun. Jika bisa, _eomma_ akan membantumu. _Ne_ Kibummie?" Kibum mengangguk.

Sehun menjelaskan kepada Kibum dan Yesung mengenai rencana yang Kai berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah menimbang hal ini dengan benar. Yah rencana ini sederhana saja. Tapi ini semata–mata untuk melindungi Luhan dari Chaerin.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Begitulah _appa_."

"Hanya itu? _Eomma_ rasa tidak masalah, Sehun. Bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Akan kukatakan nanti padanya, _eomma_."

"_Appa_ percaya padamu, nak."

"Terima kasih, _appa_.. _eomma_.." Sehun merangkul kedua orang tuanya. Ia lega karena kedua orang tuanya mau membantunya. Karena Sehun sendiri sempat ragu rencana ini akan berhasil.

"Jadi kapan kalian bertunangan, hem?"

'Odult Maniac'

Baekhyun memutar pensil miliknya bosan. Tinggal sendiri di apartement memang pilihan buruk sejak awal. Yeah memang Kyungsoo dan Luhan sempat menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Untung saja ia bukan tipe _hyperactive_ seperti _namja_ Dobi yang mengejar Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika iya, dapat dipastikan dirinya uring–uringan sendiri karena syaraf aktifnya menjadi gatal akibat tidak bisa menyalurkan hasrat _hyperactive_-nya.

_Deg!_

Eoh?

Gadis cenderung mungil ini menyentuh dada kirinya yang bergetar hangat ketika mengingat _namja_ yang Kai sebut Dobi itu. Huh apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun, batinnya. Baekhyun mengetuk kecil kepalanya agar berhenti memikirkan orang aneh itu dari pikirannya.

"Huh, aku bossaann. Hum, aku ke tempat Kyungsoo saja ah!"

Ia meraih ponsel kesayangannya. Men_scroll_ kontak yang tersimpan mencari nama Kyungsoo.

"Ketemu.."

_Tuut tuut tuut…_

'_Yeoboseyo, Byunnie~' _terdengar sahutan dari _line _seberang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kyungie. Aku ingin ke apartementmu untuk belajar bersama. Boleh?"

'_Jinjja? Tentu, Byunnie. Aku tunggu ne..'_

_Pip!_

"Aku harus bersiap."

'Odult Maniac'

"Kris, kenapa kita tidak masuk saja? Dingin sekali disini, Kris," rajuk Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, malam ini mereka kembali berjaga di depan apartement Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya semenjak kejadian minggu lalu, Sehun semakin memperketat penjagaan untuk Luhan.

Keberatan?

Tentu tidak. Karena ini tugas mereka.

Ng_omo_ng–ng_omo_ng merajuk, apa Kris bersuara?

"…"

"Yah, Krissie~ Katakan sesuatu.."

"…"

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan," Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Bicara dengan Kris sama saja bicara dengan patung. "Ya sudahlah! Aku saja yang masuk. Kurasa tak masalah. Ada _nae_ Jonginniee disana hohoo.."

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil meninggalkan Kris seorang diri. Kris masih bertahan dari posisinya sejak awal. Bahkan ia seolah tak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia melihat orang mencurigakan yang berkeliaran disekitar apartement. Chanyeol memang payah dalam hal seperti ini. Namun jangan pernah remehkan Kris jika soal mengintai.

Hei, where is Chanyeol?

_Namja_ itu tengah bersiap untuk menyeberang ke apartement Luhan.

_Brmm._

Mobil Peugeot RCZ melaju dengan kecepatan ringan melintas tepat di depan Chanyeol. Ia tersentak kaget karena mobil itu hampir saja menyerempetnya. _Namja_ itu sempat mendengus dan bersiap untuk memberikan teriakan indahnya sebelum..

Syuuuu~

_Ala __slow motion, _Chanyeol terpaku ketika melihat bayangan gadis cenderung mungil dengan rambut ungu kemerahan tergerai dengan indah dibalik kacamobil itu. Entahlah, Chanyeol terus menatapi mobil itu hingga menghilang lorong menuju _basement._

_Krik krik krik._

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"_Tte-terima kasih. Umm, mian."_

_Deg!_

"_Mwo_? Suara siapa itu?" Chanyeol langsung tersadar ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya. Kedua matanya berpendar memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian yang cukup tebal. Namun tak ada satupun yang sepertinya berbicara dengannya.

"Aneh. Tapi sepertinya pernah dengar. Dimana ya?" pikir Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagunya.

_Srett!_

Ehh?

Chanyeol merasa seseorang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kris dengan santai menggeretnya berjalan. "Yah, Krissie. Aku tercekik kkhh.."

_Brug!_

"_Appo_. Kau kejam, Krissie~" Chanyeol jatuh dengan tidak elit karena Kris tiba–tiba melepas cengkeraman di kerah bajunya. Tanpa membantu Chanyeol, Kris terus melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lobi apartement.

"Tungguu.."

Chanyeol buru–buru bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dalam hati ia mendengus. Teman baiknya itu memang menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak bilang saja jika mau ikut, dengusnya keki.

'Odult Maniac'

"Kyungie, Sehun belum datang juga?" tanya Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi dia sampai. Byunnie juga akan datang, Lu. Lagipula ramai tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yah, mereka memang akan belajar bersama. Kai disana karena memang ia juga akan menghadapi ujian. Kyungsoo selalu sanksi atas dalih yang dikatakan Kai. Sebab, _namja_ itu tidak membawa buku apapun -_-"

"_Wae_yo, noona? Merindukan Sehun, eoh?" goda Kai dengan jahilnya. Luhan terdiam seketika. Sepertinya akhir–akhir ini dia terlalu banyak melewatkan hari dengan mengacuhkan Sehun. Ahh, Luhan jadi sangat merindukan pengeran es-nya sekarang.

_Nyutt~ _

"Akhh.. _appo_ _baby_ Soo.." Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pinggang Kai. Ia melotot lucu tapi Kai malah tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan maxi matanya. Hey, itu menggemaskan bodoh.

"Uu _baby_ Soo~ ingin kucium hem?"

_Pletak!_

"Bodoh! Kau menghancurkan mood Luhan tahu! Lihat!" teriak Kyungsoo tertahan sambil menunjuk Luhan. Kai mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo, melihat Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Aa..aa mm-_mianhe_, noona. Aku tak bermaksu.."

"_Gwaenchana_, Kai. Aku tidak apa–apa kok."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun sudah tiba di apartement Luhan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia sempat kaget karena duo tiang turut berada disana. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah duduk sambil memandang intens gadis cenderung mungil disamping Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri hanya duduk kaku sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Kris? _Namja_ tiang itu menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ yang tersambung dengan ponselnya. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas sofa santai dekat jendela diruang tengah. Matanya memandang ke luar dari jendela.

Kai? Oh teman hitamnya itu sibuk dengan sebuah buku cukup tebal sambil meremas–remas paha Kyungsoo dibawah meja. Raut terganggu memang jelas diwajah Kyungsoo. Tapi Sehun tahu Kai pasti sudah mewanti–wanti sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu menurut. Hell, Sehun jadi lupa jika Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang galak dahulunya.

Dirinya? Ia lebih memilih memanjakan Luhan dengan menyuapkannya buah cherry yang ia bawa. Luhan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli.

"Lu, kau masih marah padaku."

"…"

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau turuti saja. Kasihan Luhan. Lagipula itu juga bukan kemauannya," bujuk Kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan seolah mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"_Aniya_."

Mendengar penolakan, mata Luhan mulai kembali berkaca–kaca. Sebentar lagi dapat dipastikan Luhan akan..

"Huweee Sehun kejam! Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun bodoh! Apa salahnya menuruti eoh?

"Sudahlah, Hun. Turuti saja. Kau ini.." bujuk Kai. Hei ia sudah mendengar Luhan menangis tadi. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Sehun berfikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan Luhan. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Karena ini menyangkut kesehatan Luhan juga. Oh, Sehun akan menjadi amat protektif jika menyangkut Luhan.

"Huweee Kyungie.. Byunnie..huks.. huks.."

"Sshh.. Lu, sudah tenanglah. Sehun melakukan ini untukmu, _chagi_," bujuk Baekhyun. Kesempatannya untuk menghindar dari tatapan mematikan _namja_ Dobi itu.

"Lu, mengertilah sayang. Ini untukmu.." Sehun sedikit memelas dengan suaranya yang terkesan datar. Ia berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari Luhan. Antisipasi jika Luhan mengeluh sakit pada perutnya.

"Huks.. huks.. Sehunnie, benar tidak boleh?" tanya Luhan yang akhirnya buka suara.

"_Aniya._"

"Hiks.. hmp.. _Arra_seo aku akan menurut." Luhan mencoba bicara disela ia menahan isaknya.

Senyum Sehun mengembang karena Luhan mengertinya. Tapi seringai tipis dibibir Luhan melunturkan senyumnya. Oh, apakah alarm evil-nya benar–benar terwaris didalam janin itu.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat.."

Semua tanpa terkecuali mendengarkan apa yang menjadi keinginan Luhan. Sehun bahkan sedikit menahan nafas menduga apa kiranya yang syarat yang akan Luhan ajukan padanya.

"Syaratnya.."

'Odult Maniac'

Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup Sehun. Lihatlah sepanjang koridor kelas bisik–bisik dan jerit tertahan menggema. Luhan dengan santai menggandeng lengan Sehun saat itu. Ia memberikan senyum manis ke setiap _namja_ yang menyapanya.

"Kyaahhh _oppa_ kyeoo…"

"_Omoo_ _kyeoptaaa_ _oppa_.."

"Kyahhh aku mau mencubit pipinya _omo_ _omoo_ lucunyaa.."

"Imuttttttt… Sehunniee.. noona punya permen untukmu."

"_Aigoo_o kyahh Sehun _oppa_.." beberapa gadis mengangakan wajah tak percaya. Namun mereka juga tak bisa menahan rasa gemas ketika melihat Sehun. Nyaris saja Sehun menjadi korban amukan masal. Karena bel berbunyi tepat pada waktunya.

"Pfttt.. hmpthhhh…. " Kai terus mendekap mulutnya keras menahan tawa. Kapan lagi bisa menistakan sahabatnya itu huh?! Kyungsoo bahkan menggeleng maklum.

Sehun terpaksa membanting harga dirinya dengan tetap memasang raut datar. Apa mau dikata? Ia lebih memilih ini daripada harus menahan lebih lama lagi hasrat kelelakiannya yang tertahan seminggu ini. _Thank's to_ Kim Jongin karena berhasil mempengaruhinya untuk menuruti kemauan Luhan.

_Jinjja_?

Jam makan siang.

Bisik–bisik sama halnya saat tadi pagi dikoridor kelas membuat Sehun risih. Seperti biasa Luhan bergelayut manja sambil menggesekkan wajahnya di rambut Sehun. Ehh?

"Pfttt.. bhahahahahahahaa…" Kai sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi tawanya. Ia duduk disamping Sehun sambil mencubit ganas pipi Sehun hingga memerah.

"Bhahahaha.. _neomu kyeoptaaa_ uu _baby_ _baby_ Thehunniee~" ujar Kai absurd dengan raut wajah gemas. Sehun berusaha menjauhkan tangan beringas Kai dari wajahnya namun Kai sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melancarkan aksinya mencubiti pipi Sehun yang menurutnya err- gembul?

"Kkk.. Hentikan Jonginnie.." bujuk Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya juga gemas melihat Sehun. Tapi ia tak mau membuat Luhan yang bisa saja menjadi –_jealous._

"Hahahaha.. _aigoo_o uli Thehunnie lutu thekali, hihihiii…" Kai dengan nada cadel yang dibuat–buat membuat Baekhyun yang saat itu juga berada disana terkekeh.

Kenapa dengan uri Sehun?

"_Tapi dengan satu syarat.."_

_Semua tanpa terkecuali mendengarkan apa yang menjadi keinginan Luhan kali ini. Sehun bahkan sedikit menahan nafas menduga apa kiranya yang syarat yang akan Luhan ajukan padanya._

"_Syaratnya adalah warnai rambutmu sama dengan warna es krim yang kuinginkan."_

"_MWO?"_

"_Kkk.. Sehun asal kau tahu. Luhan selalu memesan es krim dengan 12 warna loh! Kkkk.."_

Begitulah…

Sehun menjauhkan tangan Kai dengan memberi tatapan membunuh. Hei, ia benci diperlakukan seperti bayi. Ayolah ia sudah besar.

"_Shut up_!"

Kai menghentikan cubitannya namun tidak dengan tawanya.

Karena kasihan melihat _appa_ dari anaknya menjadi korban dari keganasan Kai. Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. Yah ini kemauan _aegya_ mereka jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak bisa menahan keinginannya. Bahkan ia merasa ini lebih baik dibanding memakan es krim _rainbow _itu.

"Sehunnie, _mianhe_ ne.." ujar Luhan. Bagaimanapun ini ulahnya juga membuat Sehun seperti ini.

"_Oppaa_ _omonaa neoumu_ _kyeopta_a kyaa kyaa.."

Yah tak jarang _yeoja_ _hoobae_ Sehun berhenti tepat di meja tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan hanya mendengus kesal jika melihat kerlingan nakal dan tatapan memuja yang ia dapati dari _fangirl_ Sehun itu. Oh, bisakah ia mencoret wajah gadis–gadis kecentilan itu dengan pensil kesayangan Byunnie? Hell, bahkan mereka memamerkan payudara mereka.

"Huh, dasar _yeoja_ jelek. Aku bahkan lebih seksi dari mereka," dengus Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya cuek karena ia sibuk dengan kertas lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya bersama Baekhyun pada kompetisi nanti.

"Haha.. biarkan saja, noona. Sehun tidak akan tertarik dengan yang seperti itu," ujar Kai yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Hah.. Sehun menghela nafas. Jujur sebagai lelaki normal, Sehun tetap saja hampir meneguk saliva. Meskipun milik mereka sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan milik Luhan. Sangat jauh malahan.

"Huff.. Apa perempuan mengidam itu selalu mengerikan?" gumam Sehun yang membuat Luhan mendelik setelahnya. Tanpa segan pula Luhan menjitak Sehun sepenuh hati. Pemuda itu meringis.

"Haha.. bersabarlah, Sehun. Ini baru permulaan," smirk Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie, kau keberatan memenuhi keinginanku? _Arra_seo. Luhannie tidak akan meminta apa–apa lagi pada Hunnie," rajuk Luhan yang langsung membuat Sehun gelagapan.

"_Aniya_, Lu. Aku hanya yeah terkejut. Kau tahu? Selamanya kau adalah _eomma_ dari anak–anakku," ujar Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Luhan lembut. Oh akhirnya. Sehun bisa juga memberi Luhan kecupan setelah seminggu lamanya.

"_Gomawo_ Hunnie," ujar Luhan memeluk Sehun.

Seperti Kyungsoo katakan, ini baru permulaan.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun memijat tengkuknya yang terasa berat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa apartementnya. Luhan sendiri tengah asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Tertidur lelap diatas ranjang _king size_ Sehun. Setelah ujian semester selesai, Sehun memboyong Luhan ke apartementnya. Hei ia tak mau harus bolak–balik apartementnya ke apartement Luhan hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan Luhan.

Menolak?

Hell, Sehun ingin sekali. Tapi teriakan Luhan akan mengisi keseluruh ruang pendengarannya disertai erangan Luhan yang menahan err- mual? Yap, diusia kandungan Luhan yang memasuki bulan ketiga, Luhan baru mengalami _morning sick_. Atau itu juga terjadi bila Sehun tidak mau memenuhi keinginannya.

Ohh, Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar mengingat apa yang diinginkan Luhan.

Dua hari setelah ujian selesai, Luhan memintanya menari ditengah lapangan basket dengan wig merah menyala bersama Kai. Demi tuhan! Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hal memalukan itu. Dimana seisi sekolahan tidak menyia- nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan memotret bahkan merekam moment langka dengan tema "Pangeran Es menari dance I Got A Boy ala SNSD with Kim Jongin" plus gaya centil.

Dan Sehun bersumpah mengutuk anaknya jika lahir kelak akan ia jadikan santapan iblis peliharaannya. Tapi sayang, Luhan langsung meringis ketika ia menyelesaikan perkataannya dan tak mau disentuh selama SEBULAN. Sehun? Terkejut bukan main pastinya.

Dan sejak itu ia tahu jika makhluk dalam perut Luhan adalah titisan Lucifer -_-"

Itu baru satu. Dua hari setelahnya, Luhan memintanya membuat bulgogi dengan irisan telinga rusa dalam serial kartun "O*e P*ec*" dan itu hasil buatan tangan Sehun sendiri! Dimana ia dapat menemukan rusa seperti itu? Ya! Bahkan dia tidak hidup saudara–saudara.

Sehunpun mengakalinya dengan membuat bulgogi itu dengan bantuan _eomma_nya dari telepon. Irisan telinga rusa? Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh bulgogi itu hingga akhirnya Sehun memperlihatkan kepada Luhan foto rusa yang ia maksud tanpa telinga -_-"

Hah, Sehun seringkali mengeluh letih akan tubuhnya. Karena Luhan selalu saja meminta hal aneh padanya. Kemarin–kemarin, Luhan meminta es krim tapi kali ini es krim goreng dengan rasa brokoli plus campuran buah pir abad ke–15 dan itu nyaris membuat Sehun gila.

Bagaimana kabar rambut Sehun?

Luhan melarang keras Sehun mewarnai rambutnya seperti semula. Itu membuat Sehun terpaksa merawat warna rambutnya ke salon dengan rutin. Andai saja Luhan tahu kalau Sehun bahkan sempat ditertawai oleh _eomma_nya dan _eomma_ Luhan sendiri. Hahh.. cobaan memang tak pernah surut.

Sehun kembali memijat tengkuknya. Lima menit lalu ia baru pulang dari Lotte World karena Luhan ingin menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Sehun memang tidak menolak. Karena sesampainya disana, Sehun langsung menyeret Luhan menaiki cangkir putar yang ia rasa lebih aman untuk Luhan naiki.

_Cklek!_

Setelah merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih baik, Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan turut merebahkan diri disamping Luhan. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan menyingkirkan rambut halus disekitar dahinya. Rasa letihnya menguap setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan yang terlelap damai.

"Lu, _mianhe_e. Kau menjadi kesusahan," Sehun mengelus lembut perut Luhan yang sedikit membuncit. Ia dapat merasakan getaran lemah jantung calon anak mereka dari telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum.

"Enghh.." Luhan terganggu merasa geli dibagian perutnya. Membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa terbangun, Lu?"

"Eungh.. Sehunnie. Perutku geli.."

"Kkk.. _mianhe_ ne? Aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Luhan mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Sehun membantu Luhan dan meletakkan sebuah bantal dipunggung Luhan agar lebih nyaman bersandar.

"Sehunnie kenapa?"

"_Waeyo_? Aku tak apa, Lu.."

"Sehunnie, apa _aegya_ sedang tumbuh disana?" ujar Luhan polos sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Ne. _Aegya_ akan terus tumbuh didalam perutmu, sayang. Tumbuh dan terus tumbuh hingga waktunya ia lahir nanti."

"Apa _aegya_ tidak merasa kesempitan disini? Perutku 'kan sangat kecil, Hunnie."

"_Aniya., chagi_. Karena _aegya_ percaya, _eomma_-nya tidak akan menyakitinya."

Sehun merunduk hingga tepat didepan perut datar Luhan. Ia menyingkap piyama yang Luhan kenakan. Menampakkan perut mulus Luhan yang sedikit membesar. Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Hai, ia merasa orang paling bahagia saat ini.

Disisi lain, Luhan tampak merona malu. Sehun mengelus lembut perutnya, menghantarkan nyaman tak terkira. Dan ini akan Luhan masukkan ke dalam daftar malam _favorite-_nya saat bersama Sehun.

"_Annyeong_ _aegya_. Ini _appa_."

"Hihi.. _annyeong_ _appa_.." ujar Luhan dengan sedikit aksen kekanakannya membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"_Aegya_ sedang apa, heum?"

"Aku thedang didalam pelut _eomma_, _appa_. Tapi dithini gelap, _appa_. Aku takut."

"Jangan takut, sayang. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ akan menjagamu dari sini. Chu~" Sehun mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan kecupan ringan diperut Luhan.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.." Luhan tak bisa menahan gemuruh bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. Sehun benar–benar berhasil menyentuh perasaannya oleh sentuhan kecil seperti itu. Luhan merasa lengkap hanya dengan ada Sehun disampingnya.

"Ssh.. Lu, _waeyo_? Aku menyakitimu?" Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan menangis. Hei bukankah sebelumnya ia baik–baik saja?

"Hiks.. _aniyo_. Sehunnie tidak menyakitiku. _Mianhe_e, aku banyak merepotkanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan polos itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Kalian lupa? Apapun ia lakukan untuk Luhan. "Ini kulakukan tulus untukmu, Luhannie."

"Ttapi aku-"

"Sst.. sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang ne?"

Luhan mengangguk. Perlahan ia mulai merebahkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Memberi perlindungan penuh pada dua belahan jiwanya yang baru.

_Cup!_

"_Jaljayo_, Lu.."

'Odult Maniac'

Kita kembali pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dua insan ini tengah menikmati kerlap–kerlip bintang di taman tak jauh dari apartement Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu memejamkan matanya dengan Kai yang senantiasa menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua dalam satu mantel. Kai terus mendaratkan ciuman bertubi–tubi pada pipi dan telinga Kyungsoo.

Haha.. Kai tidak pernah bisa menahan hasratnya jika sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hmh.. Jonginnie, bintang yang disebelah sana indah ne?" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa menunjuk secara langsung karena tubuhnya terbungkus mantel. Hanya menampakkan kepala mereka saja.

"Dimana, _baby_ Soo?"

"Itu..itu.. disebelah kanan dari bintang yang paling terang," lanjut Kyungsoo antusias. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak kegirangan karena melihat kerjapan singkat dari bintang yang ia maksud. Sedangkan Kai, ia tersenyum geli. Tidak biasa ketika Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya.

"Kau mau, _baby_ Soo?"

"Ya aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa, bodoh!" Kyungsoo sedikit membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kai. Kedua iris berbeda warna itupun beradu.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Mereka dapat merasakan detak jantung menyebalkan itu mengejek. Kyungsoo menyukainya, sangat. Ia menikmati ketika iris kecoklatannya beradu dengan iris kelam Kai. Saling menyelami satu sama lain.

Kai turut merasakan sesuatu bergejolak disekitaran perutnya. Geli namun menyenangkan. Ia memainkan hidungnya di pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Sesuatu seperti hendak keluar dari dalam raganya saat bersama Kyungsoo dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, jarak antara mereka kian menipis.

"Kyung, _saranghae._." ujar Kai ketika bibir seksinya hampir menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo.

"_Nado_, Jongin..mhh.." setelahnya jarak itu tereliminasi sempurna dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling menyatu dan mengisi tiap celah yang ada. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan. Menghantarkan getaran cinta mereka di sela ciuman manis itu.

_Hell, chingudeul~_ kita tinggalkan saja mereka dengan dunianya. Oh_ jinjja_. Bolehkan aku iri?

'Odult Maniac'

"Engh.. tidak! Tidak!"

Seorang gadis bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang mengalir deras. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi arahnya.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI!"

Intensitas gerak tubuhnya meningkat. Liquid bening mengalir disudut matanya yang terpejam sangat erat. Tangannya menengadah ke atas seolah berusaha menjamah sesuatu yang pergi menjauhinya.

"KEMBALIIII!"

'TBC'


	14. Chapter 14

_"Engh.. tidak! Tidak!"_

_Seorang gadis bergerak gelisah dengan keringat yang mengalir deras. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya sudah tidak terbentuk lagi arahnya._

_"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI!"_

_Intensitas gerak tubuhnya meningkat. Liquid bening mengalir disudut matanya yang terpejam sangat erat. Tangannya menengadah ke atas seolah berusaha menjamah sesuatu yang pergi menjauhinya._

_"KEMBALIIII!"_

'Odult Maniac'

Ini Jepang. Dalam ruangan mewah dominasi warna merah dan gelap lainnya, Jiyoung duduk santai tak jauh dari Yamaguchi Kai no _oyabun_. Kakinya menopang satu sama lain tanpa segan. Matanya menatap datar _oyabun_ dengan _yukata _kebesarannya. Lelaki penuh charisma pemimpin tersebut cuek saja. Menganggap keberadaan Jiyoung sebagai angin lalu. Memilih mengusap lembut samurai kesayangannya sambil bergumam kecil.

"_Oyabun,_ apa benar aku harus kesana?" ujar Jiyoung santai memainkan ponselnya.

Hei, Jiyoung. Hati–hati dengan ucapanmu. Aku jadi meragukan lelaki besar ini sebagai pemimpin Yamaguchi Kai, _jinjjaa_..

"Ya.."

Jiyoung mengumpat. "Ayolah, _oyabun._ Chaerin itu kekanakan sekali. 4 bulan lalu ke sana, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukanku," Curhatnya. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah. Hanya saja sifat CL membuatnya jengah sendiri.

"Tidak ada alasan, Jiyoung. Pergilah.." usir lelaki itu tanpa melihatnya.

"Tapi, _oyabun._ Hae _ossan_ bisa saja membunuhku. Yeah, anakmu itu. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Dan satu lagi. Jika butuh bantuan, cukup hubungi Sooyoung. Aku sangat percaya padanya."

Setelahnya, Jiyoung pergi dari ruangan mewah tersebut. Meninggalkan sang _oyabun_ membersihkan samurai kesayangannya.

"Ck.. anak merepotkan."

'Odult Maniac'

Syuuu ~

"Brrr.. dinginn.."

Angin musim dingin memang jauh dari kata hangat. Hei, orang bodoh yang bilang jika musim dingin itu berudara hangat. Lihatlah _namja_ tan kita saat ini. Tangannya menarik semakin rapat jaket tebal yang membungkusnya. Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya membuat kehangatan. Enam puluh menit berlalu matanya berkeliaran disekitarannya, namun matanya masih belum jua berhenti mencari.

"Lama menunggu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi. _Namja_ itu –Kai– menoleh. Sejurus kemudian ia mendengus kecil sebelum tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Hanya 60 menit, _may be_?" sahutnya mengendikkan bahu.

_Greep!_

"_Mianhe_e.. bus menyebalkan itu sempat mogok, Jonginnie~" ujar suara tadi mendayu–dayu.

Kai memeluk si pemilik suara. Oh kawan.. Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin mampu mengeluarkan amarahnya jika dihadapkan pada _aegyo_ yang tanpa sadar menguar dari si pemilik suara?

"_Kajja_ kita pulang. Sudah makan siang, _baby_ Soo?" ujar Kai sambil mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng lucu. "Belum. Aku sangat lapar, Jongin."

_Cup!_

"Eh?"

_Blush~_

"Kau menggemaskan, _baby_ Soo. Boleh aku menerkammu nanti?" kata Kai seduktif. Kai menyempatkan lidahnya mengecap telinga Kyungsoo yang dingin.

_Bugh!_

"_Pervert_ Jongin!" dengus Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang mengelus bahunya. Kai tersenyum.

_Sreet!_

"Pakai ini. Telingamu sangat dingin, _baby_~"

Kyungsoo merona hebat. Mendadak rasa gugup menyelimutinya. Kai memasangkan penghangat telinga untuknya dengan lembut. Membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat. Gadis mungil itu bahkan menikmati harum nafas Kai yang mengenai hidungnya. Aroma mint..

"Mmhh.." Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika Kai melumat bibirnya. Seminggu di Bussan membuatnya tak berhenti memikirkan pacar tan-nya ini. Lidah _namja_ tan itu melesak masuk diantara belahan bibirnya. Ciuman Kai terlampau manis. Tidak ada nafsu disana, Kai seolah menyampaikan rindunya pada gadis ini.

"_Neomu bogoshippo_, _baby_.."

"_Nado_, Jonginnie.."

Mereka berpelukan erat. Hei, kalian tidak sadar dimana kalian? Ini taman dekat namsan Tower yang –yeah cukup sepi. Helloo.. anak–anak kecil disana menonton kalian. Jujur saja aku ingin menyadarkan kalian sejak tadi. _This Sunday morning!_ Banyak yang penikmat taman menikmati udara segar –sekaligus dingin– di taman ini. Entah bersama pasangan atau keluarga.

Oh ya ampunn..

"Hahaha.." KaiSoo tertawa ringan setelah mendengar jerit ramai anak–anak didekat mereka yang menginterupsi. Melambai kepada kumpulan anak kecil tadi, lalu beranjak dari sana.

'Odult Maniac'

Dan disinilah mereka. Kai me_reserved_ satu tempat khusus untuk makan mereka. Ini memang bukan makan malam. Hanya makan siang yang sedikit "..berlebihan," menurut Kyungsoo.

"Kemari, _baby_.." Kai tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo. Menepuk sofa tempat ia duduk agar Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya. Awalnya gadis itu menolak namun..

"Ehm.."

"Ck.. _Arraseo_.."

"Bagus..bagus.." ujar Kai menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kini duduk dipangkuan Kai. Hei, bukankah Kai tidak menyuruhmu disana, Soo?

'Cepat atau lambat dia akan meminta hal ini, bodoh!'

Ne..ne.. Aku tahu kalian saling rindu satu sama lain.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tidak, hanya Kai yang makan dengan khidmat. Bagaimana tidak? Si mesum hitam –kata Kyungsoo– menaruh kepalanya tepat dibelahan dada Kyungsoo. Kai menurunkan kerah baju Kyungsoo hingga memperlihatkan sebagian dari daging kenyal itu. Tapi bagaimana dia makan dengan posisi seperti itu?

"Yah, Jongin! Aku juga lapar, bodoh!" sesekali Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Jongin yang menggesek hidung peseknya disana. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

"Sekalian denganmu, _baby_~ Ayolahh.. kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" nada manja dibuat–buat. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Pacar hitamnya memang menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan, tuan Kim," desis Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku mencintaimu, nyonya Kim," jawab Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya!"

Sebelum tangan Kyungsoo mendarat didahinya, Kai lebih dulu mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo dan menangkap bibir ranum milik _yeoja_-nya. Hahh, _Jongin's pervert everywhere..__ sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa bisa menjadi kekasih laki-laki hitam ini._

_Tapi tak dapat dipugkiri pula kalau Kyungsoo menaruh hati pada Kai._

'Odult Maniac'

_Kajja_ kita ke rumah Kim Haraboeji..

Di salah satu ruangan yang telah dipasangi penghangat, nampak Luhan tengah antusias menusuk pipi Zizi. _Namja_ bermata panda itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Semenjak Sehun mengenalkan calon istrinya ini padanya, ia sudah menyukai Luhan. _Yeoja_ satu _line_ dengannya ini lebih layak ia jadikan sebagai _yeodongsaeng_ ketimbang ia panggil _Jiejie._

Umur mereka terpaut 2 minggu. Tapi Zizi meragukan itu karena wajah _baby face _Luhan.

"Hihihi.. Zizi, kau benar seorang manusia? Tapi kenapa mirip panda begini eoh?" sahut Luhan polos. Tangan mungil nan gemuk Luhan sudah berhenti menyerang pipi Zizi.

"Haha.. _Nan mollayo_, Luhan–ah.."

Luhan mengangguk singkat tidak berniat bertanya lebih banyak. "Apa aku boleh melihat Sehun?"

Zizi terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan memiringkan kepala. Astaga, dia jadi mengerti alasan lainnya mengapa _namja_ es seperti Sehun bisa terpikat pada _yeoja_ cina berkulit bening kekuningan ini. Luhan sangat menggemaskan dalam kondisi apapun.

"_Aniya_. Itu berbahaya. Kau bisa saja celaka, Luhan–ah," ujar Zizi lembut. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Jemari mungilnya memilin ujung baju _baby doll_ yang ia kenakan. Dalam hati ia berteriak ingin sekali melihat Sehun berlatih wushu.

Zizi memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan. Tampak jelas disana Luhan menekan keinginannya dan yah itu tidak baik. Mengerti akan hal itu, ia mengajak Luhan bangkit. Tanpa melihat raut bertanya Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

Tap!

"_Otte_?" Tanya Zizi. Matanya memandang ekpressi puas dari Luhan. Yaa, Zizi membawa Luhan ke beranda ruang santai di lantai dua. Dari sana Luhan dapat melihat jelas Sehun yang tengah berlatih dengan tongkat wushu milik Zizi. Sehun hanya sendiri karena Kai sedang menjemput Kyungsoo pulang dari Bussan. _Namja_ tan itu mengacak rambut Luhan singkat.

"_Omo_na, Sehunnie tampan sekali."

"Kau tidak tahu Sehun bisa wushu, Luhan–ah?"

"Tidak, Zizi. Ini bahkan pertama kali aku melihatnya.."

"Baiklah. Kau hati–hati disini ne? Aku akan duduk disana jika butuh sesuatu."

"_Gomawo_ Zizi.."

Setelahnya, ia pergi menuju tempat yang ia tunjuk tadi pada Luhan. Sesekali menatap Luhan seraya mengawasi gadis mungil itu.

"_Aegya_, lihat. _Appa_ sangat hebat, bukan? Ingat, saat besar nanti kau harus bisa lebih hebat dari _appa_mu. _Arraseo_?" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Zizi tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman Luhan. "Hahh.. _deer angel, _eoh?"

'Odult Maniac'

Dilain tempat dalam sebuah kamar yang diternagi cahaya lampu temaram bersinar temaram. Kamar ini berisi macam–macam foto seorang Oh Sehun berbagai pose. Bahkan dalam ukuran yang nyaris selebar luas dinding.

Chaerin, si pemilik kamar. Obsesinya akan Sehun semakin menjadi sejak Luhan datang. Ia terduduk sambil menekuk kaki dengan kepala ia tenggelamkan diantara lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada tekukan kakinya.

Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Penampilannya sangat tidak baik. Rambut acak–acakan. Kemeja kebesaran yang kusut. Belum lagi liquid bening yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tidak ada isakan disana. Chaerin menangis dalam diam.

"ARGGHHH.."

_Prraanngg!_

"Dasar mimpi sialan! Aaarrgghhh.. aku membencimu, Choi Junhong! Park Bom!" teriaknya kalap. Guci hias diatas nakas tak luput dari tangannya. Chaerin mendongak seraya meneriakkan berulang kali kedua nama yang ia benci sepenuh hatinya.

"Cih.. pengkhianat!"

_Flashback on._

Disini Chaerin tengah berjalan riang sambil menggandeng tangan _namja_ berperawakan manis disampingnya. Senyum tak henti–hentinya Chaerin layangkan. Karena seseorang disampingnya ini adalah orang yang dicintainya.

"Junhongie~ benar kau akan menikahiku jika besar nanti?" Tanya Chaerin polos seraya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Junhong tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Chaerin–ah. Percayalah padaku."

"Hihihiii.. _yaksok_?" lanjut Chaerin menyodorkan kelingkingnya didepan wajah Junhong yang sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya menatap Chaerin.

"_Yaksok_! Cha, kita ke sana. Bom sudah menunggu.."

Namun..

_Sreet!_

"Ya! Siapa kalian?"

Dua orang berbadan besar memerangkap tubuh Junhong membuat pegangan Chaerin pada tangan Junhong terlepas. Chaerin sontak membuka mata lebar saat mengetahui siapa pelaku penarik tangannya.

"Ossan, lepaskan Junhong! Ya! Lepaskan.." teriaknya. Tubuh ringkih Chaerin diangkat paksa oleh orang lainnya. Disini mereka hanya remaja 11 tahun. Jadi tak banyak yang bisa mereka perbuat.

"Noona Lee, sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang."

"Tidak! Sebelum kalian melepaskan Junhong!"

"Charin, tolong aku," Junhong meronta ingin dilepaskan. Hei dia hanya _namja_ kecil yang belum bisa mengontrol ketakutannya. Tentu saja yang bisa dilakukan adalah berteriak.

"Tidak! Tidak!" tangan Chaerin melambai saat Junhong diseret paksa ke dalam sebuah van hitam.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI!"

Ketika van hitam itu telah melaju kencang dari sana, Chaerin berhasil lepas dari kungkungan. Ia mengejar van yang saat itu meninggalkannya.

"KEMBALIIII!"

_Flasback off._

Chaerin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas kecil. Meminum dalam sekali teguk lalu meletakkan gelas itu dengan hentakan keras.

"_Ottousan tidak mau kau berhubungan dengan Junhong. Karena dia sudah sangat lancang menyakiti putri-ku."_

Perkataan _ottousan_-nya kembali terngiang. Itu ia dapatkan ketika ia memaksa sang _ottousan_ menjelaskan perihal Junhong. Ia sempat memaki Donghae yang notabene tidak pernah ia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya Donghae memberikannya sebuah video dimana Junhong bercumbu panas dengan Park Bom, sahabat terbaiknya.

"_Tidak mungkin. Junhong mencintaiku, ottousan! Ini bohong!"_

"_Silahkan kau temui Bom. Dan aku jamin kau mendapat jawabannya, anakku."_

Yaa, Chaerin melakukannya. Ia langsung menemui Bom dengan keadaan yang diliputi amarah. Bom sempat memohon pada Chaerin untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, Chaerin yang gelap mata langsung menyerang Bom dengan hujanan pisau kecil. Tidak perduli akan liquid bening mengalir deras dimatanya maupun mata Bom.

Bom meninggal dengan amat mengenaskan. Chaerin meneguk darah Bom yang ia masukkan dalam gelas kecil dengan wajah datar. Namun menyiratkan kepuasan teramat sangat. Tak ada lagi yang ia percaya selain Donghae _ottousan-_nya.

Ingat Jiyoung? _Namja_ itu hanya seseorang yang Chaerin anggap sebagai _aniki_-nya. Jiyoung banyak memberi Chaerin perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi Jiyoung meninggalkan Chaerin saat tahu Chaerin membunuh Bom. Alasannya? Jiyoung kecewa dengan Chaerin. Jauh hari ia selalu memperingatkan gadis itu agar tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Heh, bahkan kau dulu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, _aniki,_" tak Chaerin pungkiri ia merasa sesak. Segala yang diberikan Jiyoung entah kenapa lebih terasa hangat ketimbang yang diberikan Donghae. Kasih sayang itu lebih hangat dihatinya.

"CIH.. BRENGSEK!"

_Praangg!_

'Odult Maniac'

Slurpp!

Seruputan lembut dari bibir seorang _yeoja_ berusia tidak terlalu tua, mengusik pendengaran satu _yeoja_ disampingnya. _Yeoja_ sedikit _manly_ ini memandang _yeoja_ berumur disisinya seksama.

"Qian, suka _latte_-nya?"

"_Ne_.. ini sangat enak. _Gomawo_.." ujarnya memberi senyum manis. Wanita _manly_ itu mengelus lembut pipi Qian.

"Jadi, mana orang itu? Ini hampir satu jam, Sooyoungie~"

"Sebentar lagi, _mielie._ Dia masih baru di Seoul."

"Mm.. Youngie, apa Luhan akan baik–baik saja? Aa-aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apalagi ia tidak tahu apa–apa. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

"Tenanglah. Donghae tidak akan menyentuh Luhan. Haha.. banyak sekali _suho_ yang melindungi Luhan ne? Anakmu benar–benar _angel, mielie.." _Sooyoung menyisir rambut halus Qian dengan jarinya.

_Cling! Cling!_

Suara lonceng kecil pintu masuk berbunyi. Mereka berjarak cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Sooyoung menegakkan kepalanya ke arah belakangnya. Ia melihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian _casual_ tengah menelisik seisi café.

"Jiyoung, disini.." Sooyoung melambai.

Seorang laki-laki tidak terlalu tinggi namun sangat tampan. Berjalan agak tergesa setelah memesan secangkir _cappuccino_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menempati sisi kursi yang kosong, berseberangan dengan Sooyoung dan Qian.

"Hai.."

'Odult Maniac'

Setelah lama berbincang.

"Jiyoung–sii, saya mohon. Bisakah Luhan keluar dari masalah ini? Ya tuhan, aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Chaerin begitu ingin melenyapkan anakku," ujar Qian dengan gurat kekhawatiran. Sooyoung seperti biasa, mengelus bahu kekasihnya sambil mengecup sesekali pucuk kepala Qian.

Pemandangan biasa bagi Jiyoung.

"_Nee-chan_, hentikan. Kau sengaja, huh?" lirik Jiyoung sinis dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Sooyoung. Jiyoung sudah tahu Sooyoung adalah _yuri. _Haha, ia sudah biasa menemukan itu di Tokyo. Bahkan _maho_ lebih mendominasi disana. Dan Jiyoung sampai lupa untuk menjawab pernyataan Qian.

"Baiklah, Jiyoung. Aku berhenti," Sooyoung menaikkan kedua tangannya dengan tertawa kecil. Jiyoung ini sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"_Omo_ng–_omo_ng, boleh aku melihat foto Luhan?"

Buru-buru Qian memberikan ponselnya kepada Jiyoung.

_Deg!_

_Namja_ itu terbelalak seketika.

"Park Bom.."

"Apa maksudmu, Jiyoung–ah?"

"_Nee-chan,_ kau ingat Junhong dan Park Bom?"

Sooyoung mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. "Ng, aku lupa. _Waeyo_?"

"Entahlah. Sekilas Luhan terlihat mirip dengan Park Bom."

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Qian. Seketika ia merasa firasat kurang bersahabat.

"Dia adalah teman baik Chaerin. Tapi _yeoja_ itu telah dibunuh," Jiyoung lebih dulu menjawab sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagipula ia sangat ingat kalau anak Qian adalah gadis yang tempo hari ia tolong.

Tapi Jiyoung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Dibunuh?!"

"_Ne_.."

Hening.

Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipis Qian. Oh, kata–kata itu sungguh membuat firasatnya semakin memburuk. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Sooyoung dan dibalas sama eratnya. Sooyoung menenangkan kembali Qian karena jari kekasihnya itu sangat dingin.

"Kenapa dia dibunuh, Jiyoung–ah?"

"Ia.." Jiyoung menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui. Qian nyaris meneteskan airmatanya saat itu dan Sooyoung dengan sigap menenangkannya.

"Hanya itu? Memalukan. Kemana hasil didikan _oyabun_ jika ia bertindak seperti itu."

"Yeah, dan kali ini, _oyabun_ memintaku untuk menghentikan Chaerin. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu kembali dengannya sejak kejadian itu. Dia bahkan masih memanggilku _aniki._ Haha, dia anak yang baik. Dan kau tahu _nee__–__chan? _Aku menemukan obsesi besar dimata Chaerin."

"Dan itu adalah Sehun?"

"Tepat!" Jiyoung menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sooyoungie, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jiyoung lebih dulu menyela. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

Keduanya saling pandang. Hingga Jiyoung melanjutkan,"Pertemukan aku dengan Oh Sehun. Masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu. Akan kubicarakan ini lebih dahulu padanya."

'Odult Maniac'

Matahari telah sampai di peraduannya. Angin sore yang nyaris benar–benar gelap menjadi pemandangan menarik bagi Luhan. Ia baru saja turun dari beranda lantai atas membawakan Sehun minuman. _Namja_ itu langsung menegak cepat air minumnya. Latihan tadi cukup menguras tenaga.

"Sehunnie, lelah eum?" Luhan tengah mengusap keringat Sehun dengan saputangan miliknya.

"_Gomawo_, _angel._"

_Blush~_

Luhan merona manis di pipi. Membalik tubuh guna menghindari tatapan mata elang Sehun yang pasti senang melihat itu. Hei, meskipun sudah lama tinggal bersama, Luhan tetap saja malu diperhatikan se_intens_ itu oleh Sehun.

Hah memikirkan hubungan, Luhan mendadak murung.

Sehun yang tadinya menikmati sapuan lembut dari Luhan, menoleh. Keterdiaman Luhan membuatnya cemas. "Lu, ingin sesuatu?"

"_Aa-ani_, Sehunnie. _Kajja_, kita masuk ke dalam," musim dingin seperti ini Sehun bahkan hanya menggunakan _sweater _yang tidak terlalu tebal. Latihan dengan gerak aktif membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan berkeringat.

'_Hiks..hiks.. Sehunnie, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu..'_ batin Luhan. Ia berpikir jauh. Bisa saja Sehun meninggalkannya. Ayolah, hubungan ini seperti apa eoh? Hingga saat ini semua terasa buram.

Kedua mata elang Sehun memicing. '_Waeyo_, Lu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?'

Sehun hanya bisa memendamnya karena bukan ide bagus untuk bertanya pada Luhan. _Mood swing_ Luhan menjadi factor utama. Salah bicara sedikit saja bisa-bisa Luhan kembali marah padanya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun tengah duduk menikmati makan siangnya. Kemurungan Luhan menjadi pikiran hingga sekarang. Tak terasa, Luhan sudah 3 bulan lebih ia tidak lagi menginjak sekolah ini. Lagipula ia sekarang sedikit membantu perusahaan _appa_nya untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya bersama Luhan. Hah, Sehun merasa kedua bahunya memberat.

"Yah, hentikan menghela nafas, Odult. Atau kebahagiaanmu akan menghilang satu.."

"Mitos.."

"Ya! Ya! Kau harus mendengarkan ucapan orang yang lebih tua, Odult. Aku ini hyungmu.."

"Hanya 2 bulan."

"Tetap saja, _pabbo_. Jadi ada masalah?"

Sehun menyeruput cepat jus lemonnya seolah itu hanya air mineral biasa. Kai bahkan bergidik masam melihat Sehun yang dengan santai meminumnya. Ukh.. Kai merasa geli dibagian lidahnya sendiri.

"Hun, kau baik–baik saja?"

"_Wae_?"

"Tumben sekali kau minum jus lemon. Kau 'kan tidak suka asam."

Yang ditanya menengok jusnya. Lalu mengendikkan bahu singkat. "_Molla_. Hanya ingin saja."

"Aa, jangan–jangan kau ngidam eoh?"

Kali ini dahi Sehun mengkerut agak dalam, tidak setuju. "Tidak mungkin."

"Bisa saja. Kau tak tahu? 2 dari 5 calon _appa_ mengalami ngidam ketika istri mereka sedang hamil. Haha, ini lebih baik. Daripada aku harus menari bersamamu lagi seperti waktu itu. Yaikss!"

Sehun mengabaikan tatapn jijay Kai. Dalam hati ia turut mengiyakan jika itu memang benar.

_Tep!_

"_Chogiyo_, kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Sehun mendongak pada sumber suara. Kai mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengingat seseorang ini.

'Seperti pernah lihat. Tapi dimana?' monolognya dalam hati.

"Nde.."

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan sejenak. Mereka bertukar pikiran lewat pandangan itu sebelum kembali menatap _namja_ didepan mereka masih dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Siapa _namja _ini? Tiba-tiba mengajak mereka berbicara.

"_Nugu_? Dan ada urusan apa kau ingin bicara dengan kami?" tanya Kai. Ia memasang mimic waspada.

"Aku Kwon Jiyoung.."

'Odult Maniac'

_Ting! Tong!_

"Yaaa sebentar.." teriak Luhan dari dapur.

Luhan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

_Cklek!_

"Hai.."

.

.

Suara denting piring dan sendok menggema diruang makan. Luhan menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Namun siang ini Luhan tidak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis mungil yang menemaninya.

"Kyungiee, kenapa tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sedang lelah dan ingin bertemu denganmu, Luhannie~ Minggu lalu aku baru pulang dari Bussan. Sekalian saja, hehe.."

"Haha, baiklah. Sini kubereskan piringnya. Kau tunggu saja didepan," Luhan hendak membersekan peralatan makan sebelum ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Ani_. Ibu hamil tidak boleh terlalu bekerja berat," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil alih piring ditangan Luhan.

"_Gomawo_, Kyungie~ _Saranghaee_, hihi.."

"Kkkk.. _nado, chagi,_" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengecup singkat pipi Luhan.

"_Aiguu_ Kyungsoo-ya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu tahu. Kenapa lama sekali tidak berkunjung~" Luhan memanyunkan bibir sedih. Matanya menyayu seolah Kyungsoo menghilang bertahun-tahun dalam bayangannya.

"Tentu saja aku-pun sangat merindukanmu. Lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu, Luhannie~"

Siang itu Luhan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Melakukan banyak hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan demi mengikis jarak karena waktu kebersamaan mereka nyaris hilang.

'Odult Maniac'

_Namja_ _white coffe_ itu memilih café sebagai tempat mereka berbincang. Keadaan café cukup sepi. Jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir jika ada orang mencurigakan mengintai mereka disini. Itu sebenarnya isi hati Kai yang juga cemas sekaligus waspada.

"Jelaskan sekarang."

"_Chakkaman_. Jiyoung–sii, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sekolah kami?" Tanya Kai. Sehun melirik malas sahabat hitamnya. Sempat–sempatnya _namja_ tan itu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting disaat seperti ini.

"Hanya memastikan, Oh Sehun," tekan Kai. Oke kali ini Sehun setuju.

"Haha.. kalian tidak perlu takut. Aku sepupu dari Sooyoung, kekasih Xi Qian. Kau tentu mengenalnya bukan?"

Bukan waktunya untuk terkejut karena Sehun yakin ini tidak seperti yang ia kira. "Baiklah. Aku percaya," sahut Sehun datar.

"Langsung saja. Apa Chaerin masih mengusikmu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Yeah, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Kai maupun Sehun diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Saling menekan rasa penasaran mereka setelah mendengar fakta soal kedekatan Jiyoung ini dengan Chaerin. Apa dia hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan? Masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan itu sekarang.

"Chaerin tidak mengusikku lagi."

"Hh, kau yakin?"

"_Nde_.." Sehun langsung menjawab penuh keyakinan. Karena yang terasa saat ini adalah itu.

"Aku yakin ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Kurasa itu tidak benar, Jiyoung–sii. Dahulu Chaerin bahkan hampir tak memberi ruang untuk Sehun," Kai menyela tidak setuju.

"Chaerin tidak semudah itu melepaskan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Aku cukup lama mengenalnya, Kai – sii," Jiyoung menatap lama Sehun. "Kau benar–benar berada jelas dalam pantulan mata Chaerin, Oh Sehun–sii."

Sehun berkerut samar. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku menemuinya di sekolah kalian. Saat itu, ia tengah memperhatikanmu. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat binar bahagia dari matanya. Dan itu karena ia melihatmu."

Kai mendengar perkataan Jiyoung dengan cermat. Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otaknya. Bisa saja Jiyoung datang bermaksud menjauhi Sehun dan Luhan, bukan? Tapi bagaimana dengan ucapan Jiyoung barusan yang terkesan berada dipihak Sehun?

"Ia memang terlihat ceria seperti remaja perempuan kebanyakan. Tapi ketahuilah. Chaerin tidak sepenuhnya baik. Dibalik topengnya tersembunyi wajah perempuan berdarah dingin."

_Namja_ _white coffe _itu memilih untuk tidak menyela. Jiyoung menarik nafas sejenak. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan. Yang sebenarnya dikepala mereka banyak praduga dan lain-lain berkecamuk.

"Aku tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Chaerin memang banyak berubah. Ia menyembunyikan topengnya dengan sangat rapi. Hingga sisi terangnya muncul kembali saat bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Aku selalu memantaunya dari kejauhan. Aku sempat mengira kau akan menerima Chaerin. Namun aku salah."

"Aku sudah memiliki calon istri."

"Luhan, benar?"

"_Eomma_ Xi memberitahukanmu?"

"Ya.."

Hening.

"Boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Kai menyela.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Chaerin begitu terobsesi pada bocah es ini?-" ujar Kai menunjuk Sehun-"..aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu, Jiyoung–sii. Karena sangat aneh saja kalau Chaerin kelewat mengejar Sehun hanya untuk sebuah obsesi."

Sehun sangat berterima kasih kali ini. Yah, aku mengulangnya lagi eoh? Haha.. Ingat jika Sehun tak biasa banyak bicara? Anggap saja Kai menjadi juru bicara dadakan Sehun kali ini. Lagipula sejak awal Jiyoung tidak keberatan Kai ikut serta.

"Akan kuceritakan sesuatu pada kalian."

'Odult Maniac'

"Kyungie, aku ingin _cheese cake_ buatanmu.."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, Lu," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyentil hidung mungil Luhan. _Yeoja_ calon ibu muda itu hanya terkekeh girang membuat gaun _baby doll_ yang ia kenakan menjadi tersingkap. Kyungsoo menggeleng maklum atas sifat Luhan yang terkadang menjadi _hyper._

"Aku merindukan Baekhyunie.." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Barusan Baekhyun bilang akan menyusul kemari."

"_Jinjja_? Ahh, aku ingin Baekhyun menyanyi untukku.."

"Haha.. Baekhyun pasti dengan senang hati mengabulkannya, Lu.."

'Odult Maniac'

Chaerin membenahi letak baju hangatnya. Ia tengah duduk sambil memandang sinis langit kemerahan yang hampir menenggelamkan matahari. Sekitarnya sepi. Disini hanya ada Chaerin seorang. Bertemankan gemericik air yang mengalir disela bebatuan. Ini adalah taman kecil hasil rengekannya pada Donghae. Dibelakangnya terdapat kebun mangga apel kesayangannya yang masih sangat terawatt hingga kini.

"Masih mengenang mereka, huh?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya.. merindukan tempat ini."

Hening.

Udara membelai pipi Chaerin yang sedikit berkilau diterpa sinar temaram senja. Wajah itu tidak menggambarkan apapun.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kebusukan Hae _ossan_, Lin–ah."

Rahang Chaerin mengeras. Cukup kalian tahu ia benci ketika seseorang menjelek–jelekkan _ottousan-_nya. Apa mereka meragukan pilihannya? Tidak mungkin sang ayah berdusta. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Chaerin. Junhong tidak pernah melakukan seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka diancam oleh Hae _osssan_ supaya ia aman dari cengkeraman orang tua Junhong. Sayangnya Bom tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hae _ossan_. Ia terpaksa turut menjadi korban. Cumbuan itu memang benar. Bom dipaksa melayani Junhong yang dalam pengaruh obat perangsang pemberian suruhan Hae _ossan._"

"Tidak! Jangan bicara sembarangan, Jiyoung _aniki. Ottousan _tidak seperti itu!" balas Chaerin kalap.

"Terserah. Aku hanya memberitahukan yang sebenarnya," sahut Jiyoung lalu melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Chaerin dengan nafas memburu dan membatu disana. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan bercabang.

"Arght!"

'Odult Maniac'

Baekhyun terus bersenandung dengan suaranya yang halus. Ia berduet bersama Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan ibu muda ditengah–tengah mereka. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati suara dua diva dikanan–kirinya.

"Lu, kau ingin tidur?"

"_Aniya_, Baekki. Sebentar lagi," Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit sendu. Kedua temannya baru selesai menyanyikan lagu untuk dirinya seorang.

Sedangkan Sehun yang ada disana tengah berperang dengan pikirannya. Ia memandang kosong _angel_ didepannya.

"_Jadi apa rencana kalian."_

"_Menjauhkan Luhan dari Chaerin ke suatu tempat. Hingga nanti Luhan melahirkan. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku mendapat laporan tentang adanya pengintai disekitar apartement Luhan dahulu. Tapi mereka hanya sebatas mengintai tidak lebih," jelas Kai pada Jiyoung._

"_Sehun! Tidak ada waktu lagi. Bawa Luhan pergi dari sini!"_

"_Tapi kita tidak bisa membuat keputusan gegabah. Mengenai itu, aku mempunyai tempat cukup bagus untuk bersembunyi," usul Jiyoung._

"_Odiega?"_

"_Desa Gamcheon, Bussan."_

"_Kenapa harus disana?"_

"_Percayalah padaku. Disana Luhan akan aman. Jangan kau lupakan untuk menaruh penjagaan yang wajar dan tidak mencolok."_

"_Luhan sedang hamil. Bagaimana mungkin membawanya kesana?!" sahut Sehun sedikit meninggi._

"_Akan kusediakan kendaraan untuk kalian. Kupastikan Luhan akan baik__–__baik saja."_

Sehun sungguh tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Luhan kini telah duduk disampingnya. Sehun terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sampai kepekaan dirinya lenyap.

"Sehunnie.. aku ingin sesuatu.." rengek Luhan menarik lemah kaos oblong Sehun. _Namja_ _milky skin_ itu tersenyum. Ia memasukkan Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Mengundang senyum senang dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka serentak meninggalkan Luhan bersama Sehun.

"_Ne_, _nae angel._ Ingin apa, hm?"

"Mm.. Sehunnie, aku ingin.."

"Ya?"

Luhan memilin–milin kaos bagian depan Sehun hingga kusut, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyatakannya. Entahlah ia merasa keinginannya kali ini sedikit aneh. _Deer eyes-_nya menatap ragu mata elang Sehun.

"Katakanlah. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan," ujar Sehun lembut.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dan dibalas anggukan pasti dari Sehun.

"Aku ingin menjambak rambut seseorang, Sehun."

"HAHH?!"

'Odult Maniac'

Pagi hari yang yahh tidak hangat. Luhan menuang air panas ke dalam dua mug kecil di atas meja. Roti panggang dan segelas susu telah tersedia disana. Sehun yang baru selesai dengan acara mandinya, langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Lu, kenapa kau buat cokelat panasnya dua?"

"Untukku, Sehunnie. Hanya ingin, hehe.."

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Sehun memakan sarapannya sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan. Tak jarang Sehun menjahili perut Luhan hingga Luhan kegelian. Mengecup pipi gembul kekasihnya sekilas. Atau mencolek cokelat yang tersisa dipinggir bibir mungil Luhan dengan lidahnya.

"Lu, kita akan pindah dari sini. Ya, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu," ujar Sehun tiba–tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak seperti itu, Sehunnie?"

"Aku hanya ingin suasana baru. Lagipula aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan sampinganku tanpa harus datang ke kantor. Zizi, Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung juga ikut kok. Tapi tidak pada dua sahabatmu, _angel._"

"Kemana, Sehunnie~? Apa harus? Aku tak mau jauh dari _eomma_," Luhan mengelus perutnya sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun.

"Aku butuh ketenangan, Lu. Akan kusiapkan _maid_ untuk menemanimu. Kau bersedia _home schooling?_ _Appa_ menyarankanku mengikutinya bersamamu. _Otte_?"

"Apapun asal bersamamu, Sehunnie.."

"_Gomawo_, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie~"

_Chu~_

Sehun cukup lega karena sampai pada tahap ini Luhan sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan. Hanya saja sepertinya ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sehun hanya bisa berharap Luhan dan calon anak mereka baik-baik saja.

'TBC'


	15. Chapter 15

_"Kemana, Sehunnie~? Apa harus? Aku tak mau jauh dari eomma," Luhan mengelus perutnya sambil bersandar pada bahu tegap Sehun._

_"Aku butuh ketenangan, Lu. Akan kusiapkan maid untuk menemanimu. Kau bersedia __home schooling?__ Appa menyarankanku mengikutinya bersamamu. Otte?"_

_"Apapun asal bersamamu, Sehunnie.."_

_"Gomawo, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie~"_

_Chu~_

_Sehun cukup lega karena sampai pada tahap ini Luhan sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan. Hanya saja sepertinya ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Sehun hanya bisa berharap Luhan dan calon anak mereka baik-baik saja._

'Odult Maniac'

"Sehun, _kajja_.. _Ppalli_.."

Teriakan cempreng nan halus dari sang ibu muda mengundang senyum manis dari Sehun. _Namja_ itu sudah siap dengan tas selempang miliknya dengan mengenakan baju hangat yang panjang hingga lutut sama halnya dengan Luhan. Bedanya Luhan memilih hingga mata kaki. Haha, Luhan tak mau _aegy_-nya kedinginan.

"Semangat sekali, eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Tanganku sangat gatal, Sehunnie. Sepertinya aka nada sesuatu menarik disekolah nanti." Jawab Luhan disertai cengiran.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Hari ini mereka akan ke sekolah. Sehun harus mengurus beberapa berkas dan lainnya karena ia akan mengikuti _hone schooling _bersama Luhan_. _Sebenarnya ia cemas jika harus turut membawa Luhan ke sekolah.

"Kuharap tidak apa_–_apa jika aku membawanya," harap Sehun membatin. Ia mendekap bahu Luhan sembari memberi kecupan sekilas dipelipis Luhan yang tertutup kupluk bercorak rusa mungil. Kedua tangan Luhan sendiri mendekap perutnya. Memproteksi jika saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak Luhan inginkan.

Dan Sehun menikmati pemandangan itu dengan senyum yang tak putus dari wajahnya. Tak tahan, Sehun mengelus lembut pipi gembul Luhan.

"Ehh.. Ss-sehunnie~" ujar Luhan terbata.

"_Ne_, _angel.."_

Perlakuan kecil Sehun membuat pipi Luhan memerah sempurna. "A-_aniyo_.."

_Cup!_

"_Ppalli_.. masuk ke dalam mobil. Pelan_–_pelan, _angel_," peringat Sehun.

_Blam!_

Sehun menutup pelan pintu dan memutar ke kursi kemudi. Setelah masuk, ia memasangkan Luhan sabuk pengaman. "Kita akan pulang ke rumah _eomma_. Disana _eomma_ Qian juga akan datang."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ungg.. Mm, Sehunnie.. perutku geli.."

"Lalu?"

Bibir Luhan manyun sedikit. Lalu mengatakan inginnya ragu-ragu. "Elus perutku. Hehe.."

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Sehun menyingkap baju hangat Luhan dan mengelus sayang perut Luhan sudah agak membuncit, dimana calon _aegya_-nya tengah tumbuh. Ukh entah kenapa Sehun merasa sengatan hangat dijantungnya setiap melakukan ini.

"_Annyeong_, _aegy._ _Appa_ disini, sayang. Hei, hari ini kita akan berjalan_–_jalan keluar sebentar. Ingat, jaga _eomma_ dan jangan membuat _eomma_ susah. _Arraseo_? Chu~"

"Hihi.. ne _appa_. Aku akan terus menjaga _eomma_. Tapi _appa_ haluth menjaga _eomma_ juga ne? Bantu _aegy_ menjaga _eomma_," jawab Luhan sembari menumpuk tangannya diatas tangan Sehun pada perutnya. Hahh, jika seperti ini, Sehun tidak pernah tahan untuk menghujani Luhan dengan kecupan darinya dan pelukan sayang.

Cinta itu kian mengalir dan meresapi tiap aliran darah serta nafas keduanya.

_Cup!_

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat."

"_Nado_, Sehunnie. Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu."

'Odult Maniac'

Zizi merenung di kelasnya. Huang Zi Tao, siswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian kelulusan. _Namja_ bermata panda ini menatap bosan buku penuh angka tak jelas asal_–_usulnya. Ia seringkali mengutuk kecil Albert Einstein, si penemu angka_–_angka seperti ini dan membuatnya rumit. Hah, ia tak yakin orang itu menemukan angka aneh ini. Bayangkan, hanya mengurangi saja angka itu bisa semakin banyak dan panjang?

Oke.. abaikan seluruhnya.

_Sret! Sret! Sret!_

"Hah, aku menyerah. Tongkat wushu-ku bahkan tak sudi melihat angka ini. Huh!" gerutunya.

_Drrtdrrt…_

"Hng? Tumben sekali Kai menelpon. _Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Yeoboseyo? Zizi, kau dimana?"_

"Disekolah. _Waeyo_?"

"_Ini pesan Sehun. Dia bilang, tengah bulan ini mereka berangkat. Kau mengerti maksudku?"_

"_Arraseo_. Akan kupersiapkan."

_Pip!_

Zizi membereskan alat tulis dan buku pelajaran miliknya yang berserakan diatas meja. Satu dalam pikirannya. Menemui kepala sekolah dengan segera. Urusan dengan sekolah agak lebih sulit daripada yang lain.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengikuti _home schooling?_ Ini sulit mengingat kau siswa tingkat akhir, Zitao," ujar Kepala Sekolah tempat dimana Zizi bersekolah. Disini, Zizi cukup disegani karena kemampuan wushunya sebagai atlet yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Kulakukan apapun asal _Kyojangnim_ mengizinkan."

"Akan saya pertimbangkan jika saya mendapat alasan kuat anda untuk ini."

Zizi tampak diam berpikir. Jika bukan karena _maknae_ mereka yang meminta, ia tak akan mau membantu hingga sejauh ini.

"Saya harus melindungi calon keponakan saya, _Kyojangnim_," lagipula alasan itu jelas tidak mengada-ada. Pasti kepala sekolah mengerti maksudnya 'kan?

'Odult Maniac'

"Hahaha.. Kyungie~ suapi aku lagi.. aaa.."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tengah bermanja_–_manja dengan Kyungsoo. Jika butuh minum, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan segelas jeruk hangat ditangannya. Luhan memakan lahap makanan yang disuapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari aura hitam dari _namja_ tan disamping Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie~ makan pelan_–_pelan nde? _Aigoo_, mulutmu belepotan seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun sembari mengusap perlahan bibir Luhan dengan tisu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menggunakan ini untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

Bagaimana tidak? Idiot Park Dobi sudah bertengger manis disebelah Kai. Mau mengusirnya?

'Aku menjaga nona Luhan disini.'

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? _Namja_ itu akhir_–_akhir ini beberapa kali kerap menemuinya entah itu disupermarket atau tempat lainnya.

Seperti hantu saja -_-"

"_Baby_ Soo, aku juga ingin disuapi~" rengek Kai pada _yeojachingu_nya.

"_Andwae_. Cha, buka mulutmu kembali, Hannie~ Kereta apinya dataaanngg.. cuucuucuu.." ujar Kyungsoo memancing Luhan berteriak antusias seperti anak kecil. Oh lihatlah wajah kesenangan Luhan begitu mendapat suapan dari Kyungsoo.

Kai _sweatdrop_.

Hei, Kyungsoonya bahkan tidak pernah seperti itu padanya. "Kau tidak adil, _baby_ Soo."

"Kekanakan sekali!" cibir Kyungsoo.

Saat ini, Luhan hanya ditemani kedua sahabatnya bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol karena Kris mendampingi Presdir Oh keluar kota hari ini.

Dimana Sehun?

_Namja_ itu tengah mengurus keperluan sekolahnya karena hendak beralih ke _home schooling_ bersama Luhan. Jadi sepeninggal Sehun, _namja_ itu menitipkan Luhan pada keempat temannya.

"Ahh, aku kenyang, Kyungie. Umm.. slurp.." Luhan menyeruput minuman hangatnya yang dipegangi oleh Baekhyun.

"_Baby_, suapi aku juga~" rengek Kai kesekian kalinya.

"Ya! Jangan tarik_–_tarik bajuku, Jongin!"

"Hiks.. kau tidak adil _baby_ Soo," ratap Kai dengan wajah dibuat semenderita mungkin. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna. Dan itu sukses membuat Kai mengkeret takut.

"_Arraseo_.."

"Bagus!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepala singkat. "Ah, Lu. Tadi kau ingin sesuatu, bukan? Apa itu?"

Meminum jeruk hangatnya, Luhan melirikkan mata pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menjambak rambut seseorang," jawab Luhan enteng.

"_MWO_?!"

"Nona, kau tidak salah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata melotot. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Refleks tubuhnya ketika mendengar keinginan Luhan yang sebagian dari modus -_-

"Cih, mencuri kesempatan.." cibir Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna dengan tubuh menegang. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat merasakan dada bidang milik Chanyeol serta detak jantung keras tak beraturan menggelitik punggungnya.

_Gulp!_

"Matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun," ratap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Lu, kau ingin menjambak rambut siapa, eoh? Atau disini ada Jongin yang siap menjadi mangsamu," sodor Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Aniyo_. Aku tak mau anakku menjadi hitam seperti Kkamjong!" cetus Luhan.

Mata Kai berkedut samar. "Sialan! Benar_–_benar benih seorang Oh Sehun!" rutuk Kai dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tahu, Lu?"

"_Molla_. Tapi aku sangat ingin, Byunnie~ Hiks _eottokhaee_~?"

Disisi lain, Chaerin duduk di sudut meja kantin bersama menu makan siangnya. Menguyah malas sandwich ikan tuna yang ia siapkan sendiri pagi tadi. Sembari menyeruput air mineral tidak berselera.

"Sehun.."

Hanya nama itu yang terus ia gumamkan. Entahlah, Chaerin sudah tak lagi tahu dimana ia meletakkan kewarasannya. Ini berbeda ketika ia memiliki rasa untuk Junhong, _namja_ yang mengkhianatinya dulu.

Oh, bahkan kali ini Chaerin mendapat bonus pengganggu. Yaitu Xi Luhan, pengganggu yang memiliki posisi sama seperti Park Bom si masa lalu kelamnya dulu. Chaerin berdecih. Kenapa harus ada pengganggu setiap kali ia menemukan seseorang yang diinginkan?

"Cih.. takdir mengajakku bermain ternyata.." ucap Chaerin seraya memutar sedotan minumannya.

Chaerin mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya bertemu dengan _deer eyes _Luhan. _Yeoja_ cantik yang begitu dipuja Oh Sehun. "_Yeoja_ itu disini? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya," gumam Chaerin tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Luhan. Chaerin tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang memandang awas padanya.

"Mau apa dia kemari?" dahi Chaerin berkerut samar. Luhan mengerjap sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja Chaerin.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo lantas memanggil Luhan yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan begitu saja.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap Chaerin. Nalurinya seolah menuntunnya ke sana. Dalam hati, Luhan-pun bingung. Tubuhnya tergerak sendiri menuju meja seorang _yeoja_ yang ia rasa pernah ia lihat. Entah dimana..

"_Chakkaman,_ Lu.."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun turut berdiri mengikuti langkah Luhan. Mata Luhan sendiri tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Chaerin. Kai dan Chanyeol sudah semakin awas takut terjadi sesuatu nantinya pada Luhan saat tahu kalau objek yang diperhatikan Luhan adalah Chaerin. Mereka tahu, pandangan mata Chaerin sangat tidak biasa jika diperhatikan seksama.

"Apa dia mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yanga lalu? Bagus kalau begitu," guman Chaerin dengan smirk tipis.

_Tep!_

Kini Luhan telah berdiri tepat didepan Chaerin yang juga menatapnya biasa. Perlahan, tangan Luhan terangkat membuat kerutan didahi Chaerin semakin jelas.

"Aa-ap-"

_Sreet!_

_Gyuuuttt!_

"Gyaaaaaa -akhhh .. argghh..aaakkhh.. Ya! Apa yang aakhh..sshh.." bentak Chaerin pada Luhan.

_Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi?

_Sret!_

_Srett!_

_Srrekkk!_

_Gyuuutt!_

Luhan menarik kasar rambut Chaerin. Menariknya sesuka hati tapi tetap pada wajah polos yang serius. Rambut_–_rambut panjang Chaerin ia pelintir atau diputar dengan asal. Mengacaknya tanpa memperdulikan teriak kesakitan dari si pemilik rambut.

Kedua mata Luhan hanya mengerjap. Ia menikmati dengan wajah sedikit terpelongo dan bibir manyun.

"Rambutnya halus.." ujar Luhan dengan tatapan polos.

_Srett!_

"Gyaa.. hentikan!" bentak Chaerin.

"Lu, sudah.. sudah .. Lihat, dia kesakitan, Lu," bujuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memegangi tangan kanan Luhan yang mencengkeram rambut _yeoja_ tak dikenalnya dalam jumlah banyak.

Luhan menggubris?

Sebaliknya. Luhan semakin menikmati kegiatannya. Seisi kantin bahkan memperhatikan mereka.

_Srett!_

_Sreett!_

"Ya! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Appo~_" teriak Chaerin tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap polos. "Eoh? _Aegy_-ku ingin."

Chaerin mengatup rapat bibirnya. Memutar ulang perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Apa?"

"Aa, _jeongmal mianhe_, _hoobae-sii._ Temanku melakukan hal ini padamu."

"_Ne, mianhamnida._ Luhan sedang mengidam, jadi kuharap kau memakluminya," lanjut Baekhyun.

Tangan Luhan kini sudah terlepas, bujukan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah betapa mengenaskannya seorang Lee Chaerin. Helai rambut yang tadinya indah, kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Padahal tak seorangpun berani menyentuhnya. Tapi ini?

Oh, dikedua tangan Luhan penuh dengan helaian rambut milik Chaerin. Itu mengerikan ssh..

"Benarkah?" tanya Chaerin penasaran. Otak cerdasnya menghubung_–_hubungkan inikah alasan Luhan tidak lagi terlihat?

"_Nee_.. _Gomawo_, _hoobae-sii._ Ahh apa tadi aku terlalu kuat menariknya?" tanya Luhan. Tidak menyadari smirk tipis Chaerin.

"_Gwaenchana_.. tapi-"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menyentuh perutmu?" tanya Chaerin.

Luhan mengerjap lucu. Ia sangat tidak ingin tangan _yeoja_ didepannya berada diperutnya. Tapi, ia tidak enak karena _yeoja_ ini membantunya tadi. benar 'kan? Ahh, _aegya nya _jahil sekali. Ini pasti turunan dari sel Sehun -_-

"Tentu saja boleh. Kemarikan tanganmu.."

Gadis calon ibu muda itu menunjuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit setelah menyingkap baju hangatnya. Sebenarnya _yeoja_ rusa itu menahan gejolaknya untuk menepis tangan Chaerin entah karena alasan apa. Tapi, ia merasa bersalah kepada Chaerin, _hoobae_ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Tangan Chaerin terjulur mencoba mendekati perut Luhan yang menonjol cukup besar. Ia perkirakan Luhan tengah hamil di bulan keempat. Sedikit lagi, Chaerin memegang perut Luhan. Namun..

_Grep!_

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chaerin erat.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya," suara baritone menginterupsi.

Chaerin mendongak. Suara yang ia yakini adalah milik Sehun. Jantungnya bergejolak diiringi iris senyap yang berkelana pada bola mata milik _namja_ yang ia ingini. Chaerin dan Sehun bertemu pandang. Matanya menatap dalam pada mata elang Sehun. Disana ia menemukan pantulan wajah Luhan. Hah, dan sekarang Chaerin merasa benci akan denyutan perih didadanya.

"Sehunnie~ dia hanya ingin mengelus _aegy_. Kenapa tidak boleh?" rengut Luhan.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan. Jangan pernah seinchipun menyentuh Luhan," desis Sehun berbahaya tanpa memperdulikan Luhan.

"_Wae_? Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya. Itu saja," balas Chaerin enteng. Tangannya masih tetap dalam genggaman dingin Sehun. Heh, bahkan tangan itu terasa dingin dikulitnya. Benar_–_benar cengkeraman milik Pangeran Es.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sehunnie. Tadi aku sudah menyusahkannya. Dia hanya ingin mengelus _aegy,__"_ kekeuh Luhan. Kegelisahan melingkupi Luhan ketika melihat tatapan berbeda Sehun pada _yeoja_ ini. Tapi ia bersikeras menepis rasa gelisahnya. Hanya mengelus perutnya, tidak masalah bukan?

"_Ani_," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun!" bisik Chaerin pelan yang hanya didengar oleh Sehun.

Kai sudah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dengaan mata menatap awas. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri tepat disamping Chaerin.

"Aa.. Sehun.. Jj-jangan berlebihan. _Hoobae_ ini hanya mengelus perut Luhan," Baekhyun angkat bicara melihat perseturuan tak kasat mata dari mereka. Lagipula dari cara pandangnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun memang sedikit agak berlebihan.

"Tapi.."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ck.."

Sehun menghempas tangan Chaerin setelah diteriaki oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendengus sebal, heran dengan sikap aneh Sehun. Ayolah, dia kekanakan sekali. Satu hal disini yang tidak gadis itu tahu makanya sama seperti Baekhyun kira. Chaerin hanya _hoobae_ mereka, demi tuhan!

"Baiklah.."

Chaerin tersenyum miring samar.

"_Gomawo_, Sehunnie.." jawab Luhan girang dan memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Sehun. Chaerin refleks memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sudi melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

"Cha, kemarikan kembali tanganmu.."

Sehun memeluk Luhan protektif. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi setiap gerak_–_gerik gadis itu. Chanyeol menatap santai mencoba untuk tidak terlalu tegang. Meski ia harus awas karena bisa saja gadis ini melakukan hal tak diinginkan.

Chaerin menyentuh perlahan perut itu. Mengelusnya penuh kelembutan. Detak_–_detak samar tersalur dari telapak tangannya. Sekilas, Chaerin tersenyum tulus merasakan denyut kehidupan dari perut Luhan.

"Semoga dia menjadi anak yang baik," gumamnya lirih tanpa siapapun mendengar. Namun sesaat kemudian..

_gyuutt~_

Chaerin meremas sekuat tenaga perut Luhan dalam cengkeramannya.

"Akhh! _Appo!_" erang Luhan.

_Plak!_

Chanyeol menepis telapak Chaerin tepat ketika Luhan meringis seketika. Ia memasang wajah datar ketika Chaerin menatap tajam padanya. Tepisan itu Chanyeol ganti dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Chaerin dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Luhan, _gwaenchana_?!" Semua terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo tidak melihat apa gerangan barusan terjadi. Baekhyun langsung mendekat pada Luhan yang nyaris terjatuh lemas dipelukan Sehun. Gadis muda itu meringis karena perih teramat sangat pada perutnya.

"Akhh.. ssakit.."

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan menjauh dari sana. Tak perduli semua pasang mata menuju kearah mereka. Ingin sekali ia memberi pelajaran pada Chaerin. Ia yakin gadis ular itu melakukan sesuatu pada perut Luhan.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie _appo_.."

"Ne, _baby_. Kita ke rumah sakit."

Kini tinggal Kai dan Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyusul Sehun yang membawa Luhan pergi.

"Apa maumu, nona Lee?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tuan Kim," elak Chaerin sinis. Ia menyisir helai rambutnya hingga tertata kembali rapi.

"Jangan mengelak. Mataku jelas merekam yang kau lakukan barusan."

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya meremasnya. Perut itu menggemaskan. Haha.."

"KAU!"

"Dengar, tuan Kim! Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Sebaiknya kau diam dan lihat. Aku akan memberi tontonan menarik untukmu. Atau-?"

Chaerin menjeda kalimatnya memandang misterius pada Kai yang menuntut kelanjutan ucapannya. "-atau kau akan kehilangan _yeoja_-mu," bisik Chaerin diakhir kalimat.

"Kau gila, Lee Chaerin!" desis Kai. Chanyeol hanya diam saja karena ia merasa tidak punya hak ikut campur. Kecuali hal tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia mengamati dengan seksama raut wajah Chaerin. Menghapal tiap gerak tubuh dan sikap _yeoja_ ini.

"Hahaha.. Kau tahu itu, tuan Kim. Paipai.."

"_Shit_!"

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan dengan seksama Chaerin yang berlalu.

"Menakutkan. Tapi juga kesepian. Benteng yang terlalu tebal nyaris tak terlihat," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Oh, jika sedang serius ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol akan naik bahkan sebanding dengan Kris.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Dia sebenarnya kesepian. Tapi ia membentengi dirinya sendiri dari hal_–_hal yang bisa saja mengancam perasaannya. Mata itu memancarkan obsesi besar pada Sehun."

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan _yeoja_ itu."

"Dan aku sangat yakin. Keujung dunia sekalipun, Chaerin tidak akan mau melepaskan Sehun. Kecuali-"

"Apa, hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin. Ia seperti menutupi sesuatu. Mm, ada wajah lain dari sorot matanya. Tapi sangat sedikit."

"Kau bisa tahu itu, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya dong!" jawab Chanyeol bangga dengan senyum idiot seperti biasanya. Hahh.. Hilang sudah wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Eoh? Jongin, dimana Baekki?" mata bulat Chanyeol celingukan mencari si kecil pemalu yang ia tempeli akhir_–_akhir ini.

"Ck.. _Molla_!"

'Odult Maniac'

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku..baik.."

Hening.

Percakapan yang sangat singkat. Lelaki dengan _yukata_ kebesaran didepannya menikmati kegiatannya. Meminum teh seraya menikmati angin sore.

_Wushh~_

"T-tuan, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, mata bak bulan sabit serta wajah yang manis. Oh, jangan menilai jika ia lemah. Pemuda ini tak seperti yang kalian kira meski proporsinya terbilang kurus.

Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Kepala tertunduk, meyakini dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tuan Yamaguchi menyelamatkanku?"

"Heh?" lelaki dengan pakaian kebesarannya itu menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti.

"Kenapa, tuan?! Bukankah aku pantas mati?" si pemuda itu tanpa terduga meraih ujung pakaian pria berwibawa didepannya begitu saja.

_Grep!_

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh _oyabun."_

Pemuda itu diam ditempat. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh satu pengawal berbadan kekar yang setia berdiri disamping tuan Yamaguchi, yang adalah pimpinan yakuza paling disegani dalam sejarah Jepang.

"Jawab, tuan!" ia seperti tak perduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Kelancangannya barusan-pun tak lagi diperhitungkan, seolah kematian bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

Pimpinan itu tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang lurus pemuda didepannya. Pemuda yang pernah ia tolong. Dulu ia begitu tak berdaya dan rapuh. Tapi, kini ia telah mengalami kemajuan yang bagus. Hah, tak ia pungkiri ia bangga atas perkembangan anak muda didepannya.

"Jika sudah waktunya, bawalah Chaerin pulang kemari."

'Odult Maniac'

"Lu, kau sudah tidak apa_–_apa?"

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun. _Namja_ itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perut Luhan yang tertutupi _baby doll_ cukup tipis.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sehunnie. Aku kaget sekali tadi. Untung _aegy_ tidak apa_–_apa."

_Cup!_

"Ne, itu karena _aegy_ kita sangat kuat."

Dalam pikirannya, Sehun tak henti memaki Chaerin. Wanita itu sudah sangat berani menganggu miliknya. Apalagi tangan nista perempuan itu dengan lancang menyentuh _aegy_-nya yang masih berada diperut Luhan.

Kini mereka tengah bersantai di atap rumah Sehun. Jangan mengira mereka akan mati membeku dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kedinginan. Apalagi ini musim dingin. Mereka tengah bersantai pada pondokan kecil. Dibawahnya terdapat kolam renang yang cukup panjang.

Kalian berpikir air itu beku? Tentu tidak. Air itu bahkan sangat hangat. Hei, jangan melirikku. Ini wajar bukan? Sehun pasti sudah menyiapkan penghangat.

Luhan berdiri dibantu Sehun. Ia tidak kesulitan untuk berdiri karena perutnya tidak terlalu besar.

"Lu.."

"Aku ingin berenang."

Setelahnya..

_Byurr~_

Luhan sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Tubuh ramping Luhan meliuk sempurna dengan helai pakaian yang melambai layaknya selendang. Mereka mengelilingi tubuh indah Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat sempurna dengan balutan _baby doll_ agak tipis yang dikenakan. Rambutnya tergerai indah dipermainkan air.

"Hh.. benar_–_benar sempurna. Dan itu milikku," bisik Sehun.

_Byurr ~_

Sehun turut menceburkan dirinya. Ia mendekati Luhan yang berenang dalam posisi terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Sehun menyelinap diantara selangkangan Luhan dan memutar hingga memposisikan diri disamping Luhan. Liukan Sehun membuat calon ibu muda itu tertawa.

"Haha.. Sehun.."

_Deg!_

Kali ini Luhan sukses membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak! Oh, lihatlah Luhan yang tengah teretawa ditengah gemericik air dan rambut panjangnya yang basah itu. Benar-benar seperti Tuhan menjatuhkan seluruh cahaya surga diwajah perempuan ini. Sehun tak pernah berhenti terpana namun diwaktu bersamaan Luhan terlihat seksi. Sehun menyeringai.

Ia menyelam dalam dan berenang melewati punggung Luhan. Jarinya menggelitik samar punggung Luhan yang tersingkap.

"Ahh.. Sehun geli.."

Sehun berhenti tepat disamping Luhan. Membawa tubuh langsing itu dalam genggamannya erat-erat. Luhan seolah tengah ia gendong ala bridal dengan tubuh masih mengapung.

"Kau lihat, Lu.." Sehun mengelus perut Luhan, kebiasaan barunya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Disinilah tempat aku akan menanamkan benihku yang lainnya. Tentu setelah yang ini lahir."

"_Nde_. Dan hanya kau satu_–_satunya _namja_ yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak."

"Akupun begitu, Oh Luhan. Kita akan menikah setelah sampai di sana."

"Apapun keputusanmu, suamiku. Chu~"

Luhan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Melumat lembut bergantian dan dibalas oleh Sehun. Mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Kepala Luhan bergerak kesana kemari menikmati bibir calon suaminya, _appa_ dari anak dalam rahimnya.

"Nghh.. ummhh.." Luhan mendesah. Dada telanjang yang hanya tertutup _baby doll_ menempel erat dengan dada kekar Sehun. Dan entah sejak kapan kedua kaki Luhan melingkar sempurna dipinggang Sehun.

"Umhh.. umhhh.. Se-ummphh..nghh.."

Telinga Sehun memerah. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir libidonya akan terpancing pada saat seperti ini. Dan Sehun tengah berada dalam titik terakhirnya menahan untuk tidak menghabisi Luhan sekarang.

"Nghh.." lenguhan Sehun lolos. Remasan tangan Luhan dirambut semakin menyulut nafsunya. Ia semakin liar menghabisi bibir mungil nan manis milik Luhan. Kedua tangannya menjaga tubuh Luhan. Kakinya bergerak mundur hingga bertemu dengan pembatas kolam.

"Mmphh..mphh.."

Sehun melepas tautannya ketika merasa tangan Luhan memukul kecil dadanya.

"Mp-ahh.. hahh..hahh.. _aegy_ bisa_–_bisa kehabisan nafas, Sehun.." omel Luhan dengar bibir membengkak. Sehun terkekeh. Tangannya menangkup kedua bongkahan kenyal Luhan dan meremasnya. Luhan berpegangan pada pembatas kolam.

"Enghh.. anhh.. Sehunniehh~"

Luhan mendongak. Lidah Sehun memanjakan leher jenjangnya. Memberi kecupan kecil pada tiap jengkal leher indah bersih tanpa noda itu. Baju hamilnya melorot hingga menampakkan sebagian dari payudara Luhan yang polos.

"Ahh..ahh.. Sehunhh.. ohh.."

Sehun meninggalkan jejak merah kebiruan diperpotongan leher Luhan. Lalu mengecup bahu telanjang Luhan sensual. Oh, Luhan meremas bahu Sehun melampiaskan ledakan nikmat diperutnya.

_Cup!_

_Cup!_

_Cup!_

Bibir itu kini mengecup daging payudaranya. "Ahh.. ahh.. Kumohon Sehun-ahhh.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan hm?" bisik Sehun disela kegiatannya menyapukan lidah hangatnya pada daging kenyal yang selalu Luhan banggakan. Luhan tengah berbadan dua, namun Sehun harus dibuat kagum karena payudara Luhan yang membesar justru semakin membulat dan kenyal.

Bukankah seharusnya sedikir mengendur?

'Ini _yeoja_-ku.'

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat pada vaginanya yang bersentuhan dengan junior Sehun. Ughh, junior itu tengah ereksi meski masih terbalut celana dalam.

"Engh..masukkan lidahmu ke san-ahh.. ahh.._andwaehh_...eunghh.."

Sehun mengulum pucuk payudara Luhan. Memainkan lidahnya, memberi gerakan memutar hingga pucuk payudara itu basah dengan saliva. Sebelah tangannya memilih sekaligus memelintir _nipple_ kemerahan Luhan. Didalam air, sangat mudah menahan tubuh Luhan hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

"Nghh.." Sehun menekan bokong Luhan membuat vagina milik Luhan tertusuk oleh tonjolan kerasnya.

_Gulp!_

Mata Luhan membulat. _Big dick_ Sehun yang selalu membuatnya menjerit nikmat itu menggelitik miliknya yang terbungkus celana dalam. Oh tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi tak sabar untuk mendesahkan nama Sehun dalam erangannya.

_Srett!_

"Aku tak tahan lagi, Lu," Sehun menyandarkan Luhan pada pinggiran Kolam.

"Sehun, lakukan dengan lembut ne.." harap Luhan.

"Arra..mph.." Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dan dibalas lumatan oleh Luhan. Dengan satu tarikan, ia berhasil melepaskan celana dalam Luhan. Ia mengarahkan juniornya pada vagina Luhan.

_Jleb!_

"Nghh! Umhh..hh..hh.." Luhan merasakan perih samar ketika junior Sehun memasukinya. Bahkan baru dibagian kepala. "Mhahh.. pelan Sehunhh.."

"_Mianhee_, Lu. Apa sakit?"

"_Aniyo_.. air ini mengurangi rasa sakit.."

"Kulanjutkan hm?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun langsung menyentak juniornya dengan satu dorongan tapi masih tetap berhati-hati..

"Akhhh…ssh.." Luhan meremas bahu Sehun. Kepalanya terdongak. Kenikmatan yang terpusat pada vagina-nya merangsang tiap urat syaraf-nya seketika. Luhan seperti melayang.

"Nnhh.. sempith ohh.."

Sehun menggeram pelan. Vagina Luhan membalut ketat miliknya.

"Hh..hh.. bergeraklah.."

Perlahan pinggul Sehun bergerak maju. Kerapatan vagina itu menghisap juniornya kuat seolah hendak menelannya habis. Sehun dilemma antara menahan hasratnya yang menggebu dengan keadaan Luhan yang memegang satu nyawa dalam dirinya.

"Unhh.. Lu.. ahh.."

"Ssshh..sshh..ahh.. Sehunnahh.. ahh.."

Luhan mendorong balik pinggulnya. Air disekitar mereka bergejolak ringan membentuk riak kecil. Luhan berpegangan dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang perutnya. Menahan _aegya_-nya dari guncangan akibat genjotan Sehun.

Lidah Sehun menari–nari pada perpotongan leher jenjang Luhan. Kedua tangannya memegang bokong Luhan sembari meremasnya lembut. Dalam beberapa tusukan, Sehun menemukan g-spot Luhan. Dan Sehun berkali_–_kali pula menumbuk titik yang sama namun dalam tempo sedang. Oh, dia harus ingat jika Luhan tengah 'membawa' _aegy _mereka sekarang.

"Ahh..akhh.._more_ Sehun-ahh..ohh.."

"Sshh..ohh.. Lu..kkenappah nikmathh..uhh.." Sehun meracau. Ia nyaris gila merasakan milik Luhan semakin menyempit. Ia sadar Luhan akan sampai pada klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

"Ahh..akkuhh..ohh..Sehun sedikithhh laghhgihh.."

"Bersamahh Lu.."

Sehun mengintenskan tusukannya. Ia mengulum dada Luhan bergantian. Air kolam turut beriak akibat tubuh Sehun yang bergerak. Tubuh mereka memanas. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. vagina-nya ia rapatkan menyapa letupan yang akan keluar sebentar lagi, menggelitik pinggulnya.

"Ahh..ahh.. Sehunhh..akkuhhh.."

"Ndehh chagihh.."

"NNNGHHHHHH.."

Sehun menusuk kuat tepat pada saat Luhan mendorong vagina-nya, menenggelamkan penisnya semakin dalam. Dan Sehun lagi_–_lagi menggeram karena kedutan klimaks Luhan meremas penisnya intens.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.."

Kaki Luhan terkulai lemas namun masih sempat ditahan oleh Sehun. _Namja_ itu melepas perlahan penisnya yang telah memuntahkan banyak sperma. Ada setitik keringat samar yang bercampur dengan air kolam.

_Cup!_

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar, Lu," Luhan mengangguk pasrah ketika tubuhnya digendong oleh Sehun. Ia terlalu lelah meski hanya mendapat orgasm satu kali.

'Odult Maniac'

"Kalian sudah periksa kembali tempat yang dipinta Sehun?" tanya Kibum. Ia berbicara sambil memilah_–_milah lembaran kertas penuh tulisan ditangannya. Mendesah sesaat untuk mengurangi beban yang semakin berat.

"Sudah, _sajangnim_. Tuan muda akan berangkat besok. Malam ini, nyonya mengadakan makan malam bersama."

"Siapa saja yang hadir?" ujarnya datar.

"Nyonya Xi tentunya. Beliau kemungkinan akan datang bersama kekasihnya. Sedangkan tuan muda hanya mengundang segelintir temannya saja," terang Chanyeol panjang lebar. Kris tetap _stay cool_ dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Hei, suaranya mahal sodara_–_sodara.

"Bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Mm, tuan muda Huang tidak hadir. Ia sibuk mengurus kepindahannya untuk turut serta."

"Bagus. Kalian yang akan menjadi tutor untuk mereka," putus Kibum.

"_NEE_?"

Hehe.. yang berteriak adalah Chanyeol. Kris? Dalam mimpimu saat ini, kawan. _Namja_ itu hanya melirik sekilas pada Kibum meski matanya menampakkan keterkejutan yang nyata. Ekspresi sangat tak berarti.

Chanyeol tergagap. "_Sajangnim_ bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu IQ kalian tidak rendah. Sehun juga akan menikah disana, bukan? Untuk pendeta, akan kukirimkan nanti."

"Tt-tapi _sajangnim_-"

"Kalian keberatan?" tanya Kibum dengan raut angker seperti biasa. Chanyeol kalau sudah begini mana bisa lagi untuk mengelak.

"Laksanakan!"

Setelah membungkuk pada Kibum, duo tiang kebanggan Tuan Oh ini keluar dari ruang kerja Kibum dengan pikiran bercabang. Sebenarnya yang bercabang itu Chanyeol. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan padahal kepergian itu hanya sementara saja.

"Hah.. kenapa begini? Huhu.. Tuan muda itu jahil sekali padaku," keluh Chanyeol.

Kenapa? Sehun boleh saja dingin. Tapi ia bisa menjadi monster jahil yang sangat menyebalkan jika bersama Chanyeol. Itu dahulu saat Sehun masih kecil. Dan bodohnya Chanyeol masih memandang Sehun seolah anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang suka menjahilinya.

Astaga. Demi Tuhan! Sehun sudah 17 tahun, Park Chanyeol.

_Tuk!_

"Auchh.._appo_.. Yah, kenapa mengetuk dahiku, Kris?!"

Kris berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Hah, satu lagi orang aneh. Kalau begini Chanyeol lebih suka mengawasi Sehun seperti kemarin-kemarin daripada menjagai langsung. Apa jadinya nanti disana hanya bersama Kris? -_-

_Sring~_

"Ehh, jika aku ikut berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu Baekki.." gumamnya sambil berjalan. Chanyeol berpikir dengan telunjuk didagu..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Hyaaa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Ahhh _eottokhaeeeeee_?" jerit Chanyeol spontan. Karyawan yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka hampir jatuh terjungkal.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia sontak membungkuk minta maaf disertai cengiran bodohnya.

'Dasar bodoh,' umpat Kris dalam hati. Hahh, ini pertama kalinya aku memberi kata pada Kris XD. Kris menatap sahabat baiknya itu dari kejauhan. Lagi_–_lagi ia ceroboh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _yeoja_ pemalu ber_eyeliner_ itu yang dipikirkannya.

'TBC'


	16. Chapter 16

Warn! Oia, disini ceritanya langsung loncat dimana Luhan sudah hamil delapan bulan. Sesi pernikahan mereka di skip juga -,- chap ini panjaaaaaaang XD Oia, **trims untuk kalian yang kembali me-review**. Sebenarnya kalian lebih baik tidak usah me-review. Ini 'kan cuma revisi cerita kkk..

Oke! Selamat membacaa \(^o^)/

.

.

_"Ehh, jika aku ikut berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu Baekki.." gumamnya sambil berjalan. Chanyeol berpikir dengan telunjuk didagu.._

_1 detik.._

_2 detik.._

_3 detik.._

_"Hyaaa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Ahhh eottokhaeeeeee?" jerit Chanyeol spontan. Karyawan yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka hampir jatuh terjungkal._

_Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia sontak membungkuk minta maaf disertai cengiran bodohnya._

_'Dasar bodoh,' umpat Kris dalam hati. Hahh, ini pertama kalinya aku memberi kata pada Kris XD. Kris menatap sahabat baiknya itu dari kejauhan. Lagi–lagi ia ceroboh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja pemalu ber__eyeliner__ itu yang dipikirkannya._

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan lembut. Gadis itu terlelap sangat nyenyak. Sejak ia tinggal di desa ini, Luhan menjadi sangat suka berkeliaran disekitar danau tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tentu Luhan tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani dua _maid_ sekaligus serta Zizi.

_Cup!_

"Enghh.."

Luhan menggeliat kecil. Pupilnya bergerak–gerak dibalik kelopak mata Luhan yang masih tertutup. Sehun nyaris ingin menggigit bibir istrinya yang sedikit manyun karena merasa tidurnya terusik.

Istri?

Yeah, Luhan sudah sah menjadi istrinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat ketika Luhan mengandung dibulan keempat. Ahh, Sehun benar–benar tidak sabar lagi menunggu anaknya lahir.

Dan lihatlah Luhan! Tangan gemuk Luhan mengucek pelan matanya. Merentangkan tangannya sejenak. Barulah memperlihatkan _deer eyes_ yang selalu Sehun suka ketika bersinar dipagi hari seperti ini.

"_Morning angel.__"_

"Eungg _morning too_ _nae_ _prince.."_ Luhan sedikit menguap sebelum memeluk leher Sehun erat.

"Hei, lekaslah bangun, sayang. Zizi sudah menunggu diluar."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hunnie, aku ingin dirumah saja hari ini. Kau tidak kemana–mana 'kan?"

Sehun menatap lembut Luhan. Dan menghadiahi kecupan didahi. "_Mianhe_e, _appa_ memintaku ke Seoul. Ada urusan yang sangat penting, Lu," ucap Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

Bibir Luhan semakin maju maksimal.

"Yah, jangan begitu, sayang. Kau ingin aku menerkammu, hmm?" goda Sehun disetai kerlingan nakal.

"_ANI_! _Aegy_ bisa terguncang nanti, Hunniee~"

Sehun tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan polos Luhan. Yaampun tanpa diingatkan-pun Sehun tak akan pernah melakukannya. "Hanya bercanda, sayang."

"Hunniee, dirumah saja ne? _Jeball_~" Luhan menangkup kedua tangannya bersamaan, mata mengerjap–ngerjap dengan bibir sedikit maju.

"_Mianhe_, ini sangat darurat. _Appa_ benar–benar membutuhkanku, Lu.."

"Hiks.. Hunnie tidak sa-"

"Akan kukabulkan apapun keinginanmu. _Otte_?" ini bujukan terakhir. Senjata yang cukup ampuh akhir-akhir ini.

Mata Luhan sontak berbinar–binar. "_Jinjjayoo_?" Sehun mengangguk. "Belikan bambi untukku!"

"Hanya itu?" Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Tentu sayang. Cha, sekarang saatnya mandi. Kau sangat bau, Lu," ujar Sehun seraya terkekeh ringan.

"OH SEHUN!"

'Odult Maniac'

Zitao menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ia selalu heran dengan pemuda ini. Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, wajahnya selalu merah padam jika ia dekati. Hei, ayolah! Apa dia takut padanya? Atau karena kulitnya yang tan? Atau bisa saja karena lingkaran hitam matanya?

_Nan mollayo.._

"Em, Kris-sii?"

Kris hanya diam. Bahkan matanya tidak mengerjap sejak tadi!

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa eoh?" Zitao mengibaskan tangannya. Disampingnya, Chanyeol menatap lucu Kris. Lama berteman dengan Kris, membuatnya tahu. Kris tengah gugup.

AHA!

Chanyeol berbisik kepada Zitao. "Bicara saja tepat didepan wajahnya, Zitao." Awalnya Zitao bingung. Namun toh ia lakukan juga.

Kris membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia tersadar dari dunia lainnya ketika nafas hangat Zitao membentur hidung mancungnya. Dan Kris kian terpaku ketika manik tajamnya menemukan manik mata polos nan lembut dari mutiara Zitao.

"_Yeppeo_~" tanpa sadar Kris bergumam cukup keras.

"HAAA?" Chanyeol menganga lebar. Jari panjangnya mengorek telinganya. Lalu mengetuk kepalanya berulang–ulang sebelum melihat Kris lagi.

"Kris, kau barusan bicara?"

"_Mwo_?" jawab Kris. Hal itu membuat hidung mancungnya berbenturan dengan hidung Zitao yang memang tidak lebih mancung darinya. Kris sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zitao.

"_IGE_ _MWOYAAA_? KRIS BICARAAA! _DAEBAKKK_! ZITAOOO, KAU MEMANG _DAEBAKK_!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sembari melonjak girang dengan tawanya yang konyol.

"Eoh? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Zitao mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Selama ini Kris sama sekali tidak mau bicara. Hanya memakai bahasa isyarat. Dan KAU adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya bicara!" ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan sekaligus menggebu-gebu.

Zitao cengo.

Kris salting.

_Namja_ pirang itu memundurkan tubuhnya. 'Aish..'

"Aku pergi."

"_Chakkaman._." Zitao refleks memegang tangan Kris.

Tubuh Kris tampak menegang. Ia tetap diam ditempatnya membatu tanpa memandang Zitao yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Matanya dialihkan pandang ke arah lain asalahkan bukan pada _namja_ tan itu.

Zitao memutar arah hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kris. Mata panda Zitao mengerjap lucu. Astaga.. Kris terpana –lagi– melihat wajah cantik dan manis milik lelaki bermata panda itu. Apalagi terkesan polos.

Hoii.. Zitao itu _namja_, Kris Wu!

Kris bermonolog dalam hati. Bagaimana indahnya mata panda itu dengan bulu yang lentik. Ooh..ohh.. pasti lebih bersinar jika terpantul dengan cahaya bersih mentari. Rambut hitam Zitao memberi kesan cantik dimatanya. Dan yatuhann.. Apakah ia benar–benar panda? Bahkan lekukan bibir tipis Zitao mirip dengan lekukan mulut panda. Namun milik Zitao lebih tipis dannn seksi?

_Croot!_

"Kyaaaaa! Hyung, Kris mimisann!" heboh Zitao. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zitao mengusap cepat bawah hidung Kris. Chanyeol yang terkejut, langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Astaga lama sekali.." Zitao mulai ketakutan karena darah dari hidung Kris tidak kunjung berhenti. "Apa boleh buat."

Zitao merobek bagian depan kaus yang ia kenakan. Hal itu mengakibatkan dada bidang Zizi yang basah oleh keringat terlihat sangat jelas oleh Kris. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Zitao mengarahkan potongan kausnya pada hidung Kris. Tapi belum sempat Zitao menyumpal hidung Kris..

_Bruk!_

"YA! Krisss!"

_Namja_ itu lebih dulu pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur deras -_-"

'Odult Maniac'

"Hahh.. Kenapa sekolah ini terasa membosankan ya?"

Seorang _namja_ tampan mengeluh malas. Ia memperhatikan temannya tampak mengalami hal yang sama.

"_Nado_. Ini sejak Luhan _sunbae_ tidak lagi sekolah disini. Oh Luhan _sunbae_ku yang sangat hottt.." temannya yang lain turut memasang wajah merana sedemikian rupa.

"Yaikss, hentikan Jimin!"

Jimin mendengus. "Ya! Kalau kau tidak suka ya sudah. Lagipula aku tahu kau sering menciumi foto bokong Luhan _sunbae_ sebelum tidur bahkan ketika kau- hmphhtt!" Jimin melotot.

"Kecilkan suaramu, _pabbo_. Nanti Kai mendengarnya."

"Kai? Ada apa dengan anak hitam itu, V?"

V memutar bola mata malas. "Luhan _sunbae_ kekasih Sehun. Anak hitam itu teman dekat Sehun. Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" V menoyor dahi Jimin.

"Ishh.. lagi pula dia tidak disini. Ahh, Luhan _sunbae_e~ _Jeongmal bogoshippeo_o~" Jimin masa bodoh karena wajah Luhan lebih banyak membayangi pikirannya.

_Tuk!_

"Sakittt.."

"Ya, kau melamunkan Luhan noona-ku eoh?" Kai tiba-tiba datang dan memberi satu pukulan didahi Jimin.

"Huh.. ? Sejak kapan kau disini, Kai?"

"Sejak kau menggumamkan nama Luhan noona," Kai melipat kedua tangannya. Kantin sekolah cukup ramai. Jadi terpaksa ia duduk di meja bersama dua teman sekelasnya ini. Ia jadi terlibat pembicaraan seputar keluhan mereka yang tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Yah, Sehun benar–benar mengklaim miliknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seandainya saja Luhan _sunbae_ jatuh cinta padakuu.." Jimin menerawang.

"Luhan _sunbae_ tidak mungkin mau dengan _namja_ sepertimu."

"Ya ya ya.. Luhan noona hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan Luhan noona, tanyakan pada diri kalian. Apakah kalian sebanding dengan seorang Oh Sehun?" ujar Kai jengah.

Keduanya mengerucut bibir kesal. Mereka sadar itu tidak mungkin.

"Sialan kau Kai!"

Kai menggendikkan bahu cuek. Lebih memilih mencomot makan siangnya. Sejak tadi Kai berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak satu panggilanpun yang diangkat.

"Menunggu _yeoja_-mu, heh?"

"Ya begitulah. Sejak tadi ia tidak membalas pesanku."

"Hati–hatilah, Kai. Jangan–jangan gadis montokmu itu dikerjai _namja_ lain," ujar Jimin asal. Sepertinya ia masih sakit hati dengan perkataan Kai tadi.

_Pletak!_

"_Appo_.." Jimin mengelus kepalanya. "Ya! Ehh-"

"Kau barusan mengatakan apa, eoh?"

Didepan Jimin, berdiri Kyungsoo dengan aura gelap yang pekat. Jimin bergidik ngeri. "Aa..aa _mianhe_e _sunbae_e.."

V bahkan tertawa terpingkal–pingkal. Kyungsoo tanpa segan menjewer telinga Jimin.

"Lain kali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangku, kau tidak akan pernah tenang bersekolah disini," ancam Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Jimin mengkeret takut.

"Hahaha.. "

"AKHH.._ appoo.. Ne ..ne..ne_ _sunbae_e. Maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan telinga Jimin sesudahnya.

"Hahaha.. telinga mu memerah, Min-ah! Hahaha.."

"V! Jangan tertawa."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun keluar dari toko boneka dengan tangannya menenteng plastic besar berisi boneka bambi, permintaan Luhan. Setelahnya ia berjalan memasuki café tak jauh dari sana. Berniat mengganjal perutnya. Lagipula ia cukup lelah setelah mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang _appa_nya berikan di kantor.

"Satu caffe latte."

Setelah memesan. Sehun memilih duduk disudut yang cukup tersembunyi. Tak lupa ia menurunkan lebih dalam topi yang ia kenakan. Menghindari seseorang mengenalnya dan juga meminimalisir kecurigaan orang-orang.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan."

"_Gomawo._"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Brugh!_

"Sehunah.."

Tubuh Sehun menegang sebentar. Suara ini.. apa sebegitu cepatnya ia dikenali?

"Sehun.."

"Maaf anda salah-"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalimu, Oh Sehun," nada bicara perempuan itu terkesan dingin dan menusuk. Sehun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menemukan sosok perempuan yang selama ini ia hindari sama sekali.

"Pulanglah, Chaerin."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mendengarkan aku," sahut Chaerin bersikeras.

"Untuk apa aku-"

"Kau harus, Oh Sehun." Chaerin menggeram. Duduk tepat dihadapan Sehun yang sudah tiga bulan ini tidak ia temui. Jujur ia nyaris gila! Bahkan sekarang mati–matian ia menahan untuk tidak memeluk Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatku harus?" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit menggeram marah. Bayang–bayang Luhan ketika Chaerin menyakitinya terlintas jelas dimata Sehun. Sangat sulit untuk menerima Chaerin lagi kalaupun perempuan itu berniat meminta maaf.

Hening.

Disisi lain, Chaerin sedikit bingung. Mulutnya terkunci rapat saat merasakan kharisma Sehun yang menguar dibalik balutan _longcoat_ cokelat susu.

Pemuda itu terlihat begitu bersinar. Sedikit banyak, Chaerin kesal karena Sehun seperti ini bukan karena dirinya. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati dengan melupakan status Sehun yang telah dimiliki. Sekarang ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Sehun dan tentu tidak akan menyia–nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tidak salah ia menyebarkan seluruh anak buah _appa_nya ke seluruh penjuru Seoul. Sehun berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun.." Suara Chaerin terdengar sedikit parau.

Sehun terkejut tapi dengan cepat menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak semudah itu Lee Chaerin."

_Greep!_

"_Jebal_, Sehun-ah. Aku benar- benar menyesal. A-aku..kkumohon maafkan aku.. hiks.." Chaerin memeluk tangan kanan Sehun erat. Liquid bening meluncur begitu saja pada sudut mata Chaerin. Tepat ketika Sehun menatap Chaerin.

Sehun tercekat. Meski ia cukup terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi berbeda dari Chaerin, apalagi sampai menangis. Seharusnya ia masa bodoh dengan apa yang Chaerin lakukan. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak tahan adalah..

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

Sehun sangat benci ketika perempuan menangis didepannya.

_Sreet!_

Sehun menghapus airmata Chaerin dengan membelakangi jari tengahnya. Sangat perlahan dan lembut.

"Se-sehunh.." _yeoja_ itu terdiam ditempatnya. Senyum bahagia memancar dibibirnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati jemari tegas Sehun mengusap kelopak bawah matanya. Pertama kali dalam hidupanya dapat merasakan kehangatan dari Sehun. Hasrat ingin mengklaim Sehun kembali memberontak.

Chaerin ingin memiliki kehangatan ini. Namun kenyataan mengatakan tidak untuknya. Tapi setidaknya biarlah seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Pulanglah."

Sehun bermaksud untuk berdiri, namun Chaerin menahannya.

"Bisakah kau disini sebentar saja? Temani aku.."

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun kembali duduk. Membiarkan Chaerin memeluk sebelah tangannya. Entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal ia belum menjawab maaf Chaerin.. tapi ia juga merasa berdosa karena terus menolak.

"_Mianhee_.. Saat itu aku benar–benar cemburu padamu. Luhan memang gadis beruntung bisa memilikimu, Sehun. Aku iri karena ia dengan mudah mendapatkanmu tanpa berusaha sepertiku. Banyak hal aku lewati untuk mendapatkanmu namun itu tidak berlaku untuknya," Chaerin membuka cerita.

Perempuan itu kembali membuka kenangannya dahulu, dimana Sehun bersedia membantunya yang adalah murid baru di sekolah.

"Tapi semangatku kembali bangkit saat Luhan tiba–tiba menghilang. Kupikir aku mendapat celah karena Luhan yang menghilang entah kemana. Berusaha lebih keras lagi agar kau melihatku. Dan semua itu kembali hancur ketika aku tahu ia sedang mengandung anakmu. Aku merasa sangat marah. Maka dari itu saat Luhan menghampiriku tanpa sadar a-aakuu hiks.."

Sehun membiarkannya kali ini. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari isak lirih Chaerin.

"Hiks.. tanpa sadar aku meremas perut Luhan. Sungguh itu benar–benar murni karena aku cemburu padamu, Sehun-ah. Setelah kejadian itu kau juga tidak lagi terlihat disekolah sama seperti Luhan. Disana pula aku sadar bahwa kau benar–benar mencintai Luhan. Apa kau pergi karena aku, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun memilih tidak menjawab. Chaerin meminta maaf saja sudah menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya. Apalagi yang lain? Tapi melihat raut serius Chaerin dan sedikit lembut membuat Sehun menilai ini adalah sisi sebenarnya dari Chaerin.

Tetap saja ia tidak boleh lengah, bukan?

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang," nada bicara Chaerin memang penuh kesungguhan. Jujur Sehun berniat untuk mempercayai Chaerin kali ini. Dan ia juga memilih tidak membahas lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu sebelum kau memaafkanku, Sehun-ah," keukeuh Chaerin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Lee Chaerin, cepat lepaskan tanganmu," Sehun berujar dengan nada kelewat datar juga unsur tak suka didalamnya.

Chaerin sama sekali tidak gentar. "Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku, tuan muda Oh Sehun," balas Chaerin tak kalah dingin.

Hening.

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah, Sehun-ah?"

"Ne.."

_Greep!_

"_Gomawoo. Jeongmal gomawo,_ Sehun-ah.."

Sehun hanya bergumam samar. Membalas singkat pelukan gadis itu lalu pergi dari sana secepatnya. Ia ingin lekas tiba dirumah karena Luhan pasti sudah menunggunya. Dan mengenai pertemuan mereka hari ini, akan Sehun pikirkan lagi nanti.

Chaerin memandang tubuh tegap Sehun yang menjauh. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum turut pergi darisana.

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan mengetuk–ngetuk jarinya diatas meja. Ia menatap malas _whiteboard_ berisi angka rumit tulisan Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar rumus aljabar kepada Luhan dengan suara yang sama persis seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tua.

Setelah menangani Kris, kini giliran Luhan yang ia urus. Hahh.. Chanyeol merasa dirinya tua sekarang. Tapi beruntung tidak ada Sehun saat ini. Sehun selalu saja membuat ulah dengan mencumbui Luhan didepannya! Hell! Ia tahu Sehun sengaja menggodanya.

_Aigoo._. Bunny Baekki-nya di Seoul sekarang!

"_Oppa_.. sudah ne? Aku lelah.." keluh Luhan sembari mengelus perut besarnya. Yang sebenarnya hanyalah akal–akalan Luhan saja. Tidak ada Sehun membuat Luhan dilanda bosan lebih cepat.

Ah, Luhan jadi teringat suami tampannya yang tengah ke Seoul sekarang.

"Baiklah, _baby_ _oppa_. Mau _oppa_ antar ke kamarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"_Aniya_. Aku ingin ke taman belakang, _oppa_. Biar Kim _ahjumma_ yang mengantarku."

Luhan berjalan pelan dengan digandeng oleh _maid_ yang bertugas mengurusnya selama disini. Selain itu juga ada dokter pribadi yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah minimalis mereka. Mempermudah Luhan memeriksakan kandungannya.

Disini segala yang Luhan butuhkan selalu diupayakan oleh Sehun. Apapun kecuali Luhan meminta berpergian jauh dari rumah. Dengan tegas suami tampannya itu pasti menolak.

Sehun menjaga Luhan dari mata seorang Lee Chaerin, ingat?

"_Ahjumma_, aku ingin menelepon _eomma_ sebentar."

"Ne nona Oh.."

Luhan men_dial_ nomor telepon sang _eomma_.

_Tuut!_

_Tuut!_

"_Yeoboseyo, Luhannie~"_

"_Eomaaaa.. Bogoshippeo_~" nyaris saja Luhan melonjak senang, seandainya sang _aegy_ tidak menyadarkannya.

"_Nado bogoshippeo chagi. Bagaimana kabar cucu eomma, hm?"_

"_Aegy_ baik–baik saja _eomma_. Ehm, _eomma_.."

"_Ne, Luhannie.."_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada _eomma_," Luhan mengernyit singkat saat merasakan tendangan diperutnya.

"_Apa itu sayang?"_

"Ehmm.. apa Sooyoung _ahjumma_ menjaga _eomma_ dengan baik?"

Hening.

Luhan telah menguatkan hati. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan _eomma_ memikirkannya terus–menerus. Tempo hari, Luhan menceritakan perihal sang _eomma_ pada Sehun dan meminta pendapat atas apa yang harus ia lakukan. _Namja_ itu menyarankannya agar menerima dan mendukung _eomma_nya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari _line_ seberang. Luhan senantiasa menunggu. Tendangan pada perutnya seolah memberi kekuatan.

"_Sayang, eomma-"_

"_Eomma_, aku tidak akan melarang _eomma_ lagi."

"_Luhannie.."_

"Luhan sungguh–sungguh, _eomma_. _Mianhee_, saat itu Luhan mengecewakan _eomma_. Seharusnya aku mengerti dan mendukung. Bukan mempersulit _eomma_ seperti ini..Hiks.. _eomma_, _mianhe_e.."

"_Sayang, seharusnya eomma yang meminta maaf padamu. Kau menjadi kesulitan karena eomma.."_

"_Aniya_, _eomma_. Kita saling memaafkan, _otte_? Hehe.." tawa kecil Luhan menggema diantara jeda percakapan mereka. Luhan tidak tahan mendengar suara parau sang _eomma_.

"_Baiklah kita saling memaafkan, sayang. Eomma disini baik__–__baik saja bersama Sooyoung, emm _Mommy-_mu? Hahaha.."_

"_Mommy_, huh? Itu terdengar aneh, _eomma_," Luhan terkekeh.

"_Bagaimana dengan appa?"_

"Hahaha.. _aniya_ itu tidak cocok, _eomma_."

"_Luhanniee~"_

"Daddy Sooyoung. _Eomma_ akan kutelepon lagi nanti. Sehun memanggilku, paipai _eomma_. _Saranghaee.._"

_Pip!_

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia abaikan ocehan sang _eomma_ diakhir tadi. Luhan tahu sekarang _eomma_ pasti menggerutu tidak jelas. "Hahh.. aku benar–benar menyayangimu, _eomma_."

Matahari sore yang menyelinap diantara jendela taman belakang menerpa wajah bening kekungingan Luhan. Rambutnya ia gelung tinggi. Taman ini terasa sangat hangat meski di musim dingin. Tentu saja. Sehun memenuhi rumahnya dengan penghangat ruangan. _Namja_ albino itu tidak akan membiarkan Luhan dan _aegy-_nya kedinginan.

_Drrt drrt.._

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Luhan melihat sebuah email masuk.

"Dari Byunnie~"

From : Byun_Baekki

To : Luhannie

_Bogoshippeo Luhannie_

_Aku, Kyungsoo dan Kai akan mengunjungimu akhir pekan nanti._

_Jangan kemana__–__mana. Tunggu kami dan jaga dengan baik calon keponakan kami, arraseo?_

Luhan terkekeh. Lalu mengetik balasan..

From : Luhannie

To : Byun_Baekki

_Ndee, nado bogoshippeo Byunnie_

_Aigoo, tentu saja aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian kesini. Akan kusiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian semua. Kalian tenang saja, keponakan kalian sangat baik disini _

_Sampai jumpa akhir pekan nanti _

Luhan menekan tombol send.

_Deg!_

"Ukhh.. kenapa dadaku bergetar aneh," Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Mengelus pelan bagian kiri dadanya. Getaran aneh ini sedikit menyesakkannya. "Sehunnie.."

"Nona muda tidak apa–apa?"

Jung _ahjumma_ nampak berjalan tergopoh–gopoh menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala pertanda ia baik–baik saja. "_Ahjumma_, bantu Luhan ke kamar ne?"

'Odult Maniac'

"_Baby_, kau mau kemana?"

Kai menghadang jalan Kyungsoo. Gadis mungilnya itu tampak mengenakan mantel panjang. Kyungsoo menggunakan penutup telinga lucu. Memberi kesan menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Termasuk Kai.

"Eoh? Jonginnie? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Ini adalah parkiran apartementnya. Dan ia heran menemukan Kai disini.

"Latihan selesai lebih awal. Makanya aku kemari untuk menemuimu, _baby_ Soo," ujar Kai seraya menyentil hidung Kyungsoo.

"_Pabbo_! Seharusnya kau pulang terlebih dahulu dan mandi, Jonginnie."

"Tapi aku terlalu merindukanmu, _baby_ Soo. Slurpp.." Kai menjilat pipi Kyungsoo.

_Plak!_

"Ya! Ini parkiran bodoh! Simpan kemesumanmu atau aku menghilangkan-"

"Baiklah.. baiklah! Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita? Aku tid-"

"Tidak ada penolakan atau aku menggendongmu," perkataan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Ke supermarket tak jauh dari sini. Bahan makanan habis."

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Kai menyalakan mobilnya, ia menyempatkan diri memberi kecupan kilat dibibir Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu tak lepas dari erangan tak suka Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Jongin."

"Dan aku akan mencumbuimu, Do Kyungsoo," sahut Kai memamerkan smirk andalannya.

'Odult Maniac'

"Sooyoung-ahhh.."

Setelah menerima telefon dari Luhan, _eomma_ dari Xi Luhan ini langsung menghubungi Sooyoung. Berita bahagia untuknya dan Sooyoung karena Luhan sudah menyetujui hubungan tabu mereka.

"_Ne Mielie. Sepertinya kau sedang sangat senang. Mau membaginya padaku, hm?"_

"Tentu saja. Coba tebak!"

"_Menebak? Kau mendapat tender besar?"_

"_Nope_.."

"_Eung kau mencintaiku?"_

Pipi Qian sontak memerah. "I-itu bbukann, Sooyoungie~"

Terdengar kekehan dari _line_ seberang. Menyenangkan sedikit menggoda Qian.

"_Aku menyerah , mielie.."_

"Mengenai Luhan. Kau tahu? Luhan merestui kitaaaaa.." ujar Qian semangat. Semburat kemerahan disertai raut bahagia tidak lepas dari wajah bening wanita yang berumur itu.

"_Kau sedang tidak bermain__–__main denganku bukan, mielie?"_

"Yah aku serius, Sooyoungie~" Qian mempoutkan bibirnya dan pipi yang menggembung.

"_Ya! Ya, mielie. Jangan gembungkan pipimu atau aku akan langsung terbang ke rumahmu untuk mengempiskannya."_

"Kyaaa aku malu, Sooyoungie~ Atau jangan–jangan kau memata - mataiku, eoh?"

"_Haha.. aku selalu disampingmu, sayang. Bagaimana kabar Luhan?"_

"Anakku baik–baik saja. Ia memanggilmu Daddy Sooyoung. Haha menggelikan.."

"_Tidak masalah jika Luhan yang mengatakannya, mielie. Kapan kita akan menikah, hm?"_

Qian tersenyum cerah dengan hati berdebar. Ini adalah kata yang selalu ia tunggu. Meskipun dahulu ia berhasil berpaling pada Nickhun, ia tetap gagal berpaling sepenuhnya. Lima tahun tinggal di Borneo bersama ayah kandung Luhan tidak membawanya pada perubahan yang berarti. Ia menyayangi _namja_ itu, tapi tidak untuk mencintai.

Kini Sooyoung berniat menikahinya. Ingin sekali Qian menjawab 'ya'. Tapi ia teringat anaknya..

"Luhan masih dalam masa sulit, Sooyoung-ah."

"_Percaya padaku. Chaerin tidak akan berhasil menyentuhnya, mielie."_

Qian mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu, sayang."

'Odult Maniac'

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Ia melirik kasur disebelahnya. Kris tampak tertidur dengan hidung yang tersumpal daun sirih. _Namja_ itu tadinya berniat mengerjai Kris. Tapi ia urungkan mengingat wajah panda sangar dari kamar sebelah. Hei bukannya karena ia takut. Hanya saja menguasai bela diri bukan berarti kau akan menang melawan atlet wushu yang sudah mempelajari wushu sejak kecil!

Tunggu! Sejak kapan panda sangar itu perhatian pada Kris?

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Si panda itu pasti menyukai Kris.." Ia sangat takjub pada Zizi karena sukses membuat Kris berbicara. Haha..

_Meanwhile.._

Zizi yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas, bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Argghhh.. panass.. Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku sih!" gerutu Zizi sembari membersihkan tumpahan cokelat panas dibajunya.

_Back to Chanyeol.._

Sepasang alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun. Sepertinya ia tidak salah menyimpulkan. Zizi terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Kris tadi. Terima kasih banyak pada insiden _nosebleed_ yang dialami Kris akibat ulah Zizi.

"Nanti saja mengurusi mereka. Baekki, sedang apa ya?"

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menghubungi _yeoja_ _bunny_ kesayangannya itu. Hanya saja ponselnya kehabisan daya baterai dan ia lupa menaruh _charger_ ponselnya -_-" kadang Chanyeol menyesali kebiasannya yang satu ini.

Meminjam?

_Plok!_

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kulakukan? Dasar _pabbo_!"

Kau memang _pabbo_, Park PuppYeol -_-

Seandainya Zizi tahu bagaimana sisi idiot Chanyeol, ia pasti tidak akan sudi mengaggap Chanyeol sebagai tutornya disini. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar setelah menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Terpaksa ia membangunkan panda disebelah kamarnya. Chanyeol bahkan mempersiapkan diri dari tendangan manis dari panda -_-"

'Odult Maniac'

Kai berjalan dengan sedikit kesulitan. Tangannya menjinjing dua kantong plastic besar di masing–masing tangannya. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang berjalan santai sembari menyesap minuman hangat yang ia beli sepulang dari berbelanja. Beruntung Kai menemaninya. Karena ia jadi tidak kesulitan membawa kantong–kantong plastic itu.

"Ukhh.. berat sekalii.." keluh Kai samar namun tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Kyungsoo.

Ide jahilpun terlintas.

_Cup! Cup!_

"Ehh?" Kai membulatkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa. Barusan ia merasakan sesuatu amat lembut menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya.

"Itu sebagai tenaga untukmu, Jonginnie~"

Kai tersenyum mesum. "Kekeke.. lihat saja. Kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan ini padaku, _baby_ Soo," ujar Kai terlampau lirih. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berjalan jauh didepannya. Mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman disamping kemudi. Kai memasukkan semua kantong plastic itu ke dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan music dari _ipod_ milik Kai. Tidak menyadari senyum pervert dari Kai. Mantel yang tadi dikenakan telah Kyungsoo letakkan dibelakang. Karena penghangat lebih dulu dinyalakan oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus berleher rendah dan _hotpants. _Kyungsoo terlalu larut dengan dunianya hingga tidak menyadari Kai telah menghentikan mobilnya pada jalanan yang sepi.

_Greep!_

_Chu~_

"EUMPHHTT!"

Mata Kyungsoo membola. Ia sedang terlena dengan music yang mengalun dikejutkan dengan bibir _sexy_ Kai yang memenjarakan bibirnya. Kyungsoo memberontak tapi ia kalah cepat. Kai sudah memerangkap tubuhnya dengan rengkuhan tangan kekarnya.

"Eumphh..umphh..Jjonghmhhp.."

Kai tidak memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo berbicara. Bibirnya melumat sesuka hati bibir Kyungsoo yang terlalu manis untuk ia tinggalkan dan teramat ia ridukan. Seminggu ini kekasihnya sibuk dengan urusan ujian kelulusan dan praktek. Sehingga waktu kencan mereka terpaksa tertunda dan Kai tidak mendapatkan 'asupan' energinya.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Kai. Penghangat mobil seolah tidak berfungsi. Tubuhnya memanas akibat perlakuan _namja_nya. Kai menggigit kecil serta melumat buas bibir hati kekasih mungilnya membuat Kyungsoo terlena. Percuma memberontak karena Kai lebih dulu berhasil menjinakkannya.

Hei, jangan mengejekku! Batin Kyungsoo.

"Jongmphh.." Kyungsoo ingin memukul Kai. Tapi kedua tangannya tertahan oleh tangan kekar Kai. Nafasnya hampir habis. Mencoba untuk menghirup udara disela lumatan buas Kai tak kunjung berhasil.

"HMMPPHHTTT! HMPHTT!"

Mendengar Kyungsoo mengerang aneh, Kai melepas ciumannya. Kyungsoo langsung menghirup rakus oksigen dengan mulut terbuka. Ia menatap tajam _namja_ tan disampingnya yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Nafasnya terdengar memburu dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai memandangnya dengan kilat nafsu yang pekat.

Oh tidak..

Kyungsoo menarikan bola matanya ke segala arah. Ia mengenali ini sisi taman dibelakang apartementnya yang sepi. Tempat yang memang sangat aman tanpa khawatir seseorang memergoki mereka. Karena masih dalam lingkup apartement dan hanya pada jam sembilan kebawah saja taman ini ramai dikunjungi.

Eoh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?

"Ahh.. ahh.. Jonginhh.."

Bibir Kai kali ini mendarat pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya inchi demi inchi. Lehernya terasa lembab dan basah oleh sapuan lidah Kai yang membuatnya lagi–lagi mengerang. Lidah Kai menari sensual menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan birahinya.

"_Baby_-hhh.. aku menginginkanmu sayanghh.." desah lirih Kai disela kecupannya.

"Lepaskanh akuhh Jonginhh.."

Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan gadis itu mendapatkan kenyamanan posisinya. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba memerangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menarik nafas dengan kepala terdongak. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan usahanya menstabilkan kembali pernafasannya sembari membenahi posisinya.

"Anghh.. Jong-ahh.. ahh.."

Tubuh Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Bibir tebal _namja_ tan itu kembali mengecupi bawah rahangnya. Memainkan lidahnya dengan memberi rangsangan geli pada titik sensitive Kyungsoo.

"Eunghh.. Kyunghh.."

Kai melenguh nikmat ketika merasakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo meremas juniornya. Kai kembali membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman panjang. Sembari membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati bibirnya, Kai berpindah duduk menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Sempitnya mobil tidak menghalangi niatan Kai untuk mencumbui _yeoja_nya saat ini juga.

"Umphtt..umphh..mhh.."

Perlahan, Kai menurunkan sandaran kursi Kyungsoo hingga terlentang.

"Eunghhhh.. Jong- nghh.."

Kai membenamkan kepalanya diantara bongkahan kenyal Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kaus tipis. Ia berpikir kain laknat ini terlalu mengganggu. Kai menggenggam kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhe_, _baby_ Soo.."

Dengan sekali tarikan, Kai merobek kaus yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan terpampanglah dua gundukan bersih yang masih terbungkus dalam bra berwarna merah menyala. Gadis itu memekik marah.

"Ya! Kau merusak kaus kesayanganku, Jongin!"

"Sshh.. diamlah _baby_. Aku akan menggantinya nanti untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kai menurunkan bra Kyungsoo yang dirasanya mengganggu. Iseng ia menusuk–nusuk daging kenyal dada Kyungsoo dengan hidung peseknya -_-" atau memainkan pucuk dada Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras.

Hembusan nafas hangat Kai merangsang syaraf sensitive Kyungsoo .

"Ahh.. jangan menggodaku Jonginnieh~"

Rambut Kai diremas kasar. Ia geram karena Kai hanya mempermainkan hidungnya disekitar _nipples _yang sudah menegang. Kai mengerling nakal dan meniup pucuk payudara Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo_ _baby_.." Kai memasukkan pucuk payudara Kyungsoo kedalam mulut hangatnya. Bibirnya mengemut dan lidahnya menghisap _nipple _kembar itu layaknya bayi. Memutar tonjolan kenyal itu sesuka hati atau turut menggesekkan giginya pada putting dada Kyungsoo yang benar–benar mengeras. Sementara tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memanjakan dada Kyungsoo bagian kiri.

Tiba–tiba Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Kai menggesek kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi dengan vagina-nya.

"Jongnniiehh.. eunghh.."

Kai menurunkan _hotpants _Kyungsoo. Sedikit kesulitan mengingat ruang sempit dalam mobil. _Namja _itu menghentikan aktivitasnya didada Kyungsoo. Menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya, berusaha menurunkan cepat _hotpants_ yang dikenakan sang kekasih.

"Woww.."

Ingat sesuatu? Ya, Kai selalu sukses tersipu melihat tubuh mulus nan bersih Kyungsoo. Lihatlah! Rambut sedikit acak–acakan, wajah memerah, kaus yang robek dengan gundukan kembar yang bergerak naik turun serta bibir Kyungsoo yang membuka.

Meski hanya mengandalkan penerangan lampu jalanan, Kai bisa melihat jelas kemolekan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kacamata mesumnya.

"_Baby_y_hh.._." Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Memposisikan tubuhnya diantara selangkangan Kyungsoo. Juniornya telah ia bebaskan. Kai meraba vukis gadis itu yang sudah siap untuk ia masuki.

"Katakan jika terasa sakit, _baby_-hh.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai tidak melakukan persiapan padanya. Ia tahu vukisnya sudah menghasilkan pelumas alami. "Perlahan- AKHH! Sakit bodoh!" Kyungsoo meremas bahu Kai kuat–kuat.

"Ssshh.. aku janji ini hanya sebentar _baby_hh. Kita bukan sekali melakukannya bukan? Apakah sesempit itu milikmu, _baby_ Soo..ahh.."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Kai. Dan tangannya menahan lengan Kai agar tidak bergerak meski Kyungsoo tahu itu percuma saja.

"Tatap aku, _baby_ Soo.."

Awalnya ucapan Kai sama sekali tidak digubris. Kai lalu menarik dagu Kyungsoo, memaksa gadis itu agar menatapnya. "Terus tatap mataku.."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia terus menatap dalam ke bola mata Kai.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyung. Ini hanya akan sakit sebentar.."

Perlahan Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kyungsoo kembali meremas bahu Kai menahan denyutan nyeri samar diarea vaginanya. Masih dengan tempo amat pelan, Kai memajukan miliknya sedikit keatas pada bagian dalam Kyungsoo.

"Akhh.. disanahh Jonginniehh.. ahh.. ahh.. morehhh.."

Kai berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Menopang tubuh sebaik mungkin agar tidak membebankan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia hampir kehilangan akal ketika mengeluar–masukkan kejantanannya. Vukis gadisnya mengetat dan seperti terhisap.

"Ahh.. ahh..nghhh.. Jonginniehh.."

"Yah.. bagus _baby_. Desahkan namaku sayanghh.." Kai berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"_Morehh.. gimme morehhhh_.. ahh Jonginhh.."

Kyungsoo terdongak saat Kai menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Tanpa aba–aba, Kyungsoo menyambar bibir Kai untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Kedua kakinya melingkar sempurna pada pinggul Kai. Menuntun agar memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanannya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. _Twinsball_nya menepuk area bawah vagina Kyungsoo menambah point tambah erangan nikmat Kyungsoo.

"Nghh.. Jonginhhh akkuuhhh.. ah.."

Otot vagina Kyungsoo menyempit. Kyungsoo tahu sebentar lagi akan klimaks! Sesuatu seolah ingin mendesak keluar dari dalamnya. Kai mengerti, ia mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, iapun dapat merasakan miliknya yang sudah siap memuntahkan lahar putih.

"Sudah dekat, huh? Rasakan ini untuk vagina nakalmu _baby_hh.."

"AKH.. more.. ah..ahh.. Jonginhhh akkuhhh.. ahh..edikit lag-ahh Jonginnnhhhhhhh.."

Kyungsoo berhasil mencapai klimaksnya dengan sempurna. Vaginanya berkedut kuat bersamaan genjotan Kai yang semakin intens.

"Aku menyusul _baby_hhhh.. ahhhhhh.."

Kai menusuk tajam vagina Kyungsoo dengan miliknya. Tepat pada tusukan terakhir, Kai menembakkan lahar putih itu dalam diri Kyungsoo tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Kai masih menopang tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan juniornya. Kyungsoo sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah hingga matanya terpejam.

"Tidurlah, _baby_. Aku akan menggendongmu nanti."

_Cup!_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Permainan singkat ini cukup menguras tenaganya kalau dirasa-rasa. Ia tidak perduli akan malu karena Kai menggendongnya nanti. Toh dia pasti sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan orang-orang tidak akan mau tahu padanya.

'Odult Maniac'

Pukul delapam malam. Zizi masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Tiap lembar–lembar halamannya terdapat bercak kecokelatan kecil–kecil. "Kalau aku tahu siapa yang membicarakanku tadi, akan kupatahkan lehernya," geram Zizi.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Ya siapaa?"

"Ini aku, Zizi," suara berat milik Chanyeol menyambut dari luar. Zizi beranjak dari duduknya.

_Cklek!_

"_Waeyo_?"

Zizi membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. _Namja_ tiang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung duduk diatas bed Zizi sembari memperhatikan isi kamar anak itu. Hm.. rapi juga.

"Pinjam ponselmu. Untuk menelepon Baekki, hehehe.."

Zizi menyipit mata melihat senyum idiot Chanyeol. "Ada apa dengan ponselmu?" tatapannya berubah menyelidik. Ngomong-ngomong soal _charger_, Zizi bukan tipikal orang yang pelit. Hanya saja agak aneh melihat yang meminjam itu Chanyeol.

"Emm itu.. aku lupa menyimpan _charger_ ponselku. Ayolahh pinjami aku, Zizi," tatapan Chanyeol dibuat sememelas mungkin demi menarik perhatian salah satu adiknya itu. "Masa iya kau tidak mau meminjamkannya padaku? Hanya sebentar."

"Oh astaga. Aku hanya bertanya hyung. Kau ini berlebihan sekali," Zizi melempar _charger_ ditangannya pada Chanyeol. "Jangan sampai hilang."

Chanyeol tertawa kekanakan.

"Btw, ada apa dengan bajumu?" Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat noda kopi di baju Zizi. Dan melihat aura angker dari _namja_ ini, dia tahu kalau itu sepertinya tidak terdengar baik. "_Wae_ Zi? Tiba-tiba kau jadi seram."

"Seseorang pasti membicarakanku tadi. Tepat ketika aku hendak menikmati kopi buatanku sendiri yang kubuat susah payah tiba-tiba hidungku gatal dan aku bersin. Kopiku tumpha, hingga seperti ini," Zizi menunjuk bajunya yang terkena noda kopi. "Kalau aku tahu pelakunya, tanganku siap untuk memukul," ujar Zizi menggebu tanpa menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang pucat.

"Ukh baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Zi.."

Kepergian Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Zizi heran.

"Dia kenapa?"

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun tersenyum sambil membawa bambi untuk Luhan. Ia tiba dikediamannya hampir larut malam. Sebenarnya Yesung menawarkannya untuk menginap. Tapi Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"_Ahjumma_, Luhan sudah tidur?"

"Sudah tuan muda. Tapi nona tertidur di ruang tengah. Ia menolak tidur dikamar karena menunggu tuan muda," ujar Kim _ahjumma_ sopan. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil alih boneka bambi besar ditangan Sehun.

Sehun bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Disana Luhan tampak tidur bersandar pada sofa dengan sandaran bantal untuk menahan perutnya. Zizi dan Chanyeol duduk disamping kaki kiri dan kanan Luhan. Mereka tertidur sambil menumpukan pipi pada paha Luhan.

"Ya tuhan Lu.." Sehun dapat memastikan Luhan tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Ia menaruh lengannya pada punggung Luhan dan diantara lipatan kaki.

"_Ahjuma_, tolong kalungkan tangan Luhan. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Ah jangan lupa bangunkan mereka. Setelah itu, istirahatlah _ahjuma_. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih tuan muda."

Sehun membawa Luhan dengan sangat hati–hati. Lalu merebahkan Luhan dengan hati–hati pula. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos tipis dan boxer pendek.

_Bruk!_

Sehun merebahkan diri disamping Luhan. Memandang wajah damai nan polos Luhan. Ia meraih tangan kanan Luhan dimana sesuatu yang sangat berharga melingkar manis disana. Ada senyum kecil terlukis dibibir Sehun.

Cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Aku benar–benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, Lu. Seandainya saja aku tidak melakukan itu padamu, pasti kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini sayang," Sehun berujar lirih takut membuat Luhannya terbangun.

Tubuh disampingnya tampak menggeliat singkat. Sepertinya ia berniat memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping namun gagal dan itu membuat dahi Luhan berkerut samar. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang bertingkah lucu bahkan ketika sedang tidur.

"_Aigoo_, bahkan ketika tidur kau sangat menggemaskan, _angel._"

Sehun mengelus bahu Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat. Setelahnya Luhan kembali tenang. Luhan memeluk erat perutnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Ahh, dia melupakan sesuatu.

Ritualnya dimalam hari sejak Luhan mengandung.

"_Annyeong_ _aegy. _Apa kau menjaga _eomma_ dengan baik hari ini, eum? _Mianhe_ _appa_ harus meninggalkan _eomma_ denganmu hari ini."

Tidak ada sahutan. Tentu saja karena biasanya Sehun melakukan ini ketika akan beranjak tidur bersama Luhan. Telapak hangat Sehun mengusap lembut perut Luhan yang sudah besar. Ia menumpukan tangannya diantara tautan jemari Luhan.

"Tetap baik–baiklah didalam sana. Jangan menyakiti _eomma_ dan hibur _eomma_ jika _eomma_ sedih, _arraseo_? _Appa_ mau kau menjadi anak yang kuat nantinya, sayang. Kami sudah sangat menantikan kelahiranmu sebentar lagi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu ne?"

_Cup!_

"_Jaljayo __aegy__appa_.. _Jaljayo_ _angel.._"

'Odult Maniac'

Pagi harinya..

"Sehunnieeeee, aku merindukanmuuuu…" lengkingan suara Luhan membangunkan tidur lelap Sehun. Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun. _Namja_ itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan pupil yang bergerak dibalik kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Eunghh kau sudah bangun, _angel.."_

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan perlahan yang sedikit kesulitan karena memeluk lehernya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi hal itu. Kasihan _aegy_ kita, Lu.."

_Cup!_

Satu kecupan yang tidak akan pernah absen untuk Sehun lakukan. Mengecup dahi Luhan ketika bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan tertawa sambil menepuk tangan.

"_Arraseo_. Mana bambiku, Sehunniee~"

Luhan mencoba bangun sambil berbicara pada Sehun.

"Yah, sayang.. Kau harus hati–hati.."

Sehun membantu Luhan bangun dan meletakkan bantal dipunggung Luhan. "Aku tidak apa, Sehunnie~ Jangan khawatir begitu.." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah. Luhan menyibak surai bergelombang panjang miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, _angel._ Sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang dan aku janji kau akan mendapatkan bambimu nanti."

"_Jeongmall_? Sehunniee benar–benar membelikanku bambi? Yang besar?" ujar Luhan antusias dengan kedua tangan bertaut didepan dada. Mata rusa Luhan berbinar–binar cerah disertai efek sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup dari celah jendela.

Sehun mengangguk. "_Yeay_! _Gomawo_ Sehunnieee~" Luhan merentangkan tangannya memeluk sang suami yang tidak pernah terkejut melihat reaksi berubah-ubah dari istrinya.

"Chaa sekarang kajja kita mandii.."

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal ke kamar mandi mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

"Ottousaannn.."

Chaerin berlari dari ruang tengah menyambut _ottousan_nya yang baru pulang dari negeri Sakura. _Okkasaan _Chaerin tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Chaerin sangat dekat dengan sang suami ketimbang dirinya. Padahal Donghae selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dibanding ia yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Chaerin.

"Apa kabar puteri _ottousan,_ hm?"

"Sangat baik, _ttousan._ Bagaimana dengan Tokyo? _Ossan_ tidak menanyai Lin-ah?"

"_Ossan_ bahkan sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Mana _okkasaan_?"

"Aku disini, _ananta_ (panggilan sayang dari istri untuk suami)_._"

Donghae memeluk istrinya. Hampir sebulan lebih ia meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya di Seoul.

"Ahh _Ottousan_ lapar sekali."

"Hari ini kebetulan aku memasak special bersama Lin-ah. _Kajja_.."

Mereka makan bersama diiringi canda singkat dari Donghae. Sesekali Chaerin akan merajuk karena ledekan Donghae atau colekan dari _okkasaan_nya. Disisi lain, Donghae memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah laku Chaerin yang sedikit berbeda.

"Lin-ah, ada yang ingin kau katakan pada _ottousan?"_

"Hm? Tidak ada _ottousan."_

"Benarkah? _Ottousan _yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku ingin liburan hari ini, _ottousan._ Bolehkah?"

"_Nanii?Ottousan _baru saja pulang dan kau ingin pergi, begitu?"

"_Ttousan,_ aku lelahh. Butuh liburan. Lagipula salah _ottousan_ karena pulang tidak tepat waktu," Chaerin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah, puteri _ttousan _menang. Jadi kau ingin kemana, hm?"

"Aku ingin.."

'Odult Maniac'

"Aa Sehunnieee.. Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekki akan datang hari ini. Aku ingin ikuttt berbelanjaa kumohonnnn.."

"Nanti kau kelelahan, _angel._ Lebih baik kau duduk disini melihatku, Chanyeol hyung, Zizi dan Kris hyung berlatih.."

Dihalaman belakang yang sangat luas, Luhan merengek pada Sehun. Gadis itu bersikeras ikut Kim _ahjumma_ berbelanja dipasar buah–buahan dipusat kota tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan heran kenapa mereka justru pindah ke kota penuh wisata ini.

"_Ani_. Jika terjadi apa–apa denganmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, Sehunniee. Aku akan menjaga diriku dan _aegy_ dengan !"

Sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Chanyeol hyung, Zizi.. kalian temani Luhan pergi ne?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, mak_nae_?" sahut Chanyeol dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan berkas yang dipinta _appa_. "

Chanyeol mengangguk paksa. Karena sejujurnya dia sangat lelah sekali. Tidak juga sih, dia 'kan pria kuat -_- jadi meski agak terpaksa Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam untuk berganti baju. Masalah selesai dan Sehun meninggalkan istrinya bersama Kim _ahjumma._

'Odult Maniac'

"_Ahjumaa._. aku ingin membeli itu.."

"_Ahjumma_ aku ingin ini.."

"_Ahjumma_ jangan ambil wortel itu.."

"_Ahjumma_.."

"_Ahjumma_.."

"STOPP!" Chanyeol merasa telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan menggelegar Zitao.

"Ya! Telingaku sakit!"

Luhan mengerjap imut. Memiringkan kepalanya kepada Zitao. "Zizi, _waeyo_?"

"_Aigoo_ Luhann.. Lihat Kim _ahjumma_ sudah sangat pucat karena kau menggiringnya ke sana kemari. Bersabarlah sedikit. Yatuhaan kau ini sedang berbadan dua tapi kenapa tidak lelah juga, eoh?" tanya Zitao heran.

Luhan menyengir manis. "Hihi.. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat, Zizi. Aku tidak pernah berjalan–jalan disekitar sini apalagi Sehun tidak mengizinkanku.."

Zitao tertegun sejenak. Matanya menangkap raut kesedihan sesaat dari pancaran mata Luhan. Selama ini Luhan sama sekali tidak mengeluh kemanapun Sehun membawanya. Luhan selalu menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan tanpa membantah. Bahkan ketika pindah kemari, Luhan tampak ceria seperti biasa tanpa kurang satu apapun.

Segala yang Luhan inginkan terpenuhi. Luhan kerasan dengan rumahnya yang baru. Tidak mengeluh bosan atau sekedar berjalan sore ke danau yang berada tepat seratus meter dari rumah mereka. Ia memilih melakukannya dihalaman belakang. Entah itu hanya berkeliling, menghitung langkah, atau tiduran dengan alas kasur tipis nyaman diatas rumput tebal disana.

"Asal jangan pernah jauh dariku, _arraseo_?" Zizi mengalungkan tangan Luhan pada tangannya. Ia cemas Luhan terpisah darinya nanti. "Biarkan _ahjumma_ berjalan sendiri. Beliau pasti kerepotan membawa dua bayi bersamanya," ujar Zizi dengan kekehan samar.

"Ya! Aku bukan bayi, Zitao!" dengus Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Whatever_. Dimana Chanyeol hyung?"

"Oh dia pergi mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal dimobil."

Zitao membulatkan bibirnya. Ia mengikuti langkah Luhan yang mulai kembali berisik. Gadis itu seperti mempunyai cadangan energi saja.

"Zizi, _kajja._."

"Ehh.. kemana Luhan-ah?"

"Melihat perlengkapan bayi. _Ahjumma_, katakan pada Yeol _oppa_ kalau aku bersama Zizi mencari perlengkapan bayi ne?"

"Baik nona muda.."

"Gomawo _ahjumma_. Ziziii kajjaa.." Luhan menggeret tangan Zitao memasuki toko berisi segala macam peralatan bayi. Luhan mulai memilih–milih aneka sepatu mungil, baju berenda, terusan berbentuk kodok, atau seperangkat peralatan makan bayi bermotif rusa kecil.

"_Aigooo_ lucunyaaa…"

Luhan memeluk bantal guling berkepala rusa berwarna kecokelatan penuh minat. Zitao menggeleng–geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luhan. Dimatanya Luhan terlihat begitu kekanakan. Tapi juga menggemaskan.

Sehun sangat beruntung memiliki gadis cantik seperti Luhan.

"Lu, aku ingin ke toilet. Ingat jangan kemana–mana dan tunggu aku kembali, oke?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk lucu. Ia melihat Zitao yang keluar sebelum sempat menitipkan dirinya pada penjaga toko -_-"

"Dasar. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, nona. Akan saya temani anda memilih.."

Luhan mengangguk dan sibuk memilih tanpa memperhatikan lagi sosok atau siapa yang berbicara padanya. Pramuniaga disampingnya memperhatikan Luhan dengan intens, terlampau menyelidik.

"Xi Luhan.."

"_Nde_? Anda tahu nama saya?" Luhan terkejut ketika pramuniaga itu menyebutkan namanya. Hei, marganya Oh sekarang. Bukan Xi!

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa denganku gadis jalang!"

Luhan menoleh karena perkataan yang dirasa sangat tidak sopan untuk seseorang yang tidak ia kenal padanya. "Maaf.. saya tidak mengerti. Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu?" tanpa gentar Luhan memandang pramuniaga itu.

"Kau.. Kau perebut Sehun-ku!"

"Saya benar–benar tidak mengerti maksudmu dan tolong! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merebut Sehun dari siapapun."

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum sinis samar. Ia mendekati Luhan yang berjalan mundur.

"M-mau a-apa kau.."

Pramuniaga itu memegang bawah lehernya. Menarik sesuatu seperti karet elastis yang menempel diwajahnya cepat. Dan terpampanglah wajah familiar dalam penglihatan Luhan. Tersenyum meremehkan pada Luhan yang membuka lebar matanya.

_Deg!_

"Kkau.."

"Ingat padaku?"

Luhan refleks memeluk erat perutnya sembari berjalan mundur. "Menjauh atau aku akan teriak!" ujar Luhan penuh penekan dengan _gesture_ melindungi.

"Lakukanlah. Atau kau akan kehilangan Xi Qian saat ini juga."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat lebar. Orang ini mengenal _eomma_nya. Luhan bergerak gelisah..

"Akhh.."

Luhan menggerutu kecil. Sialnya, bayinya menendang dan itu cukup keras. Luhan mengelus perutnya sambil menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Seseorang itu menatap dingin padanya.

"Apa maumu.."

Orang itu hanya memberinya secarik kertas. Dengan takut–takut Luhan menerimanya.

"Ikuti saja dan jangan membantah. Bukan hanya _eomma_mu, bahkan Sehunpun akan kulenyapkan tepat didepan matamu. Ingat itu.."

'Odult Maniac'

"Luhannieeeeeee~"

Jam dua siang mereka tiba dirumah. Luhan langsung disambut dengan pelukan Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ mungil itu memeluknya tapi tidak terlalu erat. Karena kalian lupa? Perut Luhan sudah cukup besar sekarang.

"Baekkiii~"

Mendengar suara Chanyeol, sontak Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Baekki, kau tidak rindu pada _oppa_?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Luhan yang merasa geli sendiri perlahan menggeser tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

_Grep!_

"_Omo_!"

"_Bogoshippo_, malaikatku.."

Pelukan Chanyeol begitu hangat. Pipi Baekhyun terasa memerah sempurna. Perlahan ia turut balas memeluk _namja_ iang ini dengan kepala tetap tertunduk. Antara malu dan ragu untuk melakukannya pada Chanyeol.

"_Nado bogoshippo_, _oppa_.."

Luhan terkikik bersama Zitao. Lalu meninggalkan mereka diruang tamu depan sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan mereka ke dapur. Dimeja makan, tampak Kai yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sedang Kyungsoo tampak memanaskan makanan.

"Kyungieee~"

"Luhanniee~"

_Grepp!_

"_Aigoo_ Luhanniee.. Kau sehat disini, _chagi_?"

"Sangat sehat, Kyungie~"

"Si flat itu tidak menyusahkanmu bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kyungie membawa apa, hm?"

"Aku bawakan sup kacang merah untukmu, _chagi_. Ya! Kim Jongin _irreonaa_!" Kyungsoo menepuk kepala _namja_ tan, kekasihnya itu.

"Unghh aku masih mengantuk, _baby_ Soo~" Kai bergumam sambil kembali menyamankan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kai kenapa tidak istirahat saja dikamarku?" Zizi tiba-tiba datang sembari menepuk bahu Kai yang masih senantiasa menyamankan diri diatas permukaan meja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kamarmu, _pabbo._"

_Pletak!_

"Kau dan Sehun sama saja! Ya! Bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu."

"Aishh arra!"

Kai bangun mengikuti langkah Zitao menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berbincang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kalian tiba?"

"Sejam yang lalu. Seharusnya kami tiba lebih pagi. Tapi Kai sulit dibangunkan. Huh.."

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo intens. "Kau habis terjatuh, Kyungie~?"

"Tidak, _chagi_. Kenapa?"

"Cara berjalanmu aneh. Seperti penguin, hihihi.."

_Blush~_

"Hahahaha…"

'Odult Maniac'

"Baekki tidak merindukan _oppa_?" Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng keras. "Lalu kenapa hanya diam saja eum?"

"I-ituu.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan gugup.

"Hei, jangan sakiti bibir indahmu ini, Baekki."

"Ehh.."

Chanyeol menekan pelan bibir Baekhyun yang tengah digigit oleh pemiliknya dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis ketika merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol dipipinya. Perlahan ia melepaskan gigitannya dengan dituntun oleh jemari Chanyeol.

_Cup!_

"Gyaahh _oppaa_.." 0

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pada sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak merona parah hingga telinga.

_Puk!_

"Ya!" Chanyeol baru akan memprotes namun diurungkan saat terlihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ya _oppa_! Kau sama saja mesumnya seperti Jongin! Jangan nodai Baekhyunku!"

"_Oppa_ tidak melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo-ah."

_Pletak!_

"_Appoo_.. Baekki, tolong _oppa_ dongg~" Chanyeol merengek pada Baekhyun sambil menghindari jitakan selanjutnya dari Kyungsoo.

"_MWOO_? Ya! Baekhyun menjauh dari makhluk mesum tiang ini."

Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia heran kenapa harus dikelilingi _namja_ berwatak mesum. Luhan yang baru tiba bersama ZItao hanya dia menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Zitaoo tolong aku.. Ahh.. sakit Kyung."

Disisi lain, Zitao hanya menggeleng ogah–ogahan. Ia memilih menikmatinya sembari mencomot kentang goreng yang dibuat Kyungsoo barusan. Lagipula kapan lagi melihat Chanyeol dinistai oleh anak perempuan? Jika biasanya Chanyeol dijahili oleh Sehun.

"_Aniya_.."

Mereka terus membiarkan Kyungsoo mengacak rambiut Chanyeol. Oh lihatlah penampilannya begitu mengenaskan. "Hiks.. rambutkuu.." Chanyeol menatap miris helai rambutnya yang berguguran.

"Baekki, huweee.." Chanyeol bersiap lari mendekati Baekhyun lagi yang hanya bisa mengerjap.

"Ya!"

Zitao dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Mulai lagi.."

'Odult Maniac'

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja, noona? Maaf aku tidak menemani kalian tadi. Pekerjaanku belum selesai," ujar Sehun dengan nada menyesal amat kentara. Jujur ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena terpaksa tak acuh pada kehadiran mereka.

"_Mianhee_ Sehun-ah. Kami harus pulang hari ini. Ne Baekki?"

"Ne.."

"Tapi Kyungiee~"

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan terus meneleponmu, _chagi_," Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan sebentar.

"Ini hampir malam, noona. Menginap saja ne? Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi kepada kalian," lanjut Sehun.

"Itu benar. Baekki sebaiknya kau tidak usah pulang saja ne? Biar _oppa_ yang mengantarmu pulang besok," kali ini Chanyeol ikut membujuk karena masih belum rela melepas Baekhyun -_-

"_Oppa_.. Aku tidak bisa.."

"_Waeeeee_?" ujar Chanyeol dengan rengekan dan memasang wajah _puppy_ yang terbuang -_-"

"Besok a-aku harus menghadiri acara pernikahan sepupuku, _oppa_," lanjut Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa.

"Dimana Kai?" Kyungsoo celingak–celinguk mencari _namja_chingunya.

"Sepertinya dia belum bangun. Kyung, kau saja yang membangunkannya. Dia tidur dikamarku," Zitao menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo jalan menuju kamarnya.

"Baekki, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Ehm nado, _oppa_," Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ehem..ehemm.." Luhan berdehem sambil melirik pasangan ChanBaek yang saling berpamitan. Sontak Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. Lagi–lagi ia menunduk malu. Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil menggesek pipi pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Lu, sudah meminum susunya?"

_Namja_ albino itu mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan terpejam menikmati belaian Sehun. "Sudah, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mungkin lupa meminum susu untuk _aegy_ kita."

"Pintar. Noona, apa Kyungsoo noona belum kembali juga?" Sehun bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang berbincang ringan dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari pucuk kepala Luhan. Gadis itu sedang menarikan pola acak pada dada bidang Sehun.

Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum hangat melihat raut damai Luhan ketika bersama Sehun. "Belum, Sehun–ah. Seperti tidak tahu Kai saja."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ia beralih kembali pada Luhan. "Ingin mengantar mereka pulang, _angel?_ Sampai didepan rumah."

"Tentu saja Sehunnie. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mereka. Baekki libur sekolah nanti, datanglah kemari ne.." ujar Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Pasti, _chagi_. Jika tidak repot, kami akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Baekhyun membenahi tas miliknya. Memeriksa kalau saja ada yang tertinggal. "_Oppa_.. aku akan menunggumu di Seoul," ujar Baekhyun tiba–tiba. Chanyeol menoleh dan matanya saling bertemu pandang dengan mata _bunny_ gadis pemilik _eye smile_ ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Sangat berbeda dengan senyum nyyang terkadang nyaris seperti orang idiot. "Ne..Kau memang harus menungguku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyerahkanmu pada _namja_ lain. Byun Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol. Ah anii! Tapi Park Baekhyun."

Jantung Baekhyun berdentum keras. Ini tidak menyakitkan namun sangat hangat dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. "Jangan membuatku kecewa, _oppa_."

"Tidak akan, Baekki."

'Odult Maniac'

"Ya! Kris hyung, kenapa menghindariku sih!"

Zizi berteriak kesal kepada Kris. Bule Kanada ini sedaritadi menjauhi Zitao setiap kali _namja_ panda itu mendekati Kris. Wajah _namja_ tinggi itu tampak kaku setiap kali bertatap muka dengan Zitao.

"_Gwaenchana._"

Zitao mendengus keras. "Jika tidak, lihat aku makanya! Ajari aku bela diri sepertimu, hyung."

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia malah berlalu dengan memasang wajah dingin. Chanyeol yang berniat menghampiri mereka memasang raut heran. "Ada apa dengannya, Zitao?"

"Ck.. _molla_!" _namja_ panda itu berujar ketus lalu turut pergi dari sana.

"Yah, kenapa meninggalkanku sih!"

"_Oppaaaa._."

Chanyeol bergerilya mencari sumber suara. Rumah minimalis ini dikelilingi pagar keliling dan terdapat satu pintu keluar pad ataman belakang. Pintu itu biasa digunakan Kim _ahjumma_ jika hendak pulang ke ruamh malam harinya.

Dan Chanyeol menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan?

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan–ah, kenapa bisa disini?"

"Aku ingin keluar melihat danau disana sebentar _oppa_. Temani aku nee?"

"Ini sudah sangat sore, Luhan-ah. Besok saja bersama dengan Sehun. _Otte_?"

"_Aniya_a. Aku ingin sekarang _oppa_a. _Jeballl_.. hanya sebentar _oppa_." Luhan mengatup kedua tangannya didepan dada. Memasang wajah seimut mungkin dan semenggemaskan mungkin serta mengerjap–ngerjapkan matanya.

_Aigoo_.. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menangkis _aegyo attack_ yang dilancarkan Luhan -_-"

"Baiklah _oppa_ temani. Tapi sebentar saja ne?"

"Ne _oppa_.." Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang sudah mengenakan baju cukup tebal. Luhan sepertinya berniat sekali ya?

Dirumput dekat danau.. Luhan tengah duduk menikmati angin musim dingin dipinggir danau. Sebentar lagi musim semi. Ahh, Luhan pasti akan merindukan musim dingin di danau ini. Lelehan es yang tidak begitu tebal berkilau diterpa sinar matahari sore.

"Luhan, sudah bertanya pada Sehun?"

"Sudah _oppa_. Dia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan dari _appa_. Huh, akhir–akhir ini Sehun sangat sibuk," ujar Luhan sembari mengutak–atik ponselnya. Chanyeol hanya berdiri disamping Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas rumput basah.

"Jangan terlalu lama duduk disitu, Luhan–ah. Celanamu basah nanti," Luhan hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"_Mianhee_ _oppa_."

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu, Luhan–ah?"

_Bugh!_

"Akhh.."

_Bruk!_

Chanyeol terjatuh sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang dihantam keras oleh sesuatu. Diakahir kesadarannya ia dapat melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis dengan raut wajah penyesalan padanya.

'TBC'


	17. Chapter 17

Buat yang review di chapter kemarin, JEONGMAL GHAMSAHAMNIDAA

Yeun seneng KELEWATAN sumveh!

Banyak banget yang review, en buat reader baru SELAMAT DATANG ^^

Chap ini Yeun usahain kebagian semua momentnya HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisZi, dan ChanBaek. Emang sii ada yg sedikit ada yg banyak. Maaf, Yeun gapinter ngaturnya #bow

Trus khusus buat Yoyon -_- makasih sudah bantuin kasih ide hehe.. Sama Uchiha Sesura, makasih banyak posternya. Tau ga? Aku bener – bener suka sama poster kamu ^^ kalo ada yg mao liat, cek di pesbuk Yeun. Namanya Yeun Xia. Lama dikonfirm, PM aja haha.. #promote

Juga buat temen-temen lain yg rajin nanyain kelanjutan FF super abal gueee, ini aku persembahin chapter 16 ny. Haha ..

.

.

Oh Sehun, pangeran Es di SM High School tertarik pada Xi Luhan. _Yeoja_ yang memiliki kulit bening kekuningan yang akan bersinar bila diterpa cahaya. Kai, sahabat dekat Sehun pernah membantu Luhan dan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dari kejahilan hoobae mereka. Sejak saat itu mereka dekat, bersamaan dengan kembalinya Baekhyun, diva cantik sahabat Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang semakin dekat dengan Sehun, hampir terpisahkan akibat ulah Chaerin, _yeoja_ pindahan asal Japan yang terobsesi untuk memiliki Sehun hanya untuknya. Dan dengan bantuan Kai, Zizi, Chanyeol dan Kris, Sehun membawa Luhan yang tengah hamil muda jauh dari jangkauan Chaerin.

Akankah Sehun berhasil menyembunyikan Luhan dari Chaerin?

(AN sengaja ngk dihapus x3)

.

.

_"Jangan terlalu lama duduk disitu, Luhan–ah. Celanamu basah nanti," Luhan hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya._

_"Mianhee oppa."_

_"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Luhan–ah?"_

_Bugh!_

_"Akhh.."_

_Bruk!_

_Chanyeol terjatuh sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang dihantam keras oleh sesuatu. Diakahir kesadarannya ia dapat melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis dengan raut wajah penyesalan padanya. _

'Odult Maniac'

"Heh, berani sekali kau membawa orang lain, eoh?" seorang _namja_ bertubuh ramping berdiri angkuh tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Tangannya memegang tongkat pemukul besi. Menatap garang pada Luhan, mencoba mengintimidasi perempuan itu.

"_Mm-mian_.. Dia hanya menemaniku. Kumohon jangan sakiti dia." Luhan meremas kedua tangannya bersamaan.

_Namja_ itu berdecih. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia langsung menarik kasar lengan Luhan memaksanya berdiri. Lalu menyeret Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari Luhan sempat menyelipkan ponselnya dibalik _longcoat_ Chanyeol.

"Akh.." Luhan meringis. Perutnya seperti bergejolak akibat _namja_ itu memaksanya berdiri. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas menangkup perutnya dan mengelus pelan.

"Cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ibu hamil. Nona Lee sudah menunggumu. Ck.. dasar gadis merepotkan." _Namja_ itu mendengus karena langkah Luhan yang lambat. Tapi toh ia tetap tidak perduli. Ia hanya ditugaskan membawa gadis ini secepatnya.

"_M-mian_.. Sshh.. " Luhan menurut saja. Mengabaikan gejolak pada perutnya dan tetap berusaha melangkah secepat yang ia bisa. Irisnya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat tubuh tergeletak Chanyeol diatas rerumputan basah dipinggir danau.

Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah van hitam telah menunggu. "Masuk!"

Dengan kasar, _namja_ itu mendorong Luhan ke dalam van. Nyaris saja perut Luhan terbentur jika saja Luhan tidak menahan bobot tubuhnya.

_Blam!_

Van melaju kencang menjauhi wilayah danau. Menyisakan angin yang berhembus dingin.

'_Oppa, bantu aku..'_

'Odult Maniac'

"_Otousan tahu? Aku gagal mendapatkan Sehun." Curhat Chaerin pada Donghae._

"_Hm, lalu?"_

"_Bantu Chaerin, otousaaann." Perempuan itu merengek manja. "Appa 'kan sudah janji mau membantuku. Tapi apa?" kali ini ditambah dengan kerucut dibibir._

"_Gomen ne? Otousan sedikit sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Taapii.." perkataan Donghae memotong Chaerin yang ingin memprotes._

"_Nani?"_

"_Otousan punya rencana bagus untukmu."_

"_Benarkah?!"_

"_Yup. Begini… Kau bisa menggunakan eomma Luhan untuk menggertak. Setelah kau berhasil menakutinya, dapatkan Luhan dan BOOM! Buang dia sejauh mungkin dari Korea Selatan. Kau mengerti? Dengan begitu dia tidak mungkin kembali bertemu Sehun. Soal lainnya, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya 'kan sayang?"_

_Chaerin tersenyum sangat lebar dengan seringai licik._

"_Kekeke.. otousan kau yang terbaik."_

"_Sama – sama, sayang."_

'Odult Maniac'

"_Hyung_, mereka belum kembali?" Zizi mengguncang pelan bahu tegap Kris yang tampak fokus pada laptop didepannya.

Kris melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat jarum panjang telah menunjukkan angka enam. Mereka sudah terlalu lama untuk dikatakan hanya berjalan – jalan.

_Grep!_

Tanpa basa – basi, Kris langsung mecengkeram lengan Zizi dan menyeretnya keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Zizi hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara. Sekalipun Kris membuat langkahnya jadi berantakan. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya tiba – tiba merasa tak tenang.

Zizi memicingkan matanya saat jarak danau semakin dekat. Ada titik ganjil diantara rerumputan hijau dekat danau. Kala mencoba untuk menyipitkan matanya, titik itu seperti seonggok tubuh manusia yang sedang err- tiduran?

Sedangkan Kris, _namja_ itu langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju pinggir danau.

"Ya! _Hyung_ tunggu aku!"

_Deg!_

Zizi merasa tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat Chanyeol-lah sesuatu ganjil yang tertangkap penglihatannya tadi. Laki – laki itu diam diatas rerumputan dengan mata terpejam erat. Kris memeriksa Chanyeol sebentar lalu beranjak mengitari area danau. Ada Zizi disini yang bisa menjagai sobatnya itu sementara.

"Ya tuhan! Chanyeol _hyung_. _Hyung_! Sadarlah. Heii.." Zizi mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan keras. Namun begitu mengingat sesuatu, Zizi menegang. "Tunggu! Dimana Luhan?!"

Zizi bangkit dan berlari ke setiap penjuru mencari keberadaan Luhan. Hari semakin senja dan mulai gelap. Kaki – kaki panjang Zizi terus meneliti sekitar danau sepi itu mencari sosok Luhan. Menyusul Kris yang juga turut mencari sebisanya setelah memindahkan Chanyeol ke tempat sedikit kering.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan hari semakin gelap. Lampu penerangan menyala sangat redup. Zizi masih gigih mencari Luhan hingga jarak terjauh danau. Ia sempat menanyai beberapa warga desa yang lewat disana. Menjelaskan cirri - ciri Luhan sedetail mungkin dan berharap mereka melihat. Tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit mendengar jawaban mereka.

Sedangkan Kris sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia sangat yakin tidak ada satupun yang terlewat dari penglihatannya mencari keberadaan Luhan. Tubuhnya mulai lelah apalagi banyak kemungkinan menggerogoti kepalanya sekarang. Kembali Kris mencari ke penjuru lain demi menggunakan persen kecil keberadaan Luhan.

Namun nihil..

Lelah mencari, Zizi dan Kris membopong tubuh Chanyeol bersama ke rumah. Tanpa Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

_Prang!_

"Ini bukan April Fool's _hyung_. Jangan bercanda!"

Sehun membanting guci besar ruang tengah ke dinding dengan keras. Nafasnya naik turun menahan amarah yang membuncah seketika. Barusan ia mendapat laporan dari Zizi bahwa Luhan menghilang. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa percaya itu. Untuk apa Sehun memilih Kris, Chanyeol, dan Zizi untuk membantunya menjaga Luhan jika bukan karena mereka sangat awas. Tapi nyatanya?

Kris dan Zizi hanya menunduk dalam diam.

Diruang tengah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Chanyeol belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau temukan, _hyung_." Sehun berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan _angel_nya. Demi tuhan! Luhan sedang hamil tua!

"Kris _hyung_ hanya menemukan jejak pukulan ditengkuk Chanyeol. Sedangkan tanda – tanda keberadaan Luhan sama sekali tidak ada, Sehun." Jelas Zizi ketika mengingat Kris menyibak anak rambut pada tengkuk Chanyeol dan menemukan bekas memar hebat disana. Seperti dibenturkan oleh sesuatu terbuat dari besi.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia jatuh terduduk diatas sofa dengan kedua tangan saling berpaut. Otaknya berfikir atas segala kemungkinan mengapa Luhan sampai menghilang. Karena Sehun yakin sekali semua masih dalam kendalinya. Tapi bisakah ia berkata seperti itu setelah semua terjadi?

"Tidakkah kalian mencarinya lebih lama, _hyung_?! Oh Tuhan~" erang Sehun keras sembari mengumpat.

Zizi memandang sedih Sehun. Benaknya sangat yakin bagaimana sedihnya Sehun harus mendapati kabar ini.

"Kami sudah mencarinya ke setiap sudut danau. Bahkan desa terdekat sudah kami singgahi dan bertanya pada penduduk setempat. Tapi tak ada satupun yang tahu keberadaan Luhan. Maafkan kami, Sehun.." Zizi merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Luhan yang sudah ia anggap saudara perempuannya sendiri. Kris memegangi bahu Zizi dan mengusapnya pelan. _Namja_ panda itu diam memejamkan mata.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu meledak dijantungnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Zizi. Beragam pertanyaan dan spekulasi muncul. Seperti bisa saja Luhan sengaja meninggalkannya?

"Dia pergi begitu saja.." bisik Sehun rendah dengan rahang mengeras.

"Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu, Sehun-ah. Seisi rumah sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan padamu dan jangan berpikiran picik. Chanyeol.. Tunggu sampai Chanyeol sadar." Kris buka suara. Perkiraan Sehun malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Anak ini memang masih labil.

"Terserahmu, _hyung_."

_Brak!_

Setelah menendang asal kursi terdekat, Sehun meraih mantelnya dan keluar dari rumah. Tidak perduli jika Kris atau Zizi akan menahannya. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan itu. Sedikit banyak Sehun berterima kasih karena mereka mau memberinya ruang untuk menenangkan diri.

'Odult Maniac'

"_Baby_ Soo.."

Kai mengecup berulang kali pipi Kyungsoo yang menggembung. Ohoho.. aku jadi ikutan gemas XD

"Hng.." balas Kyungsoo malas – malasan. Telapak tangannya yang terbalut tisu dengan telaten mengelap area bekas kecupan Kai. Membuat laki – laki itu cemberut.

"Aku tidak mengenal _yeoja_ itu, _baby_ Soo. Percayalah.."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut dalam mendengarnya.

"Ehh.. _Baby_, jangan marah eoh? _Mianhee_.. aku tidak tahu dia melakukan-" Kai menghabiskan suaranya.

Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kai tajam.

"Aa.. baiklah.. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia heran dengan Kyungsoo yang mendadak semarah ini padanya. Padahal dulu banyak _yeoja_ yang berpura – pura hampir jatuh memeluknya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah ataupun terlihat cemburu.

"_Baby_ Soo, katakanlah sesuatu.." ujar Kai memelas. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"_Baby_.."

"Pffuuuuu.." Kyungsoo membuang udara yang ia kumpulkan dalam rongga mulutnya. Setelahnya memandang Kai datar dengan bibir merekah.

Glup!

Kai meneguk saliva kasar. Bibir Kyungsoo seolah memanggilnya!

"_Babyhh_.." Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan fokus menatap bibir merekah Kyungsoo. Hingga sesenti lagi, telunjuk Kyungsoo menoyor dahi Kai menjauh.

"Dasar hitam pesek! Tengil! Jelek! Mesum! Menyebalkaaaannnn!" Kai memejamkan matanya kaget Kyungsoo berteriak keras didepan wajahnya.

Nyutt~

"Aa…aaaaakkkk.. _baby_ aku minta maaf.._ appooo._."

Kai memegangi telinganya yang ditarik kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Ohh Kai bahkan merasa telinganya hampir putus!

_Kyungsoo tengah memasuki koridor menuju kelas Kai dengan kotak makanan ukuran cukup besar ditangan. Hari ini ia kembali membawa bekala untuk dinikmati bersama dengan Kai, namjachingunya. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba mengurangi kegalakannya pada Kai. Karena namja itu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Yahh biarpun mesumnya sama sekali tidak berkurang -_-_

"_Kuharap Jongin suka bekal buatanku ini.." ujar Kyungsoo mengayun bekal ditangannya. Ia berbelok ketika tiba dipersimpangan dan saat itu juga senyumnya lenyap._

_Kyungsoo melihat Kai hampir mencium seorang yeoja yang menghimpit Kai didinding. Bibir mereka hampir menempel tapi.._

_Bruk!_

_Kyungsoo melempar kotak bekalnya tepat disamping kaki Kai. Namja tan itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Sehingga bibir yeoja itu mendarat dipipi._

"_Kim Jongin!" tangan Kyungsoo mengepal dan beranjak dari sana. Entahlah perasaannya meluap dengan amarah. Kyungsoo tidak perduli Kai memanggil – manggilnya dari belakang. Atau mengejarnya? Mungkin saja. Tapi Kai tetap tidak mampu menyamai langkah kecil Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat marah. Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan memerah. Hingga mereka berakhir di taman belakang sekolah._

"Aku bersumpah _yeoja_ itu yang memulai, _baby_ Soo.." Kai berusaha menjelaskan. Telinganya sakit bukan main akibat tarikan dari Kyungsoo. Astaga.. ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo melakukan ini.

Hubungannya bahkan baik – baik saja. Kyungsoo sendiri terkesan cuek tiap kali _yeoja_ centil ada _yeoja_ yang sengaja mencari perhatian Kai seperti berpura – pura jatuh dan lain sebagainya. Kai yang teramat nyaman karena ia menganggap Kyungsoo benar – benar telah menerimanya dengan baik, telah memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada keluarganya kemarin.

Sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari kedua orang tua Kai. Mereka bahkan lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo ketimbang Kai yang adalah anak kandung mereka. Apalagi Jae _eomma_ –itu adalah panggilan Kyungsoo pada _eomma_ Kai– sangat senang karena mempunyai teman memasak bersama nantinya.

Dan beri simpati untuk Kai dan Yunho yang terabaikan. Karena jika Jae _eomma_ sudah bertemu Kyungsoo, mereka akan tenggelam dengan pembicaraan seputar makanan enak dan resep terbaru untuk mereka buat bersama.

"_Baby_, kau boleh meminta apapun asalkan kau tidak marah lagi padaku." Kai berusaha membujuk dengan segala cara agar Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Sungguh Kai benar – benar tidak sengaja atas insiden yang err- menggelikan itu.

Telinga Kyungsoo sontak berdiri. Seketika bibir tebal idaman Kai menyeringai seram membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Benar apapun, Jonginnie~?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menyeringai setan.

Kai mengangguk kaku juga err- tak yakin? Heii ia melihat jiwa evil Kyungsoo bangun disana.

'Demi tuhan! Apa setan Sehun berhijrah ke dalam diri Kyungsoo?' batin Kai ngeri. Smirk setan Kyungsoo semakin mengembang ketika ia mengangguk.

"Pertama, terima ini!"

_Buagh!_

Kai jatuh terjungkal atas pukulan yang tiba-tiba ia terima. Sebelah tangannya memegangi rahangnya yang terasa pegal. Kepalan tangan Kyungsoo boleh kecil, tapi tenaganya tidak main-main. Kai menggoyang rahangnya mengurangi nyeri.

'Astaga. Sakit sekali..' Kai terbaring pasrah diatas rerumputan karena Kyungsoo menduduki perutnya.

"Ini untuk bekalku!"

_Buagh!_

"Auhhh.. Sss.." Kai kembali mendapat tonjokan tepat dihidung peseknya -_-

Kai meringis merasakan denyutan ngilu luar biasa dihidungnya. 'Yatuhaann hidung pesekku~' Batin Kai miris.

"Ini untuk sakit hatiku!"

_Pletak!_

Jitakan kuat itu sukses membuat kepala Kai terasa pusing dan berdenyut hebat. Dalam hati Kai berjanji untuk tidak memancing iblis Kyungsoo keluar. Karena oh Tuhan! ini bahkan melebihi hukuman Jae _eomma._

"Dan ini UNTUKMU!" nada tinggi Kyungsoo yang naik beberapa oktaf membuat Kai memejamkan matanya erat bersiap menerima pukulan dari _yeojachingu_ kesayangannya.

Tapi..

Chu~

"Mmhh.."

Bukan pukulan seperti yang Kai duga, namun ini justru lebih menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo menciumnya!

Kai membuka matanya dan menemukan mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam sambil melumat bibirnya lembut tapi sedikit kasar. Kai tersenyum tipis dan balas melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Memeluk tubuh diatasnya untuk mengintenskan ciuman mereka.

Sebelah tangan Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dari luar seragam. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo bertumpu pada sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kai. Tangan kecil itu dipegang oleh Kai dan ia tumpukan pada kedua dada bidangnya.

Tautan itu terlepas.

"_Mianhe_.. _Jeongmal_ _mianhee_ Kyungsoo-ah. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja." Kai mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo yang setengah berbaring diatasnya. Kyungsoo bangkit bersamaan dengan Kai yang mencoba setengah duduk.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk posesif tubuh Kai dengan wajah datar.

"Jika itu terjadi lagi, aku bersumpah akan memotong 'milikmu', Jongin."

_Glek!_

Kai meneguk kasar salivanya. Oh tidak, kenapa Kyungsoo mempertaruhkan masa depan mereka sih?!

"Yah, _baby_ Soo. Kau tidak takut kehilangan 'mainan' paling berhargamu ini, eoh?" Tanya Kai memelas. Ayolah ia hanya cemas jika saja ia kembali khilaf -_- ia bisa – bisa terancam tidak _gagah _lagi. _Hilang sudah kebanggaannya,_ batin Kai sedih.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam membuat Kai mengkeret takut .

"B-baiklah, _baby_ Soo. _Yaksok_!" jawab Kai dengan sedikit tergagap membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Kapan lagi ia bisa menakuti _namja_ mesumnya ini. Kekekeke..

Kai..

Kyungsoo..

Mereka tertawa tapi tidak menyadari Luhan yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

'Odult Maniac'

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Sejak kemarin firasat aneh melingkupi otaknya. Ia merasa sesak. Terlebih barusan ia berhasil menjatuhkan gelas kaca saat sedang mencuci piring. Jemarinya terluka saat hendak meraih pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Salahkan firasatnya kian memburuk ketika bersikeras mencuci alat makan yang barusan ia gunakan untuk makan malam.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Menghubungi _namja_ Park-nya..

_Yeoja_ manis itu tidak perduli darah mengalir dari luka sayatan itu dan merembes mengenai baju yang ia kenakan. Dengan gusar, Baekhyun mencari ponselnya dengan air mata yang entah kenapa menetes begitu saja. Seisi kamar berantakan seketika akibat ulah Baekhyun yang melempar apapun guna menemukan ponselnya.

"Hiks.. Dimana ponselku ya tuhan. Hiks.."

Drrt drtt..

Baekhyun yang tengah menarik asal selimut, menoleh ke arah berlawanan. Telinganya menangkap suara vibra ponselnya. Mata kecil Baekhyun berpendar dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak manis dibawah baju yang ia lempar diatas lantai.

Cepat – cepat Baekhyun meninggalkan selimut dan memungut ponselnya. Pada layarnya tertera nama 'Park Chanyeol'..

_Klik!_

"_Yeoboseo_?!"

'Odult Maniac'

Sudah melewati jam makan malam. Zizi senantiasa menopang dagu memandangi Chanyeol yang terlelap atau bisa dibilang belum mendapatkan kesadarannya -_-

Hampir dua hari berlalu tapi Chanyeol tidak juga sadar. _Uisanim_ yang memeriksa Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan bahwa laki – laki itu baik – baik saja dan hanya perlu istirahat cukup serta meminum rutin obat yang diberikan. Anggap saja untuk persiapan jikalau bekas pukulan tempo hari berdampak pada fungsi kerja otaknya.

Astaga.. Zizi yakin _namja_ itu akan semakin idiot nantinya. Dan jika lagi itu benar terjadi, ia bersumpah akan menebas leher orang yang memukul Chanyeol. Ia sudah cukup senang dengan Chanyeol yang berisik tapi tidak pada bagian idiotnya -_-

Tidak masuk akal, Huang Zi Tao.

Kris dengan cuek memainkan pspnya. Sedari kemarin sesungguhnya ia curiga pada Chanyeol. _Namja_ kelewat aktif itu tidak mungkin menjadi sangat lemah hanya karena pukulan pada belakang tengkuknya. Bahkan saat latihan bela diri dahulu lebih dari sekedar pukulan tongkat besi.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, kapan kau akan sadar sih?! Aku 'kan ingin belajar bela diri denganmu juga. Kris sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan asal kau tahu saja, _hyung_!" Zizi mempout bibirnya kesal. Sejak kemarin ia merasa kesepian karena harus bersama orang – orang berhati es. Tapi tolong coret bagian Jung _ahjumma_. Wanita tua itu selalu ramah dimanapun dia berada.

Kris merasa jenuh dengan permainan yang ia mainkan. Sebenarnya ia memikirkan sesuatu sejak tadi tapi ia ragu melakukannya. Apalagi suara cempreng Zizi yang tidak henti berceloteh dengan Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode tidak sadar -_- sedikit menghancurkan fokusnya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_.. Yahh bangunlah, _hyung_. Ishh kau sama sekali tidak asyik!" gerutu Zizi dengan kedua tangan dilipat. Kesal karena Chanyeol tidak juga bangun. Bahkan sekedar memberi reaksi tanda – tanda menjemput kesadarannya.

Sedangkan Kris, _namja_ itu tampak membuka laci nakas milik Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tipis dari sana. Zizi memperhatikan Kris.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu, _hyung_?"

Kris mengisyaratkan dengan meletakkan jari telunjukknya pada bibirnya tanpa suara. Zizi refleks menaruh tiga jarinya menutup belah bibirnya sendiri sambil mengangguk manis. Jika kau perhatikan Kris dengan baik, aku pastikan kalian akan menemukan rona tipis di pipi _namja_ bule kanada itu. Karena Kris keburu membelakangi Zizi.

Menggeleng guna menetralisir pikirannya yang mulai berkeliaran, Kris membuka ponsel Chanyeol. Jemari Kris dengan telaten membuka menu kontak mencari sebuah nama yang hinggap dikepalanya sejak tadi.

_'Park Baekhyun'_

Kris memandang aneh nama yang tertera pada list kontak pertama yang muncul beserta emot hati dan emot lainnya dengan kesan lucu. Takut matanya iritasi, Kris buru – buru mendial kontak tersebut dan mendekatkannya pada telinga Zizi.

Belum sempat bertanya, sebuah suara dari seberang terpaksa membuat Zizi meredam nafsu ingin bertanya..

"_Yeoboseo?!"_

Zizi mengenal suara ini. Suara Baekhyun! Oh sepertinya Zizi sedikit menangkap maksud Kris.

"_Ne yeoboseo_, Baekhyun-ah. Ini aku ZiTao.."

Terdengar nafas tertahan dari _line _seberang.

"Maaf jika mengganggu waktumu. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku?" Zizi menangkap jelas isakan lirih Baekhyun. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Zizi. Kris sendiri hanya diam sambil harap – harap cemas. "Baekhyun-ah, kau baik – baik saja?"

"_ZiTao, ada apa? K-kenapa ponsel Chanyeol oppa ada padamu?"_ Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Sejenak Zizi ragu untuk mengatakan keadaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Matanya menemukan tatapan penuh arti dari Kris. Jelas Zizi menolak tapi Kris lebih dulu menahan Zizi agar tetap mengatakannya.

"Eumm begini Baekhyun-ah.."

Jeda sesaat. Diseberang sana, tampaknya Baekhyun tengah diam untuk mendengarnya melanjutkan ucapannya..

"Chanyeol mendapat musibah.."

_Trak!_

'Odult Maniac'

Baekhyun mengusap airmata pelan. Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengeluarkan suara berirama yang lembut nan halus. Ia bernyanyi. Matanya terpejam seiring menghayati tiap lirik lagu yang ia senandungkan. Ponsel itu masih bertahan ditelinganya.

Ya.. kini Baekhyun tengah menyenandungkan lagu untuk Chanyeol. Untung saja ponselnya dalam keadaan baik. Meskipun sempat terjatuh lantaran mendapat kabar dari ZiTao bahwa Chanyeol mendapat musibah pemukulan. Ia sudah tahu semuanya dari ZiTao dan terjawab sudah kegelisahannya. Tapi Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol baik – baik saja.

Hanya sedikit manja -_-

Begitulah gerutuan Zitao padanya yang dikuatkan ZiTao dengan temuan keganjalan Kris. Menurut pemuda bule tersebut, Chanyeol mungkin saja bisa sadar jika Baekhyun menyanyikan senandung lembut untuk Chanyeol. Mengingat hal nyaris serupa pernah terjadi ketika mendiang _eomma_ Chanyeol masih hidup.

Sempat tidak mengerti, tapi toh Baekhyun melakukannya. Dan ini sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Baekhyun menghabiskan tiga lagu bernada lembut mendayu untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang baik – baik telinganya hanya untuk sekedar mendengar lenguhan-

"_Eunghh.."_

-Chanyeol.

Ehh, _wait.._

Chanyeol?

"_Ung.. Baekkie~"_

Chanyeol sadar!

Baekhyun nyaris saja melonjak senang karena mendengar lenguhan samar Chanyeol. Apalagi namanya pertama kali muncul dalam lenguhan Chanyeol. FYI, telinga Chanyeol dipasangi _headset_ agar suara Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Volume suara ponsel juga turut dinaikkan. Selain itu juga mempermudah Baekhyun untuk mendengar suara Chanyeol jika ia sadar.

Dan penantian Baekhyun terbayar sekarang.

"_Oppa_~ hiks.. hiks.. Kau sadar?"

"_Baekkie~ neo eodiseo?"_ suara berat Chanyeol terdengar agak parau dan terputus – putus. Sepertinya Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"_Oppa.. tarik nafasmu perlahan. Mianhe, aku tidak disana.._"

Keduanya sempat diam hingga beberapa saat. Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya lebih dulu. Bisikan – bisikan lembut terus Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Begitulah terus berulang kali Baekhyun lakukan hingga mereka berbincang panjang lebar.

Dimana Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun-nya yang tidak berhenti terisak.

'Odult Maniac'

Chanyeol sudah kembali sehat setelah mendapat nyanyian Baekhyun. Haha.. Kris hanya menatap aneh sahabat baiknya itu yang sejak tadi senyam – senyum tidak jelas. Ayolah, sebenarnya Kris ingin menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Tapi kekehan aneh Chanyeol sukses menjadi _backsound_ menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu pendengaran.

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol, _hyung_. Kau seperti orang gila." Celetuk sadis Zizi yang memakan sarapannya lahap.

"Hei seharusnya kau senang karena aku sudah sembuh." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Senang tapi tidak untuk bagian dimana kau bertambah idiot, _hyung_."

"Ya! Apa – apaan itu?"

"_Mwo_? Aku benar bukan? Buktinya sejak tadi kau terkikik tidak jelas plus senyum idiotmu itu, _hyung_. Jadi jelaskan padaku bagian mana yang salah atas perkataanku tadi?" ujar Zizi panjang lebar dengan kedua tangan bertengger dipinggang.

"Huhh.. kau benar- benar merusak _mood_ sarapan pagiku, Zizi." Chanyeol mendengus keras. Zizi menggendikkan bahu cuek mendengar celotehan Chanyeol. _Namja_ tiang itu beralih melihat sahabat tiangnya, Kris yang berada diseberang meja. Sahabat esnya itu tampak melirik Zizi lewat ekor mata.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Zizi, kau tahu ada seseorang yang menyukaimu~" ujarnya menyeringai saat menangkap telinga Kris bergerak imaginer -_-

Pipi Zizi merona samar. Entah kenapa _namja_ panda ini menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Jangan bercanda, _hyung_." Zizi melanjutkan kunyahannya yang terhenti. Hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya saja.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda. Bahkan dugaanku ini seratus persen akurat." Chanyeol menambah seringainya karena Kris yang sedikit membeku. Lihatlah suapan sarapannya itu mengambang diudara.

Zizi mengibas tangannya. Setelah melihat Chanyeol semakin idiot, kini ia yakin bahwa otak Chanyeol sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Dan Zizi berjanji akan menebas orang yang membuat Chanyeol _hyung_nya menjadi lebih menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Sepertinya aku sangat memerlukan tongkat kesayanganku untuk memperbaiki letak otakmu yang bergeser." Zizi menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan mengayunkan tongkatku keras – keras." Senyum geli dari bibir kucing Zizi mengembang.

Kris tersenyum samar karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol dongkol. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat idiotnya itu. _Namja_kah? Atau _yeoja_?

Entahlah.. Kris sendiri meyakini orang itu pasti _yeoja_ hmm.. cantik tentunya. Apalagi tubuh Zizi sangat proporsional. Zizi hidup bersama wushu, jadi tubuhnya terbiasa bergerak dan membentuk. Dan anehnya, Kris sangat menyukai tubuh Zizi yang terkesan ramping namun ber-abs. Kulit tan milik Zizi menjadi nilai tambah bagi Kris. Memiliki kesan seksi, terlebih saat Zizi berkeringat.

_Glek!_

Oke.. Kris berjanji untuk tidak mengingat hal terakhir. Belum apa – apa, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya –entah sebelah mana– bereaksi aneh.

_Puk!_

"_Hyung_, kenapa melamun?"

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Kris membeku saat melihat kesamping, ia menemukan wajah Zizi yang berjarak sangat tipis dengan wajahnya dan menatap polos seperti _kitty_ -_-

"_G-gwaenchana_." Kris memalingkan wajahnya gugup. Berpura kembali konsentrasi dengan sarapannya yang tinggal sedikit. Zizi sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kris.

"Psst.."

"Hng?"

Chanyeol memberi kode pada Zizi. Matanya menatap penuh arti pada Kris dan Zizi bergantian. Zizi mengernyit bingung. Namun kemudian pipi Zizi merona tipis karena Chanyeol menunjuk pipinya seolah yaaa begitulahh..

"_Andwaee!_"

Zizi menggebrak ringan meja makan lalu berlalu dari sana. Chanyeol tertawa kencang sambil memukul – mukul meja. Kris mengabaikannya. Pemandangan biasa yang seringkali ia lihat bertahun – tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol.

"Idiot.."

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun meremas kepalanya kesal. Sedari kemarin ia terus-menerus berusaha mendapati sinyal keberadaan Luhan melalui GPS namun tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Sehun sempat berharap siapa tahu saja istrinya itu mengaktifkan ponselnya barang sejenak.

Kekhawatiran demi kekhawatiran terus menghantui Sehun. Tiga malam terlewati dan Sehun banyak menghilangkan jam tidurnya hanya untuk mencari petunjuk keberadaan Luhan. Jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun menyesal tidak menanam alat pelacak pada cincin pernikahan mereka.

_Wae_?

Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mau melepas cincin itu.

_Brak!_

"Kau dimana, _angel~" _cairan bening tipis berkilau keluar dari sudut mata Sehun. Mengalir menuruni rahang tegas Sehun yang kini rapuh. Yah.. Sehun akan rapuh tanpa Luhan, pendampingnya, seluruh hidupnya, bagian dari jiwa dan nyawanya.

"_Sehunnie, kenapa kau memegangi cincinku?" Tanya Luhan polos. Bibirnya sedikit maju dengan nada kebingungan pada sorot mata rusa Luhan. Mereka menikmati sore dipinggir danau tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sehun tampak mengurung tubuh mungil Luhan didepannya._

"_Hm, aku hanya melihat bukti nyata bahwa kau milikku, angel."_

_Luhan tertawa ceria sambil memperhatikan jemari panjang Sehun mengelusi permukaan cincin sekaligus telapak tangannya._

"_Jadi Sehunnie menyukai cincin ini berada di jariku?"_

_Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil mencuri ciuman dipipi Luhan. Ohh, betapa Sehun ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa gadis serupa malaikat ini adalah miliknya. Milik Oh Sehun, bentuk keindahan dunia Sehun yang jelas lengkap dengan adanya Luhan._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu memakai cincin ini dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Sehunnie pegang janjiku, ne?" Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun._

"_Akan kupegang janjimu, angel. Dan satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."_

_Dan dengan terpaan angin sore yang dingin, Sehun melumat bibir ranum Luhan sembari memejamkan matanya. Menyesap kehangatan cinta mereka berdua dalam pagutan yang lembut. Tangan kekar Sehun sama sekali tidak melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Luhan. Ia juga menjaga perut Luhan yang sudah membuncit. Mengelusnya penuh sayang tanpa melepas lumatannya._

_Luhan sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Tubuh tegap itu membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Rengkuhan Sehun begitu hangat. Luhan sangat menyukainya. Tangan kanannya menuntun tangan kiri Sehun untuk menyentuh perutnya._

_Kini tangan Sehun beralih menangkup telapak tangan mungil Luhan. Merengkuh tangan mungil itu sambil mengerat pelan dimana calon aegy mereka tengah tumbuh. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum diantara pagutan mereka yang teramat manis untuk dilepaskan. Kehangatan cinta itu seolah menjalar keseluruh persendian tubuh mereka masing – masing yang kini berpusat pada perut Luhan._

_Ciuman itu terlepas dengan benang saliva tipis yang tersisa. Sehun sesungguhnya enggan melepaskan bibir manis Luhan, namun ia tidak akan berfikir bodoh mengingat Luhan memegang satu nyawa lagi pda tubuhnya._

"_Saranghae, Oh Luhan." Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan. Hidungnya mencumbu wajah Luhan. Sedang Luhan sendiri terpejam dengan bibir merekah dan sedikit membengkak. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya menikmati cumbuan Sehun. Ia menyukai.. sangat menyukai ketika Sehun mencumbuinya seperti ini dengan mata terpejam._

"_Nado.. nado saranghae, Oh Sehun.."_

"_Angel, kau ingin aegy kita yeoja atau namja?"_

_Luhan meletakkan telujuknya didagu dengan dahi berkerut._

"_Aku ingin namja. Supaya aku punya satu lagi pangeran tampan. Hihii.."_

_Sehun menjepit hidung mungil Luhan gemas._

"_Dan membagimu dengan anak itu? Oh aku tidak mau, angel.." ujar Sehun santai. Luhan merengut kesal namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. Perbincangan yang sangat konyol menurut mereka._

Sehun diam dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Tangannya kini bertumpu pada meja rias dimana Luhan biasa berkaca hanya untuk sekedar memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis. Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat itu. Petikan masa lalu menuntunnya pada lemari dimana Luhan menyimpan kotak cincin pernikahan mereka. Entahlah, Sehun sendiri merasa sesuatu menuntunnya untuk meraih kotak beludru sangat halus berwarna biru elegan.

Sehun meraba kotak itu pelan lalu membukanya. Didalam sana, Sehun menemukan dua carik kertas berbeda ukuran.

"Apa ini?" Heran tentu saja. Seingatnya, baik ia maupun Luhan tidak pernah merasa meninggalkan kertas seperti ini. Sehun membuka lipatan kertas lebih besar dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Sehun, ingat jika aku tidak mungkin melepaskan cincin pernikahan kita? Dan aku percaya kau akan menemukanku.._

_Seseorang tengah menginginkan nyawamu dan aegya kita. Inilah alasan kenapa aku harus menghilang. Aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya, sayangku. Hanya sepotong kertas kecil itu, kudapatkan dari seseorang yang kukenali saat berbelanja di Baby shop. Sengaja kutinggalkan agar kau melihat langsung isi kertas itu, Sehun. Seandainya bisa, aku akan meninggalkan petunjuk lain saat seseorang itu membawaku nanti._

_Kau harus percaya aku akan baik – baik saja bersama aegya kita. Sejujurnya aku selalu ingin bertanya alasan sesungguhnya mengapa kita harus tinggal jauh di desa ini. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan karena aku yakin apapun yang suamiku lakukan adalah untuk keselamatanku._

_Kuharap kau lekas menemukan ini, Sehunah. Lekas jemput aku. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat aegy lahir?_

_Saranghae .._

Hening.

Tubuh _namja_ albino itu mematung. Namun ia cepat sadar dan cepat – cepat membaca secarik kertas dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Selang beberapa saat, Sehun meremat kertas itu hingga kusut sama sekali. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Sial!"

_Brak!_

"Ya! Jangan membuat orang terkejut, bodoh!" umpat Zizi keras. Tepat ketika _namja_ panda itu melewati kamar Sehun, _namja_ albino itu tiba – tiba sudah berdiri setelah membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Zizi, panggil Chanyeol dan Kris. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Nada serius itu membuat Zizi melesat dari sana. Ia yakin Sehun mendapatkan sesuatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan dua _namja _ tiang itu di rumah minimalis ini.

"Ceritakan dengan ringkas kronologi kejadian saat itu, _hyung_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Beruntung tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu lemas saat ini.

"Saat itu, Kris dan Zizi tidak bisa karena mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil satu sama lain. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak memanggilku. Luhan mengenakan baju tebal dan berdiri didepan pintu belakang. Tangannya melambai padaku dan aku menghampirinya. Luhan mengajakku untuk menemaninya ke danau. Karena ia menatap penuh harap padaku dan berdalih kau telah mengijinkannya, akupun bersedia menemaninya ke sana. Lagipula saat itu kau sedang ada pekerjaan. Bukan begitu, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia mengaku itu bagian dimana ia lengah. Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Semua baik – baik saja. Luhan yang duduk diatas rumput basah sambil menatapi matahari sore bersamaku. Dan ia berceloteh beberapa kali tentangmu yang emm- semakin sibuk saat itu." Chanyeol sedikit merasa tidak enak mengatakan ini.

"Lalu?" Sehun bersuara serak. Mata elangnya menusuk tajam iris kecoklatan Chanyeol. _Namja_ kelewat aktif itu merinding.

"S-setelahnya.. "

Chanyeol menjelaskan sedetail – detailnya pada Sehun kejadiannya. Saat ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan hantaman keras pada bagian tengkuknya seusai Luhan bergumam maaf padanya. Hingga dimana Luhan menampakkan wajah menyesal diakhir kesadaran. Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya karena kesadarannya terambil alih oleh gelap.

"Apa Luhan tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun, _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada, Sehunah.."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau ini kasus penculikan biasa mengingat terror yang sering dialami perusahaan _appa_mu? Apalagi seingatku, kau berhasil merebut proyek besar bulan lalu dari rival abadi Kibum ahjussi." Ujar Zizi mencoba mengemukakan analisanya.

Kris tampak berfikir. Sesuatu seolah mengganjal otaknya. Tapi apa?

"Itu tidak mungkin, Zizi. Aku sangat mengenal rival abadi _appa_. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, mereka bersahabat dekat." Jawab Sehun.

"Benar. Karena jika ini hanya untuk sebuah gertakan, setidaknya Sehun mendapat terror atau telepon asing sejak Luhan menghilang. Jika ini berdalih uang, kita juga sudah menunggu bukan? Tidak ada permintaan tebusan uang kepada salah satu diantara kita." Chanyeol berujar sambil memijat pelan tengkuknya.

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol sembari membayangkan reka kejadian yang diutarakan _hyung_ tiangnya ini. Saat itu untung saja Luhan mengenakan mantelnya.

Mantel..

_Deg!_

"_Hyung_! Periksa mantelmu sekarang!"

"Aku?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar menampakkan wajah idiotnya, namun ia segera melesat dari sana.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sehun-ah?"

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak yakin. Tapi bisa saja 'kan? "Kita tunggu saja."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku tidak ingat ponsel Luhan tertinggal dimantelku."

Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Zizi karena melihat seringai Sehun yang sungguh tidak biasa.

"Ya, sangat ada, Huang Zi Tao."

Kris turut berpikir mencoba menangkap apa yang Sehun maksud. Yahh meski Kris terbilang senior untuk Sehun, ketajaman berpikir Sehun berbanding cukup jauh dengannya. Huft semoga mereka mendapat titik terang.

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mengoatk – atik isi ponsel Luhan. Membuka rincian file pada kartu memori. Memfilternya dengan data terbaru yang terjadi pada tanggal empat hari lalu. Yang muncul hanyalah ratusan foto selca Luhan dengan _lingerie_ tipis transparan.

Ughh.. oke fix! Aku mengacaukan pikiran Sehun sejenak -_-

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak terganggu. Karena ini sedang gawat.

Lima menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Zizi, Kris dan Chanyeol tidak ada niatan untuk buka suara. Mereka menunggu temuan Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama isi file yang bertanggal sama dengan saat Luhan menghilang. Jarinya semakin lincah menggeser _touch _screen itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan pada sekian detik selanjutnya, mata Sehun terpaku pada satu file berbeda yang terselip diantara folder penyimpanan gambar dan aplikasi lainnya.

Sehun menyeringai sangat lebar.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah memilihmu, istriku."

"Sehun-"

"Pinjam ponselmu, Zizi." Potong Sehun cepat. Zizi mengulurkan ponselnya pada Sehun. _Namja_ itu langsung menyambar ponsel itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun pada ponselnya, Zizi memilih diam. Sama halnya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol.

_Klik!_

"_Heh, berani sekali kau membawa orang lain, eoh?"_

Kini perhatian tertuju pada suara audio yang sepertinya Sehun putar menggunakan ponsel Zizi.

"_Mm-mian.. Dia hanya menemaniku. Kumohon jangan sakiti dia."_

Kali ini terdengar suara lirih Luhan seperti ketakutan. Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah. Dalam keadaan seperti itupun Luhan masih sempat berusaha melindunginya. Sedangkan Kris memasang tajam telinganya.

"_Cih.."_

Suara audio itu tampak samar karena sebuah pergerakan.

"_Akh.."_ Disini, tangan Sehun terkepal karena mendengar suara Luhan meringis kesakitan. 'Sial!' batin Sehun geram. _Berani sekali mereka menyakiti Luhan!_

"_Cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ibu hamil. Nona Lee sudah menunggumu. Ck.. dasar gadis merepotkan."_

Semuanya terkesiap kaget setelah mendengar bagian ini.

"_M-mian.. Sshh.. "_

_Klik!_

Rekaman itu langsung dimatikan. Sehun nyaris saja membanting ponsel ditangannya namun langsung dicegah Zizi.

"Ya! Ini ponsel mahal kesayanganku tahu! Tapi nona Lee?"

"Lee Chaerin. Kenapa kita tidak menyadari itu?" gumam Kris. Disisi lain, Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah kepada Luhan. Oh Tuhan apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai selalai itu..

"Sehun – ah maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku lalai menjaga Luhan. _Jeongmal_ _mianhe_ tuan muda Sehun.." Chanyeol membungkuk dalam kepada Sehun yang sedikit gusar.

"Itu tidak benar, _hyung_. Ini salahku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku-" rahang Sehun mengeras. Perkataannya barusan memancing keingintahuan dari Zizi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun–ah?"

Dan akhirnya Sehun menceritakan semua saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Chaerin. Dimana gadis itu meminta maaf padanya dengan mimic wajah yang membuatnya percaya begitu saja. Bagian terburuknya adalah Sehun membuka jalan untuk menemukan kediamannya yang jauh dari pusat kota.

Rencana ini gagal.

Karena kenyataannya Chaerin berhasil menemukan mereka dan membawa Luhan pergi. Sehun merasa ia sendirilah yang membuka jalan agar _yeoja_ itu menemukannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Sehun. Pikirkan cara bagaimana kita menemukan Luhan dan menyelamatkannya." Zizi mengelus bahu Sehun yang sepertinya mulai tenang. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Kita harus hubungi Jiyoung untuk menemukan dimana persembunyian Chaerin." Kris mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Biar aku yang menghubunginya, Sehun-ah."

'Odult Maniac'

_Eommamu berada ditanganku, Xi Luhan. Jika kau ingin eommamu selamat, tinggalkan Sehun dan pergilah dari Korea Selatan. Seminggu dari sekarang, datanglah ke tepi danau didepan rumahmu pukul lima sore seorang diri. Ingat! Seorang diri._

_Ah! Satu hal lagi. Aku ingin kau membuat pengakuan bahwa kau sengaja meninggalkan Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan melawan perintahku atau anakmu kulenyapkan dari dunia ini._

'Odult Maniac'

"Mau kemana, Jiyoung?"

"_Oyabun_, aku harus ke Seoul. Huh, cucumu memang menyebalkan, _Oyabun._"

Sang _Oyabun_ mengangguk singkat. Denting kecapi yang dimainkan oleh seorang geisha menggema dalam ruang yang sepertinya hanya terisi oleh orang – orang tertentu.

"Kenapa dengan cucuku?"

Jiyoung mengelap pistol ditangannya.

"Dia menculik menantu keluarga Oh." Ujar Jiyoung santai. Disudut ruangan, tampak seorang _namja_ bereaksi mendengar perkataan Jiyoung.

"Hm.."

"Zelo, kau ingin ikut?" _Oyabun_ yang sangat disegani itu berujar pada _namja_ tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertunjukan geisha memainkan kecapi dengan jari yang lentik.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggunya disini saja, _Oyabun._"

"Cih.. pengecut." Desis Jiyoung. "Aku berangkat, _Oyabun_. Lagipula pekerjaanku selesai."

"Tunggu."

Jiyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Bawa Chaerin pulang. Ini perintah dariku." Titah dari seorang yang disebut _oyabun _pada Jiyoung, dia mengangguk mengerti.

"_Aniki,_ umm.. Bawa Rin – ah dengan utuh."

_Namja_ bersurai pirang itu terkekeh. Tangannya mengusak rambut _namja_ tinggi namun tangguh itu. "Jangan khawatir. Sebagai ganti kau harus mengatakannya saat Chaerin pulang. Bagaimana?" ujar Jiyoung sembari menyeringai.

"Baiklah.. " ujar Zelo mantap.

'Odult Maniac'

Kai melipat wajahnya kesal hingga lipatan terkecil. Semalam saat tengah menikmati tidurnya yang lelap, Chanyeol menelepon dan sukses membuatnya membuka mata lebar. Luhan menghilang dan dalang dibalik semua itu adalah Chaerin. Yatuhaan,. Kai ingin sekali menguliti dan mencincang daging _yeoja_ busuk itu. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasaknya, lalu akan ia buang ke sungai Amazon untuk ikan piranha kesayangannya yang mengurus -_-

Dan kini ia terpaksa harus terdampar di bandara Incheon tepat pukul Sembilan pagi! Kai hampir akan menelan Chanyeol semalam karena seenaknya saja menyuruh dirinya menjemput Jiyoung. Jika bukan karena sahabat kental _baby_ Soo-nya, Kai tidak akan sudi. Hei, ini hari minggu dan Kai akan menghabiskan waktunya tidur hingga siang menjelang. Yah, itupun jika Kyungsoo tidak datang ke apartementnya.

Kenapa? Karena Kyungsoo tanpa segan menendang kuat bokongnya hingga ia terjungkal dari ranjang. Kai ingin marah tapi Kyungsoo sudah akan selalu siap dengan spatula kayu serta apron lucu yang sengaja ia sediakan. Kai menyayangi otak mesumnya jadi ia memilih bangun tanpa banyak protes.

Haha.. -_-

"Yaiss, dimana sih orang itu." Kai melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Tapi _namja_ yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

_Puk!_

"Ya!" Kai berbalik saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Eoh? _Aniki.._"

Seorang namja tidak terlalu tinggi menatap Kai dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Kai melirik pelaku penepuk bahunya –yang ternyata adalah Jiyoung- dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau baik – baik saja, _aniki_?" Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah balik bertanya.

Jiyoung tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Kai.

"Sudahlah.._ Kajja_. Mereka sudah menunggu." Jiyoung merangkul bahu Kai dan menyeret pemuda tan itu menuju parkiran. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti, membuat Kai turut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Mobilmu dimana?"

Ughh.. Kai hampir saja melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang bokong _namja_ lebih tua disampingnya kini.

'Odult Maniac'

Chaerin duduk diatas ranjang dimana Luhan tengah tertidur lelap. Tubuh Luhan sedikit mengurus dan kulitnya pucat. Tapi tampaknya Chaerin tidak perduli akan hal itu. Luhan sedang dikurung, ingat?

"Ck.. Kenapa Sehun saat itu harus melihatmu, hah?"

Iris kelam Chaerin menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Luhan. Pahatan indah wajah seperti boneka _Barbie_ milik Luhan hampir menyamai wajah orang itu. Chaerin bahkan berambisi mengoreskan pisau kecil kesayangannya ke wajah mulus Luhan. Tatto dengan media kulit manusia lebih indah, bukan?

"Bom – ah, ohh atau kusebut pelacur? Lagi – lagi kau.. Kau perebut orang yang aku inginkan!" urat kemarahan muncul diwajah Chaerin yang mengeras. Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat wajah Bom jika melihat Luhan.

"Eunghh.." Luhan melenguh pelan karena mendengar lengkingan suara Chaerin. Ketika matanya terbuka, Luhan hampir saja melompat dari ranjang. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Kakinya terikat.

"Chaerin-sii.."

Mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya, Chaerin jadi semakin berambisi merobek bibir itu.

"_Wae_?"

"T-tidak. Hanya terkejut." Ujar Luhan gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Ditangan kanan Chaerin terdapat sebilah pisau. Chaerin melihat Luhan yang sepertinya takut. Ia melirik pisau kecil ditangannya.

"Hei, Luhannie. Beritahu aku hal yang paling disukai Sehun." Ujar Chaerin sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan pisau. Ujungnya yang tajam menusuk – nusuk kecil. Luhan ingin menolak. Sayangnya pisau itu lebih dulu berbicara.

"K-kau hanya perlu memberinya kasih say- akhh!"

Luhan merasakan perih pada pipinya. Pisau kecil itu berhasil membuat goresan kecil disana.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih, Xi Luhannie."

Chaerin keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan. Ia berjalan sambil membersihkan pisau kesayangannya.

_Drrt drtt.._

Chaerin berhenti. Ponselnya berbunyi. Pada screen, tertulis nama Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Chaerin."_

Oww, senyum setan Chaerin terbentuk ketika mendengar suara berat Sehun. Tidak menyangka Sehun akhirnya menelepon. Sungguh hal yang paling ia tunggu – tunggu sejak lama.

"_Nde_, Sehun-ah.."

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Moonlight club, malam ini."_

"_Chakkaman_. Ada sesuatu, Sehun-ah~?" Chaerin berujar selembut mungkin. Meski masih dengan aksen yang dingin.

"_Sedikit masalah.."_

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku, Sehun-ah.."

_Pip!_

"Well, kita akan bertemu pangeran Sehun. Dan aku akan memilikimu malam ini.." ujar Chaerin dengan segudang rencana untuk mendapatkan kembali Sehunnya.

'Odult Maniac'

(_Backsound Beast, Beautiful Night_)

**Moonlight Club..**

Chaerin memutar – mutar gelas berisi cocktail dengan dua gelang es. Malam ini Chaerin menggunakan gaun terbuka dengan warna gelap namun nyaris transparan. Kerlap – kerlip lampu aneka warna disertai penerangan temaram membuat sisi keindahan Chaerin yang dingin menguar. Tidak sedikit _namja_ dengan kostum 'tidak murah' menghampirinya.

"Hei, cantik. Menunggu lama?"

_Cup!_

Chaerin nyaris akan mematahkan tangan seseorang yang berani mengelus bahkan mengecup pipinya. Tapi tidak jika pelakunya..

"Sehun?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum lalu duduk merapat disamping tubuh Chaerin. Tangan kirinya merangkul pinggul Chaerin posesif. Chaerin terheran – heran dengan sikap Sehun yang err- berbeda? Dan Rasanya juga sangat tiba – tiba sekali.

"Kau benar Sehun?"

"Ini aku. Kenapa?" terlihat reaksi dari pria tampan itu bingung dengan sifat Chaerin.

Chaerin melepas kasar lengan Sehun yang bertengger dipinggulnya. "Bukan. Sehun tidak akan semudah itu mau melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Heh, jangan menipuku."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Dengan sigap ia meraih bahu kiri Chaerin, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga _yeoja_ itu.

"Luhan meninggalkanku."

Chaerin langsung membelakangi Sehun dan tersenyum senang karena yahh percaya atau tidak, ketika Chaerin melihat penampilan anak laki – laki itu yang cukup tidak tertata ia sangat yakin. Wajahnya sedikit kusut dan menampakkan raut frustasi. Ini membuktikan bagaimana frustasinya Sehun. Cepat – cepat Chaerin mengembalikan ekspresinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Chaerin dan menghisapnya seperti penghisap narkoba. Chaerin menyeringai senang. Ia berpura menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari sana dan menatap mata elang Sehun dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sehun. Aku, sungguh masih menyesalinya. Apa karena aku hingga Luhan pergi?"

"Entahlah.. aku malas memikirkannya," Lagi, Sehun berusaha meraih Chaerin ke dalam pelukannya. "Bantu aku.. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, Rin-ah.."

Tangan Sehun mengisi gelas kosong dengan anggur yang barusan ia pesan. Dengan mempertahankan posisinya, gelas berisi anggur merah itu ia angsurkan kepada Chaerin yang menerima tanpa protes. _Yeoja_ itu memberi tatapan 'kenapa-bukan-kau-yang-meminum?' dan dibalas Sehun dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Lambungku bermasalah. Lagipula, aku memberikan ini khusus untukmu." Chaerin menatap berani Sehun dengan tatapan dingin. Dua pasang iris mereka saling bertubrukan. Remang cahaya berkilat – kilat menerangi iris keduanya bergantian.

"Tidak berusaha mencari Luhan?"

"Sudah kulakukan. Tapi ia tidak ada dimanapun."

Chaerin meraih pipi Sehun yang tampak putus asa. Tidak perduli berapa lama ia harus memproses perubahan sikap Sehun. Anggap saja permintaan maafnya beberapa bulan lalu mempengaruhi pandangan Sehun terhadap dirinya.

"Berusahalah lebih keras lagi, Sehun-ah.." ujar Chaerin seolah memberi semangat. Ayolahh Chaerin tidak benar – benar akan menyemangati Sehun.

Dan setelah itu, Chaerin lebih mendominasi perbincangan mereka. Chaerin tahu jika Sehun menatapinya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Gugup? Tentu saja! Belum lagi Sehun terus memberinya gelas – gelas anggur kecil. Haha.. untuk urusan anggur, entah kenapa Chaerin tidak semudah itu mabuk.

"Hik.. Ugh Sehunah aku mencintaimu..ung.. mmnyam nyam.." Chaerin mulai meracau tidak jelas. Ia merasa kepalanya berputar indah dengan goyangan absurd serta Sehun yang mulai mencumbui lehernya.

"Enghh.."

Chaerin melenguh saat sebuah hisapan mampir diperpotongan lehernya. Bisikan – bisikan berat Sehun membuat Chaerin semakin melayang ditambah kecupan kecil pada pipi dan hisapan ditelinganya. Ouh, sentuhan kecil itu membuat Chaerin gila. Jemari – jemari panjang itu memelintir pucuk dadanya dari luar gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Ughh.. umm.." Sebuah bibir gelas menempel dibibirnya. Chaerin langsung membuka mulutnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun bersamaan saling berbagi cairan anggur merah.

Itu adalah gelas terakhir untuk anggur malam ini. Dan pada isian terakhir ini, Chaerin tergeletak dalam pelukan Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu meletakkan perlahan tubuh Chaerin. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membantunya membopong tubuh Chaerin kedalam kamar yang sudah ia pesan.

'Odult Maniac'

"Jadi kita apakan perempuan ini?"

Kai menoel – noel tubuh tergeletak Chaerin diatas ranjang. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali menggerayangi Chaerin yang sungguh molek. Gaun berwarna gelap dan transparan sekaligus itu cukup membuat libidonya sebagai laki – laki naik. Langsing, meski tidak terlalu memiliki tonjolan dibeberapa bagian. Apalagi belahan gaun itu nyaris mencapai pangkal paha. _Namja_ mesum seperti Kai kupastikan akan meneguk saliva kasar. -_-

"_Body my_ _baby_ Soo ternyata lebih hebat." Ujar Kai sembari menggeleng kepala dengan ekspresi serius.

_Pletak!_

"_Appo_~" Kai menatap Sehun tajam. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatap Kai datar. "Apa urusanmu, tuan Oh?" desis Kai tidak terima pada Sehun yang hanya membuang nafas kesal. Disini, adalah kamar yang sengaja Sehun pesan. Sehun bersama dengan Kai dan Jiyoung. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Chaerin. Masing – masing tangan dan kakinya terikat lurus pada kepala ranjang dan bawah.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau benar – benar berhasil membuatnya mabuk berat, Sehun.." gumam Chanyeol takjub.

"Eung.. Hik.. aku –hik– dimanaa?"

Ketiganya beralih fokus pada Chaerin. Tanpa buang waktu, Sehun langsung duduk di sisi kanan Chaerin. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah _yeoja_ itu. Chaerin masih dalam pengaruh alkohol. Waktu yang tepat bukan?

"Lakukan segera, Sehun." Ujar Jiyoung.

_Sret!_

"Akh.. ugh Sehunah jangan kasar padaku.." Chaerin meracau diiringi cegukan sisa pengaruh minuman tadi.

"Jawab. Dimana kau sembunyikan Luhan?" bisik Sehun sembari menahan emosinya. Ingin sekali Sehun menjedotkan kepala Chaerin pada dinding terdekat jikalau bisa. Tapi ia harus bersabar.

"Aung.. _Nugu_? Hungg perempuan jalang itu? Heh, Sehun sayang. Kau tidak akan bis-saa menemukannya. Ha ha ha.." Chaerin berkata seolah menantang.

Rahang pemuda albino itu mengeras seketika. _Sialan_, batinnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya perempuan ini mau buka suara. Tapi jeda itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kai menghampiri Chaerin pada sisi berlawanan dengan Sehun.

"Kau yakin, CL?" ujar Kai seduktif sembari meraba bagian cukup sintal Chaerin. _Yeoja_ itu melenguh gelisah apalagi daging tidak bertulang Kai menjilat pipinya. Tatapan Kai menjurus seperti seorang psikopat gila.

"Jjangan sentuhh aku.." Mata Chaerin bergerak gelisah. Kai terlihat menakutkan dari sudut pandangannya sekarang. Saat mencoba menghindari tatapan mematikan itu Chaerin langsung terpaku ketika melihat bayangan Jiyoung disudut ruangan. Chaerin menatapnya meminta pertolongan. Tapi..

Jiyoung hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Jemari – jemari Kai semakin intens meraba permukaan tubuh Chaerin. Bahkan hingga pangkal paha perempuan itu, membuat Kai terkekeh. Sehun mengelus rambut Chaerin dan sesekali meniupkan nafas harum maskulinnya ke telinga dan bibir merekah Chaerin. Membuai _yeoja_ itu dengan daya tariknya.

Kekekek.. Gue pingsan -_-

"Akk baiklahh. Asal kau janji tidak meninggalkanku lagi ne Sehunah?" ujar Chaerin sedikit tidak jelas. Matanya menatap sayu pada Sehun juga bibir dimanyunkan. Jika itu adalah Luhan, mungkin Sehun akan memberi hadiah kecil di pipi.

"Jawab saja."

Chaerin tertawa. "Uhuhu.. hahahHAHAHAHA.. kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Hahahahaha.. heh! Bahkan keujung dunia sekalipun!"

_Plak!_

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Huh.. ternyata kau pengecut, Oh Sehun. Laki – laki macam apa yang berani menampar _yeoja_ jika bukan pengecut sepertimu, HAH?!" desis Chaerin tidak terima.

"Kau―"

Tangan Sehun ditahan oleh Jiyoung. Sudah ia duga ini tidak mudah. Chaerin masih mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya berpikir meski telah dibuat mabuk sekalipun. Ini terpaksa ia lakukan karena Jiyoung sangat hafal bagaimana pintarnya dirinya. Satu – satunya petunjuk hanya _yeoja_ ini yang tahu. Karena Chaerin akan menyimpan Luhan sangat hati – hati. Dapat dipastikan siapapun tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

"Sehunah, kenapa harus Luhan? Kau itu hanya milikku, Sehunah. Haha.. Yayaya kau hanya milikku. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku bukan? Asal kau tahu, tidak ada satupun boleh memilikimu kecuali aku!"

"_Yeoja_ ini gila.." desis Kai.

"Kai, Sehun, biar aku yang lakukan."

Jiyoung duduk sambil menatap sayang Chaerin. Sejahat apapun, _yeoja_ ini tetaplah seorang yang ia anggap adik. Perlahan ia mendekati perempuan itu dan menatapnya lembut. "Rin-ah, Luhan baik – baik saja?"

"Heh, sok baik. Lepas saja topengmu, _aniki._ Kau membuatku muak."

"Aku memang orang baik. Kau saja yang tidak tahu."

"Menyingkirlah, _aniki._"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahukanku dimana Luhan."

Chaerin diam sejenak. Tampaknya ia mencoba menimbang – nimbang untuk memberitahukan ini atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya itu musthail. Lagipula dia akan rugi karena Sehun bisa kembali pada Luhan. Tapi bermain – main sebentar tidak masalah bukan? "Kau yakin ingin tahu? Tidak menyesal, huh?"

Jiyoung diam menatap Chaerin.

"Temukan ia diujung tanduk matahari."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Pertama maafkan aku yang tidak bisa balas review. Habis banyak bgt -_- yeun juga lagi buru - buru. Maaf ya :(

Juga maaf sekali lagi kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, bahasanya bertele - tele atau banyak pengulangan, dan feel ny kurang dapet. Kalian boleh mengeluh jika kurang puas dengan chapter ini ;)

Baiklah selamat membaca ^^

.

.

_Jiyoung duduk sambil menatap sayang Chaerin. Sejahat apapun, yeoja ini tetaplah seorang yang ia anggap adik. Perlahan ia mendekati perempuan itu dan menatapnya lembut. "Rin-ah, Luhan baik – baik saja?"_

_"Heh, sok baik. Lepas saja topengmu, __aniki.__ Kau membuatku muak."_

_"Aku memang orang baik. Kau saja yang tidak tahu."_

_"Menyingkirlah, __aniki.__"_

_"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahukanku dimana Luhan."_

_Chaerin diam sejenak. Tampaknya ia mencoba menimbang – nimbang untuk memberitahukan ini atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya itu musthail. Lagipula dia akan rugi karena Sehun bisa kembali pada Luhan. Tapi bermain – main sebentar tidak masalah bukan? "Kau yakin ingin tahu? Tidak menyesal, huh?"_

_Jiyoung diam menatap Chaerin._

_"Temukan ia diujung tanduk matahari."_

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan tengah bersenandung kecil dibalkon kamar yang ia tinggali. Semilir angin menyisir helai rambung panjang Luhan serta bias matahari menerpa wajah bening kekuningannya yang serupa emas. Diam – diam Luhan menghitung. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua minggu ia disini.

Chaerin memang jarang menemuinya. Tapi perempuan itu cukup memperhatikan pola makanannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _yeoja_ itu?"

_Wushh~_

Mata Luhan terpejam, melindungi mata dengan binar cantik itu dari terpaan sedikit menusuk angin. "Ukh, kenapa Sehunnie tidak menjemputku juga sih!"

Luhan merengut bosan sekaligus kesal. Padahal kemarin ia yakin sekali berhasil meninggalkan petunjuk kepada mereka. Tapi kenapa selama ini?

"Hiks.. Kyungie~ Byunnie~ aku merindukan kalian. Huks..huks.."

_Cklek!_

"Ehh?" mata Luhan membulat saat dua orang _namja_ berbadan kekar masuk menghampirinya. Sontak saja ia memundurkan tubuhnya dari mereka berdua. "Kalian mau apa?"

_Prang!_

Tanpa menjawab, mereka memegang sisi kanan dan kiri lengan Luhan. Lalu menggeretnya keluar dari kamar itu. Gelas minum Luhan terjatuh begitu saja. Memisahkan kumpulan kaca padat itu menjadi bagian besar kecil serta partikel tajam halus. Serbuk kaca melayang tertiup angin. Menyebar partikel tajam itu, seolah menebar kesakitan pada sesiapa yang akan mendapati partikel itu nantinya.

'Odult Maniac'

_Prang!_

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat piring dalam genggamannya tiba – tiba melayang dan hancur membentur lantai. Baekhyun yang tengah duduk nyaman disofa apartement, sontak berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Kyungie~ Kyungie~ _Gwaenchanayo_?" ujar Baekhyun cemas. Kyungsoo terlihat kosong memandangi pecahan piring yang berserakan dilantai dapur. Tiba – tiba air mata Kyungsoo menetes..

"Baekkie~ "

Kyungsoo meremat dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Pandangannya mengabur. Baekhyun semakin khawatir melihat Kyungsoo langsung menggiring sahabatnya itu duduk. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ada apa, Kyungie~?"

"Hiks.. Luhan.. Perasaanku tidak enak.."

_Deg!_

"Kau juga merasakannya, Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah terkejut beberapa saat. "_Nado_. Aku juga merasakannya, Kyung. Sudahlah lebih baik kita berdo'a agar Luhan baik – baik saja."

Lagi – lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah dengan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

'Ya Tuhan, semoga Luhan baik – baik saja. Kumohon lindungi Luhan, ya Tuhan..' batin Baekhyun sedih. Karena tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan.

'Odult Maniac'

Mereka berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dirumah minimalis Sehun. Chaerin sementara ini mereka tahan.

"Bagaimana, Sehun?" Zizi bertanya dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

Kris mengutak – atik laptopnya yang menampilkan garis – garis tidak beraturan juga berliku. Oke ribet. Itu gambar peta Korea Selatan.

"Kita masih bisa menemukan keberadaan salah satu anak buah Chaerin. Hah, anak itu benar – benar menyusahkan saja." Keluh Jiyoung sembari menyuap nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol.

"Ujung tanduk matahari.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menopang dagu. "_Hyung_, kau tahu sesuatu maksud dari itu?" Chanyeol mencolek bahu Kris sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun menatapi ponselnya yang berisi fotonya bersama Luhan. Tidak terasa ini sudah hampir lewat dari satu minggu. Sampai saat ini, Sehun masih merahasiakan kehilangan Luhan dari keluarganya bahkan dari kedua sahabat baik Luhan. Tidak ingin menambah daftar orang – orang yang harus terlibat.

"Hum, ujung tanduk? Kenapa ini terdengar menggelikan ya.." monolog Kai.

_Pletak!_

"Jangan menganggap ini remeh, Kkamjong." Desis Zizi geram. Matanya melirik Sehun bergantian. Kai meringis hendak mengumpati Zizi namun tidak jadi. Melihat Sehun yang memandang kosong ponselnya membuat ia merasa bersalah.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar? Hei, ini hanya perumpamaan sederhana. Aishh.. aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan kalian yang menanggapi perkataan Chaerin." Dengus Kai sebal.

"Jonginnie.."

"Ya! _Hyung_, jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Kai bergidik geli mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol hanya nyengir polos memamerkan deretan gigi. Hoh.. -_-

"Baiklah, jadi kau bilang apa tadi –Ya! Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Kai dulu?!" bentak Zizi kesal. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol masih sempat hendak memeluk Kai yang kini bersembunyi menggunakan tubuh Zizi sebagai tameng.

"Hihi.. maaf.." laki – laki jangkung itu nyengir tak berdosa. Ugh, Zizi hampir saja melayangkan tongkat wushunya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah ujung tanduk berarti sesuatu yang berbahaya? Ehh, itu berarti bukan sepele ya?"

Grr.. Zizi nyaris saja akan melayangkan jitakan kembali kepada Kai tapi sayangnya dihalangi lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol.

"Matahari. Hm mungkin yang dimaksud tempat yang dekat dengan matahari terbenam." Sambung Jiyoung.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir panjang. Jadi kemungkinan sekecil apapun bisa dicoba bukan? "Kris _hyung_, cari tempat yang dekat dengan matahari terbenam." Ujar Sehun.

_Namja_ blasteran Kanada itu mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia mencari tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah. Mereka tengah bertarung dengan waktu dan ini bisa jadi menyangkut nyawa Luhan. Hingga lima menit berlalu..

"Lima puluh kilometer dari sini terdapat daerah dengan ketinggian yang lumayan. Dan itu dekat dengan matahari terbit, namun sangat berbahaya untuk di datangi."

Ketegangan mendominasi setiap pendengar yang berada disana. Baik Sehun dan yang lainnya, menahan nafas untuk mendengar kelanjutan oleh Kris.

'Tidak.. Jangan disana..' batin Sehun kalut.

'Odult Maniac'

(Backsound, Reflection)

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

"Unghh.."

Luhan membuka matanya pelan akibat sesuatu menetes dikelopak matanya. Tubuh Luhan terasa lengket. Udara begitu dingin membuat Luhan sontak meringkuk. Kedua tangan mungil Luhan memeluk erat perutnya yang seolah beku.

"Sshh.. _Aegy_, kedinginan hum?" Luhan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya cepat lalu menghantarkan hangat ke perutnya. Begitu terus berulang – ulang. Sembari melakukan itu, Luhan memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sangat gelap. Indera penciumannya merasakan aroma karat besi yang basah. Samar – samar ia juga mendengar patahan ranting atau gesekan dedaunan rimbun dipermainkan oleh angin.

"Aku dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali?"

Tangan mungilnya meraba permukaan tempat ia berbaring. Seperti pecah – pecah, retak juga lembab. Luhan mencium lagi – lagi aroma karat yang cukup kuat.

"Besi?" perlahan Luhan bangkit dari rebahannya. Tangannya terangkat meraba sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu untuk ia berpegangan. Namun tiba – tiba tempat ia bertumpu bergoyang pelan seiring Luhan menggerakkan tubuh. Luhan membeku.

Luhan mencoba bergeser mundur. Dan lagi – lagi sesuatu tempat ia saat ini turut miring ke belakang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sayup – sayup ia mendengar sesuatu melintas disertai kepakan sayap. Cicitan dan nyanyian burung begitu ramai. Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu terdengar sangat jauh dibawahnya.

Kembali Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke samping dan menemukan pilar – pilar kecil sebesar tongkat wushu Zizi. Membentuk seperti err-

"Jeruji besi?!" Mata Luhan membeliak lebar.

Perlahan bias matahari menyinari tempat yang membuat Luhan bertanya – tanya. Hal pertama yang Luhan tangkap adalah betapa luasnya hutan belantara didepannya. Sangat indah, rimbun, juga gelap dibagian dasarnya. Burung – burung dengan sayap berukuran sedang beterbangan hingga bagian tergelap yang menyerupai lembah.

Luhan membeku. Hamparan hutan luas dengan dinding – dinding bukit tinggi. Dan ia berkeyakinan untuk tidak melirik ke bawah tempat sel kecil yang ia tempati."

"I-ini.."

.

"BUKIT TAEJONGDAE?"

'Odult Maniac'

Mereka berangkat siang itu juga dengan modal seadanya. Mereka kehilangan Chaerin yang berhasil lolos semalam akibat kelengahan mereka yang terfokus pada posisi keberadaan Luhan. Kris menggunakan peta sekitaran bukit Taejongdae sebagai pegangan untuk arah mereka nanti. Area itu teramat luas dan akan banyak makan waktu jika hanya mengandalkan arah matahari tenggelam. Dan lagi bagian yang terkenal terjal dan mengerikan berdekatan dengan pesisir pantai.

Dalam pikiran Kai, ini bisa sekaligus menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan. Karena kawasan dekat pesisir pantai merupakan tempat wisata yang dahulunya dikunjungi banyak orang. Sayangnya pemerintah setempat menutup kawasan ini karena dianggap terlalu berbahaya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergolak tak beraturan karena tekstur tanah bergelombang. Sembari bersantai dan mempersiapkan diri untuk perlawanan nanti, Zizi mengelap tongkat wushu-nya. Sesekali tongkat itu akan menyenggol kepala Chanyeol yang nyaris tertidur. Atau menyodok bagian bawah Kai karena namja itu tertidur dengan posisi kaki mengangkang.

_Dug!_

Lagi – lagi ujung tongkat Zizi menyenggol bagian kejantanan Kai. Namja itu sontak bangun sambil memegangi miliknya yang terasa ngilu.

"Ugh, tongkatmu menyentuh 'tongkatku', Zizi," desis Kai kesal dengan ringisan kecil. Tangannya pelan mengelus dari luar kejantanannya guna mengurangi ngilu.

"Upss maaf Kkamjongie~" balas Zizi tanpa dosa. Ia kembali mengelap tongkat kesayangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Jika terulang lagi, jangan harap kau akan menemukan tongkat itu besok, Huang Zi Tao."

"Ya!"

"Ssttt.. Jangan berisik." Chanyeol langsung memegang bahu Zizi dan memberi isyarat dagu menunjuk pada Sehun. Namja itu diam dengan mata menatap kosong ke depan. Huft.. Zizi jadi prihatin melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang. Dia seperti tubuh berjalan saja.

"Sehun-ah.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Zizi meletakkan tongkatnya dan menumpukan dagu pada sandaran kursi depan yang Sehun duduki. "Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan adikku?" tanya Zizi dengan seringai jahil tipis. Kris yang focus menyetir bahkan sempat menyungging senyum tipis.

Sehun menoleh sebentar, "Menurutmu, apa Luhan akan baik – baik saja ge?"

Kali ini Zizi mengangguk paham. Pantas saja ia hanya diam.

"Menurut kabar, udara bagian barat sana akan terasa dingin sekitar kurang dari dua jam lagi. Aku sempat menanyai bagaimana kondisi cuaca disana. Makanya aku menyiapkan beberapa baju tebal untuk Luhan nanti. Jarak tempuh yang kuhitung, lokasi kemungkinan tempat Luhan berada memakan waktu tiga jam dengan mobil _offroad_ ini. Dan jika benar, kita akan sampai kurang dari tiga puluh menit sebelum matahari tenggelam. Dengan keadaan seperti itu.. Luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja." jelas Zizi panjang lebar.

Sehun merasa berat pada belakang kepalanya.

"Kau harus berdo'a untuk Luhan. Yang kutahu, Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa bertahan, Sehun-ah." Walau sebenarnya Zizi-pun tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya. Kita semua tahu Luhan hanyalah gadis yang bahkan bahunya teramat rapuh.

Jemari panjang Zizi mengelus kepala Sehun sayang.

"Tuan muda tidak usah khawatir berlebih. Kau harus percaya pada kami." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Hahh.. semoga saja, ge.. _hyung_.."

Kris mendehem pelan karena sepertinya mereka berhasil menaikkan _mood_ Sehun yang sempat turun.

"Jangan menyerah. Kau lupa? Ada kami disini yang siap membantumu, Sehun-ah.." entah sejak kapan Kai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ikut memandangi Sehun dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi kemudi Kris.

Sehun terkekeh senang. Sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih.."

'Odult Maniac'

Disatu sisi, Luhan tampak terus menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasa mulas pada perutnya sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Gurat gelisah dan takut tampak jelas diwajah pucat Luhan. Belum lagi bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin yang menusuk.

_Dug!_

"Urgh.." Tubuh Luhan melengkung karena sakit mendera dibagian perut.

Tangan Luhan mengepal erat, pandangan Luhan mengabur karena perih teramat itu membuat matanya panas. Desisan disusul dengan deru nafasnya yang mulai memendek, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aghh.. _aegy_, _eomma_ mohon tenang sayang.."

Luhan mengusap perutnya melingkar dengan lembut. Meski tak banyak mengurangi mulas diperutnya.

"Ssh.. Sehunniee~ hiks.."

Angin bertiup menembus bawah pakaiannya yang sedikit tersingkap. Luhan sedikit bergidik geli karena tiupan angin dingin itu menggelitik bagian bawahnya. Terus menembus perut yang seperti kram dan tegang. Luhan mendesah sedikit lega karena sapuan angin tersebut seolah mengurangi sakit yang mendera perutnya itu.

Sejujurnya Luhan nyaris tak mampu lagi untuk duduk karena tubuhnya sangat lemas. Kemarin adalah terakhir kali ia memasukkan makanan. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal tidak memberitahukan semua ini pada Sehun. Diluar prediksinya, Luhan tak tahu semua malah jadi begini.

Awan putih bergerak lambat diatas sana. Menghalau sinar matahari yang mulai turun ke ufuk barat. Luhan merasa jalannya matahari seperti penentu hidupnya nanti. Tempat ini jauh dari jangkauan manusia sepengamatannya. Pesimis jelas menghampiri fikir Luhan.

"Sehunah.."

Tiba – tiba saja, Luhan merasakan rindu pada mendiang sang _appa_. Tumpukan awan disana membuat Luhan berhalusinasi akan wajah Nickhun, _appa_ tercinta tengah tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Sebelah tangan kiri Luhan terangkat keatas. Bergerak naik dan turun pelan, berpura mengelus wajah sang _appa_ dalam gambaran tumpukan awan.

Bibir Luhan mengembangkan senyum lemah.

"_Appa_.. _bogoshippeo~_".

_Trak!_

Luhan terbelalak saat merasa sesuatu seolah menyangkut pada bagian atas jeruji besinya disertai suara alat berat?

"Sehunnie~ kaukah itu?" ujar Luhan setengah berteriak. Jantungnya berdebar – debar mengira kalau akhirnya Sehun telah datang.

Kurungan dimana Luhan berada perlahan terangkat dan senyumnya kemudian lenyap. Luhan sontak memundurkan tubuhnya ketika sampai pada permukaan tanah luas. Dimana ramainya orang – orang berbaju hitam polos juga bertubuh kekar menatap intens padanya. Mereka orang – orang kuat.

"Apa kabar Luhan.." ujar seorang perempuan yang pernah menahannya demi menjaga Sehun. Lee Chaerin.

"K-kau.."

'Odult Maniac'

Mereka telah sampai di tengah hutan sesuai perkiraan Kris. Tempat ini teramat gelap seperti malam. Rimbunnya pohon menghalau sinar matahari meski dicelah terkecil sekalipun. Chanyeol dan Kai sempat bergidik ngeri melihat isi dalam hutan yang terkesan angker dan seram. Padahal jam tepat pada angka 5 lewat lima belas menit. Dimana seharusnya matahari sore bersinar terang dan hangat.

_Dor!_

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping.

_Psshh!_

Zizi yang sedari tadi mematung dibelakang Kris memandang horror batang pohon yang mengeluarkan asap pada titik tengah dimana sebuah peluru yang ia asumsikan mendarat pada daging pohon itu.

"Hiiyyyy…"

Chanyeol mengurut kedua tangannya bergantian hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' dikanan dan kirinya. Kai sendiri berdiri santai dengan dua tangan ia telusupkan ke dalam kantung celana depan. Sepertinya musuh akan menampakkan diri.

"Mereka menampakkan diri? Berarti Luhan tak jauh dari sini." Jiyoung memandang sekitar yang sudah tidak terlalu gelap lagi dari penglihatannya. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal karena kurang dari satu menit mereka sudah dikepung oleh orang – orang yang sepertinya suruhan Chaerin.

"Huh.. perempuan itu sepertinya benar – benar mau merepotkan kita," Dengus Zizi kesal. Tangan kirinya memutar – mutar tongkat yang ia bawa sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu.

Sehun tidak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh Jiyoung, Kris, Chanyeol dan Zizi. Ia menunggu mereka membuat celah hingga nantinya ia pergi dari sini dan mencari Luhan. Sehun wajib menyimpan tenaganya baik-baik.

"Heum, jumlah mereka banyak juga." Chanyeol menatap takjub orang – orang suruhan Chaerin.

"Mereka juga terlatih." Sahut Jiyoung.

"Ahh sepertinya ini akan melelahkan." Kai membuka bajunya menyisakan singlet putih bersih dan kalung perak yang melingkar brengsek di leher jenjang Kai. #anjir -_-

Zizi memandang jijik pada Kai. "Kau gila?"

"Tidak." Setelahnya Kai melayangkan kepalan tinjunya cepat pada namja tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seketika namja dihadapannya mundur selangkah. Tangannya mengusap sebentar bagian dimana Kai mendaratkan pukulannya, lalu kembali berdiri kokoh.

"Woahh mereka hebat," Gumam Zizi takjub. Bukannya apa, ia hafal sekali seberapa kuat kepalan tinju Kai meski yang tadi tidak terlalu bertenaga.

"Dugaanku tidak salah bukan?" Jiyoung menyeringai. Tangannya menggunakan cincin besi yang melingkari kelima jari kanannya. Lumayan untuk menghemat tenaga dan bisa membuat luka cukup serius.

"Serang mereka!" seru pemimpin mereka.

Perlawananpun tidak terlakkan. Masing – masing dari mereka melawan setidaknya lima orang. Sehun hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. ia menatapi teman – teman, _hyung_ dan Jiyoung yang melawan mereka. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit karena lawan mereka terbilang tangguh.

Kai dengan santai dan tanpa meninggalkan _smirk_ kebanggannya, melawan lima sekaligus orang – orang suruhan Chaerin itu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memukul mereka langsung tanpa ampun. Sedikitnya ia tinggal melumpuhkan satu orang lagi yang benar – benar cukup merepotkan dibanding yang lain.

"Huh lelah? Kau tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan aku." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Chanyeol melayangkan kakinya pada kepala lawan dan hampir saja kepala itu terhempas keras ke tanah. Jika saja lawan Chanyeol tidak gesit menghindar.

Kris melawan pemimpin orang – orang itu. Memukulnya dalam satu kali hentak dan menjatuhkannya tepat didepan kaki Sehun.

"Terima kasih _hyung_."

_Bugh!_

Jerit kesakitan pilu terdengar dari mulut pemimpin itu. Sehun baru saja memberi bogem mentah tepat di muka. Rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Tangan Sehun mencengkeram kerah baju namja itu yang lebam disana sini.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Chaerin. Sekarang."

'Odult Maniac'

Chaerin menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Menikmati raut ketakutan Luhan bercahayakan matahari sore yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. _Backsound_ suara tembakan dari kejauhan menjadi pelengkap sempurna. Chaerin tertawa kecil melihat Luhan semakin beringsut mundur, padahal ia hanya menatapinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau takut padaku? Hei aku tidak menggigit Luhan.." ujar Chaerin dan kali ini ia tersenyum kecil. "Turunkan jeruji itu kehadapanku!"

Kurungan dimana Luhan didalamnya kini berada tepat didepannya. Luhan beringsut semakin mundur hingga punggungnya membentur jari – jari kurungan itu. Ia tahu itu tidak akan berefek apa – apa, hanya saja Luhan merasa perlu untuk berjauhan dengan perempuan ini.

"Buka kuncinya."

Pintu itu dibuka oleh _Hyung_seung, tangan kanan kepercayaan Chaerin.

_Grep!_

"Ughh.."

Chaerin mencengkeram dagu Luhan hingga berbuah ringisan cukup keras dari si pemilik dagu. "Aku benci ketika kau merebut Sehun dariku." Matanya melotot tajam seperti seorang saiko yang bahkan tak jijik untuk meminum darah musuh.

Luhan menggeleng kasar berusaha melepas tangan Chaerin. "Sehun memilihku dan kurasa kau tahu itu."

"Oohh~" Chaerin terkekeh bernada, "Jadi maksudmu kau merasa lebih unggul?"

"Tentu. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?" Kali ini Luhan balas kerlingan menantang pada Chaerin.

"Kurang ajar!"

_Dugh!_

"Aaarrrggghhhhh!"

Chaerin tertawa puas setelah berhasil menendang perut Luhan tapi tidak terlalu keras. Untuk apa? Heh, pelan saja perutnya pasti bereaksi menimbulkan rasa sakit. Jadi sentilan kecil saja sudah cukup menyiksa perempuan itu.

Tubuh Luhan melengkung sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri keseluruhan. Bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan memilukan. Luhan berpegangan pada jari-jari kurungan itu dan menggenggamnya kuat. Disertai keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mulai keluar.

Disisi lain, Chaerin tertawa puas melihat penderitaan seseorang yang hampir sama pada waktu berbeda dalam ingatannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, matanya menajam.

_Suiinnggg!_

_Tap!_

Chaerin menangkap sebilah pisau kecil dengan tangan kirinya. Digenggamnya pisau kecil itu, menciuminya dengan raut bernafsu lalu membuka suara.

"Tidak baik menyerang seorang wanita dari belakang, Oh Sehun," Chaerin berbalik. Menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya bernafsu ingin membunuh. Disamping namja tampan itu, seonggok mayat tergeletak menyedihkan. Chaerin berdecih, sedang Hyunseung yang sedari tadi duduk menyandar pada kap mobil mulai berdiri bersama beberapa anak buahnya. Mereka mengelilingi Sehun.

"Lee Chaerin.."desis Sehun geram.

Enam namja bertubuh terlatih bersama dengan _Hyung_seung. Biarpun Hyunseung terlihat ringkih, Sehun yakin namja itu tidak seperti yang terlihat.

"Ouw.. Sehunnah, merindukanku hm?" ujar Chaerin polos dibuat – buat. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Luhan. Sebelah tangannya menjambak rambut Luhan dan menggeretnya ke tepi dekat pintu kurungan. Jerit kesakitan Luhan sukses membangunkan iblis dalam tubuh Sehun.

"Lepaskan Luhan!" teriaknya lantang.

_Bruk!_

"Aghh.." Chaerin tiba – tiba melepaskan tangannya membuat Luhan terantuk pinggiran jari – jari jeruji besi itu.

"Ssehunh.."

"Luhan!" kakinya refleks melangkah untuk mendekati Luhan disana.

_Sret!_

Sehun berhenti ketika merasa benda dingin bersarang dibawah dagunya.

"Jangan terburu – buru begitu Sehun. Tenanglah sedikit." Sehun diam tak bergerak tapi tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia sakit melihat Luhan yang tengah meringis tidak karuan. Bodoh! Sehun terlambat beberapa detik saja tapi ia kembali membuat kesalahan. Melihat Luhan kembali disakiti.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar. Bukan begitu, nona Lee?"

"Ya.. Buat ini jadi menyenangkan. Dan Sehun, jangan buang – buang waktu. Atau-" Chaerin sengaja memutus perkataannya. Memberi rasa penasaran pada Sehun yang tidak henti menatapinya.

"-kau akan kehilangan Luhan."

'Odult Maniac'

Zizi mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat sangat banyak. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit. Namun orang – orang suruhan Chaerin masih sanggup berdiri dengan dua kaki mereka dan melawan. Sama halnya dengan Kris, Chanyeol, juga Kai. Mereka terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Padahal lawan mereka sudah dipenuhi lebam serius. Mungkin juga diantara mereka menempatkan pukulan pada lebam yang sama. Ayolah bekas pukulan itu hampir merata pada wajah mereka. Sebegitu tangguhkah mereka hingga dalam keadaan hampir mati sekalipun masih sanggup untuk melawan?

"Hah.. aku lelah.."

Zizi lengah. Seseorang yang melawannya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul Zizi. Musuh siap dengan memutar kaki kebelakang untuk menyarangkan tendangannya pada pelipis Zizi.

"Awas!" teriak Kris kencang. Tangannya menarik cepat Zizi dan menangkis serangan orang itu.

_Bugh!_

Sebagai gantinya, Kris memukul sekuat tenaga namja itu hingga jatuh pingsan. -_-

Zizi mengerjap untuk memproses apa yang terjadi. Detik berlalu terlalu cepat bahkan untuk menghitung. Kejadian barusan seperti kilat menyambar dan tahu – tahu berubah menjadi hangat. Harum maskulin menusuk indera penciuman Zizi, membuatnya nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

"Hm,.. nyaman sekali. Aku jadi mengantuk," lirih Zizi semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris yang oh! Belum disadari olehnya.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya, Zizi?! Bantu kami bodoh!" Kai berteriak disela kegiatannya melawan orang – orang merepotkan yang kelewat stamina -_-

"_Mwo_?"

Kedua tangan langsing Zizi sontak mendorong dada hangat ‒menurutnya‒ itu menjauh. Sedang Kris yang tidak siap malah terjungkal ke belakang. Sepertinya ia sempat menikmati saat – saat memeluk Zizi meski yah dengan ekspresi kaku berlebihan.

Buru – buru Kris bangkit dan langsung membenahi pakaiannya yang kotor. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan semburat kemerahan samar.

"Aa _ano- mian_," tangannya menggaruk tengkuk tidak gatal. Sementara Zizi juga menunduk malu.

Dari belakang Zizi tampak seorang bersiap menyerang Zizi dengan belati. Kris membuka matanya lebar. Refleks ia menarik tangan Zizi, menggulingkannya diatas punggung dan menendang tangan pria itu hingga belati itu terlempar jauh. Kris lalu menggendong Zizi. Memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan kaki Zizi menghantam pelipis lawan mereka satu persatu. Oh improvisasi yang bagus.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Seharusnya ia bisa meledek Kris sekarang. Tapi orang – orang ini begitu kolot menutup jalannya untuk mendapat ruang.

"Ya! Aku lelah. Bisakah istirahat sebentar? Lima meniiit saja." Chanyeol menatap melas lima namja penuh lebam yang menjadi lawannya. Kelima namja itu saling pandang meminta persetujuan.

Merekapun mengangguk dan senyum polos Chanyeolpun mengembang luar biasa lebar. Mereka yang disekitar Chanyeol terpaksa menghalau penglihatan mereka dengan punggung tangan masing – masing saking menyilaukannya -_-

"Hahh.. capeekk~"

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput. Merentangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal dan kram.

"Semua. Aku akan menyusul Sehun untuk membantunya. Zizi, kupinjam tongkatmu, oke?" Jiyoung langsung melesat pergi sebelum Zizi merubah pikiran nantinya.

"Oke!" Hanya Zizi yang menyahut. Kai tengah tersudut karena tubuhnya teramat lelah.

"Hh.. hh.. Ya! _Chakkamanyo_! Aku lelah sekalii.." Kai menatap melas ‒seperti Chanyeol‒ pada kelima lawannya yang kini bertambah. Karena Jiyoung pergi menyusul Sehun -_-

Hei, apa mereka bodoh? Jiyoung sedang menyusul untuk membantu Sehun? Dan bukannya mereka ditugaskan menahan Sehun dan yang lainnya?

Dasar bodoh. Batin Kai.

"Tuhan. Semoga Sehun dan Luhan baik – baik saja. Amin.." #yarabbal'alamin o:)

'Odult Maniac'

Sehun berdiri siaga berhadapan dengan enam namja orang – orang Chaerin. Melawan dengan tangan kosong bukan hal sulit baginya.

"Habisi anak itu.." titah Hyunseung.

Serentak mereka menyerang Sehun bersama – sama dari berbagai arah. Sehun menendang namja didepannya dang anti kebelakang cepat. Tangan kanannya memegang kerah namja yang menyerangnya dari samping. Ia menariknya hingga membentur namja sebelah kiri. Sehun berguling dipunggung seorang yang ia benturkan tadi dan memukul namja satunya dengan tumit kaki.

_Brugh!_

Namja itu tersungkur dengan wajah mendarat sempurna diatas permukaan tanah yang keras.

"Hyaaa-"

Sehun berbalik cepat mengayunkan dengkulnya dan menghantam pelipis namja yang hendak menyerangnya. Oh bersyukurlah kakinya sedikit panjang, jadi Sehun bisa langsung menekuk kakinya kebelakang. Memberi tendangan langsung pada namja disebelahnya yang baru saja akan bangkit.

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

_Bugh!_

Sehun tidak sadar saat asyik menghajar lima namja lainnya dengan tinju. Salah satu dari mereka menghalau kakinya.

"Shit!" Sehun terjatuh. Ia lekas bangkit karena seorang yang berbadan lebih besar hendak menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun.

"Perhatikan lawanmu, bocah."

_Buagh!_

_Bruk!_

Sehun meringis keras. Bibirnya mengecap karat dan anyir. Oh sepertinya bibir tipis kesayangan Luhan sedikit koyak. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit kembali. Sehun membersihkan sedikit debu yang tertinggal dibajunya.

"Kemari kalian biar kuhabisi!"

Sehun sudah siap akan maju namun-

_Buagh!_

_Buagh!_

_Tep!_

-seseorang menggantikannya menyerang enam orang – orang tadi dengan salto indah serta pukulan telak pada belakang kepala.

"Jiyoung- sii?"

"_Aniki?!_" Chaerin langsung berdiri tegap begitu melihat Jiyoung disamping Sehun.

"Pergilah selamatkan Luhan. Biar aku yang mengurus ini."

"Tapi dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka masih melawan yang tersisa."

Sedang dilain sisi, Luhan tengah menahan sakit teramat dari perutnya dan tubuhnya yang kelewat lemas.

"Ssh _appo_.."

Chaerin menatap garang pada Jiyoung dari kejauhan. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang dengan sedikit berbisik. Pokoknya jangan sampai Chaerin kecolongan lagi kali ini. Sehun harus menjadi miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kirim beberapa orang lagi kemari.."

Setelahnya ia beralih pada Luhan yang mengerang kesakitan. Melihat rintihan sakit Luhan mengingatkannya akan peristiwa sama beberapa tahun lalu. Terlepas dari itu, Chaerin melihat darah kental merembes diselangkangan Luhan.

"Oww apa anakmu akan lahir sebentar lagi ehh Luhannie? Hahaha.."

_Dug!_

Bibir Luhan mendesis saat merasakan tendangan ‒atau kontraksi?‒ membuat nyeri teramat sangat pada perutnya. Namun saat sedang mengatur laju pernafasannya, Luhan kembali menjerit karena tiba – tiba saja Chaerin menekan keras perutnya tanpa sempat ia halau.

"Arght! _Appooo_.."

"Hahahahaa… Rasakan itu jalang!"

Setelah meraung cukup kuat akibat sakit yang benar – benar tidak terkira, Luhan sempat hampir hilang kesadaran namun ia melihat dari kejauhan Sehun. Namja itu berlari mendekati Luhan yang diseret paksa oleh Chaerin untuk bangkit. Luhan tampak kepayahan dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sehun hendak mengejar Chaerin, namun lagi – lagi seseorang menghalanginya.

"Lupa denganku hng?" pria tadi yang bernama Hyunseung. Ia menghalangi Sehun.

"Minggir."

"Tidak akan."

Dengan amarah memuncak, Sehun menyerang Hyunseung membabi – buta. Namja agak kurus itu sepertinya sedikit kewalahan atas serangan Sehun. Namun dengan cepat ia mampu mengimbangi. Mereka sama – sama menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.." isak Luhan teramat lirih. Staminanya terkuras habis demi menahan sakit pada perutnya serta sakit pada bagian kepala akibat jambakan Chaerin barusan. Luhan merasa pandangannya mengabur. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang berteriak memanggilnya penuh kekalutan.

"_Mianhae_.."

Luhan benar – benar menutup mata dengan senyum tipis. Chaerin tertawa keras dan merasa sebuah kepuasan yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Hahaha.. Sudah sepantasnya kau merasakan kepedihanku, Luhan!"

Sehun seketika jatuh pada kedua lututnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada Luhan yang terpejam bersandar pada pinggiran jeruji besi. Tanpa sadar ia merambat pelan hingga sampai disamping tubuh Luhan yang terkulai. Senyum Luhan sangat damai meski bibir manis itu kini memutih pucat. Selangkangan Luhan penuh dengan rembesan darah kental membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan istrinya itu.

"Luhannie.." tangan Sehun yang bergetar meraba wajah pucat Luhan. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang basah oleh keringat disekitaran pipi Luhan. "Hari suudah menjelang sore _angel_. Saatnya untuk bangun.." ujar Sehun dengan suara serak. Menepuk pipi gembul Luhan pelan.

Luhan tidak bergeming. Bibir pucat itu masih tertutup rapat dan mata itu masih terpejam.

"_Angel_? Hei.. bangunlah. Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, _angel._" Sehun mengusap paha berlumuran darah Luhan sebentar, lalu merengkuh pinggangnya. Membawa Luhan keatas pangkuannya.

"Luhannie~ kenapa matamu masih tertutup begitu, hm?" Kali ini setetes airmata Sehun jatuh. Ia jelas merasakan pipi Luhan mendingin. Hangat matahari sore sama sekali tidak membantu suhu tubuh Luhan menjadi hangat. "Kumohon jangan membuatku takut, Lu~"

Chaerin berdecih kesal. "Sudahlah, untuk apa kau menangisi mayat itu. Masih ada aku untukmu, Sehunnie.."

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan bantalan dari kemejanya. Mendengar pernyataan Chaerin barusan membuatnya panas. Kali ini ia benar – benar geram dengan perempuan yang terobsesi akan dirinya.

"Meski hanya dirimu satu – satunya perempuan didunia ini-" Sehun bangkit dan berbalik menghadap Chaerin dengan aura membunuh yang luar biasa. Chaerin sontak mundur selangkah. Suara Sehun terkesan angker.

"-aku tak akan sudi memilihmu Lee Chaerin."

Langsung saja Sehun hendak menyerang Chaerin namun dihalangi kembali oleh Hyunseung.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku."

"Tidak masalah."

'Odult Maniac'

"Eungh~"

Cahaya terang menusuk tajam bola mata Luhan yang tengah terpejam. Perlahan kelopaknya mengedip untuk menyesuaikan matanya akan cahaya menyilaukan itu. Dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Dimana ini?"

Ruang serba putih. Dan hanya ada satu tempat tidur dengan sprei yang juga berwarna putih bersih dan sedikit bersinar.

"Luhan-ah.."

Bola mata Luhan bergulir ke kanan dan matanya seketika memanas. Menatap tak percaya objek didepan matanya yang memberi Luhan sebuah senyuman hangat. Senyum yang teramat ia rindukan bertahun – tahun ini.

"Tidak rindu pada _appa_, sayang?"

"Hiks.. _appa_a~"

Luhan berhambur memeluk sang _appa_ seerat mungkin hingga membuatnya sesak. Salahkan kerinduannya yang teramat membuncah pada laki – laki yang ia panggil _appa_ ini. Luhan tidak dapat menahan gejolak emosinya hingga kembali menangis terlalu bahagia.

"Ssh.. sayang jangan terlalu erat. Kasihan _aegy_mu bisa terjepit nanti," Peringat Nickhun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Luhan.

"Hiks_ jeongmal bogoshippeo_ _appa_.."

"_Nado_. _Appa_ lebih merindukanmu. Juga _eomma_mu.."

Menit berlalu akhirnya Luhan sudah mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Appa_, ini dimana?" Mata Luhan mengedar ke segala penjuru. Semua serba putih menyilaukan dan Luhan merekam tempat tidak biasa ini dalam pikirannya.

"Di surga 'kah _appa_?" Tanyanya pada Nickhun yang kini tengah mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan. Laki – laki sedikit berumur itu tersenyum hangat pada Luhan, anak perempuannya yang begitu belia.

"Berbaringlah disini. _Appa_ tahu kau lelah, Luhan.."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa. Berdekatan dengan sang _appa_ selalu membuat Luhan merasa damai. Ia terus memegangi tangan Nickhun setengah memeluk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

"Hm.. Sangat baik _appa_. Lalu _appa_ juga hidup dengan baik bukan? Luhan selalu mendo'akan _appa_. Syukurlah _appa_ benar-benar baik."

"Terima kasih sayang. _Appa_ selalu mendengar do'amu."

Hening beberapa saat. Luhan maupun Nickhun sepertinya tidak berniat membuka suara.

"Luhannie.."

"_Nde_ _appa_?"

Nickhun membantu Luhan menyandar pada kepala ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring tadi. Mengusap punggung tangan puterinya lembut. "Maukah kau berjanji pada _appa_?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Berjanji?"

"Ya.. Temani _eomma_mu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tahu _appa_ sudah tidak bisa lagi menemani kalian. Lagipula _eomma_ sudah menemukan pengganti _appa_, bukan?"

"Tapi _appa_! Luhan yakin _eomma_ menyayangi _appa_." Iris rusa Luhan berkaca – kaca sedikit.

"Untuk yang satu itu _appa_ sangat tahu _chagi_. Satu hal lagi. Jangan menyerah akan keadaan. Kau harus tetap kuat, sayang. Demi _appa_, demi _eomma_, demi anakmu, dan demi suamimu.." Nickhun menghapus air mata yang mengalir lagi dari sudut mata Luhan. Ia memandang hangat anak perempuan satu – satunya ini.

"_Appa_~ hiks.."

"Kau sudah besar sayang. Hanya kau yang bisa _appa_ percaya. Kemari.."

Nickhun kembali membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya yang kali ini lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Luhan merasa pelukan ini aneh baginya. Seolah mendapat sebuah energi merasuki setiap syaraf kejut, persendian dan nyawanya menjadi lebih bertenaga. Luhan sempat terlena akan pelukan sang _appa_ hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba – tiba muncul menghalau pandangan matanya yang refleks menyipit akibat sinar teramat menusuk itu.

Karena terfokus menghalau cahaya teramat terang itu, Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"_Appa_~"

Tangan Luhan mencoba menggapai kesegala arah guna menemukan Nickhun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya menggenggam udara. Terakhir kali yang Luhan dengar hanya bisikan lirih yang sepertinya berasal dari Nickhun.

'Jaga dirimu baik – baik. _Appa_ akan menolongmu dari sini. _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu dan _eomma_mu, sayang. Saranghae~"

'Odult Maniac'

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Tubuhnya barusan tersentak oleh sesuatu. Ia mengurut sedikit kepalanya yang terasa berat. Mata bulat nan sayu Luhan bergulir kesegala penjuru. Diatasnya langit kelam bersama dengan bintang. Seingatnyan terakhir kali ia berada pada ruang putih dan bersih diatas ranjang empuk bersama sang _appa_.

"Aku masih hidup.." Luhan menggerakkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat bugar setelah sadar dari pingsan.

Sadar keseluruhan, Luhan baru menyadari tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring perkelahian sengit tengah terjadi. Banyak orang – orang dengan baju hitam dan kekar melawan orang – orang yang dikenalnya. Oh kecuali satu yang berambut pirang. Tapi sepertinya ia membantu.

Luhan mengedarkan padangannya mencari Sehun. Suaminya itu tengah melawan seorang perempuan yang menyekapnya selama hitungan minggu. Lagi – lagi Luhan mengingat bukankah mereka hanya beberapa orang saja tadi? Kenapa jadi sebanyak ini?!

Menggeleng keras. Luhan hendak memanggil Sehun, namun niatnya terpaksa ia tahan karena rasa sakit tiba – tiba melanda bawah perutnya..

"Arght!" Luhan kaget rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Ia mengusap perutnya dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

Disebelah sana, Sehun bukan main terkejut karena ia yakin barusan mendengar Luhan berteriak. Ia beralih menatap dimana Luhan berada dan matanya membulat besar. Jelas melihat Luhan meringis dengan nafas terputus – putus.

"Luhan!"

Sehun mendorong Chaerin menjauh dan berlari mendekati Luhan.

(Heart Attack play..)

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Sehun," Chaerin menghadang Sehun dengan samurai panjangnya dan melancarkan serangan. Ia kesal karena Luhan masih hidup. Satu – satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah menghabisi Sehun karena..

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sehun kecuali aku.."

Sehun menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Chaerin barusan. Dia hanya milik Luhan. tidak untuk yang lain. Bersyukur ia menemukan samurai lainnya di dekat mobil yang terparkir disana.

"Luhan! Kau baik – baik saja _angel_?" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan. Chaerin mulai menyerangnya membabi – buta. Menghalangi celah sekecil apapun agar Sehun tidak bisa sampai ke tempat Luhan berada.

"Hiks.. _Appo.. Appo_ Sehun- akhh.. bagaimana ini?" rengek Luhan. Ia merasa kepala bayinya seperti menekan bagian bawahnya dari dalam. Dan itu adalah bagian paling menyakitkan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Luhan mencengkeram rumput kuat – kuat.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Sehun kalut. 'Tapi tidak ada jalan lain.'

"Tekuk kedua kakimu dan mengangkanglah!"

Luhan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan mengangkang lebar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pinggiran jeruji besi itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan merasakan sesuatu keluar membasahi bagian bawahnya. Cairan bening..

"Akhh.." kontraksi itu kembali datang.

"Luhan! Tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan pelan – pelan.."

Luhan melakukan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun. Namja itu membagi konsentrasinya sembari mengarahkan Luhan agar tetap tenang. Chaerin sendiri semakin membabi – buta menyerangnya. Perempuan ini benar – benar niat.

"Akh.." Sehun jatuh terduduk. Lututnya mendapat jilatan manis dari samurai Chaerin. Perempuan itu tersenyum puas.

Sehun menegakkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada samurai yang ia tancapkan ke tanah. Lalu kembali menyerang Chaerin cepat. _Sial. _Dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Ugh SEHUN! Eenngggghhh.." Luhan mulai mengedan sekuat tenaga. Hinga wajahnya memerah hingga telinga.

Kepala bayinya terasa bergerak turun mendekati vaginanya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Luhan cepat – cepat kembali menarik nafas dan berpegangan pada jeruji besi serta rumput disamping kanan.

"Hahh.. Hah.. eeeennnggghhh.. Hiks.. sakitt! _Jeongmal appoyo_.. Hiks.. Sakit sekali Sehunnie~" Luhan menggeleng kepala frustasi akibat sakit luar biasa pada bagian vaginanya yang melebar di dalam. Kepala bayinya tertahan disana. Luhan sungguh ingin menyerah.

"Luhannie! Kau bisa _angel_! Bertahanlah untukku!"

Sehun terus berusaha meyakinkan Luhan disela meladeni Chaerin. Ingin sekali ia meminta Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, bahkan Zizi untuk menemani Luhan. Tapi mereka sendiri sibuk melawan orang – orang suruhan Chaerin yang beberapa waktu lalu tiba kemari. Chaerin tampaknya benar – benar tidak akan melepaskan Luhan.

"Tidak! Ini sangat sakit Sehun.. Hiks.."

"_Angel_, apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakanadulu padaku? Kau sangat ingin membesarkan anak kita bersama, bukan? Dirumah mungil kita dan hidup tanpa maid."

Luhan menyimak perkataan Sehun yang menohok hatinya.

"Apa kau juga ingat, Luhannie? Ugh.. Kau berjanji akan tetap bersamaku? Dalam keadaan apapun.. Ingat bukan? Aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini hanya untukmu, _nae angel..__"_

Perkataan itu menyentuh Luhan. Bahkan Luhan bagai merasa sapuan tangan halus imajiner mengusap pipinya. Dan disana ia melihat kabut tipis menyerupai sang ayah. "_Jangan menyerah sayang. Appa percaya kamu bisa melalui ini.."_

"_Appa_.." Luhan tertegun sejenak mendengar bisikan sang _appa_ di telinganya.

"_Appa akan terus disampingmu. Ayo coba lagi.."_

Airmata Luhan merembes semakin banyak.

"_Ne appa.. Mianhae_ Sehunnie.. Hiks aghh.."

Luhan kembali menarik nafasnya disela Sehun terus meneriakkan kalimat semangat untuknya. Detik demi detik yang terasa amat lama bagi Luhan. Bunyi tembakan, benda logam beradu serta suara pukulan antara benda keras dan daging menjadi peredam suara Luhan yang berjuang mengeluarkan bayinya.

Keringat didahinya membanjir. Luhan menggigit kain baju yang ia sumpalkan di belahan bibir.

"Aah.. Hhnnnnggg.."

Bayinya berhasil keluar hingga sebatas bahu. Luhan menarik nafasnya sebentar hingga kontraksi lainnya kembali muncul. Ia kembali mengedan sekaligus meringis sakit. Dapat ia rasakan vaginanya robek. ._.

_Ting!_

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh Luhanku." Desis Sehun berbahaya setelah menyela Chaerin yang sempat terlepas dari pergulatan mereka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." Chaerin kembali menyerang Sehun. Namja itu membawa Chaerin menjauh dari tempat dimana Luhan berada. Sekilas ia sempat memperhatikan Luhan yang sepertinya mulai kesuliatn mengatur nafas.

"Tarik nafasmu kembali, Lu. Kemudian mengedanlah!" titah Sehun dari kejauhan dan rasa cemas luar biasa. Ingin Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya. Tapi Chaerin tidak memberinya kesempatan.

"Uhh.. hh.. Eeeennnghh.." ia kembali mengedan sambil mendorong pelan perutnya. Bayinya bergerak sedikit dan itu kembali membuat Luhan frustasi. "Argghh.. Hiks.. _Aegy_, cepatlah keluar sayang.."

Luhan kesal sendiri. Pinggulnya terasa kram. Lubang vaginanya perih luar biasa. Pandangan Luhan seperti mengabur. Tenaganya habis terkuras untuk mengerang. Dilain sisi sepertinya Sehun sempat bergidik ngeri melihat area selangkangan Luhan. Ya Tuhan.. dengan matanya sendiri Sehun melihat sebagian tubuh anaknya telah melihat dunia..

"_Angel!_ Buka matamu! Sedikit lagi bayi kita lahir. Kau ingat bukan untuk membesarkannya bersama – sama dirumah kecil kita!"

Mata Luhan kembali terbuka lebar setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun. Tidak boleh menyerah disini. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan bersama selamanya dengan Sehun sang suami. Luhan bersiaga lagi menunggu kontraksi lainnya. Pada detik kelima dengan sisa kemampuannya, Luhan menarik nafas dan mengedan panjang sembari mendorong sedikit perutnya.

"Eeeeennngghhh.." Luhan dapat merasakan bayinya bergerak keluar dan..

Tangis melengking bayi baru lahir itu memecah keramaian malam di pinggiran bukit curam. Luhan mendesah lega karena bayinya berhasil ia lahirkan dengan selamat. Sebentar Luhan membenahi nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sedangkan Sehun disela perlaanannya tersenyum sangat bahagia.

"_Selamat sayang. Appa sangat bangga padamu."_

"Terima kasih _appa._"

"Luhan! Kau berhasil sayang! Kau berhasil!"

"_Nde_ Sehunnie.." bisik Luhan lemah. Tapi senyum bahagia Luhan tak lepas dari bibirnya. Luhan mencoba meraih bayinya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan merobek pakaiannya dan membalut tubuh bayinya agar hangat. "Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari sini. _Aegy_ku yang tampan.."

Disisi lain, kini hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Kris yang bertahan. Jiyoung dan yang lainnya berhasil dilumpuhkan karena stamina mereka terkuras habis. Bahkan mungkin Kris sebentar lagi akan tumbang setelah banyak melindungi Zizi juga Kai.

Tinggal satu lawan yang masih berdiri melawan Chanyeol didekat tempat tak jauh dari Luhan. Kris berdiri setelah berhasil menjatuhkan orang tersisa. Pergulatan Chanyeol cukup sengit. Kakinya mencoba berjalan cepat agar bisa membantu.

"Luhanniee.. Jangan takut. Oppa akan melindungimu dan yang lainnya." Ujar Chanyeol pada Luhan yang tengah mengerang.

"_OPPA_!" Pekikan Luhan membuat Chanyeol berbalik dan..

_Bugh!_

_Bruk!_

Chanyeol roboh begitu saja. Kris panik dan segera mendekati Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat ia menghampiri temannya, Luhan kembali memekik karena seseorang dibelakang Kris yang sudah siap dengan sebilah pisau.

_Jleb!_

Masing – masing dari mereka mengayunkan belati secara bersamaan. Belati dari Kris mendarat didahi lawannya. Sedang belati lawan, tepat mengenai perut. Kris meringis dan jatuh terduduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. _oppa_.."

"_HYUNG_!" Sehun memekik dari kejauhan. Ia tak tahu jika Chaerin menyeringai senang akibat kelengahannya. Chaerin menghalau samurai Sehun hingga terhempas jauh. Sehun terduduk dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Sehunnie? Kenapa kau menjadi lemah begini hm?"

Sehun bergerak mundur. Luka di bahu kirinya mengeluarkan darah semakin banyak karena Chaerin tekan dengan samurai. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelengahannya barusan. _Sial_. Chaerin gesit sekali.

Luhan menatap panic pada Sehun dari kejauhan. Matanya bergulir ke segala arah mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan Chaerin. Sembari memegangi _aegy_nya yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Luhan bisa kuurus nanti. Hah.. Jurang sebelah sana bagus juga untuk pemakaman Luhan sekaligus dengan anakmu. Benar begitu bukan? Haha.."

"Kau berani menyentuhnya, bersiaplah. Aku akan menghantuimu hingga ke neraka, Chaerin!"

Chaerin tertawa keras. "_Baka_! Untuk apa kau memikirkan perempuan itu? Lihat aku Sehun. Lihat aku! Bertahun – tahun aku mengenalmu, dekat denganmu dan belajar dengan giat. Tapi apa pernah kau melirikku, hah?! Dia-" Chaerin menunjuk Luhan, "-yang bahkan kurang dari satu bulan mengenalmu begitu mudah kau terima. Ini tidak adil, Sehun!"

"Kau benar – benar gila.." desis Sehun.

"Ya! Aku memang gila. Dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu." Chaerin mengayunkan samurainya ke atas. Sehun menatap sendu samurai itu. "Sampai kapanpun tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun memilikimu!"

Luhan memekik tertahan. Ia merangkak mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak, berusaha mengambil kesadaran laki – laki jangkung itu agar segera menolong Sehun. Tangan kecilnya mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol cepat.

"_Oppa!_"

_Pluk!_

Mata Luhan bergulir menatap benda yang terjatuh disampingnya.

Pistol.

"_Oppa_.."

_Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegang pistol ditangan kanannya. Mata kirinya terpejam dengan mata sebelah kanan menatap lurus pada papan yang terdapat bulatan merah ditengahnya. Tak jauh dari sana Luhan menatap antusias Chanyeol. Masing – masing telinganya terdapat _headphone_ yang dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol._

"_Lihat baik – baik, Luhannie. Oppa akan membidik titik ditengah itu sebagai sasaran.."_

_Luhan mengangguk. Terdengar pelatuk mulai ditarik._

_Dor!_

_Deer eyes Luhan mengerjab. Objek sasaran bidikan Chanyeol tampak berlubang ditengahnya._

"_Woaa oppa benar – benar hebat!" Luhan melepas _headphone_ itu dari telinganya._

"_Kemarilah. Oppa akan mengajarkannya padamu."_

"_Mwo? T-tapi aku takut oppa.." Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya membuat Chanyeol gemas._

"_Tidak apa – apa. Berdiri disini. Dan cara memegangnya masukkan tangannmu disini.."_

_Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Chanyeol._

"_Bagaimana? Sudah pas?" Luhan mengangguk._

"_Tembak!"_

_Dor!_

_Psshh~_

"_Huaa aku bisa oppa! Kyaa~"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusak kepala Luhan gemas. Gadis itu tampak puas dengan hasil bidikannya. Mengenai pinggir lingkaran tak jauh dari bekas tembakan yang dihasilkan oleh Chanyeol._

"_Sudah bisa menggunakannya bukan? Oppa yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membutuhkan ini. Kau boleh menembak seseorang yang membahayakanmu jika hanya benda ini yang tersisa untuk digunakan. Ingat hati – hati menggunakannya, Luhannie.."_

_Luhan mengangguk senang. "Gomawo oppa.."_

Bibir Luhan menyungging senyum miris. Kini seseorang yang mengajarinya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Apalagi keadaan sedang genting. Sehun sudah mencapai batasnya. "_Oppa_.. semoga aku berhasil. Do'akan aku.."

Luhan menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan membidiknya pada Chaerin yang tengah mengayunkan samurainya pada Sehun. Ia harus benar – benar teliti agar tidak salah sasaran. Luhan menyadari tangannya gemetar karena efek sehabis melahirkan. Tapi.. setidaknya masih ada tenaga tersisa untuk sekarang.

"Ada kata – kata terakhir Oh Sehun?"

"Ya.. aku ingin kau bebaskan Luhan.." Setetes airmata mengalir disudut bibir Sehun. Setidaknya ia sempat mendengarkan tangis bayinya yang lahir. Tidak perduli keadaan yang sepahit ini. Sehun senang anaknya lahir selamat dan Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Permintaan ditolak!"

Chaerin mengayunkan samurainya siap menebas leher Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, _angel.._" Sehun sudah bersiap menemui ajalnya. Desing samurai yang bergesekan dengan angin malam terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Mengalun seolah lagu penghantar menjelang kematiannya.

"Matilah kau Sehun!"

_Dor_!

END!

Pliss otak yeun udah mentok disini -_- Dan saya tidak menerima protes! xD kalian harus terima cerita yeun di chapter penutup ini. Kalian tahu? Butuh lima hari buat nyelesaiin ini ff yang lumayan menguras ide otak malasku. Ada yang berfikir saya galau HunBaek? Enggaklah ya -_- Siapapun istri Odult, dia tetep sah brondong milik saya. #plak xD

_Finally!_ FF yeun yang satu ini EEENNNNDDDD huwwweee #nangiscantik. Sebalnya ini ff terpaksa nganggur setelah dua bulan lamanya. Jujur aku sempet takut gegara banyak yang neror yeun di inbox efbi sama pm -_- buat mereka, makasih banyaakkk masih nunggu ff kesayanganku ini TuT satu – satunya ff GS :D dan yaa ff lainnya sudah mengantri. Pliss ff barter aku aja belom huwwee maapkan kakak Rara cuyung #hugRara

oKai! Setelah cerita berlete – lete aku yang gabanget ini tetep review yaa. Lumayan kasi aku masukan buat ff yng lain xD

Sampai jumpa di ff HunHanku yang lainnya xD

EPILOG.

"Uu cup cup _aegy_ _eomma_ yang tampan.."

Kyungsoo menimang bayi kecil dalam gendongannya dengan wajah berbinar senang. Terkadang ia akan terkikik geli karena si bayi mengusak – usak kepalanya pada belahan dada Kyungsoo. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada, sepasang mata menatap tajam pada moment hangat mereka.

'Bayi sialan. 'Benda' itu milikku!' iris mata itu bergerak – gerak gusar. Terkadang membelalak kelewat besar, lalu menyipit atau bahkan memelas. Seolah tatapan itu berpengaruh untuk mematikan si bayi yang dianggap merebut 'miliknya'.

"_Waeyo_ Kai-ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"_Nae ani mwo-mwo.._"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar perkataan aneh Kai. Hanya beberapa saat saja. Setelahnya ia menggendikkan bahu cuek dan kembali terkikik.

"Hihihi.. Lidahmu lembut sekali, _baby._ Apa yang kau jilat eum?" Kyungsoo menggesek hidungnya pada hidung si bayi membuat bayi itu tertawa saling menepuk tangannya yang mungil. Bayi dalam gendongannya ini adalah bayi milik Sehun dan Luhan.

"_Mianhae ne_.. _Nipples_ _eomma_ belum bisa mengeluarkan susu. _Eomma_ tahu kau pasti lapar.."

"_Baby_ Soo, aku juga mauu~"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Susumu.."

Tak jauh dari tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada.

"_Oppa_, ayo buka mulutmu lagi.. Aaa~"

Baekhyun yang tengah menyuapi Chanyeol nyaris saja menjatuhkan sendoknya mendengar suara gaduh diiringi teriakan memilukan Kai. Suara benda keras yang sepertinya dipukulkan pada daging -_-

"Suara apa itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kerasa dalam hati. Ia tahu kemesuman Kai pasti kambuh disaat tidak tepat.

"Sudahlah malaikatku. _Ppali_ suapi aku lagi.."

Baekhyun merona parah. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit sembari mengacak makanan di piring yang ia pegang. Chanyeol ini bisa – bisanya mengeluarkan kata-kata begitu.

"Kenapa di acak begitu? Nanti aku tidak mau memakannya lagi, Baekhee.."

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak. _Oppa_ harus makan. Sekarang buka mulut _oppa_ lagi. Aaa~"

Dilain tempat Zizi terus menggerutu didepan wajah Kris yang matang -_-

Namja itu terduduk kaku, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Gerutuan Zizi hanya sebatas gerutuan namun bahasa apa yang dilontarkan oleh Zizi tak satupun yang dia mengerti..

"_Gege_.. Lain kali jangan membuang obat yang diberikan oleh dokter! Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau Bibi Oh menceramahiku karena tidak bisa membantunya membuat kau mau menelan obat!"

"_Ne_.."

"Ya! Jawaban macam apa itu!" Zizi mendengus dengan tangan terlipat dan bibir mengerucut. Kris berusaha menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Zitao.."

_Sreet!_

_Bruk!_

_Chu~_

O.O

Zizi membulatkan matanya lebar. Yang barusan itu apa.. Bibirnya direngkuh oleh sepasang belahan bibir yang hangat namun manis. Hanya menempel sekilas. Setelahnya ia melihat matanya dan Kris saling beradu.

"_Saranghae_.."

Zizi? Namja bermulut seperti kucing itu merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya. Seperti euphoria atau mungkin bakteri dan asam tengah berpesta pora?

Ganyambung -_- sudah kita ke tempat Chaerin lagi -_-"

"_Aniki_.."

"Apa?"

Chaerin mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Ia mengalami cidera serius pada engsel tulang tangan. Membuatnya tidak lagi bisa menggunakan senjata dengan tangan sebelah kanan. "Siapa namja itu? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?!"

Jiyoung menghela nafas malas. "Kakek menyuruhku menjemputmu untuk menetap di Tokyo. Dan namja itu, temuilah dia. Sampaikan maafku padanya, oke? Bye.."

Dengan langkah lemah, Chaerin menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dibawah pohon mangga apel rindang. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pundak namja itu ragu – ragu.

Perlahan pemuda itu berbalik. Dan memberi senyum manis hangat pada Chaerin.

"_Noona_.. Merindukanku?"

"Junhong?!"

Laki – laki manis itu perlahan berdiri dan lekas memeluk Chaerin erat – erat. Meski ragu tampak Chaerin balas memeluk Junhong sebisanya. Diam-diam Junhong tersenyum simpul yang tak dapat terlihat oleh Chaerin.

"Ayo. Kita pulang _noona_."

Oke biarkan mereka berbahagia dulu -_-

"Sehunnie, benar tidak apa – apa?" Tangan mungil Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terbaring lemah tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Kondisi Luhan mulai membaik. Sedangkan Sehun terpaksa kehilangan banyak darah.

"Aku baik – baik saja, _angel._" Senyum Sehun tak lepas sekalipun setiap kali memandang wajah pucat Luhan.

"Sudah melihat _aegy _kita?"

"Tentu. Kemarin Kyungsoo yang membawanya padaku. Kau saat itu masih tertidur."

Hening.

"Em, Sehunnie.."

"Ya?"

Luhan berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya. Sehun hampir meloncat panic namun sakit dibagian bahunya kembali terasa membuatnya ia mengurungkan niat.

"_Angel_, tetap disana. Kau belum sembuh benar.."

_Bruk!_

"Aku ingin tidur disampingmu saja, Sehunnie~" rengek Luhan manja. Ia memeluk Sehun erat. Hh.. Sehun mendesah pasrah karena tingkah manja Luhan yang tak pernah memandang tempat. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan pelan dan lembut.

"Ngomong – ngomong siapa yang mengajari menggunakan pistol, hm?" ujar Sehun dengan raut penasaran.

"Ra. Ha. Si. A." Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia tak mau Sehun tahu dimana ia bisa menggunakan benda itu. Cukup ia dan Chanyeol. Karena Luhan khawatir Sehun akan menghukum Chanyeol nanti.

"Hei katakan saja, _angel_."

"Tidak!"

Sehun mengalah. "Hh.. baiklah. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, sayang. Kau benar – benar _angel_ dalam hidupku. Dan satu hal lagi. Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku.."

Bibir lembut Sehun mengecupi bibir manis Luhan yang teramat ia rindukan. Biarlah setelah ini ia mendapat komentar panjang, pukulan atau sasaran amarah teman dan keluarganya. Yang terpenting Sehun tidak mau menyia – nyiakan waktunya bersama Luhan. Lama tidak bertemu sang istri membuat rasa rindunya menumpuk.

"Hm.. apapun untukmu, Sehun-ah.."

Jeda sebentar. "Jadi nama apa yang cocok untuk anak kita.."

Sehun tampak berfikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika Haowen?"

"Haowen? Eum nama yang bagus Sehunnie.."

"Yeah.. nama yang sangat cocok untuk anak laki – lakiku.." ujar Sehun sembari menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman bertubi – tubi hingga Luhan terkikik senang.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_. Aku janji hal seperti kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku janji," Sehun menarik Luhan semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

"_I love you more_, Sehun-ah. Suamiku.." Luhan tersenyum senang hingga matanya terpejam. Merasakan fraksi kebahagiaan membuncah didadanya.

Samar – samar ia dapat melihat sang ayah dari depan pintu melambai padanya. Luhan berbisik tanpa suara.

'_Appa_.. Terima kasih. _Saranghae~_"

FIN!

TUNGGU!

"Emm Sehunnie, dimana anak kita?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku sampai tak sadar bahwa lelaki didepanku ini adalah seorang appa dari bayi yang kulahirkan setahun lalu. Parasnya masih sangat belia tapi memiliki kedewasaan jauh dariku. Dan hingga detik inipun aku tidak pernah berhenti terpesona dengan lelaki gagah ini. Ia selalu terlihat mempesona dimataku. Tidak pernah absen untuk menyempatkan diri bercengkerama denganku dan aegy. Termasuk mengajakku makan malam bersama berdua._

_Aku terkadang berfikir._

_Benarkah pemuda gagah ini suamiku? Bahkan usiaku lebih tua setahun darinya. Seharusnya ia lebih kekanakan dariku dan mungkin saja dia meninggalkanku karena sifat labil wajar yang dimiliki remaja seusianya._

_Dan seharusnya lagi aku sadar._

_Pengorbanannya saat itu sudah jadi bukti cukup bahwa ia benar – benar menempatkan kami berdua diatas segalanya, melebihi nyawanya sendiri._

_Hampir saja aku menanyakan kegundahan ini padanya, tapi.._

_Aku tidak suka membagi kecemasanku. Aku lebih suka membangun atap bernaung sendiri selama aku bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan orang lain. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatku sadar._

_Sehun berkorban terlalu banyak untukku dan bayi kami. Termasuk kedua teman baikku juga teman – teman suamiku._

_Aku menyayangi kalian. Saranghae~_

_Luhan note's_

Hot Luhannie Sequel

**Happily Ever After**

_Akhir bahagia selamanya yang selalu didamba setiap manusia dalam kisah hidup mereka._

Hun Han

Lee Chaerin

Kai Soo

Chan Baek

Kris Tao

featuring :

Kibum Yesung

Sooyoung Victoria

Spesial cast : Choi Junhong aka Zelo

Genre :

Romance, Fluff, Bored

Warn!

GS! Adegan dewasa -,- typo dan absurd seperti biasa

aN :

Haaii semuaa XD aku membawa sekuel HL karena tiba – tiba saja rindu keluarga ini XD

Iya saya tahu ini terlalu lama. Kuharap kalian menikmati ceritaku disini.

BIG THANKs!

Buat yang review di chapter terakhir kemarin. Maaf aku sepertinya belom reply satu-satu ya? Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku beri ciuman gratis darikuuu *tebar kisseu* :3 Oh ya, aku sempet bikin side story KaiSoo di HL side story. Udah lama sih, kalo aja ada yg mau baca XD

Kekeke.. oKai sekian AN ny :P

Selamat Membacaa ^^

-00-

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu?" Sehun bertanya – tanya dengan alis berkerut pada Luhan. Istri cantiknya itu sejak tadi tersenyum kecil terus tanpa lepas memandanginya.

"Hm tidak ada," Luhan sepertinya kaget. Jadi ia membenahi letak duduknya kembali. "Mau tambah salad-nya Sehunnie?"

Sehun menggeleng. Satu suapan terakhir, Sehun beranjak dan mendekati Luhan. Tangannya menuntun istrinya ke pangkuan dan tanpa lupa memberi satu kecupan. Humh.. Sehun merasa harus selalu melakukan ini.

"Hari ini mungkin aku pulang telat. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah _eomma_."

Begitulah Sehun. Tanpa melontarkan persetujuan lebih dulu pada Luhan. Dan seolah terbiasa, Luhanpun hanya mengangguk. Lagipula ia sudah pernah memprotes atas tindakan Sehun yang ini. Alasan Sehun yang mencemaskannya akan peristiwa lalu ternyata masih membayangi suaminya. Sebagai istri yang baik, Luhan tidak mau menolak.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan perlatan untuk _aegy. _Tunggu sebentar _ne_?"

Beginilah Luhan. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa demi mengurusi Sehun dan buah hati mereka. Luhan memilih mengurus semuanya seorang diri, tanpa bantuan _baby sitter_. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika merasakan sendiri bagaimana _aegy_ pertamanya tumbuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Lagipula Sehun selalu siap disampingnya.

"Sehun, apa mau kubawakan juga baju ganti untukmu?" teriak Luhan dari kamar mereka.

"Tidak usah, _angel_."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan sudah keluar dengan tas besar berisi peralatan bayinya dan Haowen yang langsung Sehun ambil alih dari gendongan Luhan. Anak lelakinya itu menguap lucu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sehun, sang _appa_.

"_Aiguu_, Sehun kecil masih mengantuk eh?" goda Luhan menoel pipi puteranya. Sehunpun mendaratkan ciuman dipipi gembul satunya, lalu beralih mencium sekilas bibir Luhan.

Tanpa dicegah, Luhan merasakan pipinya merona.

"S-sehunnie~"

"Kau benar – benar _angel_ dalam hidupku, Lu," Sehun memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Luhan. Ia kembali hendak memajukan wajahnya namun terhenti karena tangan Haowen tiba – tiba menepuk pipinya. Seketika Sehun mendesis kesal. Anaknya ini.. tau sekali acara merusak _quality time_nya dengan Luhan.

Luhan sampai berjengit kaget, ia lalu menunduk malu sambil meremat tali tas dalam genggamannya.

_Cup!_

"E-eh emm Sehunnie, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," setelah mengatakannya Luhan melesat lebih dulu menuju garasi rumah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku pasca ciuman kilat istrinya barusan. Oh tanpa Luhan sadari smirk mengerikan dari suaminya mengembang.

Sehun melirik kalender dimana bulatan merah yang biasa Luhan lingkari tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

"Sepertinya masih sempat."

'Odult Maniac'

Kampus Inha University.

Kyungsoo melenggang santai dengan tas ditangan kirinya dan sebuah buku ditangan kanan. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai lepas dipermainkan oleh angin yang bertiup. Tak pelak hal itu membuat _namja_ disampingnya memasang pelindung ekstra. Tidak ada yang boleh memperhatikan kekasihnya lebih dari lima detik, kalau itu terjadi!

Kai tidak akan segan – segan memberikan _glare_ terbaiknya.

Maka dari itu juga, Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot – repot meladeni para _namja_ yang memujanya atau mengganggu kegiatannya. Sejak Kai diterima di universitas yang sama dengannya, Kyungsoo jadi bisa terbebas dari rengekan tidak bermutu Kai dan juga terbebas dari _namja_ – _namja_ yang menyukainya.

"_Baby_ku yang montok luar biasa, bisakah kau tidak memakai pakaian minim begini lagi?" rengek Kai tidak sopan. Kyungsoo sampai memerah malu mendengar ucapan Kai yang frontal begitu.

"Ck! Jangan berisik! Lebih baik awasi saja mereka. Udara hari ini sangat panas. Kau mau aku menjadi _Kyungsoo yang bau_ karena berkeringat setelah memakai pakaian tertutup?!"

Kai jadi kelabakan sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak, _baby_. Kau akan tetap terlihat semok dimataku dan satu – satunya milikku dibanding _yeoja_ lain."

"Ya! Hentikan omongan mesummu itu. Menggelikan.." Kyungsoo bergidik membuat rambutnya yang halus bergoyang. Tanpa sadar karena itu pula keimutan gadis imut berisi itu menguar.

Kai membelalakkan matanya lebar. Bukannya malah terpesona pada Kyungsoo, Kai lantas memperhatikan sekeliling dimana para _namja_ – _namja_ mesum (dalam penglihatannya) itu terlihat _mupeng_.

"YA! PERHATIKAN MATA KALIAN!" teriak Kai garang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kai? Kekasih sunbae cantik mereka itu sangat galak dan protektif pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tentu masih menyayangi nyawa dibanding melayangkan bendera perang terang – terangan pada Kai. Jadi mereka membubarkan diri segera hingga koridor kelas Kyungsoo seketika sepi.

"Jongin, jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka," dengus Kyungsoo kesal. Dikampus ini tidak ada satupun _namja_ yang mau berteman dengannya, karena Jongin selalu menempeli Kyungsoo. Lagipula 'kan tidak semua _namja_ dikampus ini yang menyukainya.

"NO! Kalau sampai mereka membuatmu lecet sedikit saja, mereka harus bertanggung jawab! Kajja kuantarkan ke kelasmu, _baby_."

Kyungsoo hanya mendumel tidak jelas. Bagaimanapun Kai tidak mudah untuk dibantah.

Drrtt!

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya berdering.

_Oh ahjumma calling…_

"_Yeoboseyo,_ _ahjumma_?"

"_Yeoboseyo, Kai? Ini ahjumma. Malam ini datanglah kerumah bersama Kyungsoo, nde? Ahjumma merindukan kalian semua."_

"Eh kenapa tiba – tiba sekali, _ahjumma_?"

"_Jadi kau tidak mau? Arraseo, ahjumma-"_

"Bukan begitu _ahjumma_," potong Kai cepat. "Baiklah malam ini Kai akan datang bersama Kyungsoo."

"_Itu bagus! Katakan juga pada kekasihmu itu. Luhan ada disini. Jadi kalian bisa sekalian menginap."_

"Luhan?" Gumaman Kai terdengar oleh Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan gerak – gerik _namja_ itu. Alisnya seketika berkerut bingung.

"Tentu _ahjumma_. Kami pasti akan datang."

Sambungan telepon terputus setelah Kai mengucapkan salam. Ia beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih memandang Kai bingung. "Yang barusan _eomma_ Sehun. Beliau mengundang kita kerumahnya malam ini. Dan disana ada Luhan, _baby_."

Wajah muram Kyungsoo seketika berbinar senang begitu mendengar nama Luhan.

"_Jinjjayo_?!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan nada kelewat girang. Beberapa waktu kemudian Kai langsung merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya begitu erat sambil melonjak senang. "_Aiguu _Jonginah, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Luhaaann! Ahh aku begitu merindukan rusa kesayanganku ituuu.."

Semenjak Sehun mengklaim Luhan sebagai istrinya dan Kyungsoo juga menjabat sebagai mahasiswi membuat gadis mungil itu kesulitan bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun tinggal jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo tinggal dan mengenyam pendidikan. Meskipun masih di Seoul, tapi jeda waktu kosongnya tidak panjanglah salah satu kendala lain Kyungsoo untuk bertemu Luhan.

Disela lonjakan girang itu, Kyungsoo tidak sadar Kai mematung ditempat.

_Namja_ itu mengenakan kemeja dengan kaus tipis, sehingga gesekan dada sintal Kyungsoo begitu terasa didada bidangnya.

"_B-baby~"_ Kai tergagap berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo. Namun tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo lebih dulu melepas pelukannya.

"Ahh JONGIN! Pokoknya aku mau membolos dan kau harus menemaniku ke Mall Kingdom. Aku harus membeli banyak barang untuk Luhan dan keponakan tampanku. Ahh Haowenn sayang. _Eomma_ jadi merindukanmu~" Kyungsoo-pun melenggang senang sambil membayangkan banyak hal dengan gumaman – gumaman sembari mengingat hal lucu soal Haowen, anak pertama Luhan dan Sehun.

Meninggalkan Kai yang menatap kaku selangkangannya. Menggembung tidak tahu diri.

"Sst tenang saja. Kau akan mendapatkannya malam ini _little _Kai."

Oh hiburan macam apa itu -_-

'Odult Maniac'

Kota Amsterdam.

"Krissiee~"

_Namja_ tiang dengan telinga peri datang bersamaan _background_ bunga – bunga sakura yang membuat _namja_ satunya langsung memakai kacamata hitam. Ayolah _namja_ telinga peri itu tersenyum terlalu terang sampai – sampai membuat matanya silau.

"Ya! Siang hari begini untuk apa mengenakan kacamata hitam itu? Kau tetap kelihatan jelek, Krissie~" cibir Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu memposisikan dirinya duduk pada sofa kosong yang berhadapan dengan Kris. Ia meletakkan dua lembar tiket diatas meja.

Kris melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Itu tiket ke Seoul jam 2 siang nanti. Tuan Oh yang meminta kita untuk pulang. Ralat! Maksudku Sehun. Lagipula pelatihan kita cukup setahun saja."

Kris manggut – manggut mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Chanyeol. _Namja_ kelebihan saraf tertawa itu malah mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya Kris baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ben~" _namja_ perawakan langsing seksi masuk begitu saja lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas pangkuan Kris. Melihatnya membuat Chanyeol ingin menggunakan obat mata cadangannya yang tinggal sedikit. Mereka benar – benar membuatnya iritasi.

"_Huks mereka jahat sekali. Aku 'kan jadi merindukan Baekhyunnieku.."_ batin Chanyeol merana sembari mempoutkan bibir.

"Hentikan, hyung! Kau membuatku mual," desis Tao pedas disela kegiatannya memanjakan diri dipangkuan Kris. "Ben~ aku juga akan pulang ke Seoul kok. Hanya saja aku menggunakan penerbangan sore ini."

Tao, ikut mengenyam pelatihan yang sama dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia menunda kuliahnya karena ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul saja. Karena terkendala bahasa. Sebenarnya Tao sangat betah tinggal di Amsterdam. Kota ini sangat indah memanjakan mata. Tapi mengingat keluarganya yang lain berada di Seoul membuat _namja_ panda itu sadar. Seoul lebih menyenangkan.

"Kalian adalah pasangan _gay_ paling menyebalkan didunia ini," kata Chanyeol sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Kemesraan mereka yang aneh dan tidak memandang tempat selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyobek roti sarapannya garang. Apalagi saat mereka melalui misi pelatihan dalam tema, mereka sempat – sempatnya berciuman panas. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang yang kewalahan.

Maka dari itu saat Oh _ahjumma_ menelepon mereka untuk segera pulang, Chanyeol merasa terlepas dari penjara paling mengerikan yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Oh kalian memang benar – benar menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu karena Tao lagi – lagi membagi ciuman panasnya bersama Kris tepat didepan mata. Tao hanya terkikik geli sedangkan Kris memberi cubitan kecil pada _namja_ dipangkuannya ini.

"Panda nakal," protes Kris.

"Aku tidak nakal, Ben~ tapi aku mencintaimu," balas Tao sembari menempatkan dahinya pada dahi Kris. _Namja_ itu balas memeluk Tao dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tao.."

Dibalik pintu depan apartement, Chanyeol lagi – lagi uring – uringan. Ia bermaksud kembali hendak mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal dimeja ruang tamu. Tapi mendengar desahan serak Tao, ia urungkan niatnya.

"Baekki-ku. Aku benar – benar merindukanmu, huhu.." gumam Chanyeol merana. Kakinya melangkah lemah meninggalkan pintu apartement bermaksud mencari udara segar. Karena urusan Kris dan Tao tidaklah sebentar.

Setidaknya Chanyeol harus menyelamatkan telinganya.

'Odult Maniac'

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya untuk acara perhelatan besar perusahaan _appa_ Sehun besok malam. Karena sudah berlatih rutin sepanjang hari, siang ini Baekhyun diberi waktu untuk istirahat sampai malam besok.

"Huff lelahnya.."

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Merasa namanya disebut, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Disana seorang gadis perawakan lucu dengan _namja_ tinggi disampingnya melambai senang. Oh tumben sekali dia kemari saat – saat begini?

"Kyungsoo!"

Kedua gadis berbeda porsi itu saling berpelukan. Kai memandang jengah pada kekasih montoknya yang tiba – tiba merubah haluan ke tempat latihan Baekhyun. Padahal akhir pekan lalu mereka sudah bertemu.

"Ck berlebihan sekali," gumam Kai pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Jongin," balas Kyungsoo dingin dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit badannya pada Kai.

"Hai Kai. Kau kelihatan tidak baik sepertinya.." sapa Baekhyun sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Sangat tidak baik, _noona_. Ini gara – gara teman montokmu itu, kau tahu?" ujar Kai tanpa mengindahkan wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kai masih dendam perihal Kyungsoo yang membiarkan miliknya kesakitan.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang kini mengomeli Kai panjang lebar lengkap dengan _ini _dan _itu_. Pemandangan didepannya membuat hati kecil Baekhyun bergemuruh kencang. Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun merindukan sosok yang selama ini pergi entah kemana dan membuat hatinya tanpa sadar menunggu.

Dirinya jadi berfikir apakah saat ini_ dia_ memikirkan dirinya juga?

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali memergoki raut murung Baekhyun lantas mencubit Kai keras. Mata bulatnya mendelik selebar mungkin. Sedangkan Kai memandang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Laki – laki memang tidak peka -_-

"Ah-hah Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ikut kami ke mall bersama? Oh _ahjumma_ juga mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini. Dan Luhan juga ada disana. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama bukan?" ujar Kyungsoo setengah menghibur pada Baekhyun yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang itu tampak berfikir.

"Aku akan datang malam ini," jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah siap berteriak senang sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian ke mall. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar disini."

Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah kecewa. Kai mengelus bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah _noona_. Begitu juga tidak masalah, yang penting kehadiranmu nanti malam. Ah sebaiknya aku dan Kyungsoo berangkat sekarang. Mau menitip sesuatu, _noona_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi maukah kalian membelikan sesuatu untuk Haowen? Aku takut tidak sempat membelinya. Itupun kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

"Sama sekali tidak, _noona_. Jadi apa itu?"

"Haowen pasti sama seperti Luhan. Jadi boneka rusa saja sepertinya bagus."

"Whoaa itu ide yang sangat bagus. Yasudah kalau begitu, Baekkie~" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. "Kami pergi dulu yaa~"

Tinggallah Baekhyun seorang diri dengan beberapa staff yang lalu – lalang. Matanya menatap penuh minat sofa tunggal dalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya. Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disana dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap nyenyak.

Satu jam berlalu. Baekhyun masih lelap dalam tidurnya yang terasa begitu amat sangat menyenangkan. Ia jadi berfikir apakah sofa tempatnya tidur jadi bisa sehangat dan senyaman ini? Jika memang benar, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan tidur karena ia yakin. Alarm ponselnya belum berdering.

Sebuah belaian menjadi nilai tambah untuk Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sepertinya staff sudah berbaik hati memberikannya bantal guling. Kebetulan sekali, Baekhyun butuh ini apalagi bantal ini sangat nyaman.

Tapi tiba – tiba saja sesuatu mengeratkan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun lekas membuka matanya.

Kerjap..

Kerjap..

Gelap..

'Apa sedang padam listrik?'

Kerjap..

Kerjap..

Ker-

"Sudah bangun bidadari?"

-jap.

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari rebahannya dan terlonjak saat menemukan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Iya Chanyeol. _Namja_ dengan senyum terlebar dan wajah idiotnya namun tampan. Ini Baekhyun yang menambahkan.

"GYAAAAA!"

'Odult Maniac'

"_Oppa_, k-kenapa bisa bersamaku?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Pipinya sedari tadi terus merona karena Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya.

"Tadinya _oppa_ mau menjemputmu dan memberi kejutan. Tapi melihat kau tertidur, _oppa_ tak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi _oppa_ gendong saja lalu _oppa_ bawa ke apartement _oppa_."

"_Nde_?! _Oppa_ m-menggendong-k-ku?" ulang Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lucu. "Ya. Lagipula badanmu ringan sekali. Lalu kau juga terlihat tidak nyaman disana. Bidadari _oppa_ kecapaian, hm?"

Blush~

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan siku diatas meja. Yaampun Baekhyun malu sekali. Pasti besok akan banyak yang bertanya – tanya ini dan itu padanya.

"Baekkie~ apa _oppa_ melakukan kesalahan?"

"_ANI_!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara melengking Baekhyun barusan hingga membuat ia mundur sedikit kebelakang. "Aa- maaf _oppa_. Aku mengagetkanmu."

Setelahnya hening. Baekhyun tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sangat gugup.

"_Oppa_/Baekkie.."

Keduanya saling pandang lalu mengerjap.

"Ahh _oppa_ saja dulu."

"Kau saja. Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Ia membuat minuman jeruk dingin untuk mereka berdua. Serta beberapa kue kering yang sempat ia bawa pulang dari Belanda. Apartement ini untung saja selalu bersih meski tidak ia tempati. Karena Chanyeol menyewa maid untuk membersihkan rumahnya beberapa hari sekali.

"Kapan _oppa_ pulang? K-kenapa tidak memberitahuku," ada nada kesal dari ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Tadinya _oppa_ mau memberimu kejutan. Tapi yaa itu tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ahh jahat sekali staff disana. Kenapa tidak membangunkannya saja ketika Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun yakin wajahnya saat itu buruk sekali. _Aiguu_ Baekhyun malu sekali.

"Kenapa Baekkie?"

"_A-aniyo oppa_. Hanya mm memikirkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Giliran _oppa_. Tadi mau mengatakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Benar. Jadi yang mau _oppa_ katakan itu.."

_Bruk!_

Tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berlutut didepan Baekhyun yang terbengong. Tatapan idiot Chanyeol berubah serius dan itu membuat Chanyeol berlipat – lipat kali tampan.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Yaa _oppa_.." tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun menjadi gugup setengah mati. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengatakannya?

"Maukah kau.."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau—menjadi istriku?" tanya Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun mematung. Bukan ini ekspektasi yang Baekhyun bayangkan ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol! Justru melebihi dari apa yang hatinya inginkan. Baekhyun begitu mengagumi sosok tinggi ini yang begitu mempesona dalam pandangannya. Setiap malamnya ia akan selalu memperhatikan foto Chanyeol dimana Baekhyun dapatkan diam – diam. Ada rasa ingin memiliki lebih dari sekedar kekasih.

Tapi menjadi istri?

Rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Baekhyun-ah?" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada penuh tanya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak ragu, jelas terlihat. Tapi Chanyeol sudah bertekad. Ia tidak mau bidadari ini direbut oleh orang lain.

"Aku mau, _oppa_."

Yahh kalian tahu setelahnya bukan? Chanyeol dengan gila menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya berputar ke segala penjuru apartement luas itu. Lelaki kelebihan hormone tawa itu tak henti berteriak girang dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa senang disela mengeratkan pegangannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol. Yah dirinya tidak mau terlihat konyol karena jatuh dari gendongan lelaki calon suaminya sendiri.

Puas berkeliling, Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas kursi tunggal sofa dengan dirinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Rona kemerahan itu masih belum hilang dari pipi Baekhyun. Membuat paras manis gadis mungil ini terlihat lebih indah.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, bidadariku. Kupikir peri idiot ini tidak akan mungkin bisa memiliki bidadari secantik dirimu. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun.."

"_N-nado_ _oppa_.."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang juga turut menikmati pertautan tanpa lumatan itu. Biarlah tetap begitu, karena lewat pertautan sederhana inilah keduanya lebih merasakan kehangatn cinta mereka.

'Odult Maniac'

Saat ini, Luhan tengah tertidur nyaman di atas karpet bersama puteranya yang masih berkeliaran sambil mengemut beberapa mainan ditangan. _Yeoja_ cantik dalam balutan dress putih itu tidak sadar Sehun sudah duduk didepan Luhan, memandangi wajah damai malaikatnya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dan meletakkan sebuah bantal dikepala Luhan. Istrinya itu tampak kurang nyaman berbantalkan karpet yang tidak terlalu empuk itu. Haowen merangkak didekat paha Sehun dan memukul kecil Sehun dengan mainan yang berlumuran salivanya.

"_A-ppa_~"

Sehun lekas menggendong Haowen dan menghujani kecupan di pipi gembil Haowen. Bayi manis nan tampan itu terkikik senang seraya menepuk pipi Sehun. dan Sehun tanpa bosan memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil Haowen.

"_Aegy_ku, sesuai janjimu pada _appa_ semasa dalam perut _eomma_. Saat besar nanti kau harus membantu _appa_ menjaga _eomma_, ne?" monolog Sehun pada Haowen. Bayi gempal itu yang tidak mengerti apa – apa hanya tertawa.

"M-maa~ ma~"

"Eoh? Kau ingin bersama _eomma_?" Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang terlihat lelah. "_Eomma_ sedang istirahat sayang. Jadi jangan ganggu _eomma_ dulu ne?" bujuk Sehun pelan. Ia menimang Haowen karena putera-nya itu tiba – tiba berubah ingin menangis.

"Hikc.. mmaa~"

"Sst.. lihat mainan ini. Lucu bukan?" hibur Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan mainannya didepan Haowen. Namun bukannya diam, isakan Haowen justru mengencang.

"Hick mmaaaa~ hikcc mmaa huweee…"

Sehun langsung kelabakan berusaha untuk mendiamkan Haowen. Biasanya jika dibujuk dengan mainan, anaknya ini akan diam. Tapi ia kaget Haowen justru menangis semakin kencang.

"Sshh _aegy_ _appa_, jangan menangis ne? Nanti _eomma_ bangun.."

Disela usahanya mendiamkan Haowen, bola mata Luhan bergerak – gerak. Sepertinya tidurnya terganggu karena mendengar tangis kencang anaknya. Saat sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Luhan langsung bangun dann menemukan Sehun yang tengah berusaha mendiamkan Haowen.

"Eh Sehun?"

"Lu kau terbangun? Ahh maaf aku membuat Haowen menangis."

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Luhan langsung mengambil alih Haowen. Dengan sigap, Luhan membuka tiga kancing dress-nya dan mengeluarkan payudaranya. Tampak Haowen membuka – buka mulutnya dan langsung melahap _nipple_ sebelah kanan Luhan. Bayi itu dengan semangat mengenyot _nipple_ Luhan sembari sebelah tangannya mengurut bagian atas dada _eomma_nya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya guna menahan geli dari lidah basah Haowen yang menyusu. Disamping itu juga, Sehun selalu gagal untuk mengalihkan matanya dari payudara berisi Luhan yang terekspos. Bagaimanapun seringnya Sehun menahan diri, entah kenapa kali ini gairahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sehun-ahh~ kau kenapah?" tanya Luhan tertahan. Astaga, Luhan diam – diam merutuk dalam hati karena desahan gelinya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"T-tidak apa – apa _angel,_" jawab Sehun dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Lama keduanya sama – sama terdiam. Luhan tidak melepas pandangannya dari Sehun yang sarat permohonan. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir merekah Luhan yang terlihat menggiurkan. Awalnya hanya melumat biasa namun lama – kelamaan menjadi semakin menuntut.

"Mhh~"

Luhan melenguh diantara pagutannya membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan sambil memegangi Haowen agar terjaga dari posisinya. Sebelah tangannya meremas payudara Luhan yang satunya membuat Luhan melemas. Sehun menyandarkan setengah badan Luhan didadanya tanpa melepas pagutan.

Sambil menahan tubuh istrinya, Sehun merunduk sebatas dada kiri Luhan yang menganggur. Dalam sekali hentak, payudara bulat kiri Luhan menampilkan eksistensinya dengan lantang. _Nipple_ kecokelatan itu membuat Sehun lapar. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun melahap _nipple _itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Menjilat, menggigit daging kenyal itu dan juga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disekitar _nipple_ Luhan.

"Ngh~ Nnhh~ Sehun-ah~" sebelah tangan Luhan meremas kepala Sehun dan menekannya untuk melumat lebih dalam. Bibirnya tak henti mendesah nikmat kala lidah lembut basah milik Sehun mengantarkan fraksi kenikmatan hingga ubun – ubun. Luhan terlena namun ia masih sempat menenangkan Haowen yang mulai bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman.

Oh dua bayi berbeda ukuran -_-

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun melepas kemutannya dan beralih mengecup lama bibir merekah Luhan. Nafas keduanya sedikit terengah – engah. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan setelah menutup kembali dada Luhan yang basah oleh salivanya.

"Cukup _angel_. Aku tidak mau sampai kelepasan menerjangmu disini," bisik Sehun parau. Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau pulang cepat?"

"Ya. _Appa_ tiba – tiba menyuruhku pulang."

"_Jinjja_? Tumben sekali."

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidur di ranjang saja kalau lelah, _angel_. Haowen sudah tertidur," Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang tampak masih lelah. Haowen sangat aktif belakangan ini sehingga Luhan sering kelabakan sendiri mengurus putera mereka.

Luhan menurut. Sambil tetap menggendong Haowen yang sudah berhenti menyusu, Luhan merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dengan Haowen disebelahnya. Disisi seberang Sehun duduk sembari mengelus – ngelus pucuk dahi Luhan dan anaknya bergantian. Tatapan penuh cinta tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata Sehun.

"Aku begitu mencintai kalian berdua," Sehun mendaratkan kecupan didahi kedua malaikatnya. Setelahnya ia turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang lain dibawah sana. Apa perlu kuingatkan? Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan. Daripada membuat istrinya kelelahan, ia memilih bermain tunggal di kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Bukannya Luhan tidak dengar bagaimana kerasnya erangan Sehun dari kamar mandi. Luhan bangkit dari rebahannya, memastikan Haowen tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sehun sudah terlalu lama menahan ternyata," kikik Luhan geli. Luhan melepas kancing dress depannya hingga belahan dada polos itu tersingkap jelas. Tak lupa Luhan juga menanggalkan celana dalam dan mengacak rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci Sehun.

_Cklek!_

Dan semenjak pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, Sehun benar – benar akan membuat Luhan mengerang disela hujaman penis kebanggaannya.

"Sehun-ah~"

Bibir Sehun terkulum. Bagaimana bisa istrinya menjadi sebinal ini? Lihatlah bagaimana jari – jari lentik itu bermain – main didadanya. Tatapan Luhan benar – benar seperti pelacur kelaparan. Sehun sendiri tak lepas memandang Luhan yang selalu terlihat mempesona kapanpun dan dimanapun. Apalagi senyum nakal Luhan benar – benar mengundang tangan nista Sehun untuk menjamah tubuh yang sangat sintal —meski Luhan memiliki riwayat melahirkan satu kali— milik sang istri segera.

"_Yes my angel~"_

"_Wanna play with me?"_ Luhan menempelkan dadanya pada dada bidang Sehun yang berkeringat. Ia biarkan rambut panjangnya menjuntai asal – asalan dan menggelitik dada telanjang sang suami. Memancing hasrat Sehun yang sebenarnya tanpa Luhan melakukan apapun sudah sangat tinggi. Luhan dapat merasakan jemari Sehun mulai menyusup kebagian dalam dressnya.

"Dengan senang hati.."

Uhh oke, aku sedang tidak baik untuk menceritakan adegan live mereka. Jadi..

"Kalian tidak boleh melihat kami."

_Cklek!_

_BLAM!_

Itu maksudku T_T

Mari kita tinggalkan HunHan _this n that_ dengan lapang dada -,-

'Odult Maniac'

Yesung tengah membawa sebuah kotak besar ditangan sambil meniti tangga rumahnya perlahan. Banyak maid yang berlalu lalang dibelakang rumahnya, sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil. Entah kenapa Yesung tiba – tiba saja ingin merayakan satu tahun cucunya yang sudah aktif dan semakin lucu itu. Karena kesibukannya sudah digantikan dengan maid lain, Yesung memilih mengantar sendiri baju untuk Luhan dan cucunya. Ia sudah memilihkan setelan lucu untuk keduanya. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Anak kesayangannya itu bisa menyesuaikan dengan jas yang sudah ia siapkan juga.

_Tok!_

_Tok!_

_Tok!_

"Se—"

"_Ngh ahh Sehun mhh~"_

"_Sshh you like it angel?"_

"_Ahh more Seh-akhh mhh!"_

Suara – suara nista anak dan menantunya sudah lebih dulu menyambut Yesung didepan pintu. Ibu satu anak itu mematung ditempat dengan kepalan tangan mengambang di udara. Desahan keduanya semakin mengencang dan Yesung seolah mati rasa.

_Grep!_

"EH?!"

Yesung menoleh kesamping guna melihat siapa gerangan pelaku penutup telinganya ini.

"Letakkan saja disana," bisik suara berat yang tak lain adalah..

"Kibummie?"

Seperti dituntun, Yesung meletakkan kotak itu didepan pintu kamar Sehun dan beranjak dari sana. Kibum masih belum melepas dekapan pada telinga sang istri hingga memasuki kamar mereka sendiri.

"K-kibummie~ Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yesung heran. Pasalnya Kibum sempat memberi kabar akan ke Tokyo sore ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang suaminya yang dingin itu ada disini?

"Aku merindukan istriku. Tidak boleh?"

_Blush~_

Biarpun mereka sudah tidak lagi muda, Yesung masih saja merona jika Kibum menyanjungnya.

"T-tapi-"

_Cup!_

"Pikirkan saja kita," dan setelahnya kejadian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak dan menantunyapun Yesung rasakan kala Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya pelan diatas peraduan mereka.

Oh my -_- mari kita enyah dari sini..

'Odult Maniac'

Tampak dua pasang wanita _yuri_ tengah duduk sembari menikmati hamparan luas kota Seoul. Satu diantaranya menghisap sebatang rokok tanpa melepas rangkulan posesif dari wanita yang lebih kecil. Tangan kiri yang lebih tegas mengelus rambut halus wanita dalam rangkulannya sayang.

"Vict.."

Terdengar gumaman sebagai jawaban. Sooyoung menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara membentuk pola bulat. Setelahnya ia kembali menaruh perhatian penuh pada Victoria, istrinya.

"Apa yang Yesung katakan?"

Victoria menghela nafasnya berat. Baju kebesaran yang ia gunakan melorot turun sampai mengekspos bahunya. Namun ia membiarkan Sooyoung membenahi.

"Yesung mengadakan pesta kecil di rumahnya," Victoria berbalik memandang Sooyoung. "Dan mereka semua berkumpul. Dua asuhan Kibum _oppa_ sudah kembali. Sekalian _eonnie_ juga mengundang teman – teman Luhan dan Sehun."

"Lalu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sooyoung sangat tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat Victoria ragu utnuk datang. Victoria tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk sembari mengalihkan perhatian berlawanan arah dengan Sooyoung. Hah, sepertinya ada yang benar – benar tidak beres.

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Tidak biasanya kau diam begini, _chagi_."

Mata Victoria menerawang jauh. Sesekali Sooyoung menangkap mata Vict yang beberapa melirik dari ekor mata. Apalagi Vict tampak gelisah. Rasanya ia familiar dengan ini. Sooyoung lantas tersenyum.

"Apa karena status kita?" tebak Sooyoung tepat sasaran. Karena Vict menegang setelah Sooyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wanita dengan satu putri ini bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Vict?" ulang Sooyoung. Namun Victoria tidak juga menjawab.

Sooyoung lantas melepas rangkulannya setelah membuang asal batang rokok yang sudah ia hisap setengah. Entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri didadanya kala Victoria tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia katakan. Apa Victoria masih malu kepada orang – orang? Sekelebat pikiran negative Sooyoung mengembang sampai kemana – mana.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka. Setahun mereka bersama tapi Victoria masih saja merasa malu akan status mereka.

_Greep!_

Sooyoung berhenti saat hendak memegang kenop pintu kamar. Lingkaran tangan Victoria menahannya. Ia juga merasakan bahu Victoria bergetar.

"_Mianhae~_" bisiknya parau.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sooyoung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku takut nanti teman – teman Luhan berbalik menjauhi Luhan setelah tahu perihal keadaan kita. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Sooyoungie~ Cukup aku menanggung ini sendirian. Luhan sempat menderita dan baru ini ia merasa bahagia begitu lepas semenjak terakhir kali mendiang ayahnya meninggal. Aku tidak mau sampai merusak kebahagiaan Luhan, Sooyoung-ah.. Hiks.."

Sooyoung lantas berbalik dan memeluk Victoria. Ia membiarkan istrinya menangis sepuasnya. Ahh ia terlalu egois sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku, Vict. Aku memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar, Sooyoung-ah! Salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik."

_Drrtt!_

Dering ponsel Victoria lebih dulu menginterupsi perkataan mereka.

_I email received._

_From : Luhan_

_To : Eomma ^^_

_Eomma, datanglah malam ini bersama Sooyoung Mom. Little Sehun merindukan kalian semua, Halmonie. Apapun yang terjadi, aku menunggu kedatangan kalian._

_Luhan ^^_

Sooyoung dan Victoria saling berpandangan. Pada akhirnya Sooyoung mengangguk meyakinkan. Ia sangat tahu Victoria menahan rindu teramat sangat pada puteri tunggalnya itu.

"Kita hadapi bersama. Kurasa sahabat baik Luhan tidak seburuk yang kita kira."

Ada kelegaan yang mengalir dihati Victoria begitu mendengar ucapan Sooyoung.

"Bersiaplah dulu. Aku akan memeriksa mobil."

'Odult Maniac'

Malam ini adalah sebuah kejutan terindah yang pernah Luhan terima setelah kejadian pilu setahun lalu.

Luhan kembali bertemu sahabat baiknya semasa sekolah menengah. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang bersama dan yang membuat Luhan terkesima adalah ketika ada satu _namja_ yang akhirnya menggandeng Baekhyun mereka. Mereka berdua sampai tak henti menggodai Baekhyun sampai wajahnya merah padam. Baekhyun terus menunduk sembari menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Luhan.."

Ditengah – tengah keasyikan mereka, Luhan dikejutkan oleh suara familiar yang selama ini amat dirindukannya. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan Victoria datang bersama Sooyoung dibelakangnya.

"_Eommaa_~"

Tanpa ragu Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Victoria dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Luhan begitu senang, amat sangat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali setelah Victoria memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari Seoul.

"_Eomma_ hiks.."

"Hei.. kenapa menangis hm?"

"Luhan sangat merindukan _eomma_, hiks.."

"Oh Tuhan.." Victoria lalu kembali memeluk Luhan, puteri kesayangannya ini masih sama. Mudah untuk terharu dan cengeng. "Sshh tenanglah Lu."

Dari kejauhan, Sehun memperhatikan istrinya dengan segelas wine di tangan.

"Luhan itu benar – benar wanita yang kuat," ujar Kai. Ia bersama Chanyeol berdiri didekat kolam sembari memperhatikan pujaan hati mereka masing – masing.

"Dia istriku," Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Well Kai-ah. Kyungsoo terlihat gendut ya?" Chanyeol menimpali jauh dari topik. Sontak saja Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Kai bersyukur Chanyeol tidak mengejarinya lagi seperti dulu. Tapi justru dirinya yang terpesona melihat hyung jahilnya ini. setahun lebih tidak bertemu begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri mereka. Yah meski tidak ada bedanya dengan ia dan Sehun.

"Kkamjong-ah.."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sanggah Kai cepat sebelum Sehun mulai mengatakan hal aneh. "Nafsu makannya sedang tidak terkendali. Lagipula aku senang karena bokongnya bertambah besar," lanjut Kai kurang ajar disertai gelak tawa kencang. Kyungsoo yang berada diseberang jauh memandang Kai tajam. Oh sepertinya ia tahu apa gerangan yang diperbincangkan oleh pacar mesumnya.

"Kyungie~ _waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, namun sialnya Baekhyun malah bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Sontak saja Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Si pesek brengsek itu pasti sudah mengataiku gendut," berang Kyungsoo tidak terima. Sedangkan Luhan malah mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Lihat saja dari mukanya. Dia itu mesum sekali," Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Bisa – bisanya ia memiliki pacar kelewat mesum seperti Kai.

"Tapi.." gumam Luhan pelan. "Kau memang terlihat gendut, Kyungie. Benarkan Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya!"

Luhan tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu. Dengan mata membulat besar sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun mengelus bahu Kyungsoo menenangkan. Mood temannya yang satu ini sepertinya tidak bagus. Hihi..

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Tao dan Kris masuk bersamaan dengan bingkisan besar ditangan. Mereka menyapa Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh terlebih dahulu. Mereka sendiri tak lepas dari godaan Yesung, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol ketika menggandeng Baekhyun tadi. Namun Kris dan Tao lebih menarik perhatian dan decakan kaget dari mereka semua.

Terkecuali Luhan.

Ibu muda itu sudah paham kalau mereka benar – benar menjalin hubungan. Tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang merasa risih. Kris sosok pria yang tegas sedangkan Tao adalah pribadi menyenangkan. Ya meski terkadang sedikit galak. Padahal Tao seorang lelaki, tapi ia terlihat manis dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Luhan-ah.." sapa Tao.

Keduanya berpelukan. Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua sahabat Luhan dan memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo sampai – sampai memperhatikan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Memastikan _namja_ manis dan langsing ini benar – benar pria.

"Aku _namja_, Kyungsoo-sii. Apa perlu aku membuka bajuku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Itu tidak perlu!"

Mereka kembali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo yang seringkali terjadi tanpa disadari.

"Ngomong – ngomong dimana Haowen, Lu?"

Luhan terdiam. Demi Tuhan, Luhan melupakan Haowen saking senangnya bertemu dengan sahabat – sahabatnya. Luhan melirik kereta kecil dimana ia meletakkan Haowen. Namun bayi satu tahun itu tidak ada disana.

"Sehunah!"

Sehun membuang gelas ditangannya dan langsung mendekati Luhan yang berteriak histeris.

"Lu…"

"Bayiku! Bayiku! Dimana bayiku! Haowen!" jerit Luhan histeris tidak karuan. Luhan begitu kalut sampai – sampai mengacak isi kereta kecil itu.

"_Hyung_!"

Mereka lantas berpencar mencari Haowen bersama Sehun. Bukan hanya Luhan, dirinyapun sama teledornya. Bagaimana bisa..

"Luhannie, tenanglah. Dia pasti ada disekitar rumah ini," para ibu dan sahabat Luhan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Semenjak kejadian mengerikan lalu, sedikitpun Luhan tidak mengizinkan Haowen jauh dari jangkauannya. Trauma kecil itu membekas dikepalanya.

Disaat mereka tengah sibuk berkeliling disekitar kebun belakang tempat pesta kecil itu berlangsung, suara ketukan _heels_ sepatu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Derapnya yang teratur dan pasti menarik perhatian seluruhnya. Selain karena mendengar tangisan bayi kecil Luhan, sosok yang menggendong Haowen membuat mereka semua menegang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apapun hanya mampu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

_Tuk!_

_Tuk!_

_Tuk!_

Ketukaannya semakin dekat menuju tempat dimana Luhan terdiam dikelilingi oleh teman – temannya. Sehun dan Kai sudah memasang badan didepan Luhan. sedangkan Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao bersiaga dari sisi lain.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyunsoo pelan pada Kai. Ia heran karena Kai tiba – tiba berdiri didepan mereka bersama Sehun.

Derap langkah kaki itu makin dekat sedangkan Haowen menangis semakin kencang.

"Haowen!" Luhan hampir saja hendak berlari untuk menyongsong anaknya namun Sehun menahannya.

"Katakan padaku siapa dia, Kai!" bentak Kyungsoo pelan. Ia jengah apalagi melihat raut ketakutan Luhan.

"Selamat malam semua. Lama tidak berjumpa," wanita dalam balutan dress ketat namun elegan itu membungkuk sedikit tanpa lepas memberi senyum tipis.

"Lee Chae Rin," desis Sehun waspada. "Apa yang membuatmu kembali kemari.."

Chaerin, sosok hitam yang dulu sempat membuat peristiwa kelam dalam keluarga Oh.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berkunjung," Chaerin mengangkat Haowen sedikit lebih tinggi. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan ketakutan kalau – kalau wanita itu akan melakukan hal tidak diinginkan pada Haowen. "Lagipula aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tersanjung untuk itu."

"Kau benar – benar tidak berubah Sehun. Ahh apakah ini anak kalian? Wah ia tumbuh sehat ya," Chaerin berusaha akrab sedangkan aura mencekam tidak mendukung.

"Kembalikan anakku."

Chaerin menggendong Haowen dengan sebelah tangannya. Tanpa ragu ia menendang Sehun sekuat tenaga hingga membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke samping. Kai yang kaget langsung menangkap tubuh Sehun.

Para ibu disana memekik. Sooyoung hanya menatap dalam diam dari kejauhan. Ia menahan Victoria yang ingin menyelamatkan Luhan. Namun Sooyoung menggeleng.

Kini Luhan hanya berdiri seorang diri dengan Chaerin dihadapannya.

"Kembalikan bayiku, Chaerin."

Tangan Chaerin terulur kebagian leher Luhan. Ibu muda itu siap jika Chaerin mencekiknya disini.

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskan anak ini begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah akan bangkit untuk membantu Luhan namun kejadian tidak terduga justru mengerem langkah mereka.

Chaerin memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupinya. Ia terkejut menemukan Haowen berhadapan dengannya sedangkan tangan lain melingkar erat ditubuhnya.

"Chaerin.." lirih Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Sebuah kelegaan yang tidak terkira menyongsong hati mereka semua. Bukan hanya Chaerin dan Luhan, mereka yang mengenal bagaimana sosok Chaerin-pun mau tak mau tersenyum lega. Ahh apa masalah sudah selesai?

Chaerin sudah melepas pelukannya dan memberikan Haowen dengan hati – hati pada Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan waktu itu. Kuharap kalian mengerti dan aku sudah berjanji. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali," Chaerin kembali membungkuk kecil pada mereka satu persatu.

Dan saat itu juga Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memeluk Chaerin bersamaan.

Hah.. Kini Sehun sudah bisa bernafas lega bukan?

'Odult Maniac'

Luhan dan Sehun sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Tentu setelah memastikan Haowen tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sehun menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Luhan barusaja menyalakan lampu tidur dan mulai menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Karena pelukan suaminya itu adalah tempat ternyaman didunia.

"Aku sangat senang dengan hari ini, Sehun-ah."

Luhan memulai ceritanya. Hal ini biasa Luhan lakukan ketika hendak tidur. Menceritakan kejadian unik dihari ini dan membaginya bersama Sehun. jika biasanya Luhan akan menceritakan bagaimana Haowen bisa melakukan hal baru, kali ini tidak.

"Ya begitupun aku."

"Menurutmu apa masalah ini sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan.

"Semua sudah berakhir, sayang."

"Ya.. Aku takut sekali ketika melihat Chaerin kembali sambil menggendong Haowen. Kukira kejadian itu akan kembali terulang dan—"

Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan kecupan dibibir. Bahkan Sehun melumatnya hingga Luhan mengerang disela ciuman itu.

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi," Sehun terlihat khawatir amat sangat karena Luhan kembali mengurai kisah pahit itu. Tapi melihat sikap Chaerin tadi, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yamg perlu ditakutkan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Lagipula Chaerin tidak sendiri. Saat aku mengantarkannya ke pintu depan, ada seorang pria muda yang menunggunya. _Namja_ itu bernama Zelo. Ia terlihat tangguh dan sopan ketika memperlakukan Chaerin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk lucu membenarkan.

"Dia juga tampan," lanjut Luhan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak tahu, Sehun memperhatikannya tajam. "Terlihat _gentle_ juga dan menarik. Kulitnya putih sekali seperti susu murni."

"Kukira kulitku nyaris albino," sela Sehun tidak terima.

"_Aniya_. Meskipun begitu, Zelo sangat manis dan tipikal ceria. Berbeda denganmu, Sehunnie.."

"_Angel_.."

"Nde?" Luhan memandang heran Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. "W-_wae_yo Sehun—ahh~"

Luhan mendesah tidak karuan karena tangan besar Sehun meremas dadanya keras.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah memuji _namja_ lain didepan suamimu."

"An-nihh ouh Sehunhh~" Luhan menggeleng kepayahan berusaha menyangkal. Sehun sepertinya salah paham tapi fraksi nikmat itu melumpuhkan Luhan.

"Kurasa tidak masalah memberi Haowen adik secepat ini."

"_MWO_?!"

Aku yakin sekali sudah memberi mereka waktu sebelum pesta malam ini -_-

Luhan mendorong Sehun keras hingga membuat pemuda itu terdorong jatuh dari ranjang. Sehun tampak mengelus pantatnya yang berdenyut.

"Malam ini Sehunnie tidur disofa!"

"Eh? _Angel, _tapi ini 'kan bukan salahku. Kau yang-"

"Sehunnie menyalahkanku?" mata Luhan berkaca – kaca dengan bibir memberengut lucu. Sepasang mata itu mengerjap – ngerjap pelan. Sehun mendesah pasrah. Sudah jelas ia kalah telak dengan jurus itu.

"Tidak, Lu. Oke aku akan tidur di sofa," putus Sehun pada akhirnya.

Dengan langkah berat, Sehun mulai merebahkan diri di sofa kamar mereka. Untung saja ukuran sofa itu sedikit lebar meski tidak mampu menampung kaki Sehun keseluruhannya.

Luhan terkikik senang. "_Jaljayo_ Sehunnie~"

"_Nde~ jaljayo uri_ _eomma_~"

Yahh.. kurasa ini cukup bukan? Mereka sudah hidup bahagia. Haowen tidur lelap dengan sebuah guling sambil menghisap jempol. Sehun bersama sofa tidak nyamannya yang juga tertidur. Dan uri Luhannie kita yang tidur dengan kondisi seksi dimanapun.

Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian..

FIN

KELAR GUYS HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD

**BigThank'schu~~**

400favs; 365foll; 955reader 'n 999++ siders -,-)/

Biarpun ngk pure lagi karna beberapa didapat setelah revisi, tapi aku tetep ucapin makasih besar buat kalian. Ingat ya, aku ngk maksud bikin kecewa karna **revisi** fiksi ini seenaknya. **Karena yang terpenting aku sama sekali enggak ngerugiin kalian dengan di revisinya ff ini**. Revisi sama remake t beda. Kelewatan eh kalo kalian gabisa bedain -_-

Sepakat ya? Kalian **jangan review ff ini** lagi. Karena cuma revisi jadi udah tinggal baca aja.


End file.
